Valse avec le Diable
by Paersephone
Summary: Hermione est répartie à Serpentard, et trouve un certain journal sur le Chemin de Traverse. "Tu me changes," dit-elle d'un air mi-fasciné, mi-réprobateur. "Je ne suis plus la même personne." Il sourit. "Tu étais déjà exactement comme moi, tu n'avais simplement pas le courage de l'admettre." TJ/HG. Dark!Hermione. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici de retour avec une petite histoire sans prétention. J'ai recemment eu une petite obsession par rapport à Tom Riddle - oui, je l'écris Riddle. Après avoir lu énormément de fic en anglais le concernant, je ne peux plus écrire Jedusor, ça me semble trop bizarre. Ceci étant dit, comme on l'appelle Tom la majorité du temps, cela ne devrait pas trop vous impacter.

Cette fiction va devenir un peu sombre, je vous préviens. Pour l'instant Hermione est jeune, mais au fil des chapitres, on devrait aborder la torture, la mort de personnages importants, etc. C'est pour cela que le rating est M d'ores et déjà, considérez-vous comme prévenus.

Comme toujours, Rogue s'ecrit Snape dans mes histoires. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient toujours à JK Rowling, et comme j'ai été inspirée de plusieurs fanfics, il se peut que les lecteurs anglophones puissent y retrouver quelques éléments chinés ça et là, mais cela restera de l'ordre de l'anecdote.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Hermione répondit à l'embrassade affectueuse de son père en souriant.

"Ne t'en fais pas papa, je vais m'en sortir."

Dan Granger se détacha à regret de sa fille et la prit par les épaules, la regardant d'un air fier et triste à la fois. Curieux mélange qui mit Hermione légèrement mal à l'aise. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, comme si cet étalage d'affection paternelle était gênante.

"Tu seras bien sage, d'accord chérie ?"

Hermione leva les yeux vers sa mère. Emma avait l'air ému, et avait une main posée sur l'épaule de son mari. La petite hoche la tête, se retenant de soupirer - vraiment, elle n'était pas idiote - et regarde la grande horloge de King's Cross.

"Il est presque onze heures moins cinq, je dois vraiment y aller," dit-elle d'un air soucieux. Elle plante un baiser sur la joue de chacun de ses parents et leur fait un dernier sourire. "Je vous écrirai, ne vous en faites pas!"

Traversant la barrière entre la voie neuf et la voie dix sans un regard en arrière, comme le professeur McGonagall le lui avait montré, elle sent un frisson d'anticipation lui courir dans le dos.

_

Le voyage en train s'était globalement bien passé. Oh bien sûr, il y avait eu cet incident avec le crapaud de Neville Londubat, et Hermione avait cédé devant le regard plein de larmes contenues du garçon ; elle avait alors dû lâcher à regret son livre (très utile d'ailleurs, intitulé Moeurs et Traditions de la Société Sorcière) pour arpenter le train à la recherche de l'amphibien farceur. Elle avait alors rencontré Harry Potter, qui avait l'air bien plus perdu qu'elle, et dont elle avait attendu, il fallait l'admettre, quelque chose de plus impressionnant qu'un gamin aux lunettes rafistolées ; mais après tout elle n'en avait lu que des histoires, et elle avait appris que les héros, à y regarder de plus près, se révélaient parfois décevants. L'autre garçon dans le compartiment avait l'air assez simple, et elle n'y avait pas prêté grande attention non plus.

Le voyage en bateau, quant à lui, avait été plutôt intéressant, même si elle avait eu globalement assez froid. La vue du château était spectaculaire, à la tombée de la nuit et depuis l'eau ; c'était une vision qu'elle n'oublierait probablement jamais.

Quand le Professeur McGonagall eut fini son petit discours d'introduction aux Maisons, elle entendit les autres première année parler des idioties que leurs éventuels frères ou sœurs leur avait dites concernant la Répartition, et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé. Apparemment, personne dans l'antichambre n'avait eu l'idée s'ouvrir L'Histoire de Poudlard avant d'arriver.

"Granger, Hermione !"

Hermione inspira profondément. Ce n'était qu'un chapeau, qui allait la placer dans la Maison qui serait la sienne pendant les sept prochaines années. Pas de problème. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour imaginer dans quelle Maison elle serait placée, sans succès. Pour elle, elle avait la loyauté des Poufsouffle, l'intelligence des Serdaigle, la bravoure des Gryffondor et l'ambition des Serpentard. C'est en gardant cette pensée en tête qu'elle s'avança vers le tabouret avant de s'asseoir dessus et de sentir le professeur McGonagall poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

 _Ah ! Prétentieuse, non ? Alors comme ça, tu as ta place dans toutes les maisons ?_

Hermione avait réussi à ne pas sursauter, mais fronça les sourcils devant l'appellation. En pensée (elle n'allait certainement pas parler à voix haute à un Choixpeau), elle formula son mécontentement.

 _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à connaître ses forces._

 _Certes, certes. Mais as-tu vraiment la loyauté des Poufsouffle ? Ou le courage des Gryffondor ?_

 _Je crois que oui. Si j'avais des amis ils me seraient chers et je les protégerais, loyauté, et courage_.

 _En es-tu bien sûre, toi qui n'as jamais eu d'amis en premier lieu ?  
_  
Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua, tandis que des murmures commençaient à s'élever parmi les tables de la Grande Salle.

 _Tu ne réponds rien ? Mais dis-moi, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, dans le train... ce jeune garçon, tu l'as aidé, mais parce que tu t'y es sentie obligée, pas par gentillesse. Je me trompe?  
_  
Hermione voulut penser « oui ». De toutes ses forces. Mais c'était vrai ; elle n'avait pas eu envie de l'aider. Et ne l'avait fait...

 _Que par ambition. L'ambition d'avoir des amis, d'être acceptée... un grand désir de faire ses preuves. L'envie de briller, d'avoir du pouvoir. Oui, je crois bien que j'ai trouvé la Maison parfaite pour toi... SERPENTARD !  
_  
Hermione expira brutalement tandis qu'un professeur McGonagall aux sourcils légèrement froncés enleva le Choixpeau de sa tête sous les applaudissements polis des Serpentard. Elle s'avança vers la table de sa Maison, la tête pleine de questions, et surtout, une principale : vont-ils m'accepter ?

Elle s'assit aux côtés de Bulstrode, Millicent qui avait été répartie un peu avant elle. En face d'Hermione, il y avait Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Hermione tendit la main à la jeune fille et sourit posément.

"Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Enchantée."

Millicent sourit à son tour et lui serra la main. "Moi de même, Millicent Bulstrode, et voici Tracey Davis," dit-elle en montrant la jeune fille à l'air timide à sa droite.

Hermione se présenta également à Vincent et Gregory qui la saluèrent, sans chaleur mais sans animosité non plus. La Répartition se termina rapidement. MacMillan, Ernie fut reparti à Poufsouffle, Malfoy, Draco à Serpentard également, ainsi que Theodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson ; Harry Potter fit s'élever un chapelet de murmures, puis un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part de Gryffondor lorsqu'il y fut réparti.

"J'en étais sûr que ce crétin finirait à Gryffondor," marmonna Draco.

"Il ne m'avait pas l'air particulièrement courageux ou fort quand je l'ai rencontré, à moi," confia Hermione en haussant les épaules, indifférente au vacarme qui semblait s'éterniser derrière elle.

Cela lui valut un regard approbateur de Draco.

Pour finir, Blaise Zabini arriva également à Serpentard et Ron Weasley à Gryffondor. Hermione remarqua une collection de rouquins qui le congratulaient et devina qu'il s'agissait d'une assez large fratrie.

Après un discours assez étrange de Dumbledore - que la Forêt Interdite le soit, c'était quelque chose, mais qu'un couloir soit passible de mort (était-ce vraiment une école?) - le Festin commença.

"Alors, Hermione," demanda Pansy en se servant en pommes de terre. "Je ne connais pas ton nom de famille. Que font tes parents ?"

Hermione rencontra son regard sans sourciller. "Ils sont dentistes, en fait. Moldus."

Le silence accueillit ses mots, de la part de tous les Première Année et même de quelques élèves plus vieux. Un garçon avec un petit P sur la poitrine siffla entre ses dents. "Une Née-Moldue à Serpentard ? Ça doit faire au moins…"

"Une centaine d'années, voire plus," dit une blonde qui semblait proche du diplôme. Elle sourit d'un air malicieux. "Ça devrait être amusant."

Blaise Zabini sourit à son tour. "Si elle est à Serpentard c'est qu'elle en est digne," dit-il sans détour. "Née-Moldue ou pas."

Malfoy la jaugea du regard quelques instants mais choisit de garder le silence. Hermione, ayant lu bien des choses pendant l'été, était parfaitement au courant des préjugés qu'avaient certains sorciers concernant les Moldus et leurs enfants sorciers ; et elle savait également que beaucoup de ces préjugés se retrouvaient à Serpentard. Elle leva la tête fièrement et sourit à la tablée. Si elle devait faire ses preuves, alors elle les ferait.

_

"Bienvenue à Serpentard."

Le Professeur Snape balaya du regard les Première Année, rassemblés en ligne droite dans la Salle Commune. Draco Malfoy était au centre, bien sûr - au dîner, Hermione avait deviné qu'il était un centre gravitationnel de leur promotion, alors qu'il venait d'arriver - et elle était excentrée, à la gauche de Blaise.

"Vous apprendrez bien vite que des Maisons de Poudlard, la nôtre est la moins appréciée," dit Snape de sa voix basse. "Nous devons donc nous arranger pour que cela ne nous arrête pas. L'unité de la Maison est primordiale. Quelles que soient les... mésententes que vous pouvez expérimenter avec vos camarades," ajouta-t-il, d'une voix dangereuse, "elles resteront entre ces murs. Au-dehors, vous êtes soudés. Toujours."

Son regard s'arrêta alors sur Hermione.

"Vous êtes sûrement au courant de l'arrivée d'une élève... particulière au regard des standards de notre Maison."

Il balaya des yeux le reste de l'assistance.

"C'est la première fois que nous avons une Née-Moldue dans notre Maison depuis plus de deux cents ans, selon nos registres."

Le professeur de Potions inclina la tête vers Hermione qui rougit.

"Je refuse de voir notre Maison souillée par des préjugés d'un autre âge. Le temps nous dira si elle a été bien Répartie, mais en attendant, la moindre injure raciste sera sévèrement punie. Soyez prévenus."

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la Salle Commune, laissant une salle silencieuse.

Hermione se sentit rougir ; la totalité des regards des Serpentard était focalisée sur elle. Mais elle tint le menton droit, et autorisa même un petit sourire à jouer sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut Blaise qui rompit le silence. "Il a résumé ce que j'avais dit tout à l'heure," dit-il avec un haussement de sourcil. "Bienvenue à Serpentard, Hermione Granger."

Et ce fut tout ce qui fut dit sur le sujet. Tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations et Hermione découvrit sa Salle Commune et son dortoir avec, elle l'espérait, ce que deviendraient ses amis.

_

Les premières semaines de cours se passèrent très bien. Elle s'était rapidement rendue compte que Gryffondor était très souvent avantagé. Harry Potter avait un balai alors que les Première Année n'y étaient pas autorisés, et il jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch, alors qu'il s'était très clairement mis en danger.

Certes, elle était amère à cause du fait que depuis qu'elle avait été répartie à Serpentard, il semblait la considérer comme une moins-que-rien, mais quand même.

Elle réussissait à gagner un nombre conséquent de points grâce à ses bonnes réponses en classe, et c'était encourageant ; ses camarades semblaient la voir d'un bon œil justement grâce à cela.

Restait le problème Ronald Weasley.

Le garçon de Gryffondor se montrait tout simplement odieux - avec elle tout particulièrement, même s'il semblait avoir une haine pour les Serpentard en général. Il ne se passait pas un cours en commun avec les Gryffondor sans que Ronald Weasley l'insulte d'une façon ou d'une autre, et, pire encore, les professeurs semblaient fermer gracieusement les yeux, à l'exception du Professeur Snape - pour qui toute raison de retirer des points à Weasley était une bonne raison.

Ses camarades de maison, eux, se montraient tout à fait amicaux ; elle se découvrait des affinités avec Theo Nott, Millicent Bullstrode et Blaise Zabini, et les autres de leur année, à savoir Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson, Draco, Vincent et Gregory, se montraient cordiaux et il n'était pas rare de les voir tous attablés à la Salle Commune, conversant gaiement ou partageant conseils et idées sur leurs différents devoirs.

Depuis leur arrivée au château, ils semblaient avoir tiré la conclusion que Hermione avait sa place à Serpentard et elle n'avait pas une fois entendu la moindre remarque sur le fait que ses parents étaient Moldus. Par contre, Weasley ne se gênait pas pour le lui rappeler, insinuant - pas très subtilement - qu'elle n'avait ni sa place à Poudlard, ni à Serpentard, et que son sang lui serait constamment rappelé.

"Duel, Weasley," avait fini par cracher Hermione, exaspérée, peu avant Halloween. "Toi, moi, la salle des trophées, ce soir minuit. A moins que tu sois effrayé par une 'demi-sorcière' comme moi?"

Weasley avait rougi mais s'était tenu un peu plus droit. "Harry est mon second," dit-il farouchement - apparemment sans demander son avis à l'intéressé, qui fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. "Qui est le tien ?"

Hermione consulta ses amis du regard et Theo hocha la tête.

"Theodore," sourit-elle. "Bonne chance, Ronald. Après tout, tu n'as toujours pas réussi à soulever cette plume, pas vrai ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, et sous les ricanements de ses amis (ainsi que de quelques oreilles indiscrètes qui traînaient dans le coin), elle retourna à la Salle Commune.

La rumeur d'un duel entre les deux première année se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans les cachots. Hermione se vit confrontée à une floppée de conseils de la part des étudiants plus âgés, elle eut la chance de réviser quelques sorts avec une Préfète de Sixième Année.

"Dis-moi," demanda Hermione distraitement tout en essayant de désarmer son adversaire pour la énième fois. "Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de me décourager ? Après tout, c'est interdit."

Elmira Shafiq, la préfète, sourit d'un air carnassier. "Tu apprendras bien vite qu'ici, à Serpentard, nous ne sommes pas vraiment à cheval sur le règlement - on vous encourage même à en faire un peu ce que vous voulez. Du moment que vous ne vous faites pas prendre."

Hermione lui sourit. "Expelliarmus !"

La baguette d'Elmira lui échappa et vint atterrir directement dans la main d'Hermione. La jeune fille la plus âgée lui fit un grand sourire appréciateur. "Pas mal du tout, Granger," dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de reprendre sa baguette. "Weasley n'a aucune chance."

Le stress monta progressivement au cours de la journée, et, pendant le repas, Hermione eut le plaisir de voir que Weasley avait l'air particulièrement nerveux. Elle-même n'en montra rien, conversant agréablement avec ses amis, mais lui ne cessait de lancer des regards dans sa direction. Finalement, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il la regardait du coin de l'oeil, et lui sourit d'un air carnassier.

Hermione attendait patiemment dans la salle des trophées, discutant à voix basse avec Theo. Ils avaient considéré l'idée de ne pas y aller et d'envoyer Rusard à la place, mais une discussion de groupe les en avait dissuadés - premièrement, le temps avait prouvé que Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley ne seraient jamais expulsés de Poudlard, et deuxièmement, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer pour faible.

Des pas s'approchèrent et bientôt, Potter et Weasley entrèrent dans la salle des trophées. Hermione eut un sourire sardonique et s'inclina, vite imitée par Weasley. Theo et Potter se fusillaient du regard, légèrement à l'écart.

Theo lança les hostilités en leur disant qu'ils pouvaient y aller, mais Ronald fut très vite preuve de son incompétence. Hermione le désarma sans effort et ajouta un sortilège du Saucisson, l'envoyant par terre. Quand Harry fit mine de se jeter sur elle, elle lui réserva le même sort.

"Tssk tssk, Potter," dit-elle en souriant froidement. "J'ai gagné à la loyale, et je vais même vous remettre _ceci_ ," ajouta-t-elle en lâchant leurs baguettes sur leurs corps raides. "Je n'irai pas jusqu'à vous libérer, cela dit, une nuit au frais vous fera le plus grand bien. Peut-être que ça vous apprendra à vous comporter comme de vrais sorciers. Vraiment, Potter," elle commença à s'éloigner, "Je suis peut-être une sang-de-bourbe, mais moi, au moins, je sais qu'il ne faut pas s'interposer dans un duel formel gagné à la loyale." Écrasant les doigts de Weasley au passage, Theo la suivit et ils firent joyeusement leur chemin jusqu'aux cachots.

Le soir même, dans son lit, Hermione contempla son attitude face aux deux garçons. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait été assez _brutale_ , ce qui l'étonnait. Elle avait été victime de harcèlement scolaire lors de son séjour en école primaire, et jamais, _jamais_ elle n'avait riposté par la violence lors de ces moments-là ; ses parents lui avaient toujours conseillé de tendre l'autre joue - ce qui s'était révélé être un conseil stupide.

Cela ne lui avait jamais rien apporté de patiemment expliquer aux professeurs le comportement de ses camarades. Elle n'avait jamais eu gain de cause et les enfants responsables n'avaient que très rarement été punis. Là, au moins… son message était passé. Ronald ne s'essaierait plus à l'insulter, du moins s'il arrivait à faire fonctionner son cerveau ; le même sort lui serait réservé.

Tout en s'endormant, Hermione se demanda distraitement ce que ses parents penseraient de son comportement.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle allait bientôt le savoir.

Hermione baissa les yeux, très nerveuse. Harry et Ron se tenaient dans un coin du bureau du Directeur, la regardant du coin de l'œil, tantôt rieurs, tantôt ayant l'air d'oisillons vexés, selon si Albus Dumbledore regardait dans leur direction.

"Je dois admettre, Miss Granger, que je suis assez déçu," dit-il d'une voix calme. "Les garçons m'ont dit qu'ils avaient dû rester toute la nuit dans la salle des trophées."

Hermione ne répondit rien, frissonnant sous le regard du professeur Snape, qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

"Vos parents en ont été informés, et vous recevrez deux retenues pour votre comportement, ainsi que vingt cinq points de moins pour Serpentard," termina le Directeur devant son mutisme. À cela, les yeux d'Hermione se levèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit d'indignation, mais devant le sourcil haussé du Directeur, elle se tut et baissa à nouveau le regard, fumant de rage devant les sourires narquois des Gryffondor.

Dumbledore se leva et la congédia, la laissant être raccompagnée par Snape à sa Salle Commune. Ils cheminèrent en silence quelques instants, et Hermione avait la tête basse.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, professeur," finit-elle par murmurer.

Snape ne répondit rien.

"Je n'aurais pas dû me faire prendre," ajoute-t-elle avec un demi sourire malgré elle.

Levant les yeux sous sa frange broussailleuse, elle put voir les narines de Snape palpiter et sa bouche se tordre brièvement.

"Miss Granger," dit-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la Salle Commune. "Un instant, s'il vous plaît."

Hermione se retourna timidement et sourit à son professeur de potions. "Je tenais à vous féliciter personnellement pour votre dernier devoir de potions, même si je dois vous informer que vous devriez vous essayer à la concision à l'avenir. Je suis persuadé que vous avez l'intelligence pour paraphraser de façon un peu moins longue. Ce devoir était très bien construit et quelques idées originales quant à l'utilisation de l'asphodèle s'y glissaient, ainsi je vous informe avant la classe de lundi qu'il mérite un O."

Hermione eut un sourire radieux. Snape ne félicitait quasiment jamais ses étudiants de la sorte, même ses Serpentard.

"Un O, en effet," dit-il en tournant les talons afin de retrouver ses quartiers. "Et, voyons… oui, vingt-six points pour Serpentard devraient suffire."

Hermione eut un petit rire et hocha la tête. "Merci, monsieur. Bon week-end."

Snape inclina la tête et Hermione retourna à son dortoir, bien plus légère.

Évidemment, la réaction de ses parents ne se fit pas attendre. Hermione fut ravie du fait qu'ils étaient Moldus ; la notion de Beuglante leur était inconnue et ainsi, ils devaient se contenter d'exprimer leur mécontentement sur du simple papier. Ce qui était, aux yeux de leur fille, amplement suffisant.

La lettre s'étalait sur deux pages recto verso, expliquant en verbes variés à quel point ils étaient déçus du comportement de leur fille. Hermione sentit un goût d'amertume lui envahir la bouche. Comme toujours, ils prenaient la défense des autres personnes impliquées sans même chercher à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé réellement. Bon, certes, cette fois, elle n'était pas blanche comme neige, mais elle avait réussi à mettre KO deux sorciers d'un coup !

Haussant les épaules et un brin dépitée, elle rangea la lettre avant de poser une question à Draco concernant le devoir de métamorphose.

Le reste de l'année passa relativement sereinement. Sa place était établie au sein de sa maison, et elle aimait chaque jour un peu plus la magie. Les examens de fin d'année avait été merveilleusement simples ; Hermione avait organisé son temps de travail afin d'avoir largement le temps de réviser, et celui de s'avancer sur le programme de la deuxième année, avec l'aide précieuse d'Elmira, qui semblait l'avoir « prise sous son aile ». Lorsque les examens furent enfin terminés, Hermione en était presque à la fin de la deuxième année en Sortilèges, Métamorphose et Défense contre les Forces du Mal, avec de très bonnes bases théoriques pour toutes les autres matières.

C'était en considérant ce genre de choses qu'elle était ravie de sa Répartition. Elle n'aurait pu réviser ainsi dans une autre maison que Serpentard ou Serdaigle ; au sein des Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, le goût des études semblait au mieux être une bizarrerie, au pire une tare mortelle à en croire l'attitude des jumeaux Weasley envers leur frère Percy.

Bien sûr, la fin d'année n'avait pas été paisible pour tout le monde. Hermione avait été la première surprise d'apprendre que Ron Weasley et Harry Potter avaient été impliqués dans un savant complot pour dérober la Pierre Philosophale, complot orchestré apparemment par le Professeur Quirrell qui, de toute évidence, avait vu trop large et mangeait maintenant les pissenlits par la racine. Apparemment, Potter et Weasley avaient pénétré dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage, avaient réussi tout un tas d'épreuves et pour finir étaient ressortis victorieux d'un combat à mort avec le Professeur de Défense.

Hermione n'en avait que trop rien pensé, se disant simplement qu'ils avaient dû enfreindre un demi millier de règles d'écoles en se lançant dans leur petite mission. Serpentard dominait aisément la Coupe à présent et la victoire était certaines, aussi c'était une Hermione ravie qui siégeait avec ses camarades dans une Grande Salle décorée de vert et d'argent.

Quand Dumbledore annonça le décompte final des points, tours Serpentard avait trépigné de joie et même Snape les avait gratifiés d'un de ses rares demi-sourires. Cependant, quand Dumbledore réclama à nouveau l'attention, Hermione eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

Lorsqu'il accorda cinquante points à Weasley pour une _partie d'échecs,_ ce pressentiment se transforma en la sensation d'une brique lui pesant sur l'estomac.

Quand Harry Potter gagna cent dix points pour ses talents de Quidditch, son sang-froid incroyable et sa logique implacable devant une énigme apparemment pas si difficile que ça, la nausée fut palpable chez les Serpentard.

Et quand, coup de grâce, Neville Londubat fut récompensé de dix points _pour. Avoir. Tenu. Tête. A. Ses. Amis…_

Hermione éclata en sanglots dans les bras dans les bras de Theo.

Évidemment la table de Gryffondor explosa de joie, et les Serpentard jetèrent un regard collectif venimeux à l'intention de Dumbledore, qui semblait tout à fait content de sa décision et alla jusque modifier les banderoles de la Grande Salle.

"Ce n'est _pas juste._ "

Draco secoua la tête, les yeux brillants de colère.

"Pour nous, ça ne l'est jamais. Gryffondor sera toujours avantagé, toujours."

L'ambiance du repas fut morose et leur mélancolie teintée d'indignation dura jusque bien après leur retour dans leurs demeures respectives. Hermione avait énormément de mal à passer au-dessus de ce favoritisme flagrant, et résolut de se plonger encore plus dans ses études pour que l'écart soit impossible à rattraper la prochaine fois.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Je poste ce deuxième chapitre en avance sur mon emploi du temps, car j'ai l'impression que le premier est un peu court pour vraiment titiller l'intérêt. Le rythme de publication ne sera pas aussi rapide par la suite - pour ceux qui me connaissent ça ne devrait pas les étonner ! Mais j'espère que cela vous plaira. Les reviews sont toujours appréciées.

Le Chemin de Traverse était absolument bondé. Apparemment, Lockhart - l'auteur de la quasi totalité des nouveau livres, donc possiblement le nouveau professeur de Défense - donnait une dédicace chez Fleury et Botts. Hermione avait considéré l'idée d'aller y jeter un œil, mais en arrivant devant la boutique bondée, elle se ravisa et attendit plus ou moins patiemment que le gros de la foule fut parti avant de pouvoir entrer et acheter ses livres.

Elle fut alors témoin d'une altercation singulière. Un homme grand et blond, qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco, semblait prêt à en venir aux mains avec un grand rouquin entouré de rouquins plus jeunes - Arthur Weasley, très certainement, car les jumeaux étaient occupés à fusiller Mr. Malfoy du regard.

A la fin de leur affrontement - qui, fort heureusement, fut bref - Hermione essaya de se faufiler vers Draco et son père, souhaitant leur présenter ses salutations et demander à Draco comment se passaient ses vacances. Malheureusement, ils furent rapidement noyés par la foule, et Hermione se retrouva juste à côté du clan Weasley.

"Papa," dit alors la plus jeune, qui semblait faire ses achats de Poudlard, "j'ai ce livre dans mon chaudron mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai acheté."

Mr. Weasley jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture puis se retourna d'un air furieux vers l'endroit où avaient disparu les Malfoy, et arracha le livre des mains de sa fille. "Jette ça," dit-il d'une voix sourde. "Qui sait ce que ce serpent a pu y mettre comme sortilège."

Sur ces mots, il laissa le livre tomber par terre, où il s'ouvrit. Hermione se baissa pour le ramasser, scandalisée que l'on puisse traiter un livre de cette manière, et quand elle se releva, elle se retrouva face à face avec Ronald et Potter.

"On fait les poubelles maintenant Granger ?" railla Weasley.

Hermione lui jeta un regard méprisant et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Potter. "Tu t'es battu avec une cheminée Potter ?" demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire hypocrite. "Et non, je ne fais pas les poubelles, Weasley. Il se trouve simplement que j'avais fait tomber un livre. Tu devrais peut-être chercher aussi, peut-être que tu trouveras mieux que les déchets que ta mère a pu t'acheter cette année. Vous avez vendu un de tes frères pour t'offrir tout ça?"

Hermione ressentit une pointe de culpabilité en attaquant le rouquin sur la situation financière de sa famille, mais en même temps, c'était la chose qui faisait le plus sortir Weasley de ses gonds, et, il fallait l'admettre, c'était beaucoup trop _facile_. Un sifflement appréciateur retentit derrière elle et Hermione sourit à Blaise lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

"Enfin là ! Je t'ai cherché partout," dit-elle en s'approchant de son ami, glissant le livre dans sa poche et sans laisser les deux Gryffondor répondre. "Mes parents sont chez le glacier."

Ils avaient résolu avec Blaise, Millicent et Theo, de se retrouver pour leurs achats et de passer leur après midi ensemble. Mal à l'aise devant tout cet étalage de magie, les parents de Hermione avaient préféré rester chez le glacier et profiter d'une boule à la vanille en attendant que leur fille ait récupéré ses fournitures. Blaise et elle s'en furent sans prêter plus d'attention à Potter et Weasley, qui s'en furent rejoindre leurs accompagnateurs sans créer d'esclandre, malgré les oreilles écarlates de Ronald.

Le reste de la journée se passa merveilleusement bien. Les amis d'Hermione lui avaient beaucoup manqué, et ils croisèrent Tracey et Pansy sur le chemin. Ses parents trouvèrent que ses amis étaient particulièrement bien élevés et étaient ravis que leur fille ait une vie sociale si épanouie, elle qui avait eu tant de mal à avoir des amis en primaire ; quant aux jeunes Serpentard, pas un ne fit la moindre remarque sur le fait qu'ils étaient Moldus. Millie confia même à Hermione que ses parents étaient bien loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé d'un couple de dentistes, qui, dans l'imaginaire collectif des sorciers, étaient des bourreaux sanguinaires qui fouillaient dans la bouche des gens afin de leur faire le plus de mal possible et gardaient ensuite des échantillons de leurs patients afin de créer des poupées Vaudou.

Lorsqu'elle rentra enfin chez elle, épuisée mais ravie, Hermione rangea soigneusement ses nouvelles acquisitions dans sa chambre, et s'assit à son bureau pour feuilleter ses livres de Défense. Lorsqu'elle s'installa, cependant, la jeune fille sentit une gêne dans sa poche, et elle fut surprise d'en ressortir le livre, qu'elle avait complètement oublié.

Laissant de côté le sourire charmeur de Lockhart, elle posa le livre noir sur son bureau. C'était un journal tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, portant l'inscription T. M. Riddle sur la première page. Il avait l'air assez ancien sans être abîmé et Hermione l'observa un instant avant de tremper sa plume sur son encrier. Elle inscrit la date du jour d'une calligraphie soignée et fronça les sourcil lorsque l'encre s'effaça du parchemin.

 _Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis intriguée._

À nouveau, l'encre disparut, mais cette fois une graphie impeccable répondit à Hermione.

 _Je m'appelle Tom Riddle. Bonjour, Hermione Granger._

La jeune fille faillit lâcher sa plume. Après quelques instants d'incrédulité, elle lit la nouvelle phrase qui s'était inscrite sur la page.

 _Puis-je vous demander comment vous êtes entrée en possession de mon journal ?_

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Le journal lui répondait bel et bien, ce n'était pas un sortilège bateau comme ceux que l'on pouvait trouver chez Zonko. Le journal dégageait une sorte d'aura étrange, et Hermione se mordilla la lèvre en répondant.

 _Je l'ai trouvé par terre après que Lucius Malfoy ait essayé de le donner à la fille de l'un de ses ennemis, apparemment. Je suis fondamentalement contre l'idée de jeter un livre par terre, alors je vous ai ramassé._

Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit.

 _Souhaitez-vous que j'essaie de vous restituer à quelqu'un d'autre ?_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _Oh, non, Hermione Granger. Je serais ravi d'apprendre à vous connaître. Après tout, cela fait un certain nombre d'années que personne n'a écrit dans ce journal, et je suis extrêmement curieux. Êtes-vous élève à Poudlard, Miss Granger ?_

 _Vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione,_ écrivit la jeune fille avec un sourire. _J'entre en deuxième année en Septembre. Pourquoi êtes-vous coincé dans ce journal ?_

 _J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir été suffisamment rigoureux dans l'une de mes expériences avec la magie._

 _Quelles expériences, Mr. Riddle ?_

Le journal sembla presque _rire_.

 _Si je t'appelle Hermione, je t'en prie, appelle moi Tom. J'essayais d'insuffler une conscience à un objet inanimé, mais malheureusement, une copie de ma conscience a été dupliquée dans ce journal._

 _Une copie ?_ Répondit rapidement Hermione. _Cela veut dire qu'une autre version, plus vieille, que toi, est encore quelque part ?_

 _Eh bien, je ne sais pas exactement où je suis, mais c'est une possibilité. Cela fait cinquante ans que mon autre version a laissé ce journal à Poudlard entre les mains de l'un de ses amis._

 _Laisse-moi deviner. Un Malfoy ?_

 _Abraxas. Apparemment, sa descendance ne prend pas le soin requis de mes possessions._

Hermione gloussa tout bas.

 _Hermione,_ continua alors Tom, _tu m'as dit que tu étais à Serpentard. Pourtant, je ne connais pas le nom Granger, et je dois admettre que je connais quasiment tous les noms de familles de sorciers, du moins ceux qui se retrouvent régulièrement à Serpentard._

 _C'est normal que tu n'aies pas trouvé mes parents ou mes grands-parents._

Un silence poli lui répondit, dans l'expectative.

 _Je suis Née-Moldue._

Hermione eut peur que Tom arrête de lui répondre, mais il ne la déçut pas.

 _Et tu as pu t'intégrer correctement à Serpentard ? Je suis très impressionné. J'ai moi-même eu du mal, en tant que Sang-Mêlé._

 _A vrai dire,_ répondit Hermione, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, _je reçois beaucoup plus de préjugés de la part des autres maisons. C'est subtil, mais certaines personnes de Gryffondor notamment sous-entendent que je ne suis pas une vraie sorcière._

 _D'après ce que je découvre de toi, Hermione, j'ai l'impression que tu es une sorcière tout à fait extraordinaire._

Hermione rougit.

L'été passa remarquablement vite. Hermione passait son temps à parler avec Tom, ou avec ses parents, et ses devoirs étaient faits depuis très longtemps. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, elle aurait passé le reste de son été à potasser ses livres de cours, mais Tom était bien plus intéressant qu'un simple livre ; et il avait l'avantage de pouvoir échanger. Hermione passa des nuits passionnantes, et apprit plus sur l'essence de la magie en un mois qu'en une année scolaire à Poudlard.

Il lui parla de ses théories, de ses cours avancés en cinquième année - apparemment, c'était vers la fin de la cinquième année qu'il s'était retrouvé bloqué dans son journal -, il lui expliqua qu'il souhaitait pousser la recherche plus loin que quiconque, et leurs échanges étaient passionnants.

Hermione fut ravie de constater qu'elle pouvait suivre ses idées, et, au bout d'une quinzaine de jours, se surprit à débattre avec lui avec de plus en plus d'ardeur et de connaissance. Tom, comme elle, avait trouvé en la magie l'explication à tout ce qui lui était arrivé et ce qui lui arriverait dans le futur. La magie les _définissait,_ au delà de la notion même de pouvoir faire des choses dont les autres étaient incapables ; la magie était la réponse à toutes les questions qu'ils s'étaient jamais posés.

 _Ma chère Hermione, nous sommes remarquablement similaires. Je suis ravi que tu sois tombée sur mon journal._

Et Tom le pensait. Depuis son Horcruxe, il s'était pris d'une sincère affection pour la jeune sorcière. Hermione ne passait pas son temps à parler de sorciers connus et beaux, même si elle avait glissé ça et là trouver que le Professeur de Défense de cette année avait l'air _intéressant -_ d'après les informations que Tom avait réussi à rassembler au fil des jours, le professeur semblait assez idiot, donc l'intérêt devait se trouver dans son physique -, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur ; elle était, après tout, une jeune sorcière entrant dans l'adolescence.

Son plan était, à la base, de se servir de la pauvre âme récupérant l'Horcruxe comme d'un hôte pour pouvoir sortir de son journal et devenir entier à nouveau ; et même s'il ne déviait pas nécessairement de cette idée, un malaise le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il avait décidé de mettre de côté ce détail, se promettant de s'y pencher plus tard, lorsque l'année serait entamée et que Hermione l'aurait emmené à Poudlard. En attendant, il apprenait à connaître sa jeune amie, et jusque-là, il appréciait ce qu'il voyait.

Elle était intelligente, vive, et avait juste ce qu'il fallait d'esprit retors. Subtile, elle savait comment mettre les adultes dans sa poche, même si Dumbledore ne mordait pas à l'hameçon, mais de toute façon Dumbledore avait du mal avec l'idée des Serpentard en général.

Elle avait le respect du château sans vénérer aveuglément son directeur, et cela était tout à fait acceptable aux yeux de Tom.

Pour résumer, il aurait pu tomber bien pire qu'entre les mains d'Hermione Granger.

La rentrée scolaire était un moment que tous deux attendaient avec impatience. Tom était curieux de savoir ce qui avait changé, et Hermione, malgré l'amour sincère qu'elle portait à ses parents, avait l'impression de rentrer chez elle en se laissant transporter par les petites diligences traînées par les Sombrals - Tom lui avait expliqué cette spécificité ainsi que la raison pour laquelle Hermione ne pouvait pas les voir; et Hermione avait eu trop de tact pour lui demander qui il avait bien pu voir mourir.

Le Festin de la rentrée se passa sans accroc. Hermione passa un bon moment avec ses amis, mais se surprit plusieurs fois à aventurer la main vers sa poche intérieure, ou elle glissait le journal chaque jour. Elle avait constamment envie de dire ce qu'elle voyait à Tom, ou ce qu'elle trouvait drôle, aussi lui réserva-t-elle un long compte-rendu lorsqu'elle rentra dans son dortoir.

 _Tom,_ conclut-elle, après avoir détaillé le menu, _c'est assez fatigant de parler comme ça, non?_

 _Tu ne veux plus me parler ?_ vint la réponse, rapide.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

 _Bien sûr que si ! Tu es mon ami,_ répondit-elle aussitôt. _Mais parfois j'aimerais que tu sois vraiment là, pour que nous puissions parler plus facilement. Pour que tu puisses voir ce que je vois._

Une longue pause suivit ses mots, si longue que Hermione eut peur un instant, peur qu'il ait disparu.

 _Il y a peut-être un moyen._

 _Essaie,_ répondit tout de suite la jeune fille.

Il y eut à nouveau une longue pause, jusqu'à ce que Hermione sente comme une chaleur à l'arrière de son crâne, diffuse et agréable, titillant sa magie.

Tom? pensa-t-elle, se sentant idiote.

 _C'est bizarre, d'utiliser des yeux qui ne sont pas les miens._

Hermione sursauta. La voix, profonde et du grave d'un baryton, retentissait juste à ses oreilles, comme s'il se tenait juste derrière elle. Juste dans sa tête.

Un petit rire lui parvint. _Je suis juste là. Je crois que ça peut fonctionner, notre lien a l'air d'être suffisamment fort._

 _Suffisamment fort pour quoi?_ se demanda Hermione, un peu perdue. C'était assez déroutant qu'il soit là, mais en même temps infiniment plus pratique que de devoir écrire sur le journal.

 _Pour que tu me voies,_ dit-il d'une voix un peu distante.

Et il fut là. Il était un peu flou, un peu éthéré, mais c'était bien une silhouette de garçon, avec un badge de préfet sur ses robes. Hermione lui sourit et jeta rapidement un sort de silence sur son lit.

"C'est très difficile de rester," dit Tom d'une voix distante. "Je crois que je préfère être dans ta tête, c'est beaucoup plus naturel." Il lui sourit à son tour, désinvolte. "Bonsoir."

Hermione eut un petit rire. "Bonsoir, Mr. Riddle. Enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin."

Il eut un sourire affectueux en la détaillant, et s'approcha afin d'effleurer ses cheveux d'une main qui n'était pas vraiment là. "Tu es exactement comme je t'avais imaginée."

Puis il grimaça. "Je suis désolé, c'est très difficile de… Hermione !"

Elle avait vacillé et s'était retenue in extremis à son bureau. Elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche et en portant la main à son nez, elle remarqua qu'elle saignait.

Tom disparut et sa voix retentit à nouveau dans sa tête. _Repose-toi, Hermione,_ dit-il doucement. _Ça a drainé ta magie, tu te sentiras mieux demain matin._

Hermione s'allongea dans son lit sans discuter, notant que Tom ne retournait pas dans son journal pour autant.

Sa présence au creux de son esprit avait quelque chose de rassurant.

 _Tom._

 _Hmm?_

Hermione était en plein cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Prenant des notes en mode automatique - de toute façon, elle pouvait recouper la leçon avec son livre - elle se posait un tas de question.

 _Tu étais étudiant ici il y a une cinquantaine d'années, pas vrai ?_

 _Oui, et Binns était déjà à mourir d'ennui._

 _Ce genre de constantes de m'étonne pas vraiment. Mais qu'est ce que tu es devenu, ensuite ?_

 _Aucune idée._

Tom n'avait pas vraiment l'air emballé par cette conversation. Hermione lui mit un petit coup de coude imaginaire.

 _Ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis abandonné,_ dit-il d'une voix un peu irritée.

 _Et tu ne veux pas savoir ? Te venger ? Reprendre ta place ?_

Devant le silence à ses mots, Hermione haussa les épaules.

 _Moi, c'est ce que je ferais._

Tom émit un petit rire, apparemment ravi.

 _Je n'en doute pas un instant._

Et ce fut tout.

Hermione chercha, encore et encore, où avait disparu Tom Riddle. Il avait été récompensé pour service rendu à l'école au début des années quarante. Avait terminé son cursus scolaire avec les honneurs - Préfet en chef, des O partout. Un prodige. Ce genre de jeune homme se retrouvait au Ministère à un poste haut placé, en général. Mais là, rien du tout.

C'était frustrant, et intrigant.

 _Hermione,_ soupira Tom à la fin de l'une de ses longues sessions de recherche à la Bibliothèque. _Laisse tomber._

Hermione soupira à son tour. _Je voudrais presque demander à Dumbledore, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me pose de questions. Bizarrement, j'ai le sentiment que ton journal serait mal perçu._

 _A raison, on essayerait de te le prendre._

 _Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque._

Hermione s'étira. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rentrée scolaire, et toujours rien. Elle concentrait la majorité de son temps libre à ces recherches, et elle devait bien s'avouer vaincue pour l'instant. Son travail scolaire n'en avait pas pâti, bien sûr - entre ses propres connaissances et l'aide de Tom, qui avait toujours une information complémentaire à portée de main, c'était un jeu d'enfant. Hermione ne considérait pas cela comme de la triche ; après tout, elle avait simplement un très bon ami plus âgé qu'elle.

Tom n'avait pas essayé de se matérialiser à nouveau. L'effet que cela avait eu sur son énergie avait duré plusieurs jours, et elle avait dormi plus que de raison à ces moments-là. Il se tenait tranquille dans un coin de sa tête, savourant la sensation d'être vivant et d'interagir avec d'autres personnes - même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui, c'était satisfaisant pour l'instant. Il en profitait pour lui chuchoter des conseils, perfectionnant son art et lui permettant d'entretenir des amitiés de plus en plus soudées. Il y avait désormais deux centres de gravité chez les Serpentard ; Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger.

Snape l'adorait. Son travail en potions était excellent, lui valant des points en plus régulièrement, et son calme et sa manière de charmer les personnes autour d'elle avait fait des merveilles sur lui comme sur quasiment tous les autres. Hermione s'épanouissait à Poudlard cette année-là, nageant entièrement dans son élément. Elle était dans une Maison où l'intelligence et l'ambition étaient respectés, et c'étaient deux traits de personnalité qu'elle embrassait pleinement. Elle avait tout à fait sa place à Serpentard, bien plus que dans n'importe quelle autre maison.

Tom, quant à lui, n'aurait pu imaginer meilleur hôte. Il se voyait très mal supporter une autre enfant de son âge ; parler de garçon, de vêtements et de petits problèmes d'écolier toute la journée aurait été affreux.

Il se plaisait bien, dans sa tête. Hermione était terre-à-terre, et elle comprenait aussi vite que lui les intrications des relations sociales entre Serpentards ; la théorie de la magie était un jeu pour elle, comme elle l'avait été pour lui.

En somme, c'était parfait.

Avec un peu de temps, il allait même peut-être pouvoir l'intégrer à son plan.


	3. Chapter 3

L'année se poursuivit sans heurt. Weasley et Potter étaient aussi désagréables que d'accoutumée, bien sûr, mais Snape, devant la catastrophe ambulante que devenait Londubat au fil des mois, convoqua Hermione un jour dans son bureau après la classe de potions.

"Miss Granger," dit Snape sans animosité, "vous êtes sans conteste la meilleure élève de ma classe. Honnêtement, si j'avais un autre choix, je ferais autrement, mais je me retrouve dans l'obligation de vous mettre en doublon avec Londubat. La survie de vos camarades semble être en jeu."

Hermione avait souri, mais n'avait rien répondu. "Ce garçon semble positivement effrayé par ma présence, aussi je pense que votre aide sera des plus bienvenues. Ne vous formalisez pas, cependant, si vous n'en faites pas un prodige."

 _Comme s'il n'était pas absolument_ ravi _que ce gosse soit mort de peur,_ chantonna Tom dans sa tête.

Hermione l'ignora et hocha la tête. "D'accord, Professeur. Je ferai de mon mieux."

"Dix points pour Serpentard, Miss Granger, pour avoir fait preuve d'une grande maturité," dit Snape d'un air dramatique. Hermione gloussa, et il la congédia.

C'était sa façon de lui dire merci, et elle en était ravie.

Moins ravie, cependant, devant l'idée d'aider Londubat en Potions. Elle frissonnait d'avance devant l'ampleur de la tâche. Le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner, elle profita du fait d'être samedi pour se planter devant lui alors qu'il terminait de manger à la table de Gryffondor. Vince avait insisté pour l'accompagner, arguant qu'on était jamais trop prudents - ou intimidants, et Hermione avait accepté de bonne grâce. Tom avait bien fait une remarque disant en gros qu'elle était bien plus rapide que lui pour rassembler des hommes de main, mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention.

"Londubat," dit Hermione sans animosité mais sans chaleur non plus. "Le Professeur Snape souhaite que nous soyons partenaires de labo en classe, et je refuse l'idée que tu impactes négativement mes notes."

Le Gryffondor la regarda un peu bêtement.

"Cela veut dire que je vais te donner un cours de rattrapage intensif, tous les samedi, jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que tu n'attenteras ni à ma vie, ni à mon bulletin." Elle marqua une pause. "Tu attends quoi ?"

Londubat commença à rassembler ses affaires et se leva, mécaniquement, mais c'était sans compter sur Ronald Weasley.

"Hé," dit-il d'un air furieux. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux parler comme ça à Neville ?"

 _Seigneur, ce que ce garçon est pénible,_ soupira Tom dans sa tête. _Je peux ?_

Ils s'étaient rendus compte que Tom pouvait prendre brièvement le dessus, contrôler son corps et ses paroles. Hermione s'était reposée sur lui pour certaines interactions sociales pour lesquelles elle ne se faisait pas confiance ; les Sang-Pur étaient très à cheval sur la notion de faux pas. Il avait mené ces missions avec brio, et elle s'était prise au jeu. Après tout, il avait dû s'ennuyer mortellement avant qu'elle le trouve, et ce n'était pas grand-chose.

S'effaçant momentanément, Hermione fut spectatrice de la suite.

"Weasley, je comprends que tes capacités intellectuelles restreintes t'empêchent de saisir que je fais ça dans l'intérêt de ton petit copain, mais je t'en prie, essaye de faire un effort, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de baisser le quotient intellectuel de l'ensemble de la Grande Salle," dit Hermione-Tom, un sourcil haussé.

Weasley rougit, mais ce fut Potter qui prit la parole.

"Espèce de sale serpent, toujours à se croire supérieur," cracha-t-il. Il porta la main à sa poche pour sortir sa baguette et Vince s'avança, l'air menaçant. C'était sans compter sur le professeur Snape, qui sembla surgir de nulle part.

"Que signifie ceci ?"

"Professeur," dit Hermione avec un sourire aimable et changeant d'attitude du tout au tout. "J'étais en train de proposer à Londubat un cours de tutorat en potions mais il semble que ses _amis_ ne soient pas d'accord."

Potter lui lança un regard mauvais.

"Eh bien?" demanda Snape d'un air exaspéré. "Londubat, sûrement vous êtes reconnaissant à votre camarade de prendre sur son précieux temps pour essayer de vous inculquer quelques connaissances ?"

Neville bégaya qu'il était tout à fait heureux de suivre Hermione et se leva pour de bon. Potter et Weasley se voyaient dans l'obligation de reculer, et laissèrent faire, une lueur furieuse dans les yeux.

Tom lui avait parlé d'une ancienne classe de potions, datant de l'époque où il était lui-même étudiant, qui était abandonnée depuis que l'habitude avait été prise de donner cours de potions dans les cachots. C'était l'emplacement parfait pour leur petit projet, et l'endroit était encore en très bon état.

Hermione avait installé un chaudron et des ingrédients dans la classe, et Neville entra à sa suite, regardant nerveusement autour de lui.

"Je ne vais pas te manger, Londubat," dit Hermione en roulant des yeux. "Je ne suis pas Snape, et je suis là pour t'aider."

Londubat hocha la tête et ils s'installèrent.

"Très bien. Est-ce que tu sais quel est ton plus grand défaut en Potions, en dehors de ta nervosité ?"

Le premier réflexe de Neville fut de secouer la tête sans même prendre la peine de penser.

"Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te donne systématiquement les réponses, Londubat. Quand on te pose une question, tu réfléchis."

Cette fois-ci, Neville réfléchit quelques instants avant de tenter une réponse.

"Je… Je suis maladroit ?"

Hermione secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas ton plus gros défaut," dit-elle sans animosité. "Ton vrai problème, c'est que tu es persuadé que tu ne sauras jamais rien faire en tant que sorcier."

Elle lui sourit. "Notre travail, c'est de remédier à ça."

Avant de passer vraiment aux potions, Hermione révisa avec Londubat les différents sorts plus ou moins basiques appris pendant leur première année. Une fois qu'elle lui eut pointé les différents défauts qu'il pouvait avoir au niveau de la pratique de la magie, son niveau s'améliora considérablement.

Au bout d'une heure ou deux, ils passèrent aux Potions, et Tom assista Hermione en lui donnant quelques conseils auxquels elle n'avait pas pensé lui-même. A la fin de la matinée, ils réussirent à avoir une potion contre la gueule de bois correcte, même si Hermione avait dû empêcher in extremis plusieurs fois la catastrophe en retenant la main souvent trop lourde de Neville.

Elle lui donna rendez-vous pour la même heure le samedi suivant, en lui donnant l'ordre de réviser la potion du cours de mardi matin chaque soir avant de se coucher, et de faire la même chose pour chaque potion, tout le temps.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle s'assit en soupirant. Vince était resté, de façon surprenante, et il lui sourit devant son regard interrogateur. "J'étais curieux de savoir comment tu allais gérer Londubat, et je me disais qu'un cours particulier avec toi serait forcément bon à prendre," expliqua-t-il. "J'ai eu raison, tu es brillante. C'est dommage que tu doives perdre ton temps avec ce mec."

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. "Crabbe, tu me flattes," dit-elle. "Tu es le bienvenu les prochaines semaines, si tu le souhaites. Toi, et Greg. Mais personne d'autre, je n'ai pas encore les compétences pour gérer une classe entière."

"Pas encore?" demanda Vince alors qu'il l'aidait à ranger avant d'aller déjeuner. "Tu voudrais devenir prof?"

La question était sincère, mais Tom renifla dédaigneusement. Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. "Je ne pense pas," dit-elle finalement. "Je crois que j'ai trop d'ambition pour m'enterrer ici."

 _Ce n'est pas une question d'ambition,_ dit Tom dans sa tête. _C'est simplement que tu n'as pas la patience. Moi-même, je voulais devenir professeur de Défense. Apparemment, ça n'a pas fonctionné._

 _Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?_

Tom ne répondit pas tout de suite.

 _J'irai où tu iras_ , finit-il par répondre simplement.

Hermione masqua un sourire ravi.

 _Tant mieux. Je serais perdue sans toi maintenant._

Il ne répondit pas ; il semblait réfléchir. Tout le reste de la journée, Tom fut incroyablement silencieux, mais quand, en soirée, il fit une remarque drôle impliquant la mère de Potter et Dumbledore, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, et Hermione ne posa pas de questions.

Tom avait eu, en effet, beaucoup de choses auxquelles réfléchir cet après-midi là. Hermione le surprenait. Pas parce qu'elle était extraordinaire - il avait fini par s'y habituer - mais parce qu'il se surprenait à s'en soucier sincèrement et pas uniquement à vouloir l'utiliser. Cela faisait seulement quelques mois qu'il la connaissait, mais ils avaient énormément de choses en commun. La jeune fille était tout aussi Serpentard que lui, après tout - et s'il était l'héritier par le sang, elle semblait l'être aussi par l'esprit.

Il se devait de décider ce qu'il allait faire. Et rapidement. Tom voulait toujours retourner dans la Chambre, mais devait-il la mettre au courant ?

Plus contrariant encore, cela avait-il encore un sens de s'en prendre aux Nés-Moldus, maintenant qu'il s'était attaché à Hermione ? Ne devait-il pas plutôt s'en prendre à d'autres personnes ? Avait-il encore besoin d'un bouc émissaire ?

Au terme de plusieurs heures de réflexion, il avait fini par décider d'attendre le moment opportun et de doucement faire en sorte qu'Hermione le rejoigne du côté obscur. Il avait déjà commencé à l'appâter avec des livres de la Réserve, et il avait une autre carte dans sa manche qu'il allait pouvoir utiliser le soir même.

Hermione était confortablement assise dans son lit, un livre à la main.

 _J'aimerais tellement pouvoir apprendre ça dès maintenant,_ pensa-t-elle en lisant un paragraphe sur la Métamorphose humaine, que les élèves de Poudlard n'apprenaient pas avant la fin de la cinquième année.

 _Ça peut s'arranger,_ dit Tom d'une voix désinvolte.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. _Développe ?_

 _Eh bien, je crois que je peux t'amener dans des souvenirs, un peu comme une Pensine. Cela semble dans mes cordes. Tu veux essayer ?_

Hermione sourit. _À ton avis ?_

Tom eut un petit rire et lui dit de prendre le carnet, toujours bien caché dans sa poche. Elle le posa devant elle et, se concentrant, il fit tourner les pages par magie jusqu'à une date aux alentours de mai, et Hermione sentit son esprit plonger dans le livre.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle était dans la classe de Métamorphose, sauf que le professeur n'était pas le Professeur McGonagall mais Albus Dumbledore en personne. Il donnait cours à un groupe de Serpentard de cinquième année, et Tom était assis vers le milieu de la classe, semblant concentré.

"Un parfait petit préfet," dit une voix derrière Hermione.

Elle sursauta. La jeune fille s'était tellement habituée à l'entendre dans sa tête qu'entendre sa voix venant d'un endroit physique était particulier. Se retournant, elle vit que la scène autour d'eux était figée, et Tom était négligemment assis sur le bureau d'une jeune fille blonde, en pantalon d'uniforme et en chemise blanche, où il arborait une cravate vert et argent très similaire à celle d'Hermione. Il arborait un sourire en coin, et la jeune fille lui sourit avant de désigner la classe de la tête. "Je n'ai pas toute la soirée, tu sais."

"Oh, mais si, on l'a." Reprenant tout de même la leçon, le Tom du journal se dissipa pour laisser la place à celui de son souvenir.

La leçon était passionnante. Parfois elle avait quelques questions, et Tom se montrait collaboratif, figeant la scène quelques instants le temps de lui répondre. Hermione prit des notes par automatisme jusqu'à ce que Tom lui explique qu'elle ne pourrait pas reprendre son parchemin avec elle, et qu'il s'occuperait de lui faire un résumé détaillé pendant la nuit afin qu'elle ait une trace écrite.

Faisant confiance à ses capacités, Hermione se concentra sur Dumbledore, gardant sagement ses mains devant elle.

L'homme avait un véritable don pour l'enseignement. McGonagall était un professeur plus que compétent, mais Dumbledore avait encore un niveau au-dessus. Il parlait de son domaine avec un amour rare, expliquant sans difficulté les mécanismes les plus complexes, et Hermione apprit plus lors de ce cours que dans tous ses cours de Métamorphose réunis depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Il répondait aux questions les plus idiotes - aux yeux d'Hermione - avec une bienveillance teintée d'humour, et lorsqu'il en vint à l'exercice pratique - changer la couleur des cheveux - il passa à travers la classe en prodiguant conseils et encouragements.

Tom réussit au bout de deux essais à changer la couleur de ses cheveux pour un blanc éclatant. Il était le premier à y arriver, et il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore, dans l'expectative. Il semblait content de lui et Hermione eut un sourire attendri mêlé de fierté. C'était vraiment un prodige.

Dumbledore, en passant devant lui, hocha la tête mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Pas de points pour Serpentard, rien. Un éclair de déception passa sur le visage de Tom, fugace, avant qu'un masque neutre ne recouvre ses traits.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune fille de Serpentard réussit à modifier ses cheveux pour qu'ils deviennent roses, et Dumbledore lui sourit et lui accorda cinq points pour sa maison.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, contrariée. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans son dortoir. _Tu peux venir ?_ _Te matérialiser ?_

 _Hermione, ce n'est pas prudent._

 _Pas longtemps, juste une minute._

Tom finit par obtempérer et se matérialisa devant elle. Hermione jeta un sort de silence autour d'elle et le regarda.

"Pourquoi il ne t'a pas donné de points ?"

"Albus Dumbledore n'a jamais été mon plus grand fan."

Hermione fronça encore plus les sourcils. "Ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance, ses préférences personnelles. C'est une question de justice."

"Ma chère Hermione," sourit Tom, apparemment pas vraiment contrarié par cette idée, "tu apprendras vite que la vie n'est pas très juste."

Hermione soupira, et Tom en profita pour disparaître. Devant son exclamation d'irritation, il émit un petit rire. _Si je reste plus longtemps, tu ne pourras pas essayer le sort que tu as appris._

Hermione dût lui concéder cet argument et se rassit confortablement sur son lit, sortant sa baguette. Elle répéta le mouvement du sort plusieurs fois, afin d'être sûre d'elle, puis pointa la baguette sur ses cheveux et prononça la formule.

Sortant un miroir de sa malle, elle s'observa, mais rien.

Pendant une demi-heure, Tom lui donna différents conseils concernant la position de sa baguette ou sa façon de prononcer les mots en latin, et finalement, elle arriva à changer la couleur de ses cheveux pour un blond clair.

 _C'est… bizarre,_ pensa-t-elle en se regardant d'un air critique.

 _Je te préfère en brune,_ répondit Tom d'un air modérément intéressé. _Beaucoup plus de reflets et de profondeur, et beaucoup plus intéressants._

La jeune fille fut tentée de garder cette couleur et de la montrer ses amis, mais préféra garder ses nouvelles connaissances pour elle-même et annula le sortilège.

 _Je te félicite,_ lui dit Tom alors qu'elle se préparait à se mettre au lit. _Peu de deuxième année sont capables de maîtriser ce genre de sort aussi vite._

 _Tout le mérite est pour toi, Tom,_ lui répondit Hermione sans aucun ressentiment. _Sans toi, je ferais encore voler des cailloux._

Tom ricana et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

* * *

L'occasion qu'attendait Tom se présenta juste après les vacances de Noël. Hermione était rentrée chez ses parents, et avait passé un très bon moment ; ses amis lui avaient offert des cadeaux, et elle leur en avait fait également. Même Neville avait fait un effort et lui avait offert un petit couteau en argent pour la préparation de ses potions, ce qui lui avait fait plaisir, étant donné qu'ils avaient développé au fil des semaines une franche camaraderie. Elle était contente de voir qu'il ne se formalisait pas de leur différence de maison.

Dans de bonnes conditions, il se révélait être quelqu'un de tout à fait capable, même si un peu négligent et parfois franchement maladroit. Snape avait été ravi de voir les progrès qu'il faisait en potions, et lui avait confié que cela lui vaudrait un O en plus sur son bulletin annuel et lui avait accordé trente-cinq points, pour "Services rendus au bien-être des élèves". Elle avait gloussé, contente, et l'avait remercié sincèrement en lui disant qu'il n'était pas si mauvais. Évidemment, tout cela avait été dit après la classe, puisque le professeur Snape n'aimait pas que l'on croie qu'il ait des chouchous parmi ses Serpents ; mais Hermione semblait être de loin sa préférée.

En rentrant de ses vacances, Hermione était donc radieuse, et Tom se trouvait impacté par cette humeur, positivement s'entend. Lorsque Hermione était heureuse, il ressentait une certaine félicité, et lorsqu'elle était bouleversée, il se sentait mal aussi. Leurs émotions étaient apparemment beaucoup plus liées que ce qu'il aurait imaginé, et si cela était surprenant, c'était aussi une bonne chose pour la suite des événements, du moins le pensait-il.

Après les vacances, donc, environ une semaine après la rentrée, Hermione était toujours dans les meilleures dispositions possible, et cela se voyait. Grâce au tutorat de Tom - tous les soirs, ils voyaient un autre cours de ses souvenirs, et Hermione apprenait remarquablement vite tout un tas de choses qu'elle ne pouvait voir en entier dans ses livres ; c'était merveilleux - elle répondait désormais de façon toujours impeccable, sans paraphraser ses livres de cours, qu'elle n'ouvrait plus qu'occasionnellement, mais en trouvant les idées toute seule et en faisant le lien lorsque la question demandait de la logique. Les professeurs en étaient ravis. Snape lui avait dit au cours de la première année que citer ses livres de cours était la preuve qu'on les avait lus, et savoir les expliquer sans se souvenir de chaque mot était la preuve qu'on les avait compris. Hermione avait eu du mal à saisir la nuance, mais désormais elle comprenait.

Et elle brillait.

Cela avait forcément des mauvais côtés, et le pire de ces côtés s'appelait Ronald Weasley. Lorsque McGonagall lui accorda deux points pour une exécution parfaite de la Métamorphose d'un oisillon en statue de cire, il fulminait de rage. Son oisillon à lui était mort et plus il essayait, plus il s'énervait. Au bout d'un moment, le pauvre animal se mit à fumer et le Professeur McGonagall enleva un point à Gryffondor.

 _Crétin,_ marmonna Tom dans sa tête.

Cela faisait un moment que le garçon semblait ronger son frein et nourrir une haine farouche à l'égard d'Hermione. Visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas digéré sa défaite lors de la première année. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, Hermione ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, parlant avec Draco du prochain match de Quidditch, et riant de son imitation de Potter avec un bras sans os, quand Ronald la bouscula violemment, l'envoyant se cogner contre Millie qui marchait à côté d'elle.

"Hé, fais attention, abruti !" s'exclama Draco en vérifiant que ses amis allaient bien.

 _Le portrait craché d'Abraxas, ce garçon,_ dit Tom d'une voix presque attendrie.

 _Je sais, tu le dis à chaque fois qu'on le voit_.

Ronald s'était retourné et avait sorti sa baguette défectueuse, qui tenait en un seul morceau grâce à du collant du Sorcier.

"Qui est-ce que tu traites d'abruti ?"

"De toute évidence, Weasley, tu es le seul dans les alentours a réussir à faire honte aux autres sorciers de par ta simple existence," dit Hermione d'un air dédaigneux en haussant un sourcil.

Neville s'éclipsa, ne souhaitant pas être pris entre ses deux amis, mais Potter sortit également sa baguette. Hermione en fit de même d'un air désinvolte, et Draco se mit en position.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Potter, parler aux serpents ? Entendre des voix ?"

 _Comment ça, parler aux serpents ?_

 _Tu ne suis jamais, quand Blaise parle, ou quoi ? Avant les vacances, il y a eu un club de duel, et Potter et Draco se sont battus._

Elle re visualisa rapidement la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Blaise.

 _Pourquoi on y était pas, à ce club, déjà ?_

 _Parce que Lockhart est un abruti fini, et qu'il ne vaut rien en tant que sorcier. J'ai préféré qu'on apprenne le Protego._

 _Brave petite. Donc il parle aux serpents, hein?_

 _Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?_

Il allait répondre mais, alors qu'elle était dans cette conversation intérieure, apparemment la situation avait dégénéré. Ronald lança un sortilège qui, par miracle, sortit du bon côté de sa baguette, et Hermione s'interposa. "Protego !"

Le sortilège rebondit et Weasley fut projeté en arrière. Apparemment, il avait lancé un Expelliarmus.

"Espèce de…" gronda Weasley. "Espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe !"

Les Serpentard s'avancèrent d'un air menaçant vers Weasley qui se fit traîner plus loin par Potter. Bientôt ils disparurent vers leur tour et les autres se tournèrent vers Hermione.

Elle cligna des yeux.

"Hermione… Ça va ?" demanda Pansy d'un air soucieux.

"Comment a-t-il osé !" s'exclama Blaise. "De toutes les insultes…"

Blaise était, avec Hermione, le plus sensible aux insultes visant les Nés-Moldus. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, l'une de ses amies était fille de Moldus, une amie qui datait des années qu'il avait passées en France. Elle avait cinq ans de plus que lui et était âgée de quatorze ans lorsque des suprémacistes Sang-Pur l'avaient pris pour cible, et avaient fini par la tuer. Il ne supportait pas les insultes envers les Nés-Moldus depuis, et l'arrivée d'Hermione à Serpentard l'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'il devait la protéger pour faire honneur à son amie.

"C'est rien," dit Hermione en souriant à Blaise. "Après tout, il est tellement idiot que c'est plus pratique que d'essayer de se servir de ce qui lui sert de cerveau."

Mais elle ravala ses larmes sur le chemin.

Tom était resté remarquablement silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise, quelques minutes avant leur leçon : _Comment tu te sens ?_

Hermione haussa les épaules. _On partage le même cerveau, tu sais très bien ce que je ressens, comme je sais ce que tu ressens, toi. Tu es en colère, non? Et… confus._

Elle sentait à présent de la surprise. _Tu sens mes émotions ?_

Hermione haussa les épaules à nouveau. _Ça fait un moment, oui. Ça t'étonne ?_

 _Hmm… pas vraiment, maintenant que j'y pense, mais j'avais l'impression que ça irait juste dans mon sens, je ne sais pas pourquoi._

Hermione gloussa. _Ça n'aurait pas été très juste, si?_

 _Lorsque j'étais élève… certains de mes camarades avaient le même genre de propos vis à vis des Nés-Moldus._

 _Tu veux dire que tu partageais leur point de vue, et que maintenant tu te sens mal parce que tu te rends compte que c'est juste un énorme tas de bêtises ?_

Tom ne répondit pas, légèrement interloqué.

 _Je m'en doutais un peu, tu sais. Et je m'en fiche pas mal. L'essentiel, c'est que tu m'apprécies et que tu reconnaisses ma valeur. Je sais que Draco aussi a une famille qui a eu tendance à ne pas aimer les Nés-Moldus par le passé, et que son père a suivi Voldemort. Beaucoup de Sang-Pur pensent la même chose. Et tu sais… je crois que la société magique le fait un peu exprès._

 _Pour quelle raison ?_

 _Toi qui viens du Monde Moldu, à la base, quel cours t'a semblé le plus inutile de toute ta scolarité ?_

 _L'Étude des Moldus,_ répondit Tom sans hésiter. _Et la divinisation._

 _Précisément. L'Étude des Moldus. À quoi ça sert ? Pour celles et ceux qui ont grandi dans le monde Moldu, c'est inutile. Pour les Sang-Pur, c'est complètement inutile. Combien connais-tu d'histoires de sorciers qui sont allés chez les Moldus ? Aucune, je parie. C'est là, le problème. Il y a beaucoup plus de Nés-Moldus qui doivent s'adapter au monde sorcier que de sorciers qui doivent s'adapter aux Moldus. Pourquoi ils ne mettent pas en place des cours de, par exemple, société sorcière ou d'étiquette ? On passe pour des idiots auprès des autres sorciers tout simplement parce que nous n'avons pas les codes pour évoluer auprès d'eux en se fondant dans la masse. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'on trouve très peu de Nés-Moldus au Ministère de la Magie ou aux postes importants. Au lieu d'avoir une option d'Etude des Moldus, on devrait avoir un cours de Société Sorcière pour les Nés-Moldus._

 _Je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça._

Hermione haussa à nouveau les épaules.

 _Tu veux qu'il paye ?_ demanda alors Tom.

Elle prit le temps d'y réfléchir.

 _Je crois que oui, mais comment ? Il n'acceptera pas de refaire un duel avec moi, et ce ne sera pas suffisant pour vraiment le faire payer son insulte._

 _Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de la Chambre des Secrets ?_

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ça dans les reviews :)

 **Réponse aux guests :**

Esnera : _Merci beaucoup de ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaît tout autant ! :3_


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai décidé de vous donner un autre chapitre aujourd'hui, étant donné que j'ai pris de l'avance. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Hermione l'écouta attentivement, ne l'interrompant pas une seule fois. Tom avait choisi de ne rien lui cacher. Il lui parla de son enfance, où il avait découvert qu'il savait parler aux serpents ; il lui expliqua aussi qu'il avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur le pouvoir des Fourchelangs, et avait fini par découvrir qu'il était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Il lui parla de sa découverte de la Chambre des Secrets, et de la mort de Mimi.

A ce passage, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

 _Tu_ voulais _que cette fille meure ?_

Tom soupira. _J'étais très en colère, à l'époque, Hermione._

 _Ce n'est pas une raison. Je suis en colère, et je ne tue pas d'autres personnes._

 _Mimi était tout ce que je méprisais, à l'époque. Essaie de comprendre. Je venais d'un orphelinat, sans le moindre amour. Pas une fois, dans toute mon enfance, je n'ai été câliné, ou rassuré. Pour quoi que ce soit. Quand je suis parti à Poudlard, c'était un soulagement pour mes tuteurs, car ils me trouvaient bizarre. Personne ne m'aimait, là-bas. Et cette fille… Cette fille…_

 _Cette fille?_ demanda Hermione impatiemment, la colère montant, en même temps que la réalisation que Tom n'était pas un gentil garçon.

Ça, elle s'en doutait déjà, mais quand même. Le savoir vraiment, qu'il le lui dise, c'était tout autre chose.

 _Cette fille, je ne sais pas si tu connais son histoire. Une gamine riche. Tellement riche. Elle a eu tout ce qu'elle voulait pendant son enfance. Ses parents étaient des personnes adorables, aimantes et voulant tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour leur petite fille._

 _Comment tu peux le savoir, tout ça ?_

 _Je suis Legilimens. Un talent naturel,_ dit Tom, sans aucune modestie.

Il lui avait déjà expliqué ce qu'était la Légilimencie, et Hermione ne fut pas étonnée outre mesure de savoir qu'il était un prodige pour ça aussi.

 _Et alors ? En quoi ça justifie son meurtre, Tom ?_

 _Elle passait son temps à pleurer pour tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas. De beaux cheveux, une belle peau. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait. C'était il y a des années, Hermione, j'étais immature, j'étais jaloux, et elle m'horripilait. Je considérais que Poudlard n'était pas… Qu'elle n'était pas digne de Poudlard, tout simplement. Ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elle était Née-Moldue._

 _Pas uniquement ?_ demanda Hermione, blessée malgré elle.

 _Je te l'ai déjà dit, à l'époque, je croyais que vous étiez… Inférieurs. Je ne savais pas, je ne te connaissais pas, je ne pouvais pas savoir que vous pouviez être des sorciers brillants. Regarde-toi ! Tu as réussi à changer le point de vue de tes camarades sur le sujet, et probablement que leurs parents décideront d'ignorer ton statut du sang lorsqu'ils te rencontreront et que tu seras tellement puissante que tu les mettras à genoux. Hermione, pense à tout ce que tu peux accomplir, avec moi à tes côtés, pour te guider._

Hermione frissonna et se nicha dans ses couvertures.

 _Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore envie que tu me guides avec ce que je viens d'apprendre, Tom. Tu as tué de sang froid une fille de ton école. Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte._

Hermione sentit l'agacement poindre dans la conscience de Tom.

 _Tout le monde meurt. La majorité des gens, en tous cas. Tout le monde, Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce que cette fille est morte à cause du regard d'un Basilic qu'elle aurait survécu l'année._

 _Donc tu considères que tu as rendu service à la communauté, c'est ça ?_

 _Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais…_ Il soupira. _Je ne considère pas que ce que j'ai fait soit fondamentalement mal, Hermione. Les raisons, peut-être. Mais cette fille m'agaçait prodigieusement. Et ce n'est pas la seule personne que j'aie tuée, non plus._

Hermione resta interdite.

 _Mon père. Il a abandonné ma mère lorsqu'elle a arrêté de lui donner des potions d'amour. Un couple merveilleux, ces deux-là. Je suis allé le voir, et je me suis présenté. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me connaître, que je n'étais qu'un bâtard, alors je les ai tués tous les trois. Lui et ses parents._ Il soupira à nouveau en voyant son silence et en sondant ses émotions. _Ils sont la cause de mon enfance, Hermione. Si tu pouvais tuer le responsable de ce que tu as vécu à l'école primaire, jure-moi que tu n'y réfléchirais pas._

Hermione était prête à répondre que non, elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, mais elle savait que ce serait mentir. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de mettre fin à tout ça, même si elle ne se l'avouait pas vraiment ? Bien sûr, on lui avait appris toute sa vie que le meurtre était mal, aussi avait-elle laissé ça dans un coin de sa tête, le considérant pour ce que c'était : un fantasme.

Mais elle y avait pensé, elle devait bien l'admettre. Et pour quelqu'un qui n'avait eu aucune éducation digne de ce nom avant d'arriver à Poudlard, qui avait souffert toute son enfance, sans jamais être reconnu à sa juste valeur, sans _repères ?_ Le meilleur moyen pour se retrouver avec un drame sur les bras, c'était donner du pouvoir à quelqu'un de psychologiquement instable. Et Tom avait énormément de pouvoir.

Elle soupira.

 _Je ne sais pas, Tom. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser._

 _Tu connais déjà la réponse,_ dit Tom d'une voix douce.

Elle sentit comme une caresse sur sa joue, et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, ne se souvenant pas s'être endormie. Elle resta allongée quelques instants, repassant dans sa tête la conversation de la veille. Elle sentait la présence de Tom dans les tréfonds de son esprit, mais il ne se manifesta pas, la laissant réfléchir ; ce pour quoi elle lui était reconnaissante.

Elle tourna et retourna leur conversation. Bien évidemment, au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle devait faire. C'était on ne peut plus simple.

Traverser quelques couloirs et taper à la porte du Professeur Snape.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

Tom était son ami. Il l'avait été plus sincèrement que tous les autres, la guidant, lui apprenant tout un tas de choses, l'aidant à briller à Serpentard. Et Hermione s'était habituée à sa présence dans sa tête. Pire, elle s'y était attachée, et savait que si elle venait à bannir Tom de son esprit et à le remettre dans son journal - en admettant qu'il la laisserait faire, bien sûr - il lui manquerait.

 _Je te laisserais faire._

Hermione soupira.

 _Et tu me manquerais aussi,_ ajouta-t-il, tentativement.

Quand Hermione ne répondit rien, il soupira à son tour. _Ecoute, Hermione, je t'ai dit plus de choses qu'à n'importe qui d'autre auparavant. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Soit l'accepter, et rester avec moi, m'accepter, moi, soit aller geindre auprès de Snape. Mais si tu décides de rester avec moi, alors tu vas devoir passer outre._

 _Tu as tué quelqu'un !_ protesta la jeune fille.

 _Oui, plusieurs personnes, même. Et tu sais quoi ? Snape aussi, ton héros, a tué des gens. Je le sais, je le sens, ça se voit dans son attitude. Dumbledore aussi. Même ce crétin de Potter a tué Voldemort._

 _Ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons…_

 _Tu veux parier pourquoi je dis ça de Dumbledore ?_

 _Grindelwald, non ?_

 _Oh non, Grindelwald est encore en vie. Dumbledore a d'autre petits secrets qui sont suffisamment sales pour l'envoyer loin de cette école pour le reste de sa vie. Vois-tu, il avait une soeur…_

Lorsque Tom eut terminé son histoire, Hermione était physiquement écoeurée.

 _Pour le plus grand bien ? Je crois que je préfère encore l'idéologie de Voldemort à la sienne._

Tom eut un petit rire amusé. _Développe, ma petite insurgée ?_

 _Il n'était pas hypocrite._

Bizarrement, ça eut l'air de lui faire plaisir.

* * *

Hermione avait décidé de passer outre. Elle savait que si sa mère apprenait qu'elle laissait un tueur vivre dans sa tête, elle ferait un véritable scandale, et ne reconnaîtrait plus sa fille, mais elle y avait longuement réfléchi, et sa réflexion se déroulait en plusieurs points capitaux. Le premier, le plus important, c'était que si Tom avait fait du mal à d'autres, il ne lui faisait pas de mal, à elle. _Et je n'en ai pas l'intention,_ avait-il commenté. Le deuxième, c'était que malgré elle, elle comprenait la logique de son raisonnement, même si elle préférait mourir que de l'admettre. _Je vis dans ta tête, tu te souviens ?_ Et le troisième, de loin le plus irrationnel, mais non moins primordial : elle l'aimait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

Tom n'avait pas eu de commentaire à faire à cela.

Elle l'aimait tellement beaucoup, d'ailleurs, que son esprit caressait la possibilité qu'elle en soit tombée un peu amoureuse. Bien sûr, elle n'osait y penser réellement, se concentrer là-dessus, et n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce genre de considération ; mais c'était une hypothèse de son manque de résolution à le laisser derrière elle.

C'était dangereux, elle le savait. Elle avait un peu l'impression de se lancer dans un jeu dont elle ne comprenait pas encore toutes les règles, de s'aventurer dans un territoire interdit, mais c'était une sorcière de treize ans. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ?

Elle vaqua à ses occupations tranquillement pendant la semaine qui suivit et celles qui vinrent après, se rassurant comme elle le pouvait, mais il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait, quelque chose sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Tom ne semblait pas enclin à l'aider, étant donné qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle recherchait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y penser régulièrement.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de primordial juste sous la surface, en transparence, quelque chose qui était si _évident._

Lorsque le mois de février laissa place au mois de mars, et les températures se réchauffèrent considérablement lors d'un redoux qui la mena sur les berges du lac. Elle avait faussé compagnie à Blaise, qui avait essayé de lui donner un pot de vin sous forme de Plumes en Sucre afin qu'elle rédige son devoir de métamorphose - Tom et elle avaient été unanimes : c'était hors de question. Elle n'aimait pas la triche et il n'aimait pas forcément le sucre, et ils avaient décidé de sortir afin de se débarrasser de ses camarades pendant quelques minutes.

Les première année avaient un cours de vol sur le terrain de Quidditch, et ils les regardèrent voler quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Hermione s'asseye contre un chêne et ferme les yeux.

 _Tu es fatiguée,_ constata Tom d'un air neutre. _Tu ne devrais pas réviser pour tes examens en mars, Hermione._

 _Ils sont dans trois mois,_ argua-t-elle sans grande conviction.

 _Et tu as un ancien élève tout à fait compétent qui est en mesure de te donner les réponses si jamais tu sèches sur le mouvement de baguette pour changer un rat en verre à pieds,_ répondit-il.

 _Je n'aime pas la triche, mais merci de l'offre. J'ai une question._

Tom eut un petit rire. _Le contraire m'aurait étonné, tu as toujours des questions._

 _Très drôle. Pourquoi tu m'as parlé de la Chambre quand je t'ai dit que je voulais que Ron paye ? Tu ne veux quand même pas le tuer ?_

 _Bien que l'idée me semble tout à fait acceptable en tant que telle, non, je n'avais pas particulièrement l'idée de le tuer en tête. Je pensais surtout à lui flanquer la peur de sa vie, une peur qui le fera trembler dès qu'il posera les yeux sur toi - et le mieux, c'est qu'il n'en aurait aucun souvenir._

 _Développe,_ l'encouragea Hermione.

 _Eh bien, nous avons à notre disposition, en effet, une pièce secrète, dont personne à part nous ne connaît l'emplacement et l'accès. Pièce qui abrite depuis quelques centaines d'années un Basilic, qui ne répondra qu'à nous._

 _Tu peux me dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas encore ?_ demanda Hermione, légèrement ennuyée.

 _J'y viens. Mettons qu'on arrive à amener Weasley dans cette salle, qu'on lui montre le Basilic, et qu'on le torture un tout petit peu._

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. _Torture, sérieusement ? Tu n'as l'impression d'y aller un tout petit peu fort, là ?_

 _Bon, la torture est en option. Bref, on a le roi des serpents, un rouquin terrifié, et on lui lance un Oubliettes. Sauf que ! Et c'est là que ça devient intéressant, on efface les souvenirs, mais pas la peur._

Hermione sentit un sourire se glisser sur ses traits, traîtreusement. _En gros, il est mort de peur à chaque fois qu'il me voit, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi, et donc, ne peut pas aller nous dénoncer à Dumbledore parce qu'il aura trop peur de passer pour un abruti ? Il ne pourra même pas en parler à Potter ?_

 _C'est l'idée._

 _Tu es brillant,_ dit Hermione, un peu effrayée malgré elle, mais surtout très tentée. _Absolument brillant._

Tom se matérialisa devant elle, tirant un peu sur sa magie, le temps de lui adresser un clin d'oeil.

 _Je prends ça pour un oui, alors ?_

 _Oui, d'accord, mais ça demande de la préparation._

 _J'ai tout mon temps,_ dit Tom, et dans sa voix perçait son sourire carnassier.

* * *

Les préparatifs avançaient bien. Hermione était descendue dans la Chambre afin de repérer les lieux, et même si Tom avait eu très envie de revoir sa vieille amie - apparemment, le Basilic était une femelle - Elle avait refusé catégoriquement. Pour être honnête, elle en avait un peu peur, et elle préférait se familiariser avec les serpents de taille plus réduite avant de se lancer dans le grand bain ainsi.

Occupée à dîner dans la Grande Salle, Hermione conversait agréablement avec Millie, quand une sensation désagréable lui picota la nuque.

 _Quelqu'un t'observe._

Hermione observa autour d'elle ostensiblement, et ses yeux tombèrent sur une première année de Serdaigle, la fixant de grands yeux bleus. Elle fronça les sourcils - généralement cela suffisait pour que les autres détournent le regard - mais cela sembla n'avoir aucune efficacité.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, elle ?" demanda Millie d'un air légèrement irrité.

 _Elle m'intrigue._

"C'est Luna Lovegood," dit Pansy en jetant un regard amusé teinté de dédain à la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds. "La fille du rédacteur de ce torchon, le Chicaneur."

Hermione haussa un sourcil et se remit à manger, se disant que si la Serdaigle voulait lui parler, elle le ferait forcément à un moment ou à un autre.

Et cela ne manqua pas. Hermione se leva, en compagnie de ses amis, et partit vers la Salle Commune, quand Lovegood se planta devant elle à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

"A qui tu parles ?" demanda Lovegood sans préambule.

Hermione la regarda d'un air surpris. "Je te demande pardon ?"

Elle sentait bien que Tom semblait très amusé.

"Des fois, tu parles à quelqu'un, quand tu crois que personne ne te regarde."

 _Bizarre, cette gamine. Très intéressant._

"D'accord, merci, Lovegood," dit Draco. "Tu peux aller chasser des Narvoles maintenant, ou une autre créature débile." Il leva des yeux impatients vers leur groupe. "On y va ?"

Hermione hocha la tête et tourna les talons, suivie de Millie et Pansy. "Des _nargoles,"_ dit sa petite voix irritée.

Draco agita la main, amusé, et ils s'en furent.

* * *

Avril touchait à sa fin quand ils passèrent enfin à l'action. Un mardi soir, alors que Potter avait un entraînement de Quidditch, Weasley remontait seul de la Grande Salle. Hermione se lança un sort de Désillusion, que Tom lui avait appris quelques semaines auparavant.

Puis Tom prit le contrôle, et Hermione se retira pour admirer le spectacle.

D'un sortilège informulé, Tom Stupéfixia Weasley, et le fit l'éviter jusqu'à une salle de classe non utilisée depuis des lustres. Là, Tom lança un sort de désillusion sur le corps inconscient de Weasley, et le refit léviter jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi, quelques couloirs et un escalier plus loin. Ils faillirent se faire démasquer par un groupe de Serdaigle, mais ils étaient tellement absorbés par une discussion sur la révision des BUSE qu'ils ne remarquèrent rien dans les distorsions de la réalité passant à côté d'eux.

Tom s'assura que Mimi n'était pas dans les parages avant d'ouvrir le passage et de faire glisser le corps de Weasley à l'intérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Weasley était étendu dans la Chambre, et Tom le réanima d'un mouvement de sa baguette.

Le rouquin cligna des yeux quelques instants, et, ne reconnaissant pas son environnement, redressa brutalement. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Hermione et il fronça les sourcils. "Granger ? Qu'est-ce que…"

"Bonjour, Weasley."

Sa main se porta à sa poche et Tom éclata d'un rire cruel.

 _J'ai une idée. Laisse-moi faire et ensuite tu te matérialiseras._

Tom obtempéra.

 _Attends mon signal._

"J'ai ta baguette, Weasley, enfin. Je ne suis pas stupide. Et personne ne commencera à te chercher avant plusieurs heures."

Weasley écarquilla les yeux et sembla, pour la première fois, avoir peur.

"Alors," dit-elle d'un air désinvolte et assez cruel. "Je suis une sang-de-bourbe ?"

"Tu es encore là-dessus ?" demanda Weasley, incrédule.

"J'ai une très longue mémoire, Ronnie," dit Hermione, sardonique.

 _Maintenant._

"Et moi aussi, dit Tom, se matérialisant juste à côté d'Hermione.

Ron recula de quelques centimètres, toujours sur les fesses. Hermione tendit la baguette du rouquin à Tom et il jeta un sort qui enroula des cordes autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets.

"Je te présente Tom," dit Hermione avec un sourire tendre pour son ami. "Il m'a aidée à mettre tout cela au point. Vois-tu, j'ai un ami très spécial. Un peu comme toi, sauf que je ne vis pas dans son ombre."

Hermione commençait à fatiguer, Tom tirant beaucoup sur sa magie, mais ne le montra pas.

"J'ai une autre amie à te présenter, Weasley."

Il regarda Hermione qui hocha la tête. Il siffla alors quelque chose entre ses dents, et pour une fois dans sa vie, Weasley sembla faire preuve de bon sens et marmonna "Fourchelang" d'un air de terreur absolue.

Un glissement se fit entendre depuis les profondeurs de la Chambre, et Weasley semblait absolument terrifié. Hermione fit jouer sa baguette entre ses doigts, comme elle avait vu Tom le faire maintes et maintes fois lors de leurs leçons dans son journal. Le glissement se rapprocha, mais Hermione ne broncha pas. Tom lui avait expliqué qu'il allait demander au Basilic de fermer les yeux, afin de ne pas risquer sa vie.

Avec un bruit sourd, qui fit trembler le sol sous leur pieds, le Basilic tomba de la bouche de Salazar. Elle s'approcha docilement de son maître, qui leva la main pour la caresser d'un air serein. Il se tourna alors vers Ronald Weasley avec un sourire goguenard.

"Un mot déplacé de ta part, Weasley. Un seul, une excuse que tu nous donnes, et je lâche mon serpent géant sur toi et sur ta famille. Comment s'appelle ta sœur, déjà ? Ginevra ?" Il n'attendit pas de confirmation. "Quel drame ce serait, cinq Weasley d'un coup."

Ronald pâlissait à vue d'œil en regardant le serpent. Il semblait prêt à tourner de l'œil, constata Hermione distraitement en essuyant un filet de sang coulant de son nez.

Tom la regarda d'un air inquiet et elle lui sourit bravement.

"Bien, je pense que l'effet est réussi, qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda Tom.

"Je crois que notre message est passé, très cher."

Tom hocha la tête et siffla au Basilic de revenir de là où elle venait. Lorsqu'elle passa près d'Hermione, cette dernière, mue par un courage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, avança la main. Le Basilic se retourna d'un air menaçant, mais Tom lui siffla de se tenir tranquille, et elle se laissa caresser avec un plaisir apparent, la considérant désormais comme une amie. Weasley sembla encore plus effrayé par cette vision.

Puis le Basilic s'en fut et Tom pointa sa baguette sur Weasley, penchant la tête sur le côté. Hermione sentait que sa tête devenait légère et demanda par la pensée à Tom de se dépêcher.

"Oubliettes," dit-il sans autre forme de cérémonie. "Stupéfix."

Puis il lâcha la baguette sur le corps de Weasley et revint dans la tête d'Hermione.

 _Tu es épuisée,_ dit-il d'un ton inquiet.

 _Ça va aller,_ répondit Hermione d'un ton un peu absent. Elle s'assit quelques minutes sur le sol boueux, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. _Ça a marché ?_

 _Parfaitement. Il était mort de peur. Tu as joué ton rôle à la perfection, je suis fier de toi. Qu'est ce que tu as pensé de notre reine des reptiles ?_

 _Je l'ai trouvé assez belle, de façon très surprenante,_ dit Hermione avec un petit sourire. _Pas le genre d'animal qu'on câline devant un bon feu, mais très impressionnante et majestueuse._

Tom sourit en pensée, envoyant une vague de chaleur dans sa tête et ses membres froids. _Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part._

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et retira d'un geste de sa baguette les liens qui entravaient Weasley. Puis ils démarrèrent leur long trajet vers l'entrée de la Chambre. Un escalier dérobé montait jusqu'à l'entrée du tuyau des toilettes de Mimi, et ils l'empruntèrent, se reposant régulièrement lorsque Hermione commençait à se sentir faible.

Après une montée interminable, ils posèrent Weasley sur le couloir où ils l'avaient enlevé en premier lieu, avant de se mettre à couvert et de le réanimer d'un geste de baguette. Ils partirent ensuite vers la Salle Commune, et Hermione rentra directement dans son dortoir, avant de s'allonger sur son lit, non sans penser à enlever le sang séché de son visage.

"Tu étais où?" demanda Pansy en feuilletant un magasine.

"Occupée," dit Hermione d'un air mystérieux.

Elle haussa un sourcil mais ne posa pas d'autre question.

 _Je suis fier de toi,_ répéta Tom alors qu'elle se laissait doucement emporter par le sommeil. Hermione ressentit une vague de fierté avant de s'endormir tout à fait.

* * *

Leurs efforts ne tardèrent pas à porter leurs fruits. Lors de leur cours de Potions en commun (dans lequel Neville avait fait des progrès impressionnants au cours de leur tutorat), Hermione regarda Weasley lorsque Snape lui posa une question, et lorsqu'il rencontra le regard d'Hermione, il pâlit et se mit à trembler et à bégayer, perdant complètement ses moyens. Hermione le regarda d'un air faussement surpris et répondit au Professeur Snape à sa place lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, gagnant deux points pour sa Maison.

Snape la regardait d'un air calculateur, ses yeux allant de Weasley à elle, mais elle lui sourit d'un air parfaitement innocent en vaquant à ses occupations, laissant à Tom le soin de protéger leur esprit par l'Occlumencie.

Les examens de fin d'année ne tardèrent pas à arriver, et Hermione les passa sans aucune difficulté. Elle brilla tout particulièrement en Potions, et Snape lui adressa même l'ombre d'un sourire en hochant la tête à la fin de sa prestation. Tom l'avait bien préparée, et même si elle s'était globalement ennuyée en cours, les bénéfices étaient bien supérieurs à ce genre de désagrément.

Elle avait même trouvé le temps d'aider ses amis, tout particulièrement Vince et Greg, qui avaient un peu de mal à suivre ; ils avaient réussi à passer leurs examens sans difficultés majeures, et clamaient désormais lui devoir une dette de vie. Elle avait ri, et Tom avait glissé quelque chose comme _Nos sbires apprennent vite._

Luna Lovegood continuait à l'observer de près, et l'observation était réciproque. La Première Année intriguait Hermione. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement proche des membres de sa maison, et Hermione la surprit à bord du Poudlard Express, seule dans le couloir. Elle-même avait un compartiment pour elle et ses amis non loin, et elle soupira.

"Viens, Lovegood," dit-elle en ouvrant la porte du compartiment. "Tu peux t'asseoir avec nous."

Draco et Pansy la regardèrent d'un air interdit, mais Blaise sembla content.

Luna la scruta du regard quelques instants puis sourit et entra dans le compartiment à sa suite, avec un brin de timidité.

"Il semblerait que Serdaigle ait du mal avec l'unité des Maisons," dit Hermione en lui montrant la place entre Blaise et Millie. "Nous n'avons plus qu'à montrer à Luna ce que cela veut dire d'être unis."

 _Tu recrutes les enfants, maintenant ?_

 _Je ne recrute personne, Tom,_ pensa Hermione avec un petit sourire. _Je me montre simplement gentille._

Tom renifla mais ne répondit rien.

"Hermione," dit Draco avec un sourire. "Mes parents organisent des vacances en France cet été, et je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec nous. Pans, Millie, Greg et Vince seront là aussi. Blaise ne peut pas, il va en Italie."

Hermione sourit.

"Avec plaisir, Draco."

L'été s'annonçait plein de promesses.

* * *

Fin de la deuxième année ! J'espère que cela vous a plu.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je suis encore en avance alors un petit chapitre de transition entre la deuxième et troisième année. Le nombre de chapitres par année d'étude va s'étoffer au fil du temps, puisque ça deviendra de plus en plus intéressant. Encore une fois les reviews sont très appréciées !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Nastesia_

* * *

Hermione sourit à Mrs. Malfoy.

"Enchantée de vous rencontrer, madame."

Mrs. Malfoy lui sourit à son tour, et la fit entrer dans le manoir. "Tu dois être Hermione. Draco m'a beaucoup parlé de toi," dit-elle d'une voix élégante. "Les enfants sont au petit salon. Draco te montrera ta chambre, nous partons demain matin par Portoloin et nous arriverons directement à Bordeaux."

La ville était prononcée avec un accent français sans défaut, et Hermione se sentit brutalement un peu intimidée.

 _Ne sois pas ridicule,_ dit Tom dans son esprit. _Elle n'est rien face à ce que tu deviendras._

 _Mon cher Tom, si tu pouvais éviter de constamment insinuer que je vais régner sur le monde magique, un grand poids s'enlèverait de mes épaules._

Tom renifla mais ne répondit pas.

Hermione retrouva avec plaisir ses amis, et tomba dans les bras de Millicent et Pansy. La jeune fille s'était rapprochée de ses deux camarades au cours de l'année écoulée, même si elle était déjà proche de Millie dans un premier temps. Hermione et Tracey ne s'entendaient pas merveilleusement bien mais elles se toléraient, et comme les Davis et les Malfoy n'étaient pas amis, elle n'avait pas été invitée lors de ses vacances.

Ses parents à elle avaient semblé très bien prendre la nouvelle d'une séparation pendant près d'un mois. Tom lui avait même glissé qu'ils semblaient soulagés, mais Hermione avait refusé d'y accorder le moindre crédit, sachant pertinemment que Tom avait du mal avec la notion d'autorité, notamment parentale. Elle avait choisi de mettre ce problème de côté, et s'y pencherait quand elle rentrerait dans le Dorset.

"Alors ? Tu les as ?" demanda Pansy dès que Mrs Malfoy fut repartie.

"Laisse la poser ses affaires, Pans'," dit Draco d'un air amusé. "Viens, Hermione, je vais te montrer ta chambre."

Draco la mena dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escalier et Hermione fut à nouveau reconnaissante de la présence de Tom. Il semblait avoir un don pour la visualisation dans l'espace, et elle savait qu'elle ne se perdrait pas tant qu'il serait avec elle. Machinalement, sa main se porta au journal qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. Logiquement, elle savait que sa proximité géographique n'était pas nécessaire pour que Tom reste avec elle, mais elle préférait ne pas prendre le risque que quiconque le trouve.

"Voilà, Hermione," dit Draco en lui montrant une porte avant de l'ouvrir. "Ce n'est que pour une nuit, mais tu es dans le couloir de la chambres d'amis. Pansy et Millie sont ici et ici," dit-il en montrant deux portes plus loin dans le couloir. Il posa le sac d'Hermione sur la commode et la jeune fille apprécia la beauté des lieux, sans opulence exacerbée : une simple chambre avec une commode, un dressing conséquent (l'amour de Narcissa Malfoy pour la mode était notoire dans le monde sorcier), une coiffeuse et un lit à deux places à baldaquin. Le ton dominant était le bleu-vert, et Hermione s'y sentit tout de suite très à l'aise.

"Je voulais te prévenir…" commença Draco, l'air assez hésitant. Hermione lui jeta un regard curieux et il soupira. "Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ma famille a eu par le passé des… comment dire. Des préjugés vis à vis des personnes comme toi."

"Des Nés-Moldus," dit Hermione, amusée. "Continue."

"Oui, voilà. Bon, ils me font confiance quand je leur dis que tu es cool, et intelligente, et tout ça. Mais il se peut qu'ils essayent de te tester pendant les vacances. Rien de bien méchant mais…" il soupira à nouveau. "C'est très certainement ce que mon père va faire."

Hermione renifla, amusée. "Franchement, Draco. Deux ans chez les serpents et tu crois que je ne sais pas me défendre ?" devant son regard incrédule, elle sourit. "Honnêtement, je suis tout à fait préparée à ce genre d'éventualité, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je serai parfaite," ajouta-t-elle sans fausse modestie.

Draco sourit, soulagé. "Super, enfin. Je n'en attendais pas moins," dit-il avec un clin d'œil. "Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres, et tu pourras refiler ton truc à Pansy et Millie. Même si elles refusent de me dire ce que c'est."

"Et tu ne l'apprendras pas de ma part non plus," dit Hermione en attrapant un paquet plat et assez épais dans son sac avant de le suivre.

 _Il flirte,_ dit Tom, incrédule.

 _Quoi ?_

 _Draco. Il flirte avec toi. Il est complètement en train de te courtiser._

 _Arrête de raconter des bêtises, Riddle,_ répondit Hermione sans laisser transparaître sa surprise.

 _Je connais les Sang-Pur. Il est en train de te présenter à sa famille. Encore quelques mois et il t'offrira un bijou. Tu es aveugle ou quoi ?_

Hermione était légèrement agacée. _Mais quoi, un bijou ? Enfin, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible._

 _Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, offrir un bijou à une Sorcière quand on est de bonne famille ?_

 _Évidemment que je le sais. L'amour, les fiançailles, toutes ces conneries._

 _Puisque je te dis que si Draco présente une Née-Moldus à sa famille, c'est parce que c'est sérieux,_ dit-il d'une façon étrangement pressante. _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Le décourager ?_

 _Si, je dis bien_ si _tu as raison,_ répondit Hermione tout en expliquant distraitement à Draco un mouvement de Métamorphose - et elle nota qu'il se tenait près d'elle et souriait d'un air presque charmeur, une mèche blonde retombant devant ses yeux, et elle paniqua légèrement - _Je vais le décourager, évidemment. Il ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, même si c'est mon ami, et je me vois mal en tant que la prochaine Mrs. Malfoy. Ce genre de vie… ne m'intéresse pas vraiment._

Et il y avait une autre raison, inavouable celle-ci, et Hermione s'interdit d'y penser, pour éviter que Tom la voie, le sache, pour éviter de tout gâcher.

Il eut un petit rire amusé et elle sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 _Tu ne peux rien me cacher, Hermione Granger._

Et, sondant ses émotions, elle sentit de la tendresse, de l'amusement, et surtout du soulagement.

Perturbée au-delà de l'explicable, elle se fit assaillir par Pansy et Millie, auxquelles elle donna le paquet qu'elle avait emballé chez elle, sous le regard inquisiteur de Draco qui parlait avec Theo.

Il contenait une quinzaine de magazines de mode Moldus.

* * *

La mi-août approchaient lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur le perron du Manoir Malfoy. Hermione arborait une peau bronzée, ainsi que tous ses camarades - sauf Theo qui avait pris des coups de soleil - et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Bordeaux avait été merveilleux. Ils avaient séjourné dans une maison de maître à une dizaine de miles de la ville, avec une piscine, plusieurs salles de bains, et une immense salle à manger. Ils avaient passé leurs vacances à explorer la campagne du sud-Ouest de la France, et avaient même passé quelques jours à Paris, où Hermione avait découvert les rues sorcières de la Capitale Française - qui semblaient sorties tout droit du Moyen-Âge, en bien plus propre, avec ces ruelles étroites et pavées, ces bâtiments en pierre ouvragée… elle avait été charmée.

Hermione avait également fait quelques excursions seules dans le Paris Moldu, et avait apprécié tout particulièrement Montmartre. Tom aussi avait aimé, même s'il s'était montré un peu plus réservé dans ses démonstrations d'enthousiasme.

En chinant dans les librairies sorcières parisiennes, Hermione avait trouvé un lourd grimoire de potions anciennes, majoritairement assez dangereuses, et avait fini par l'acheter, se promettant d'en parler au Professeur Snape si l'occasion se présentait. Il y avait dans ce livre la recette d'une potion qui était censée faire fondre doucement les entrailles de qui la buvait, et elle se trouvait fascinée par les possibilités.

Hermione devait encore rester trois jours chez les Malfoy avant que Mr. Malfoy la ramène chez elle. Les vacances s'étaient passées merveilleusement bien vis à vis des parents de Draco. Bien sûr, ils l'avaient testée, mais, ses propres connaissances conjuguées avec celles de Tom, avaient été impressionnés par sa maîtrise des codes Sorciers et de l'étiquette, ainsi que par son point de vue sur la société en général et la place des Nés-Moldus. Ils la voyaient comme une jeune fille brillante, et le regard d'approbation qu'ils avaient alors lancé à Draco avait fait chantonner Tom dans son esprit - _Je te l'avais dit._

Entre temps, ils avaient reçu leur lettre de Poudlard, aussi Mrs. Malfoy se proposa pour les emmener tous sur le Chemin de Traverse avant qu'ils rentrent chez leurs parents. Il fut décidé qu'ils passeraient la journée de mardi sur le Chemin de Traverse, et leurs parents respectifs viendraient les chercher en fin de journée.

Le lundi matin, Hermione eut enfin l'occasion d'explorer la bibliothèque réputée des Malfoy. Elle était gigantesque - pas aussi grande que celle de Poudlard, mais d'une taille tout à fait respectable, et elle abritait des grimoires qui firent s'agiter Tom et briller les yeux de Hermione.

Elle y passa l'après midi, notant des sortilèges, des potions, et des connaissances sur un carnet. Il y avait là des sorts dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler - notamment une malédiction qui enfermait l'âme de la personne qui le recevait dans son propre corps, pour toujours - et ces sortilèges étaient tous catalogués comme faisant partie de la Magie Noire. Elle avait hésité, mais Tom avait pris le contrôle, impatient, et elle avait fini par céder et, par la même occasion, avait appris énormément de choses.

 _Tout ça est extrêmement utile,_ avait dit Tom, ravi.

Le soir venu, Narcissa vint la chercher et trouva Hermione assise sur un fauteuil de cuir, piquant du nez devant _Les plus sombres Potions et leurs applications._ Elle eut un sourire incrédule avant de réveiller l'adolescente et de la mener à leur dîner, puis fit un rapport à Lucius, qui avait ri et lui dit qu'il allait préparer un assortiment de grimoires pour qu'elle puisse les emporter, car "on ne laisse jamais un esprit brillant sur sa faim."

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le chemin de Traverse, et Draco supplia sa mère de lui offrir l'Eclair de Feu qui venait de sortir. A la grande surprise d'Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy lui dit que l'achat de ce balai de course était conditionné à la réussite de ses examens de fin d'année, et Draco avait tourné vers Hermione des yeux de chien battu pleins d'espoir. Hermione avait éclaté de rire.

"Je déteste le Quidditch, tu te débrouilles."

Mrs. Malfoy avait souri d'un air approbateur et elle s'attarda devant la Ménagerie Magique.

"Aphrodite se fait vieille pour porter tes colis, Draco…" dit-elle d'un air pensif.

Hermione en profita pour entrer dans la boutique. Une cacophonie y régnait, et elle prit son temps pour observer les chats, rats, crapauds et hiboux, se demandant si elle avait l'utilité d'un familier. Après tout, elle n'avait pas grand monde à qui écrire.

A la demande de Tom, elle s'arrêta devant un vivarium, où différentes espèces de serpents cohabitaient.

 _Oh, on dirait un bébé Basilic,_ dit Hermione en montrant discrètement une petite vipère à tête triangulaire, qui la regardait curieusement.

Ses écailles changeaient de couleur selon la lumière, et elle était très belle. De la taille de l'avant bras d'Hermione, elle était large comme son pouce.

"Tu aimes les serpents, Hermione ?"

La jeune fille sourit. "Au risque d'être caricaturale, oui, beaucoup. J'ai appris à les apprécier, en tous cas," dit-elle en continuant de regarder la vipère, qui s'était dressée le plus haut possible pour la regarder.

Hermione sourit à nouveau à Mrs. Malfoy qui s'approcha de Draco pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

Tom restait suspicieusement silencieux et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude mental.

 _Tu la veux, non ?_

 _Elle est vraiment belle,_ avoua-t-il. _Et il faut bien admettre qu'un serpent comme familier, c'est extrêmement classieux. Surtout pour les prochains Seigneur et Dame des Ténèbres._

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

 _Tu es le prochain Voldemort, toi, maintenant ?_

Tom ne répondit rien.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et, après un dernier regard en direction de la _Vipera Iridescentia,_ sortit de la boutique.

Elle sortait de chez Madame Guipure avec de nouvelles robes à la main lorsque Mrs. Malfoy s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire.

"Draco m'a dit que tu étais née en Septembre, et donc que c'est bientôt ton anniversaire," dit-elle sans préambule. "Étant donné que nous ne nous reverrons pas avant au moins Noël, Lucius et moi avons pris la liberté de t'offrir ton cadeau en avance."

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. "Vous n'étiez pas obligés !" s'écria-t-elle, légèrement paniquée.

 _Laisse._

Après avoir attendu que Mrs. Malfoy balaye les protestations d'Hermione d'un geste de la main, Tom prit le dessus et sourit sereinement à Mrs. Malfoy.

"Je vous remercie, Mrs. Malfoy, c'est très gentil de votre part. Il faudra absolument que j'arrive à tirer les vers du nez à Draco concernant votre anniversaire et celui de Mr. Malfoy, afin de vous rendre la pareille."

Mrs. Malfoy parut amusée à cette idée et lui tendit un grand paquet. Les adolescents se regroupèrent et ils s'assirent tous à la terrasse d'un café du Chemin de Traverse, observant Hermione ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Il y avait là une sélection de Grimoires de Magie Noire, et Hermione ne s'attarda pas dessus, remerciant chaleureusement Mrs. Malfoy avant de cacher les titres en les remettant dans leur paquet. Il y avait aussi une belle écharpe verte et argent, d'une matière douce et chaude, et également un vivarium.

Un vrai vivarium. Léger comme une plume.

Et la _Vipera Iridescentia_ dedans.

"Merlin," souffla Tom-Hermione.

Elle prit le dessus et fit un énorme sourire à Mrs. Malfoy, se sentant néanmoins embarrassée. "Je vous remercie infiniment, Mrs. Malfoy. Elle est superbe."

"Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé, le vendeur m'a expliqué qu'elle allait au moins doubler sa taille et tripler de largeur," la prévint Mrs. Malfoy. "Et tu n'es pas censée avoir le droit d'avoir un serpent à Poudlard donc tu devras être prudente. Je vais expliquer à tes parents qu'elle est sans danger lorsqu'ils viendront te chercher."

Hermione résista à l'envie d'ouvrir le vivarium en pleine rue, et attendit impatiemment de rentrer chez elle pour enfin faire connaissance avec son nouvel animal de compagnie.

Lorsque ses parents vinrent la chercher, Mrs. Malfoy leur expliqua qu'elle avait offert son premier familier à Hermione, et que les reptiles étaient des animaux de compagnie fréquents chez les sorciers. Elle leur assura ensuite qu'il n'était pas dangereux, et finalement les parents de Hermione hochèrent la tête, pas très rassurés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux, après deux heures de trajet en voiture dans un silence presque complet - heureusement, Tom lui faisait la conversation, sinon l'ennui l'aurait tuée -, la totalité des paroles échangées avec Emma Granger étaient "tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?" et "tu as hâte de rentrer à Poudlard ?"

 _Ils ne te comprennent pas,_ avait dit Tom, sans prendre de pincettes. _Tu es une étrangère pour eux désormais, tout comme leur monde t'est étranger._

Hermione avait essayé de discuter avec ses parents, essayant de les intéresser à la magie, à ce qu'elle faisait à l'école, et au fait qu'elle était bien meilleure que tous les autres de son année, et avait commencé l'apprentissage de ce que des élèves d'ASPIC devaient maîtriser, mais s'était heurtée à une sorte de mur. Oh, bien sûr, sa mère l'écoutait patiemment, et son père aussi, mais ils semblaient ne pas la reconnaître.

Hermione comptait les jours jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard, malgré le fait que Sirius Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Cela ne la concernait pas vraiment, de toute façon, et Draco avait expliqué dans l'une de ses lettres - qui, elle l'avait remarqué, étaient plus longues que celles de l'été précédent - que Sirius Black n'avait qu'un objectif en tête : Harry Potter.

Il lui confiait également que son père n'avait pas eu connaissance de son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'il trouvait cette histoire tout à fait particulière, mais il refusa d'élaborer.

Il y avait toujours l'énigme du nom de Tom, qu'elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Plus inquiétant encore, à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle sentait Tom devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Un soir, alors qu'août se terminait, elle s'assit à son bureau avec un morceau de papier où elle écrit TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE en lettres majuscules.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ avait demandé Tom, faisant de son mieux pour paraître décontracté.

 _Je réfléchis,_ avait répondu Hermione sur le même ton.

Il soupira lourdement.

Se matérialisant devant elle, il lança un sort de silence d'un geste de la main. Hermione le regarda avec envie - ils allaient attaquer la magie sans baguette un peu plus tard, mais il considérait que c'était trop dangereux avec la Trace de pratiquer cela en dehors de Poudlard - et Tom s'assit sur son lit, l'invitant à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Ce faisant, elle en profita pour le détailler un peu. Il était rare qu'elle ait la chance de l'observer alors qu'il la regardait, qu'il la remarquait, même - le Tom des souvenirs était affreusement peu réceptif.

Il était toujours en uniforme de Serpentard, avec sa cravate nouée parfaitement sur son col immaculé. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient soigneusement coiffés, avec juste une mèche de cheveux bruns qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à retomber constamment devant ses yeux d'un bleu sombre et presque envoûtant. Ses mains, longues et pâles, parfaitement proportionnées, reposaient sur ses avants-bras alors qu'il avait les bras croisés.

Masquant son trouble, Hermione déglutit.

"Crache le morceau, Tom," dit-elle sans détour.

Tom la regarda droit dans les yeux, constatant que, du haut de ses quatorze ans, elle avait grandi depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Ses cheveux semblaient plus disciplinés, et ses yeux moins grands pour son visage, qui était, grâce à la magie, sans défauts inhérents à l'adolescence. Lui-même n'avait que seize ans lorsqu'il s'était enfermé dans son journal, et à présent, ils ne semblaient pas avoir une si grande différence d'âge.

"Tu étais sur la bonne piste," dit-il tentativement. "Un anagramme. Une idiotie, vraiment. Juste parce que je n'aimais pas mon nom… et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça a pris une telle ampleur."

Hermione récupéra son papier et fixa le nom de Tom.

Les lettres semblèrent se réarranger d'elles-mêmes.

"Voldemort. Tu es Voldemort."

La réalisation aurait dû laisser une chape de glace sur ses épaules, aurait dû la choquer plus que de raison, elle aurait dû s'en aller au courant.

Aller tout raconter à sa mère et donner le journal à Dumbledore. Elle aurait dû faire tout cela.

Et pourtant, elle resta assise sur son lit, levant des yeux comme vides vers Tom, incapable de réfléchir, incapable de prendre une décision.

"Il a fait des choses…" Il soupira. "J'ai fait des choses, dans mon futur, dans ton passé, que je ne cautionne pas. Je crois que… Les Horcruxes m'ont rendu fou, d'une certaine manière."

"Des Horcruxes ?"

"Des fragments d'âmes," expliqua Tom en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione porta sa main à sa poche, où elle avait rangé le journal.

"Oui, le journal était le premier. J'avais pour projet d'en faire sept, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi." Il soupira. "De toute évidence, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, car j'ai l'air d'avoir été diminué. Rendu plus idiot, plus sanguinaire. Tu sais très bien que j'aime la violence," se corrigea-t-il, "mais pas à ce point-là. Pas de façon aveugle, pas jusqu'à ce que la majorité des sorciers me haïssent."

Hermione laissa échapper un long souffle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais, Tom ?" demanda-t-elle, agitée. "Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?"

"Tu peux faire comme tu l'as toujours fait," dit-il avec un demi-sourire malgré les circonstances. "Me faire confiance, et rester à mes côtés."

Lorsque Hermione sembla hésiter, devenant de plus en plus pâle sous l'effort inconscient qu'elle faisait pour le maintenir dans sa chambre, il lui prit la main. "Hermione," dit-il en serrant ses doigts entre ses paumes. "Cela fait plus d'un an que nous sommes ensemble maintenant. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà déçue ?"

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et réfléchit quelques instants. Ce qu'il disait faisait sens. Il aurait pu lui faire bien plus de mal que cela, la détruire, même, et pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait. Une partie d'elle-même lui soufflait que ce n'était que parce qu'elle était utile, qu'elle était _puissante_ , mais en voyant ses yeux, elle en doutait sincèrement. Dans son regard, elle voyait de l'affection, de l'inquiétude, mais certainement pas la volonté de lui nuire.

"Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'idiot, comme ce Weasley… Je l'aurais probablement utilisé jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure," dit-il sincèrement. "Tu peux faire tout ce que tu voudras de moi, je t'appartiens sous la forme d'un journal. J'aurais pu t'enlever toute ta magie pour revenir à la vie, et je ne l'ai pas fait."

Quelque chose titilla la conscience d'Hermione, une question ô combien importante, mais elle était trop concentrée sur les paroles de Tom pour y prêter attention.

"Je… Je t'avoue que je ne sais même pas pourquoi," dit-il en regardant leurs mains entrelacées. Ce n'était pas de la timidité, qui lui faisait baisser la tête ; il semblait réfléchir intensément. "Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie, que ce soit maintenant, ou dans mon passé, ou même dans mon… futur. Tu es _importante_ , Hermione Granger, et cela me détruirait de te voir me tourner le dos. Tu comprends ?"

Hermione secoua la tête, brièvement, ne comprenant pas _tout à fait_ les implications de ce qu'il disait, et puis elle était si fatiguée… Le sang se mit à perler de son nez, le mal de tête s'intensifia, et Hermione se mit à pleurer.

Tom la prit dans ses bras, d'une façon presque hésitante, et la serra contre lui, et elle _sentait_ presque comme s'il était _vraiment là_ son épaule un peu osseuse et ses bras puissants autour d'elle et elle imaginait presque son _odeur_ ….

Il leva le sortilège de silence, l'allongea sur son lit, et disparut. Et Hermione le pardonna.

 _Merci,_ souffla-t-il dans son esprit juste avant qu'elle s'endorme. _Merci, ma parfaite petite Hermione._

* * *

 _Réponse aux guests :_

 _Enesra : oooh contente que ça te plaise encore et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! N'hesite pas a me dire ce que tu penses de cette suite !_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Petit chapitre dominical. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pas grand chose ne s'y passe, mais du développement personnel ne fait jamais de mal.

Merci à tous•tes pour vos reviews. N'hésitez pas à continuer (ou à commencer !) à m'en laisser, elles me font très plaisir.

Nastesia

* * *

Hermione retrouva ses amis avec plaisir à bord du Poudlard Express. Luna s'était assise avec eux, tout naturellement, et s'était mise à converser agréablement avec Blaise. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Hermione, elle lui sourit, un sourire sincère, et elle lui répondit. Malgré ses à priori vis à vis de la petite fille lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée - et malgré sa perspicacité troublante - Tom et elle avaient résolu qu'il valait mieux l'avoir de son côté, et elle était tout à fait d'accord.

Daphné Greengrass, une jeune fille de l'année de Hermione, très secrète et très proche de Pansy - elle n'avait pas été invitée cet été-là, car les relations entre les Greengrass et les Malfoy étaient légèrement tendues pour une raison obscure - s'était jointe également à leur groupe, ainsi que sa petite soeur, Astoria. En conséquence, leur compartiment semblait légèrement bondé, et Hermione sortit un livre, tout en discutant avec Draco, qui s'était assis d'autorité à côté d'elle.

Pansy leur jeta un regard scrutateur, mais ne dit rien.

Nagini pointa le bout de son nez, sortant de la manche de Hermione où elle avait élu résidence, et elle goûta l'air de sa langue fourchue. C'était Tom qui avait eu l'idée de l'appeler Nagini, et Hermione n'y avait pas été opposée. La petite vipère était un véritable amour, se glissant dans ses vêtements la nuit pour avoir chaud au lieu de rester dans son vivarium, et, la journée, elle restait enroulée autour de son bras.

"Elle est vraiment trop mignonne !" s'exclama Astoria, de sa petite voix d'enfant de onze ans.

Hermione sourit tandis que Draco caressait la tête de la vipère du bout du doigt. "Comment elle s'appelle ?" s'enquit-il.

"Nagini."

Draco leva les yeux vers elle, et échangea un regard surpris avec Vince, mais ne dit rien. Greg, quant à lui, était plongé dans une bande dessinée sorcière, et ne réagit pas. Theo s'éclaircit la gorge.

" _Quoi ?"_ demanda Hermione, légèrement irritée. "Parlez, maintenant, les garçons."

"Euh…" il toussota à nouveau. "C'était le nom du serpent de, euh, de Tu-Sais-Qui."

Hermione se figea momentanément. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Puis elle finit par sourire. "Je vois," dit-elle sans émotion apparente. "Je suppose que les grands esprits se rencontrent."

Etouffant un petit rire devant leurs mines interloquées, elle revint à son livre, non sans ajouter, "Il faut croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait bien Rudyard Kipling."

Au bout de quelques heures de trajet, Luna se retrouva assise à côté d'elle.

"Ca doit être très utile," pépia-t-elle à voix basse.

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Hermione, légèrement distraite.

"D'avoir un ami, comme ça, tout le temps." Elle jeta un oeil équivoque à la poche d'Hermione renfermant le journal. "Vous avez une aura incroyable, tous les deux. Verte, bleue, s'enroulant continuellement. Tu es bleue, il est vert," ajouta-t-elle, inconsciente.

"De quoi elle parle, Hermione ?" demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

"Aucune idée," dit Hermione sans quitter Luna du regard. "Tu viens, Luna ? J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes."

Elle prit la Serdaigle par la main sans demander confirmation et l'entraîna dehors. "Ce n'est pas la direction des toilettes," dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Hermione roula des yeux.

"Je sais. Dis-moi ce que tu sais, Luna."

"Je sais que tu n'es pas toute seule, jamais. Et qu'il est très puissant, et que vous êtes très proches. Comment il s'appelle ?"

Hermione soupira. "Tom. Tom Riddle. Mais tu dois

le dire à personne, tu comprends, Luna ?"

Elle la regarda d'un air neutre.

"Je suis très sérieuse. Personne à part toi n'est au courant, et il _faut_ que tu te taises." Elle marqua une pause. "Est-ce que décourager tes camarades de classe, et les empêcher de voler tes affaires, serait un prix raisonnable pour ton silence ?"

Luna sourit et hocha la tête. "Je crois bien que oui."

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. "Bien, alors nous avons un accord." Elle redevint sérieuse. "Il faut que tu saches que je ne prends pas la trahison à la légère, Luna. Je t'accorde ma confiance et une place dans mon cercle, des amis, une situation. Je t'accorde la sécurité. Trahis-moi, et tu diras au-revoir à tout ça, et plus encore."

Luna acquiesça, semblant percevoir le sérieux de la menace.

 _Tu deviens excellente au jeu d'intimidation, très chère,_ dit Tom sur le ton de la conversation. _Une main de fer dans un gant de velours._

 _Le velours est affreux,_ répondit Hermione en retournant dans son compartiment, souriant à ses amis comme si de rien était. _Partons plutôt sur de la soie._

Il rit.

Alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de parler du programme de Troisième Année en Potions, le train s'arrêta brutalement. Hermione regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'ils étaient encore au beau milieu de la campagne écossaise et que le jour se couchait ; il était encore trop tôt pour qu'ils soient arrivés à Poudlard.

Elle fit signe à ses amis de rester là où elle était et sortit du compartiment, voyant qu'un bon nombre d'élèves faisaient de même, ou du moins passaient leur tête par l'ouverture. Elle croisa le Préfet en Chef et l'attrapa par la manche. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Weasley ?"

Il la regarda d'un air offensé. "Je n'en sais rien, maintenant laisse-moi, je dois aller voir le machiniste."

Elle décida de partir de son côté quand un froid intense l'envahit. Elle eut l'impression que sa vie n'avait aucun sens, que rien n'irait plus jamais. Elle était sur le point de se rouler en boule et de se laisser mourir quand Tom parla.

 _Des Détraqueurs. Il faut partir, vite !_

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il prit le contrôle, et Hermione n'opposa aucune résistance. Tom entra dans le compartiment qu'Hermione venait de quitter, tandis que l'esprit de cette dernière se recroquevillait quelque part.

"Des Détraqueurs," dit Tom-Hermione en fermant la porte derrière lui. Quelqu'un sait lancer le Patronus…? Non, je me doute que non."

Draco était blanc comme un linge, Dahné, Astoria, Pansy et Theo pleuraient silencieusement, Vincent et Greg tremblaient de tous leurs membres. Seule Luna semblait modérément affectée.

Soudain, comme elle était arrivée, la sensation repartit. Seule Hermione, dans son esprit, restait prostrée, tandis que les autres reprenaient leurs esprits.

 _Hermione, tout va bien,_ dit Tom. _Tout va bien, ils sont partis, tout va bien._

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione finit par refaire surface et reprit possession de son corps, mais elle resta silencieuse tout le reste du trajet. Elle remercia Tom encore et encore d'avoir pris le contrôle.

Même si elle aurait voulu qu'il se matérialise et qu'il l'enlace.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, avant les cours, Hermione, Vince, Greg et Draco sortirent juste après le groupe de Serdaigle de Deuxième Année. Luna les suivait, osensiblement à l'écart, et rien dans son attitude ne laissait comprendre qu'elle savait que les Serpentard suivaient les Serdaigle.

Arrivés dans un couloir isolé, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur le dos d'un des Serdaigle.

"Un mot, s'il vous plaît," dit-elle d'une voix aimable.

Les Serdaigle se retournèrent, et lorsqu'ils la reconnurent, certains eurent le bon goût de pâlir. Une jeune fille brune s'avança avec un air mauvais sur le visage. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le serpent ?"

Hermione sourit.

"Serpent ? Qu'en penses-tu, Nagini ?"

Elle n'avait pas poussé le vice jusqu'à demander à Tom de parler Fourchelang, mais sa petite vipère comprit le message, sortant de sa manche et dardant sa langue fourchue sur les Serdaigle.

La brune sortit sa baguette, et la pointa sur Hermione. "Oh, non, je ne crois pas," dit cette dernière sur le ton de la conversation.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur elle et, d'un Expelliarmus informulé, la désarma.

Les autres reculèrent de quelques pas, pour se retrouver dos à Vince et Greg.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Une requête simple, Miss…" elle regarda Luna.

"Elle s'appelle Finley. Hestia Finley."

"Miss Finley. Une simple requête, donc. Laissez Miss Lovegood ici présente tranquille."

Finley renifla, dédaigneuse.

"Tu crois que tu nous fais peur ? Tu t'es trouvé de nouveaux amis, Loufoca ?"

Hermione sentit le sortilège Doloris chatouiller sa langue, et fronça les sourcils. _Arrête, Tom._

"Vous devriez avoir peur. Finley, Finley… Tu connais ce nom, pas vrai, Draco ? Tu connais tout le monde, et celle-là est trop sûre d'elle pour être une Sang-de-Bourbe."

Lorsqu'elle entendit quelques exclamations offensées, elle roula des yeux. "Oh, j'ai le droit, j'en suis une, ne faites pas vos mijaurées. Draco ?"

Il sourit. "Son père travaille au Département de la Justice Magique."

"Oh, je vois. Vois-tu, Hestia," dit Hermione, un faux sourire sur le visage et jouant avec la baguette de la Serdaigle, "je suis moi-même en bons termes avec la famille Malfoy. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Un mot de sa part auprès de mon père, et le tien n'a plus de travail."

"J'ai d'autres moyens de pression, bien sûr," reprit Hermione, nonchalante. "Grâce à notre amie ici présente, j'ai accès à ta Salle Commune. Sais-tu ce que je peux faire, avec accès à ton dortoir ? Je peux faire en sorte que ton lit soit tout à tour brûlant et glacial. Je peux te faire perdre tes cheveux, couvrir ton corps de furoncles, et te donner l'impression que tes entrailles sont en train de se liquéfier. Alors, est-ce que ça vaut le coup de continuer votre petit harcèlement scolaire ridicule ?"

Hestia pâlit et secoua la tête, enfin vaincue.

"C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Bien entendu, la menace est valable aussi si tu vas geindre auprès de Filtwick ou Dumbledore. Tu arriverais peut-être à me faire renvoyer, mais certainement pas Draco ici présent, ou n'importe lequel de mes amis. Donc, les affaires de Luna ne disparaîtront plus. Vous serez gentils avec elle, la laisserez tranquille, et l'aiderez même quand elle en exprimera le besoin." Elle lui lança sa baguette. "Je vous souhaite une bonne journée."

Et puis ils s'en furent sous les yeux ravis de Luna.

* * *

Hermione avait repris dès le premier samedi les cours de tutorat avec Neville. Il avait suivi ses instructions et avait lu consciencieusement le livre de potions de Troisième Année, ainsi, les cours de passaient très bien : Neville travaillait sur la potion à venir, supervisé par Hermione tandis qu'elle même pratiquait des sorts ou s'avançait sur ses devoirs. Greg et Vince avaient arrêté de venir vers mars de l'année précédente, en partie parce qu'ils ne craignaient plus pour sa sécurité - les deux garçons avaient une loyauté impressionnante - mais également parce qu'ils considéraient en avoir assez appris, connaissant assez de bases solides pour s'en sortir en Potions.

Le premier cours de Défense fut instructif, pour le moins. Le Professeur Lupin semblait compétent, mais Hermione avait vu la façon dont le Professeur Snape le regardait, et cela lui suffisait pour qu'elle nourrisse un à priori sur le nouveau professeur. Ces regards de haine étaient généralement réservés à Potter, même Neville n'attirant que son mépris malgré sa personnalité détestable aux yeux de Snape ; Hermione était intriguée par la cause de cette haine - de toute évidence, les deux hommes partageaient un passé commun - et attendait cette leçon avec une impatience teintée de curiosité.

La Défense contre les Forces du Mal était un cours en commun avec les Gryffondor, et Hermione put observer comment Lupin humilia Snape en lui faisant prendre les vêtements de la grand-mère de Neville par le biais de l'Épouvantard. Sa lèvre se retroussa en signe de dédain, et le professeur fut catégorisé dans son esprit comme indigne de son respect.

L'Épouvantard était une créature assez simple à vaincre, mais Hermione ressentit une pointe de curiosité lorsque son tour vint. Quelle était sa plus grande peur ?

Daphné passa juste avant elle, faisant face à une momie. Hermione s'avança et inspira profondément, tenant sa baguette prête. La créature se tourna vers elle et prit une forme qu'elle connaissait très bien.

"Regarde-toi," dit Tom d'un air de profond mépris. Il était parfait comme à son habitude, ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés, les manches de sa chemise retroussées sur ses avants bras. Il croisait les bras et la regardait de haut. "Mais regarde-toi. Comment ai-je pu croire que tu étais digne d'intérêt ? Et comment as-tu pu croire que je puisse _t'aimer_? Espèce de sang-de—"

Tom prit le dessus.

"Riddikulus," dit-il presque négligemment.

La peau de Tom devint rouge vif et ses cheveux devinrent dorés, tandis que sa chemise se couvrait d'inscriptions presque obscènes. Tom-Hermione ricana et recula de quelques pas pour laisser Potter affronter l'Épouvantard. C'est à ce moment là que Lupin s'interposa, et la créature se transforma en sphère argentée avant de disparaître dans les tréfonds de l'armoire.

Hermione reprit le contrôle de son corps, et faillit _rougir_ lorsque Pansy se pencha vers elle.

"C'est qui, ce canon ? Ton petit ami ?"

Elle avait l'air presque incrédule et Hermione se sentit légèrement vexée. Elle lui jeta un regard hautain et se détourna, tandis que sa camarade chuchotait à toute vitesse avec Millie. Draco, quant à lui, échangeait des paroles d'un air sombre avec Blaise.

 _Hermione ?_

 _Pas maintenant, Tom. Je me sens suffisamment humiliée comme ça._

 _Hermione, je —_

 _J'ai dit pas maintenant,_ dit Hermione d'un ton sans appel.

Elle sentit une vague de colère l'envahir alors que Tom était en train de s'agacer.

 _Si tu me laissais parler un peu ! J'allais te dire que cette peur est infondée. Complètement infondée._

 _Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ?_

 _C'est infondé, c'est tout. Tu seras toujours digne de mon… intérêt._

Amusée, Hermione esquissa un sourire, mais son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement.

* * *

"C'était qui ?" demanda Draco d'un air presque agressif une fois qu'ils furent revenus dans la Salle Commune.

Hermione leva les yeux de son devoir d'Arithmancie - une matière passionnante, d'ailleurs, elle avait vraiment bien choisi ses options : elle prenait également l'Étude des Runes et avait choisi de ne pas en prendre de troisième pour pouvoir consacrer ce temps libre à ses études avec Tom - et haussa un sourcil.

"Le type, en Défense, ton Épouvantard," s'impatienta Draco. "C'est ton petit ami ?"

 _Ça te regarde ?_ renifla Tom.

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Draco," dit Hermione d'un ton neutre en baissant la tête sur son parchemin.

"Ça pourrait très bien être mes affaires !" s'indigna Draco, les joues légèrement roses de colère et d'inconfort.

Hermione soupira.

"Comment ça ?"

"Ben… tu sais."

 _Arrête les frais, petit._

"Non, j'ai bien peur que tu aies besoin de t'exprimer par des phrases, Draco," dit Hermione en posant sa plume.

"Ben…" la colère avait laissé place au malaise. "Tu vois, je me demandais si tu voulais bien venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi, à Halloween, tu vois, et si tu as un petit ami…"

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer.

"Oh, Draco, je suis vraiment désolée. Je suis flattée, vraiment, mais…" elle soupira. "Tu es mon ami. L'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je suis désolée mais je ne te vois pas comme ça, tu es comme un frère pour moi." Elle grimaça. "Je me doute que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre."

"Tu es amoureuse de lui?"

Elle haussa les sourcils, puis fit la moue. Et choisit d'être honnête. "Je crois que oui, en effet."

"Qui c'est, alors ?"

"Tu sais quoi ? Un jour, quand tu auras fini par inviter Pansy ou Daphné à sortir - les deux en meurent d'envie," elle sourit en voyant Draco écarquiller les yeux, soudain très intéressé, "je te le présenterai. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien."

Draco soupira mais finit par le sourire. "Il a intérêt à être digne de toi, en tous cas," dit-il, et elle admira sa capacité à passer au-delà de sa déception. "Donc, tu disais, Pansy et Daphné, hein ?"

"L'embarras du choix," confirma Hermione.

"Je pense me rapprocher de Daphné… après tout, ça ne plairait pas à mes parents, et je vais avoir quatorze ans, il est temps que je me rebelle un peu." Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et se leva. "Merci d'avoir été honnête."

"Amis ?"

"Les meilleurs."

* * *

 _Tu es amoureuse de moi ?_

 _C'est une conversation que je refuse d'avoir sans t'avoir en face de moi._

Tom se matérialisa et jeta un sort de silence autour de son lit.

"Tu es amoureuse de moi ?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils et soupira.

"Je n'en sais rien, d'accord ? Je _ressens_ quelque chose pour toi, de ça, j'en suis sûre, mais ça fait des mois que tu partages mon esprit et tu _es_ particulièrement attirant."

Il haussa un sourcil, l'enjoignant à continuer.

"Pour l'instant tu es littéralement une partie de mon esprit, Tom. Quand tu seras redevenu matériel et que tu auras ton propre corps… on verra à ce moment-là, d'accord ?"

"Mais tu ne t'engageras pas dans une relation avec l'un de tes camarades avant que ça arrive ?"

"Ce serait beaucoup trop bizarre d'embrasser un garçon ou même une fille alors que tu décortiques tout, Riddle."

Semblant étrangement satisfait, il l'embrassa sur la joue et disparut.

 _Parfait._

* * *

 _Tom ?_

Ils étaient en train de petit déjeuner, et Tom avait fait en sorte de profiter de son état de fatigue pour se servir une tasse de café. Hermione avait froncé les sourcils devant l'amertume du breuvage mais avait laissé faire.

 _Hmm ?_

 _Pour que tu reviennes à la vie, on devra tuer quelqu'un, non ?_

Il prit un peu de temps pour répondre.

 _Très probablement._

 _Mais c'est possible ?_

 _Je pense que oui, puisque quand je me matérialise, je sais que je pourrais tirer encore plus sur ta magie, et absorber ton énergie vitale._

 _Hmm._

Tom ricana. _Weasley ?_

 _Si on doit se débarrasser de quelqu'un à un moment donné, autant que ce soit lui. Surtout qu'il sera disponible quand on voudra le faire, puisque nous sommes dans la même année._

 _Et on voudra le faire quand ?_

Hermione prit quelques instants pour y penser. _Je suppose que je n'aimerais pas vraiment l'idée que tu sois loin de moi alors que je serais à Poudlard. On pourrait attendre jusqu'à ce que j'aie mon diplôme._

 _Hmm, je suppose que ça ne me pose pas de problème._

 _Il reste un autre problème à régler. Voldemort. Tu crois qu'il prendra bien le fait que tu reviennes ?_

Tom fit l'équivalent mental d'une grimace.

 _Je suppose que non. Il faudra qu'on se débarrasse de lui à un moment donné._ Il réfléchit quelques instants. _Dumbledore est l'un des seuls, à part les Mangemorts, à savoir mon vrai nom. S'il meurt, personne ne serait en mesure de dire qui j'étais, et alors, je serais le sauveur du Monde Magique, les débarrassant de Voldemort._

" _Nous", tu veux dire. Je compte bien gagner quelque chose de cette situation._

Tom eut un rire ravi. _Évidemment._

 _Tu oublies quelque chose, cela dit. Voldemort n'est pas encore revenu. Il est même présumé mort par la majorité de la population._

 _Oh, oui, mais ça ne durera pas. Tu peux être sûre qu'il finirera par revenir, on a juste à attendre le moment propice, et à chercher ses autres Horcruxes._

 _Tu penses qu'il en a sept, c'est ça ?_

 _Si on ne me compte pas, ça fait six. J'en avais fait un autre, la bague de la famille de ma mère, et je sais où il est, mon autre moi me l'avait dit lorsque nous étions encore en contact. Le reste, il faudra enquêter. Je sais que je suis très attaché à Poudlard, donc il y en a très certainement un autre ici. Il y a toute une série de lieux qui avaient de la valeur pour moi, il faudra qu'on les passe en revue pendant les étés à venir._

Hermione acquiesça mentalement et termina son café. _Ce n'est pas si mal, en fait,_ concéda-t-elle.

Levant les yeux, elle aperçut Ron Weasley qui la fixait. Il avait l'air fatigué, et lorsqu'elle le regarda dans les yeux, il pâlit et fit tomber sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

 _Même avoir peur, il le fait sans classe,_ commenta Hermione, amusée.

* * *

Réponse aux guests :

Enesra : je suis vraiment contente que cela continue à te plaire ! Les choses deviennent un peu plus sérieuses entre nos deux "héros..." au plaisir de te lire à nouveau bientôt ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Deuxième chapitre du dimanche. J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Miss Granger, un mot, s'il vous plaît."

Hermione hocha la tête et rassembla ses affaires de potions avant d'attendre patiemment que les autres élèves soient sortis de la salle. Le professeur Snape lança un sort de silence et ferma la porte par magie, et Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. "Monsieur ?"

"J'ai remarqué, Miss Granger," dit Snape d'une voix neutre, "que Weasley se comporte bizarrement dès qu'il pose les yeux sur vous. Il se comporte comme s'il était terrifié, et bien que la simple présence d'une jeune fille dans la même pièce crée ce genre de réaction chez les jeunes cornichons de son genre, je trouve sa réponse un peu extrême."

Hermione lui lança un regard de pure innocence teintée de curiosité. "Je ne comprends pas, monsieur."

 _L'occlumencie est en place._

"Que lui avez-vous fait, Miss Granger?" demanda Snape très sérieusement.

"Comme vous l'avez dit, Professeur, c'est un _cornichon._ Je ne connais pas Weasley, à vrai dire, nous ne parlons pas sauf pour échanger des insultes. Si vous avez la moindre question concernant son comportement, Professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous suggère de le lui demander."

 _Parfait._

Snape lui lança un dernier regard scrutateur et soupira. "Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Miss Granger. Je prends soin de mes élèves."

"Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, monsieur, mais encore une fois, si Weasley est troublé par quelque chose, ce n'est pas de mon fait."

Snape finit par hocher la tête et la congédia d'un geste de la main.

Lorsque Hermione sortit de la salle de potions, elle n'eut le temps de marcher que quelques dizaines de mètres avant qu'une paire de mains la précipite dans une salle de classe vide.

"Expelliarmus !"

Sa baguette, qu'elle avait sortie de sa manche, lui échappa des mains et Hermione grogna. Dans la pénombre, elle distinguait Harry Potter. _Hermione—_

 _Oooo_

 _Vas-y._

Tom prit le contrôle et jeta un regard dédaigneux à Potter.

"Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor de ta part, d'agir de la sorte, Potter. Que me vaut l'honneur ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ron ?"

Nagini s'enverra autour du bras de Hermione, inquiète.

"Rien du tout. Si ton crétin d'ami se comporte de façon encore plus crétine que d'habitude, je suggère l'intervention d'un Médicomage. Qui sait si sa mère ne l'a pas bercé trop près du mur ? Avec tous ces enfants…"

"A chaque fois qu'on parle de toi, il devient bizarre, pâlit et il se tait," dit Potter sans prêter attention à ce que Tom disait.

Ce dernier s'impatienta et, d'un geste de la main, désarma Potter et récupéra les deux baguettes. Il la regarda d'un air estomaqué.

"Peut-être que tu devrais garder ton nez hors de mes affaires, Potter. Peut-être que ce serait la chose _intelligente_ à faire."

"Tu ne me fais pas peur, Granger."

Tom rit. Il lança un sort de silence autour d'eux et s'approcha de Potter, la baguette d'Hermione dans la main droite, celle de Potter dans la main gauche. "Tu es sûr ? Nous sommes seuls, ici. Qui sait ce que je pourrais te faire ?"

 _Tom,_ dit Hermione sur un ton d'avertissement.

Il l'ignora.

"Je dois admettre que vous voir parler de moi en des termes peu flatteurs me fatigue, Potter. M'agace, même. Et quand je suis agacée…" il sourit. "Je perds contrôle de moi-même."

 _Tom, non. Ne le torture pas, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux…_

Potter déglutit. "Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Ron a peur de toi," dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait forte, mais qui tremblait un peu.

Tom sourit. "Bien." Il lui lança sa baguette.

"C'est ton seul avertissement, Potter. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre."

 _Merci._

 _Je ne suis pas un idiot,_ chantonna Tom dans leur esprit. _Mais nous avons un problème. C'est un Horcruxe._

Hermione, qui avait repris le contrôle de son corps, frissonna.

 _On va devoir le tuer,_ finit Tom tandis que Potter s'enfuyait presque en courant de la salle de classe.

* * *

"Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il va aller voir Dumbledore ?" demanda Theo à voix basse.

"Aucune chance," répondit Hermione sur le même ton, en lui lançant le sortilège d'allégresse. Sans prononcer la formule. Theo sourit. "Il est beaucoup trop fier, et il a été élevé par des Moldus abusifs, d'après la rumeur. Trop habitué à se débrouiller par lui-même. Et je pense que je lui fais peur maintenant." Elle eut un grand sourire fier d'elle.

"Oh, très bien, _très bien,_ Miss Granger ! Cinq points à Serpentard !" s'écria le Professeur Filtwick.

Le cours d'après était un cours de Défense. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard environ, et si le professeur Lupin n'était pas un mauvais professeur si on le comparait aux exemples précédents, Hermione continuait à le haïr ostensiblement. Il ne lui accordait jamais de points, ou très peu, et semblait ne pas l'aimer beaucoup non plus. Aussi Hermione fut-elle ravie quand elle vit que Lupin ne donnait pas cours ce jour-là, et était remplacé par Snape.

"Bonjour, Professeur," dit Hermione en s'asseyant au premier rang, entre Millie et Theo.

Potter arriva légèrement en retard et s'insurgea en voyant que Lupin était remplacé par le Directeur de Serpentard. Elle lui fit un sourire narquois, et il l'ignora délibérément.

Ensuite, Snape annonça que la leçon porterait sur les loups-garous, et tandis qu'elle prenait des notes, elle s'interrogea.

Tom et elle eurent la réponse en même temps.

 _Lupin est un loup-garou._

Elle vérifia son livre d'Astronomie et confirma qu'ils étaient en plein dans la pleine lune. Sa main se leva automatiquement.

"Miss Granger ?"

"Monsieur, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour le Professeur Lupin. Se pourrait-il qu'il aille mieux d'ici _samedi_ , par hasard ?"

"C'est tout à fait possible, Miss Granger," dit Snape avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

 _Dumbledore a engagé un_ loup garou _._ Tom semblait furieux.

 _Je sais. C'est tellement inconscient. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

 _On ne va certainement pas voir Dumbledore. Deux options. On attend de voir ce qu'il se passe, ou on répand la rumeur parmi les Serpentard et on demande à Draco d'écrire à son père._

 _Troisième option, on va voir Snape, et c'est ce que je vais faire._

Hermione et Tom attendirent patiemment la fin du cours. C'était intéressant, et elle prit sincèrement des notes - le professeur Snape avait une façon de parler de la Magie Noire qu'elle trouvait absolument _fascinante_. Elle s'avança vers son bureau lorsqu'il congédia la classe.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle lança un sort de silence autour d'eux, et Snape haussa un sourcil, visiblement impressionné.

"Professeur, j'ai compris votre message codé. Je viens vers vous pour savoir quoi faire, maintenant que je sais qu'il y a une créature dangereuse dans ce château."

Snape soupira. "Je vous félicite d'avoir trouvé, Miss Granger, mais malheureusement, je suis pieds et poings liés."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Vous voulez dire que Dumbledore a volontairement engagé l'un des amis de Black, un loup-garou, qui plus est ?"

"Cela vous surprendrait-il ?"

Elle soupira, puis secoua la tête. "J'ai bien peur que non. Si _vous_ ne pouvez rien faire, pourquoi essayer de nous prévenir ?"

"A propos, cinq points pour Serpentard, Miss Granger. Et… eh bien, j'espérais que le fait que Poudlard soit un nid à rumeur nous serve, pour une fois."

"Dès maintenant ?"

"Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je pense, Miss Granger."

Hermione soupira puis hocha la tête et sortit de la salle.

* * *

"Tu plaisantes."

"Non. Un loup-garou." confirma Hermione d'un air sombre. Elle avait rassemblé ses camarades de maison dans sa Salle Commune, et leur avait expliqué la situation. Draco n'était pas disponible - apparemment, quelque chose s'était mal passé en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et il était à l'infirmerie depuis quelques jours. Mais Pansy promit d'aller le voir dès le lendemain matin.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore ait engagé ce genre de personne ici, près d'enfants," dit Theo en fronçant les sourcils. "Je vais écrire à mon père dès ce soir."

Les autres confirmèrent leurs intentions d'écrire à leurs parents et Hermione hocha la tête, rassurée. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Lupin soit un loup-garou - après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute - mais surtout qu'il soit l'ami de Black, et qu'il travaille en compagnie d'enfants qui avaient une capacité particulière à se retrouver là où ils ne devaient pas être.

Hermione sortit de la Salle Commune, une petite heure avant le couvre-feu. Elle se dirigea directement vers les toilettes de Mimi, et ouvrit le passage vers la Chambre des Secrets non sans s'être assurée que le fantôme n'était pas dans les parages. Arrivée dans la grande salle à la statue, elle siffla avec l'aide de Tom pour que le Basilic vienne les rejoindre.

"Bonjour, ma grande," dit Tom lorsqu'elle arriva, les yeux fermés. "Tu m'as manqué."

Le serpent géant se laissa caresser quelques minutes, visiblement contente d'avoir de la compagnie. Tom-Hermione sortit Nagini de sa cachette et la lui présenta. "Je te présente Nagini. C'est le serpent d'Hermione, et elle est très gentille." Le Basilic renifla son homologue bien plus petit et darda sa langue fourchue, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Tom sortit une fiole du sac d'Hermione. "Nous aurions besoin d'un peu de ton venin, ma grande. Pas beaucoup, juste une demi fiole."

Le Basilic oscilla la tête et Tom ferma les yeux d'Hermione, ne souhaitant pas tenter le diable. Le Basilic cracha son venin dans la fiole, et donna un petit coup de tête contre les flancs d'Hermione pour la prévenir quand ce fut fait.

"Merci beaucoup," dit Tom en souriant à son serpent. Il la congédia et Nagini revient se lover contre le bras d'Hermione, et ils remontèrent jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi.

Tom l'emmena alors jusqu'à la Salle des Objets Cachés. Ils cherchèrent et cherchèrent encore, et il était près de minuit lorsqu'ils trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient : le Diadème de Serdaigle. Hermione versa quelques gouttes de venin sur l'artefact, qui siffla et fondit en quelques minutes.

 _Plus que cinq, en comptant Potter._

C'était là que cela se compliquait. Tom avait quelques idées sur les emplacements possibles de l'un des Horcruxes - une plage dans le Hampshire, à une quinzaine de miles de Southampton, où il avait guidé des orphelins et les avait tyrannisés durant son enfance, et Gringott's - mais leur piste s'arrêtait là. Hermione et lui se préparaient à devoir demander de l'aide, et le meilleur parti était sans conteste Lucius Malfoy.

 _Je connaissais son père, et ils ne sont pas sanguinaires. Il veulent du pouvoir, pas massacrer des populations entières et finir en prison. Je peux te parier cinquante Gallions que Lucius ne veut pas que Voldemort revienne._

 _Sachant que tu partages mon argent, j'attendrai que tu sois redevenu une vraie personne pour prendre le risque,_ s'était amusée Hermione.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit vit la rumeur lancée par Hermione se répandre comme une traînée de poudre, et Dumbledore reçut ses premières Beuglantes. Lupin semblait absolument misérable, et Hermione ne s'en sentait absolument pas coupable ; Tom en était légèrement surpris.

 _Il y a pire, dans la vie, que de ne pas être capable d'enseigner à des enfants quand on est dangereux. Et Snape ne l'aime pas._

 _Tu sais que ta relation avec ce prof est presque bizarre ?_

Hermione s'était presque étouffée sur son toast et Tom avait ricané.

 _Je te taquine, il n'est pas une menace._

 _Tu es au courant que je ne t'appartiens pas ?_

Tom renifla simplement à cette phrase.

 _C'est ce qu'on verra, Granger. Attends que je sois vraiment revenu._

Un frisson d'anticipation avait couru le long de sa colonne vertébrale et Hermione n'avait pas répondu.

Deux semaines encore passèrent, et Lupin donna sa démission. Potter semblait anéanti. Pansy l'avait aperçu entrer dans son bureau, et ils étaient restés une bonne heure dedans ; lorsque Potter était ressorti, il avait l'air bien plus réjoui. Hermione s'était interrogée sur cette information, et demanda à Pansy et à Daphné de le suivre le plus discrètement possible et d'en apprendre plus.

Halloween arriva, et Hermione visita le village en compagnie de ses amis. Tom trouva que Pré-au-Lard avait très peu changé, et lui indiqua quelques endroits intéressants. La jeune fille se refit un stock de plumes, acheta un ou deux livres, et découvrit la Biéraubeurre, qu'elle trouva trop sucrée.

 _Si maintenant tu te mets même à modifier mes goûts, je vais vraiment me mettre en colère,_ avait-elle dit en donnant le breuvage à Theo et en commandant un café.

Le reste du trimestre se passa sans réel incident. Draco se remettait doucement de sa "blessure" (Hermione savait bien que ce n'était que du cinéma, comme tout le reste de leur promotion, mais cela l'amusait suffisamment pour qu'elle n'essaie pas d'y mettre fin) et l'Hippogriffe de Hagrid allait, selon tous les pronostics, être exécuté grâce à l'influence de Mr. Malfoy.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, et Hermione décida de les passer au château. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de retourner chez ses parents (et dans leurs quelques lettres depuis Septembre ils n'avaient pas particulièrement été insistants non plus) et elle avait décliné l'invitation de Draco, arguant qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe à la traditionnelle réception du Ministère n'était pas forcément souhaitable, mais qu'elle serait là d'ici quelques hivers. Tom avait partagé son point de vue : elle était encore trop jeune pour qu'ils la prennent suffisamment au sérieux, et ils avaient de toute façon mieux à faire.

Elle passa ses vacances en grande majorité dans son dortoir, conversant avec Nagini dans le silence retrouvé de la Salle Commune. Seuls deux élèves de Serpentard avaient décidé de rester, et l'autre personne était un Septième Année du nom de Myers, et s'ils eurent quelques conversations aux repas, ils ne passaient pas tout leur temps ensemble. De plus, Hermione avait Tom, et désormais elle s'entraînait à le laisser se matérialiser le plus longtemps possible. Le voir ainsi devant elle - même s'il était encore un peu flou - faisait souvent s'accélérer son rythme cardiaque, mais elle décidait de ne pas s'attarder sur cette sensation.

Elle avait remarqué avec grand plaisir que Pansy et Draco s'étaient considérablement rapprochés au fil des mois, aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise quand sa camarade lui envoya une lettre pleine d'enthousiasme où elle lui détaillait avec entrain le _magnifique collier_ que Draco lui avait offert.

Elle reçut un nombre considérable de cadeaux, majoritairement des livres, et sa mère lui envoya un album photo d'elle et de sa famille. C'était une attention particulièrement gentille étant donné leurs rapports distendus, et Hermione lui envoya une longue lettre pour la remercier.

Snape lui-même lui envoya un livre, _Clore son Esprit aux Examens Impromptus_ de Keating, lui expliquant que ce n'était qu'un prêt et qu'il s'attendait à revoir son livre dans les semaines ou mois à venir et d'en faire bon usage. Hermione ne regretta pas le joli encrier envoyé à son directeur de Maison.

Ils fêtèrent également l'anniversaire de Tom, de la façon dont il l'avait souhaité ; ils passèrent la soirée dans le journal, à se repasser des souvenirs, ceux qu'il aimait le plus, et discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Hermione l'avait enlacé, et il avait refermé les bras autour d'elle avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Lorsque les cours reprirent, Pansy et Daphné informèrent Hermione qu'elles avaient vu Potter avec un grand morceau de parchemin à la main, se diriger vers le cinquième étage, mais il semblait les avoir repérées et elles avaient perdu sa trace. Hermione les remercia et considéra cette information, les enjoignant à poursuivre leurs efforts.

Très clairement, le centre de gravité au sein des Troisième Année de Serpentard était désormais Hermione Granger, et la transition s'était faite en douceur. Severus Snape en était estomaqué. Jamais Né-Moldu n'avait réussi ce tour de force dans une autre Maison, et c'était complètement impensable que cela arrive à Serpentard ; mais elle avait réussi l'impossible, et apparemment tous ses camarades l'adoraient.

Le livre de Snape se révéla utile, et Hermione, avec l'aide de Tom, se mit à apprendre l'Occlumencie par elle-même. Quelques semaines plus tard, aux alentours de la mi-février, elle rendit son livre à Snape, le remerciant sincèrement. Il avait levé un sourcil surpris mais n'avait pas commenté.

L'année se révélait globalement assez ennuyeuse, du moins au niveau des cours. Grâce à Tom, Hermione était bien plus avancée qu'une troisième année, voire même qu'une étudiante de BUSE, et elle ne trouvait plus le même plaisir à assister à des cours maintenant qu'elle n'apprenait plus grand-chose. Depuis le départ de Lupin, La Défense était enseignée par Dumbledore et Snape lorsqu'il avait le temps, mais même cela ne suffisait pas à rattraper l'ennui ressenti par ailleurs.

Le match de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle vit l'avènement de la farce que préparaient Vince, Greg et Draco depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Ils s'étaient déguisés en Détraqueurs, et Potter les avait tous surpris en dégainant un Patronus presque parfait. Draco bouda pendant des jours, et Potter gagna le match.

Hermione s'interrogea longuement sur comment Potter avait réussi ce tour de force, mais ce ne fut que lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de début mars qu'elle eut sa réponse. Il avait, de toute évidence, une Cape d'Invisibilité.

Elle était aller prévenir Snape de cette information, et il avait réussi à le prendre la main dans le sac, les poches pleines de farces de Zonko. Il avait avec lui un parchemin bien étrange (Hermione s'était dissimulée pour observer l'altercation) qui, de toute évidence, avait causé à Snape de se souvenir de choses désagréables. Hermione était plus qu'intriguée. De toute évidence, la Cape, le parchemin et Potter étaient la clé d'un mystère global. Hermione considéra l'idée de demander à Snape de lui donner le parchemin, mais elle ne voulait pas pousser trop sa chance.

Juin arriva, et son lot de péripéties également. Selon les rumeurs, Potter s'était retrouvé avec Sirius Black dans la cabane hurlante, Weasley avait réussi à se casser la jambe, ils avaient attaqué Snape, le laissant inconscient dans la Cabane Hurlante, et Lupin était arrivé, et il s'était transformé, et il s'était battu avec Black. Black et Potter avaient failli se faire tuer par les Détraqueurs mais par un coup du sort ce n'était pas arrivé, et Black avait réussi à s'enfuir alors que Snape l'avait capturé et que Dumbledore l'avait enfermé dans une salle désaffectée d'une des tours du château. Buck l'Hippogriffe également avait été sauvé, et personne ne savait pourquoi.

L'incompétence de Dumbledore laissa une impression très désagréable à Hermione.

Par chance, Potter était devenu beaucoup moins à même d'échapper aux capacités d'espionnage de Pansy et Daphné, aussi ces dernières surprirent une conversation entre Potter et Weasley. Elles réussirent à entendre "Heureusement que Dumbledore nous a crus" et "Je suis dégoûté qu'il se soit échappé" avant que les Gryffondor aient failli les démasquer.

Il y avait dans toute cette histoire quelque chose que Hermione ne comprenait pas, mais elle ne disposait tout simplement pas d'assez d'informations.

Weasley continuait à être complètement effrayé par sa simple présence et Potter l'évitait soigneusement, aussi Tom n'était pas en mesure d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur eux. Ça la rendait dingue, de ne pas _savoir._

Malheureusement, elle devait bien s'en contenter.

Le voyage de retour vers Londres se fit dans le calme. Ils avaient désormais leurs petites habitudes, et la totalité des Troisième Année de Serpentard s'était massé dans le compartiment, avec en plus Luna et Astoria Greengrass.

Hermione fut de nouveau invitée à partir en vacances avec les Malfoy, et cette fois-ci, ils allaient passer quelques semaines dans le sud de l'Angleterre. _Comme c'est intéressant_ , avait commenté Tom.

* * *

Pour information, concernant les événements à la fin du Prisonnier d'Azkaban :

Lupin a donné un miroir à deux sens à Harry pour rester en contact et ils ont organisé des rencontres à Pré-au-Lard et parfois à Poudlard pour qu'il apprenne quand même le Patronus. Dumbledore était au courant, et il a donné lui-meme un ou deux cours à Harry. C'est lui qui lui a donné le Retourneur de Temps lorsqu'il l'a rejoint dans l'infirmerie, et Harry en a profité pour sauver Buck et Sirius par la même occasion, réussissant par miracle à ne pas se faire prendre.

Bien évidemment, Hermione n'a pas toutes les informations. Sirius n'a pas pu cette fois-ci entrer dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor car Pattenrond n'était pas dans le coin pour lui donner les mots de passe. Cependant, Sirius connaît l'odeur de Queudver, et c'est comme ça qu'il a pu les emmener dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. :3

Nastesia


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ! Voici un petit chapitre pour égayer votre lundi (du moins j'espère :)). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione avait réussi à persuader Theo de se joindre à leur petite excursion. Tom lui avait dit qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'elle ait besoin d'un sang pur, ou du sang de Tom lui-même, mais que son sang à elle ne serait pas suffisant, le cas échéant. C'était une mesure de précaution qui valait le coup d'être prise, même si Hermione n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que Theo sache quoi que ce soit, ils pouvaient toujours effacer ses souvenirs si ce qu'ils trouvaient était trop difficile à porter pour un garçon de quatorze ans.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, exactement ?"

"On cherche quelque chose, répondit Tom-Hermione, en examinant la roche. "Hmm, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je vais avoir besoin de ta main, Theo," dit-il d'un air distrait.

Le jeune garçon lui tendit sa main avec un air de confiance sereine, et Tom lui fit une légère entaille sur la main à l'aide de magie sans baguette, et, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, appuya la main ensanglantée sur la roche. Le passage s'ouvrit instantanément.

"Bien," dit Tom d'un air satisfait. "Tu peux retourner avec les autres, maintenant. Si je ne suis pas de retour dans, disons… trois heures, tu dis à Mr. Malfoy exactement ces mots : 'Elle est partie chercher ce qui l'empêchera de revenir.' Et tu lui montres cet endroit. Bien sûr, je vais revenir, donc ce n'est qu'une mesure de précaution."

Theo la regarda d'un air courroucé. "Hé, tu m'as emmené jusqu'ici, je ne vais pas repartir maintenant !"

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent d'une colère froide. "Tu fais ce que je te dis et tu ne discutes pas, Nott. Tu ne veux pas me voir en colère."

Un éclair de peur traversa le visage de Theo, et il recula d'un pas. "Hermione —"

"Vas-y, tout ira bien pour moi." Et Tom se détourna, entrant dans le passage non sans avoir récupéré d'un sort simple le sang de Theo étalé sur la roche et l'avoir mis dans une fiole - au cas où.

Le garçon finit par obéir, et Tom observa le rivage du lac dans la grotte. Au bout d'un moment d'examen, il finit par attraper une chaîne invisible et traîna un bateau jusqu'à la rive rocheuse. _Ce lac est bourré d'Inferi_ , commenta-t-il d'un air de dégoût. _Honnêtement, j'ai perdu tout bon goût en vieillissant, ou quoi ?_

Hermione se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement.

La traversée se fit calmement, Tom faisant très attention à ne pas toucher l'eau, mais en arrivant au petit promontoire rocheux, ils constatèrent qu'il leur était impossible de récupérer le médaillon à l'intérieur sans devoir boire la potion. Ils considérèrent cette information plusieurs minutes, et ce fut Hermione qui trouva la solution. Conjurant une coupe ouvragée de nulle part, elle la fit entrer sans résistance dans la bassine. Lançant un Impervius sur sa bouche, elle versa la potion dans sa bouche avant de cracher le liquide par terre, non sans reconnaître son goût.

 _La Potion du Désespoir, sérieusement ? C'est plutôt habile, mais terriblement commun_ , fit remarquer Hermione. _Un poison aurait été beaucoup plus efficace._

 _Alors sois heureuse que mon alter ego soit commun_ , dit Tom d'un air amusé.

Le processus prit un peu de temps, et Hermione, malgré ses précautions, sentit un léger mal-être l'envahir. Elle eut peu à peu l'impression que sa vie ne valait rien, un malheur se dissolvant petit à petit dans son esprit, mais Tom continua à la distraire - parfois par des plaisanteries particulièrement osées sur la façon dont elle recrachait ce liquide, ce qui la fit rougir - et sous peu, elle put attraper le médaillon dans la bassine.

 _C'est bizarre, je ne sens rien. Ouvre-le._

Hermione l'ouvrit et trouva la note manuscrite laissée par un certain R.A.B., ce qui les plongea tous deux dans une frustration intense. Ils avaient pourtant eu raison concernant l'emplacement de cet Horcruxe, et s'être fait coiffer ainsi au poteau par un homme inconnu les rendait tous deux absolument furieux.

Ils repartirent en bateau jusqu'à la côte, et retrouvèrent Mr. et Mrs. Malfoy sur la plage ainsi que leurs camarades. Hermione fit de son mieux pour faire croire aux adultes et à tous les autres sauf Theo qu'elle avait simplement profité d'une jolie promenade sur les dunes.

* * *

La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch se tenait le soir même, et évidemment, Hermione avait été invitée, ce qui ne l'excitait pas particulièrement. Elle aurait de loin préféré une soirée dans la bibliothèque des Malfoy, mais refuser aurait été de mauvais goût, aussi avait-elle gracieusement remercié ses hôtes.

Ils arrivèrent au terrain de Quidditch vers dix-neuf heures, et s'assirent dans la loge ministérielle, avec le déplaisir notable d'y voir les Weasley et Potter. Hermione les ignora délibérément, mais Draco ne put s'empêcher de les provoquer.

Le match fut modérément intéressant - il fallait admettre que regarder des joueurs professionnels voler était plus exaltant que de regarder des matchs d'écolier - et Draco était absolument extatique, parlant de Viktor Krum comme d'un dieu vivant. Hermione le trouvait somme toute assez commun, mais admira quand même la façon dont il attrapa le Vif d'Or.

"Hermione," dit Mrs. Malfoy lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la tente géante placée par les Elfes de Maison plus tôt dans la soirée, "tes parents m'ont écrit. Ils m'ont demandé de te garder jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire, apparemment ils sont partis en Australie pour les vacances et ne rentrent pas tout de suite."

Hermione, qui n'avait pas reçu la moindre lettre de ses parents depuis le début des vacances, sentit malgré tout une pointe de déception, mais sourit à Mrs. Malfoy et la remercia de son hospitalité. La mère de Draco lui tendit son sourire, et la prit par le bras. "Est-ce que tout va bien avec tes parents, ma chérie ? Tu n'en parles pas beaucoup."

Hermione soupira. "Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je suis très différente d'eux, et que si j'étais déjà une enfant bizarre auparavant, maintenant je dois leur sembler absolument inaccessible."

"Quel dommage. A quinze ans, tu devrais encore avoir des liens forts avec tes parents."

"Je pense que c'est le lot des Nés-Moldus, Mrs. Malfoy. Soit nous gardons un pied dans chaque monde, au risque d'être légèrement ostracisé des deux côtés, soit on embrasse absolument notre condition, et cela vient avec quelques sacrifices."

Mrs. Malfoy semblait satisfaite de sa réponse. "Tu es vraiment une merveille, Hermione," dit-elle en riant. "Je connais des filles de Sang-Pur qui ne se sont pas aussi bien adaptées que toi, même en essayant très fort."

Hermione lui sourit simplement.

Les adolescents allèrent se coucher quelques dizaines de minutes après être revenus dans la tente, à l'exception d'Hermione, qui était en train de commenter avec Tom un grimoire avancé de malédictions. Mr. Malfoy avait haussé un sourcil devant ses lectures, mais n'avait rien dit, et à présent il conversait à voix basse avec Mrs. Malfoy. Les observant du coin de l'œil, elle vit une note manuscrite apparaître devant Mr. Malfoy, qui grimaça. Il jeta alors un regard éloquent à son épouse qui se leva, et il sortit de la tente.

"Hermione, aide-moi à réveiller les autres, s'il te plaît."

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil mais obtempéra, réveillant Pansy, Millie et Vince, tandis que Mrs. Malfoy s'occupait de Draco, Theo et Greg.

Les adolescents la suivirent jusqu'à un bois non-loin, à l'écart du camping. Les quelques dizaines de minutes qui suivirent furent ponctuées par d'occasionnels hurlement et le début d'un incendie, et Hermione demanda à Mrs. Malfoy ce qu'il se passait.

"Un léger contretemps, voilà tout," avait-elle expliqué sans parvenir à masquer entièrement son inquiétude. "Lucius ne va pas tarder à revenir."

Et de fait, Mr. Malfoy fut là quelques minutes plus tard, et ils rentrèrent au Manoir Malfoy par transplanage d'escorte, Mrs. Malfoy appelant trois elfes de maison pour les aider. Mr. Malfoy semblait épuisé et inquiet, et, le lendemain matin, la Gazette du Sorcier titrait que la Marque des Ténèbres avait été aperçue après le match. Tom avait bien essayé d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur Mrs. Malfoy, mais apparemment, cette dernière était une Occlumens relativement douée, et envahir son esprit requérait une attaque frontale qu'ils ne pouvaient pas risquer.

Aussi Hermione, quelques jours plus tard, frappa à la porte du bureau de Mr. Malfoy, essayant de refouler sa nervosité.

"Hermione ?" demanda-t-il, surpris, levant les yeux de la pile de parchemins devant lui. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

"En fait, je voudrais vous parler, Mr. Malfoy, si cela ne vous dérange pas," répondit poliment la jeune fille.

Levant des sourcils étonnés, Mr. Malfoy lui fit signe de s'asseoir et elle obtempéra, posant les mains sur le devant de sa robe d'été.

"Je viens vous voir, monsieur, parce que je m'inquiète des événements d'il y a quelques jours. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec Theo et Draco, mais s'ils savent quoi que ce soit, ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir partager leurs informations avec moi."

Ils ne savaient rien ; Tom avait vérifié.

Mr. Malfoy lui fit signe de continuer.

"J'ai bien vu que vous avez été impliqué, de près ou de loin, lors des événements de samedi dernier," dit-elle calmement. "Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, mais j'ai quelques questions à vous poser néanmoins."

Mr. Malfoy semblait partagé entre la surprise et l'amusement à présent. Il ne te prend pas au sérieux.

"Voyez-vous, j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de revenir, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle cette réunion d'anciens collègues s'est tenue," dit Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux. "J'ai besoin de savoir, néanmoins, où reposent vos allégeances. Est-ce que vous êtes loyal à l'ersatz d'être humain qui vous a menés à la fin de la guerre, cet homme qui a tellement altéré son âme qu'il en a perdu toute raison et tout sens commun, ou est-ce que vous regrettez l'homme que votre père a connu ? Dites-moi, Mr. Malfoy, est-ce Lord Voldemort qui vous manque, ou Tom Riddle ?"

Lucius était estomaqué. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et secoua la tête, avant de trouver la force de parler. "Comment est-ce que tu sais tout cela ?"

"J'étais trop jeune pour connaître la version de Voldemort que vous avez connue, monsieur, mais il se trouve que je connais assez bien l'homme que votre père a suivi."

Il la regarda, interdit. "Comment —"

"Je vais vous montrer. Tom ?"

Tom se matérialisa, prenant place à côté d'elle dans un fauteuil confortable, et saluant Mr. Malfoy d'un signe de tête.

"Tom… Tom Riddle ?"

"Enchanté, je ne crois pas que nous ayons déjà été présentés."

"Hermione, comment ?"

"Vous vous souvenez du journal que vous avez glissé à Ginny Weasley pour essayer de faire plonger son père ? Arthur Weasley l'a jeté par terre, et je l'ai récupéré. Cela fait deux bonnes années que Tom et moi… cohabitons, et je dois admettre que cela se passe plutôt bien."

"A vrai dire," renchérit Tom, "je suis ravi d'être tombé - ah, littéralement - sur Hermione plutôt que sur la petite Weasley. Hermione est brillante, et on s'est tout de suite compris. Mais voyez-vous, Lucius - je peux vous appeler Lucius ?"

Mr. Malfoy hocha la tête, éberlué.

"Voyez-vous, Lucius, nous nous retrouvons face à un problème de taille. Le monde est trop petit pour deux versions de moi, et certainement trop faible pour endiguer une version folle de ma personne. Le pouvoir, donné aux personnes instables, ferait mieux de ne pas être donné du tout, et Hermione et moi-même avons remarqué - et nous espérons ne pas nous tromper - que vous n'êtes pas particulièrement ravi à l'idée que Voldemort revienne."

Lucius secoua légèrement la tête, l'air un peu inquiet, comme si ce simple fait était un acte de trahison.

"Non ? C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Bien. Je vais reprendre ma place, en tant que personne saine, du moins autant que faire se peut, et reprendre les choses là où mon autre moi les a laissées avant de partir en croisade contre les Nés-Moldus et d'oublier ses objectifs premiers. A savoir, la politique." Tom sourit.

"Avec la jeune sorcière à mes côtés," reprit-il, "une fois que Voldemort sera mort, j'aurai le champ libre, en tant que héros de cette nation, pour faire passer toutes les lois que je voudrais, et soit mettre Hermione, soit moi-même, soit même Draco au poste de Ministre de la Magie."

À ces mots, les yeux de Lucius devinrent calculateurs. "Vous souhaitez inclure Draco dans vos plans ?"

"Sans le mettre en danger, bien sûr," concéda gracieusement Tom. "Je n'impliquerai pas d'enfants dans cette guerre, sauf Hermione, mais je peine à la considérer comme une enfant de toute façon, au vu de sa puissance. Il serait simplement un soutien, de plus en plus affirmé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait son diplôme. Cela couplé à la puissance de votre famille devrait largement suffire."

Lucius inclina lentement la tête. "Je vois. Pour répondre à votre question, Mr. Riddle, vous avez bien deviné. Je crains le futur aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres tel que je l'ai connu il y a une dizaine d'années de cela, et il était absolument terrifiant à la fin, lui qui avait été si charismatique. Mon père m'a toujours dit grand bien de vous, et si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes celui qu'il avait connu alors."

Tom confirma en hochant la tête.

"C'était là l'homme que je voulais suivre, et que j'ai suivi, au début. J'ai une question, cependant. Comment êtes-vous ici ?"

"Avez vous entendu parler des Horcruxes, Lucius ?"

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Mr. Malfoy. "Ça explique tant de choses. Combien en a-t-il fait ?"

"Je dirais sept, en comptant Harry Potter, qui était accidentel. C'est la raison pour laquelle il parle le Fourchelang. J'en suis un, bien sûr, j'étais le premier. Nous avons fait des recherches, avec Hermione, et en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que j'ai - qu'il - a fait preuve d'un terrible manque de jugement. Au lieu de prendre simplement un fragment de l'âme du lanceur du sort, le rituel prend la moitié. Une moitié d'âme est suffisante pour vivre, mais il a continué à diviser son intégrité mentale les sept fois, se retrouvant, au final, avec environ trois pour cent de son âme originelle. Un virgule cinq, si on compte Potter. C'est la raison pour laquelle il était si… diminué. Hermione et moi sommes actuellement à la recherche des Horcruxes restants, et nous en avons déjà détruit un. Nous étions sur la piste d'un deuxième mais apparemment, il a déjà été volé par quelqu'un d'autre, et nous ne savons pas qui."

Lucius hocha la tête, encaissant toutes ces informations. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Hermione et il écarquilla les yeux. Tom et lui, absorbés dans leur conversation, n'avaient pas remarqué l'affaiblissement de la jeune fille, et Lucius se précipita vers elle. "Hermione !"

Du sang séché souillait la partie inférieure de son visage et elle était à moitié affaissée dans son fauteuil, presque inconsciente. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et Tom disparut, se réintégrant à son esprit immédiatement.

 _Excuse-moi, excuse-moi, Hermione_ , lui dit-il d'un ton affolé. Il prit le contrôle de son corps et dit "Repos," de sa voix pâteuse au prix d'un immense effort. Lucius souleva la jeune fille par les aisselles et la porta jusqu'à une petite banquette dans son bureau, oubliant même l'usage de la magie. "Narcissa !" hurla-t-il. "Viens immédiatement !"

Il recouvrit le corps d'Hermione d'une couverture fine et retira le sang de son visage à l'aide de sa baguette.

 _Je ne voulais pas interrompre_ , pensa Hermione.

 _Stupide, stupide, stupide gamine_ , la gronda Tom, sans méchanceté néanmoins. _La prochaine fois, interromps tout ce que tu veux_.

Narcissa fit irruption dans le bureau et pâlit devant l'état d'Hermione. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda-t-elle, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. "Lucius ?"

"Elle a fait un malaise, je t'expliquerai. Dobby !"

L'Elfe de Maison apparut d'un air misérable. "Maître ?"

"Va chercher de l'eau fraîche, immédiatement," dit Lucius sans même le regarder.

"On devrait aller à Sainte Mangouste," dit Narcissa en caressant la main d'Hermione. "Prévenir ses parents."

Hermione secoua faiblement la tête, tandis que Lucius disait "non", fermement.

"Repos," répéta Hermione. "Ça ira." Puis elle s'endormit.

Les Malfoy la veillèrent pendant le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils dînèrent rapidement avec les autres enfants, leur expliquant qu'Hermione était souffrante et que non, ils ne pouvaient pas la voir pour l'instant.

"Alors Tom Riddle vit dans l'esprit d'Hermione, et ils s'entendent parfaitement bien," résuma Narcissa d'un air éberlué.

"Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, oui."

"Je suppose que cela invalide nos plans ?"

"On dirait bien. Mr. Riddle semble très attaché à cette jeune fille, et cela m'a l'air d'être tout à fait réciproque. Une fois qu'il aura récupéré une enveloppe charnelle, je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils continuent à passer tout leur temps ensemble."

Narcissa soupira. "Nous allons devoir nous contenter de Pansy ou Daphné, alors. Plutôt Pansy. Dommage, elle est brillante, aussi bien élevée que l'on puisse l'être, et marier Draco à une Née-Moldue aussi bien intégrée dans notre société aurait été une véritable réussite."

Lucius acquiesça. "Dans le monde que ces deux-là nous préparent, ce ne sera pas nécessaire."

* * *

"Hermione, Millie, Pansy, venez avec moi," leur dit Narcissa.

Elle avait officiellement invité Hermione à l'appeler Narcissa, et à appeler Mr. Malfoy Lucius ; Elle avait accepté avec plaisir, mais ses amies semblaient légèrement jalouses à cette idée.

 _Bel euphémisme. Elles s'étouffent littéralement._

Narcissa les mena à une boutique plutôt huppée du Chemin de Traverse, consacrée exclusivement aux robes de soirée. "Vous allez avoir besoin d'une jolie robe, je pense, cette année, ne me demandez pas pourquoi," dit Narcissa innocemment.

 _En quoi vous allez avoir besoin de robes pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…? Ah. Le bal de Noël._

 _Oh_. Hermione grimaça intérieurement. _Je n'ai pas exactement envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi._

 _Moi non plus_ , admit Tom. _Mais ça pourrait être important pour la suite._

Hermione opina et se dirigea vers une allée du magasin, se laissant happer par une vendeuse et restant passive dans le processus. Lucius et Narcissa l'avait mise dans la confidence du Tournoi, avec la ferme recommandation de ne pas en parler à ses camarades - elle ne faisait aucun cas de leurs menaces et avait donc mis Draco dans la confidence car il se montrait absolument épuisant avec ses questions et suppositions, et jusque là il avait gardé le secret. De toute évidence, Narcissa et Lucius la considéraient comme une adulte, et même si la présence de Tom devait y jouer un grand rôle, c'était quand même gratifiant.

Hermione passa une longue robe de soie verte, sage mais fluide, épousant son corps dans un drapé raffiné. Elle s'observa d'un œil critique dans le miroir, qui émit un sifflement d'appréciation.

"Hmm, pas mal," dit-elle en relevant ses cheveux.

"Vous êtes magnifiques là-dedans, Miss," dit la vendeuse d'un air extatique.

 _Je ne peux qu'approuver_.

"Vous devriez faire quelque chose pour vos cheveux, ceci dit…" la vendeuse s'interrompit devant le regard glacial d'Hermione et eut le bon goût de rougir légèrement. "Bien sûr, ils sont très bien tels qu'ils sont, et ont une très belle… forme, mais peut-être qu'une lotion pour assouplir les boucles les rendrait plus faciles à coiffer et à discipliner si l'envie vous en prenait."

Hochant sèchement la tête, Hermione fut rejointe par Narcissa tandis que la vendeuse allait chercher ladite lotion.

"Oh, Hermione, elle te va à ravir," dit Narcissa d'un air profondément sincère.

"Je vous remercie, Narcissa, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit au-dessus de mon budget."

Le prix était tout bonnement exorbitant, et Tom renifla. _Elle va te l'offrir._

 _Je sais, mais c'est plus poli de supposer le contraire._

"Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Hermione, c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire," dit Narcissa avec un grand sourire. "On ne peut pas t'offrir un familier tous les ans."

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. "Il est vrai que Nagini ne serait pas d'accord de toute façon. Merci beaucoup."

La vendeuse revint à ce moment là, la lotion à la main. "Une application tous les soirs devrait faire l'aff — oh ! Mrs. Malfoy, vous êtes avec cette demoiselle ?"

"De toute évidence, oui."

"Très bien, très bien," dit la vendeuse, encore plus mielleuse. "Qu'avons-nous décidé à propos de cette robe, alors ?"

"Nous allons la prendre," dit Narcissa avec un sourire poli.

"La lotion est un cadeau de la maison, alors," répondit la vendeuse d'un air enjoué.

Hermione se retira pour enlever la robe et passa sa robe de sorcière, avant de ressortir de la cabine. Sa robe fut alors promptement emballée et le produit pour ses cheveux également, et ils finirent leurs achats pour l'année scolaire.

* * *

"Ils ont annulé le Quidditch, tu te rends compte ?" s'exclama Draco. "On ne peut pas annuler le Quidditch !"

Pansy opina d'un air compatissant mais Hermione soupira. "Ils ne vont pas remettre en place la coupe de Quidditch parce que tu geins pendant des heures à ce propos, Draco, pour l'amour de Merlin."

Elle lui jeta un regard équivoque et se pencha à nouveau sur son devoir de Métamorphose, hésitant sur une tournure de phrase que Tom lui donna gracieusement. "En plus," dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, "le Tournoi ne s'est pas tenu depuis plusieurs siècles. Que Dumbledore décide de le ré-instaurer alors que Harry Potter est dans son école est encore une autre preuve de sa sénilité, mais au moins ça sera probablement plus intéressant." Elle sourit à Draco. "Peut-être qu'il va se blesser grièvement."

"Tu penses qu'il va essayer d'y entrer ?"

"C'est Harry Potter," dit-elle en balayant l'air de sa main. "S'il n'essaie pas de lui-même, la Coupe de Feu risque de se mettre sur des jambes magiques et de le pourchasser en lui accordant des points pour Gryffondor par la même occasion."

Draco, Vince et Greg éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

"J'ai bien peur de ne plus avoir de cours à te montrer, Hermione," dit Tom, adossé à un mur, lorsqu'elle entra dans son souvenir.

"Je me doute," dit-elle avec un petit sourire, presque timide. "Mais des fois, j'ai envie de te parler sans que ce soit dans ma tête ou que je tombe dans les pommes après quelques minutes."

Il eut un petit sourire en coin, qu'elle connaissait et adorait. "Ce n'est pas un mauvais argument."

Le décor autour d'eux se métamorphosa et ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande clairière. "Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'un duel, dans ce cas ?"

Hermione opina, légèrement nerveuse. Elle savait que grâce à Tom, elle était suffisamment puissante pour affronter en combat singulier la totalité des élèves de Poudlard - et gagner. Mais affronter Tom était quelque chose de complètement différent. Ils se connaissaient par cœur. Ils lisaient littéralement dans les pensées de l'autre. Comment était-elle censée gagner contre lui ?

De façon extrêmement prévisible, elle perdit, mais pas de beaucoup. L'un de ses sorts - un Impero, en fait - faillit l'atteindre, faillit, mais il avait sauté sur le côté et l'avait prise par surprise quelques minutes plus tard avec un simple Stupéfix.

C'en était presque vexant.

A bout de souffle, elle s'allongea à même le sol, regardant les nuages défiler dans le ciel bleu. Tom la rejoignit, et ils restèrent allongés en silence quelques instants.

Hermione sentait sa proximité, il la brûlait presque ; sa main était à quelques centimètres de la sienne, et elle sentait presque le besoin _physique_ de la prendre, de se tourner vers lui, de se lover dans ses bras, de _sentir_ ses mains sur elle…

Se secouant mentalement, elle rougit lorsqu'elle entendit Tom rire. "Pourquoi tu ris ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque vexé. Son amusement lui parvenait à travers leur connexion, et elle savait qu'il savait, qu'il avait tout entendu.

"Toi," dit-il, les vestiges de son rire roulant encore dans sa voix rendue légèrement rauque par l'effort. "Juste toi."

Elle résista à l'envie de le regarder, résista si fort, et c'était si _difficile_ qu'elle faillit se tourner vers lui et laisser libre cours à ce qu'elle voulait tant faire depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Mais elle se ressaisit, et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, tout était sous contrôle, bien qu'elle avait bien du mal à ne pas fixer ses lèvres. Apparemment, Tom avait suivi tout son débat intérieur, et un sourcil haussé témoignait de son amusement.

Elle fit la moue. "Arrête un peu de te moquer de moi," dit-elle, et laisse-moi prendre ma revanche."

Elle le prit alors par surprise et lui lança un sortilège d'entrave, qu'il dévia sans baguette, et leur duel recommença.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Réponse aux Guest :_

 _Enesra : à moi aussi, j'avoue, mais c'était la seule façon dont j'imaginais Hermione réagir ! Merci beaucoup de ta review, à très bientôt :)_

 _Je tenais à vous remercier pour tous les fav, les follow, et surtout toutes les reviews. C'est vous qui donnez de la valeur à mon histoire en la suivant au quotidien et ça me motive vraiment, ça me fait chaud au cœur, et j'aime vraiment lire vos réactions et y répondre. Merci encore et à bientôt :)_

 _Nastesia_


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici un nouveau petit chapitre. Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont appréciées ;) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione grogna lorsque la délégation de Durmstrang entra dans la Grande Salle. Apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisant de la torturer avec le Quidditch toutes les autres années ; ils s'étaient sentis obligés d'inviter dans son école la plus grande star de Quidditch du moment, et de le placer à sa table.

Draco était en train de rayonner de fierté, littéralement, et Hermione avait envie de se taper la tête contre la table en désespoir de cause.

Elle engagea tout de même la conversation avec l'étudiant placé à sa droite ; avec un fort accent bulgare, il entreprit de lui expliquer quelles matières ils devaient suivre à Durmstrang, et Hermione se montra particulièrement intéressée. "Vous apprenez la Magie Noire, alors ? Vous en êtes où, actuellement ?"

Ventseslav, car c'était son nom, se mit à lui décrire les différents sortilèges appris dans son école, et Hermione haussa les sourcils, assez impressionnée. "Le Iecur Ardeat est assez avancé, je suis surprise," dit-elle aimablement.

C'était au tour de Ventseslav d'être surpris.

"Tu veux dirrre que tu connais ce sorrrt ?" demanda-t-il. "Tu aurrrais eu ta place à Durrrmstrrrang."

Hermione eut un sourire mystérieux. "J'ai bien peur que non," dit-elle sans élaborer.

Pansy se mit alors en devoir d'expliquer à Ventseslav qu'Hermione était Née-Moldue, et il la regarda d'un air surpris. "Mais tu connais la magie noirrre…"

Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Vince pour lui parler de sa progression en Potions, sous le regard légèrement scrutateur de Viktor Krum.

* * *

Lorsque la Coupe de Feu donna les noms des participants du Tournoi, Hermione applaudit, comme tout Poudlard, Cedric Diggory. Elle applaudit également Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum. Mais quand le nom de Potter sortit de la Coupe, elle eut un sourire narquois pour Draco, l'air de dire "je te l'avais bien dit".

Potter avait l'air éberlué, comme si un marteau venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Beaucoup trop surpris pour qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça, Hermione en aurait mis sa main à couper. Comment ce garçon a pu me vaincre par deux fois, gronda Tom en le voyant s'avancer vers la pièce à l'arrière de la Grande Salle, dans le silence de plomb dans l'assemblée. Hermione regarda autour d'elle. "Bien," dit-elle d'un air plutôt amusé. "Maintenant que Potter a fait son coup d'éclat de la semaine, je propose qu'on rentre dans nos quartiers."

Snape lui lança un regard approbateur et se leva. "Préfets, emmenez vos Maisons dans leurs dortoirs respectifs," dit-il d'une voix sans appel. "Filius, Pomona, raccompagnez nos invités dans leurs logements, s'il vous plaît." Il disparut ensuite vers la salle où Potter s'était rendu quelques instants auparavant.

Les Préfets menèrent les membres de leurs Maisons vers les salles communes respectives, et Hermione se laissa guider. Draco était intarissable et ne cessait de geindre sur comment Potter réussissait toujours à s'attirer la gloire pour tout et n'importe quoi, comment il réussissait toujours à se sortir même des situations les plus inextricables, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui lui valut un sourire discret de la part de Blaise.

"Tu as quelque chose à ajouter, Hermione ?" demanda Draco, attentif et acide.

"Oh, trois fois rien," dit Hermione avec un grand sourire légèrement hypocrite. "Mais si tu pouvais t'abstenir, toi, d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, je t'en serais immensément reconnaissante."

Draco semblait prêt à répliquer mais jeta un œil à Theo qui secoua légèrement la tête. Il se renfrogna et Hermione haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

 _Theodore a sûrement parlé de votre escapade à Draco. Félicitations, il semble que tes camarades te craignent._

 _Il était temps_ , répondit Hermione, bien qu'une pointe de culpabilité la saisit. Quel genre de personne était-elle devenue pour inspirer la peur à ses camarades ?

 _Vois ça comme une forme de respect_ , suggéra Tom, nonchalant. _Si ça pose un problème à ton code moral._

 _Tant qu'ils me suivent, après tout…_

* * *

La première tâche fut particulièrement glaciale. Cette journée de novembre était froide, et ils étaient en plus obligés (sur un jour de cours !) de se masser sur des gradins en préfabriqué autour d'un terrain circulaire qui abritait des dragons.

Si Hermione admirait les créatures pour leur puissance et leur apparence fabuleuse, elle aurait de loin préféré les observer à travers une vitre incassable.

Qui plus est, elle s'ennuyait.

Voir Potter risquer sa vie une fois de plus n'était qu'une perspective modérément alléchante ; aussi avait-elle le visage fermé tandis que ses camarades arboraient leurs badges à l'effigie de Cedric et huaient Potter dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Diggory s'en sortit relativement bien. Sa métamorphose était convaincante - il avait transformé une pierre en labrador pour distraire la dragonne - mais elle n'avait pas suffi à duper entièrement la créature qui l'avait brûlée.

Fleur Delacour, pour le plus grand plaisir teinté de terreur de la quasi-totalité des représentants du sexe masculin (et quelques filles), vit sa robe prendre feu à cause d'un ronflement particulièrement intense de la dragonne après son sortilège de transe.

Krum jeta un sortilège de conjonctivite au dragon, mais il cassa la moitié de ses œufs à cause de la douleur, entraînant une pénalité inévitable.

Quant à Potter… oh, Draco allait geindre pendant des jours. Non seulement il ne fut que légèrement blessé par une pointe du dragon, mais en plus il montra des performances de vol sur balai d'un niveau quasi-professionnel. Même Hermione, qui ne prêtait qu'un intérêt très limité au Quidditch, fut impressionnée.

Elle se garda bien de le dire à Draco, cependant, ne voulant pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un hibou grand-duc a l'air extrêmement classieux s'arrêta devant Hermione. Draco écarquilla les yeux. "Je peux savoir pourquoi mon père t'écrit ?"

"Non," répondit posément Hermione.

Elle détacha l'enveloppe de la patte du hibou et lui offrit un morceau de bacon, qu'il prit délicatement avant de repartir par les hautes fenêtres de la Grande Salle.

Hermione adressa un sourire goguenard à Draco, attrapa son mug de café et un toast, et sortit de la pièce.

Arrivée dans une alcôve, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et se mit à sa lecture.

 _Chère Hermione (et Tom),_

 _J'espère que l'année se poursuit bien. J'ai des nouvelles à vous annoncer, aussi irai-je droit au but. J'ai bien reçu la copie de la note que vous m'avez envoyé, et cela m'a pris un peu de temps, mais j'ai fini par retrouver de qui il s'agissait._

 _Regulus Arcturus Black. Il est mort pendant la première guerre pour trahison, c'était le frère de Sirius, comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné. Il y a donc de bonnes chances pour que l'objet, s'il n'a pas été détruit, soit dans sa maison d'enfance, ou dans un coffre à Gringott's. Narcissa étant la seule Black encore en vie ou en liberté, elle a accès à tous les coffres de la famille, je vais donc fouiller les coffres de Bellatrix Lestrange née Black et de Regulus dès que j'en aurai l'occasion._

 _Je me suis également occupé de celui dont nous avions parlé, la bague. La fiole que vous m'avez prêtée s'est révélée bien utile, et l'un d'entre eux n'est donc plus._

 _Transmets, Hermione, mon affection à Draco, s'il te plaît._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Lucius Malfoy._

Hermione sourit. La bague des Gaunt était donc détruite, et cela ne faisait plus que quatre Horcruxes à détruire, en comptant Potter, et ils avaient retrouvé la piste du Médaillon. Les choses avançaient bien. Se dévoiler à Lucius avait été une excellente idée.

"Herrrmione," l'interpella une voix alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son cours de Défense. Hermione se retourna et vit Viktor Krum.

"Bonjour, Viktor," lui dit-elle avec un sourire poli.

"Bonjourrr. Je voulais te demander… il y a le bal de Noël dans un mois, et je voulais savoirrr si tu voulais bien venirrr avec moi."

Hermione cligna des yeux. _Tom ?_

Tom soupira lourdement. _Vas-y, je suppose. Tant qu'à avoir un cavalier, autant que ce soit le Champion de Quidditch._

Le ton de Tom était légèrement amer, et Hermione faillit grimacer.

"Excuse-moi, Viktor, tu m'as surprise," dit Hermione. "Je veux bien venir au bal avec toi, oui."

Un sourire sincère traversa le visage de Krum. "Parrrfait. On se voit bientôt, alorrrs."

Hermione opina et repartit vers son cours.

Le Professeur Maugrey était intéressant, même si quelque chose semblait bizarre à propos de lui. Du moins aux yeux d'Hermione. Il connaissait beaucoup de choses sur la Magie Noire - évidemment, en tant qu'Auror - et elle n'arrivait pas exactement à poser le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait chez lui, mais c'était là. Ceci étant dit, ses cours étaient intéressants, et elle avait été ravie d'avoir été la seule, avec Potter, à savoir résister à l'Imperius.

Même si c'était principalement grâce à Tom.

* * *

Le bal approchait à grands pas, et quasiment aucun élève de plus de quatorze ans ne rentrait chez lui pour les vacances. Hermione devait supporter le babillage incessant de ses camarades de dortoir à propos de leurs cavaliers - Pansy y allait, évidemment, avec Draco, Millie avec Theo, Daphné avec un garçon de sixième année (un certain Michael quelque-chose, un Serpentard, bien sûr) et Tracey y allait avec Vince. Greg avait invité une Troisième Année, qui avait été absolument ravie de pouvoir se montrer au bal - et Greg avait été ravi du conseil d'Hermione - et Blaise avait invité Luna, qui, depuis le début de l'année, s'était considérablement rapprochée de lui.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu y ailles avec Viktor Krum," dit Pansy pour la trois millième fois le jour du bal.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement agacée. "Pour quelle raison, Pansy ? Parce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour être invitée par lui ?"

"Mais si, bien sûr, tu es tout à fait jolie," dit Pansy, pas déstabilisée le moins du monde. "Mais toutes les filles de sixième et septième année voulaient être invitées par lui ou Diggory, et c'est toi qu'il a invitée. Tu crois qu'il va t'embrasser ?"

"Certainement pas," dit Hermione avec un air amusé. "S'il essaie, il se retrouvera avec un certain nombre de handicaps pour la deuxième tâche, en tous cas."

Pansy et Millie ouvrirent de grands yeux choqués. "Tu veux dire que tu ne l'apprécies pas ?"

"Il me paraît tout à fait correct en tant que personne, mais il ne m'intéresse pas," dit simplement Hermione. Elle s'assit devant le miroir de la salle de bain et entreprit d'essayer de se coiffer.

Pansy regarda Millie d'un air interloqué et secoua la tête. Puis un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage.

"Ton Epouvantard canon de l'année dernière, tu es toujours avec lui, c'est ça ?"

Hermione lui sourit mais ne répondit pas.

Lorsqu'il fut temps pour les filles de descendre, les garçons les attendaient en haut des escaliers. Hermione devait rejoindre Krum dans le Hall, aussi accepta-t-elle en riant le bras proposé pompeusement par Blaise, qui rejoignait Luna au même endroit. La robe d'Hermione lui allait toujours aussi bien, et ses cheveux, désormais plus souples, descendaient en cascades brunes dans son dos et sur ses épaules, les boucles folles rebondissant et s'échappant à chacun de ses pas.

Elle avait absolument refusé de les attacher, et Tom avait l'air d'apprécier.

Krum la regarda d'un air légèrement idiot lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, avant de se ressaisir et de lui offrir son bras. Elle le prit gracieusement, et ils ouvrirent le bal en compagnie des trois autres champions. La conversation fut cordiale, voire amicale, mais Hermione ne battit pas bêtement des cils devant lui, et il semblait apprécier cela. Hermione le comprenait ; être constamment harassé par des groupies sans la moindre considération pour le fait qu'il soit un être humain devait être épuisant.

La soirée se passa agréablement, et si Viktor tenta de l'emmener au-dehors dans la roseraie, Hermione refusa poliment et il s'en tint là. Ils se séparèrent amicalement, et Viktor, ayant apparemment senti qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, la remercia sincèrement pour la soirée agréable qu'il avait passée.

Hermione, avant de rentrer dans sa Salle Commune, décida de se promener un petit peu dehors. La soirée tirait à sa fin, et elle entendait le faible écho de la musique depuis la roseraie. Elle observa les étoiles un instant, sentant une soudaine mélancolie l'envahir. Alors qu'elle allait se détourner, une paire de bras qu'elle ne sentait pas tout à fait vint l'enlacer et elle se retrouva le nez dans une chemise blanche. Elle ne sentait pas d'odeur, bien sûr, mais reconnaissait la forme de ses bras, de son dos. Elle inspira profondément.

"Tu as été merveilleuse," dit Tom dans son oreille. "Ma merveilleuse Hermione."

"Quelqu'un est soulagé d'être le seul à m'avoir emmenée dans cette roseraie," répondit Hermione, amusée mais ravie.

Elle pouvait apprécier à quel point il était grand - au moins un mètre quatre vingt dix, à vue de nez. Hermione atteignait le mètre soixante dix aisément, mais il la dépassait largement.

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur," gronda la voix de Snape derrière eux. "Miss Granger ?" plus surpris cette fois.

Hermione se retourna et Tom se tendit.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Snape en sortant sa baguette. "Vous n'êtes ni de Poudlard, ni de Beauxbâtons ou de Durmstrang."

Hermione soupira. "Professeur, allons dans un lieu plus privé. Je vais vous expliquer." Elle marqua une pause. "S'il vous plaît."

 _Hermione, tu es sûre ?_

 _Je lui fais confiance, Tom. Il ne me trahira pas._

Tom resta silencieux et les suivit jusqu'au Hall, où il disparut. Lorsque Snape se retourna, il pâlit.

"Où est-il, Granger ?"

"Je vais vous expliquer, monsieur. S'il vous plaît, en privé."

Il la regarda d'un air particulièrement sévère mais obtempéra. Lorsqu'ils furent dans son bureau, Hermione lança une série de sorts afin d'empêcher toute intrusion ou écoute dans le bureau. C'étaient des mesures de précaution particulièrement drastiques, et Snape haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait. Sa main se serra sur son sac où le journal était rangé.

 _On l'emmène dans le journal, Tom ?_

 _Je voudrais lui parler sans t'épuiser, donc, oui, pas d'autre solution._

"Professeur, pour qu'il puisse vous parler aussi sans que je risque de finir à Sainte Mangouste, je vais avoir besoin que vous me fassiez confiance, et que vous preniez ma main. C'est complètement sans danger, je vous assure."

Snape la jaugea un long moment. "Pour quelle raison, Miss Granger ?"

"Je vais vous emmener dans un endroit où Tom peut se matérialiser sans tirer sur ma magie, monsieur."

"Tom ?"

"Et c'est la seule condition pour que je vous explique tout."

Hermione savait pertinemment comment l'esprit Serpentard fonctionnait. Elle savait que le meilleur moyen d'appâter un Serpentard, c'était avec une connaissance qu'il n'avait pas. Et cela fonctionna, évidemment.

"Très bien, Miss Granger, je mords à l'hameçon."

Hermione sortit le journal de son sac et posa la main dessus, avant de tendre son autre main au Professeur Snape. Il la prit et ils furent directement précipités dans une salle confortable, avec un fauteuil, un canapé, et une petite table basse avec du thé et des scones. Tom les attendait, assis confortablement sur le sofa, et se leva lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

"Bien sûr, rien de ce que vous mangez ici n'entre réellement dans votre estomac, mais le thé à ce petit côté convivial auquel je ne résiste pas," dit Tom en guise d'introduction. Il tendit la main au Professeur Snape. "Professeur. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Tom Riddle."

Snape pâlit brutalement et recula d'un pas.

"Ce n'est pas le Tom Riddle que vous connaissez, Professeur," dit Hermione sur un ton apaisant. "Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît."

Snape sortit néanmoins sa baguette et la posa ostensiblement sur son genou en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil. Hermione prit le sofa avec Tom, s'asseyant confortablement non sans attraper une tasse de thé au passage - du Earl Gray, sans sucre, le préféré de Tom et récemment le sien aussi.

Tom et elle se consultèrent du regard, et Hermione prit la parole.

"Tout d'abord," commença-t-elle, "que savez-vous des Horcruxes, Professeur ?"

Les yeux de Snape s'étrécirent. "Suffisamment pour vous recommander de ne pas en faire, Miss Granger."

Hermione sourit.

"Tom ici présent est le premier Horcruxe de Vol — du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'a fait quand il avait seize ans, et c'est donc la version la plus entière de Tom Riddle que vous ayez jamais rencontrée."

Snape prit une gorgée de thé pour s'empêcher de rester bouche-bée.

"J'ai fait sa connaissance entre ma première et ma deuxième année, lorsque Lucius Malfoy a essayé de passer le journal - l'Horcruxe - à Ginny Weasley. Nous nous sommes bien entendus, et notre… collaboration dure depuis cette période. Tom m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait, et c'est l'une - je dis bien l'une - des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai des résultats aussi bons."

"Je ne veux aucun mal à Hermione," dit Tom, intervenant pour la première fois depuis sa présentation. "Je suis prêt à le jurer, si besoin." Tom savait bien que le bien-être d'Hermione serait déterminant pour Snape ; la jeune fille était de toute évidence son élève préférée.

"Miss Granger," demanda Snape, "depuis combien de temps savez-vous que Riddle est en fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

"Un peu plus d'un an, répondit tranquillement Hermione. "J'ai été un peu déstabilisée quand je l'ai appris, mais j'ai fini par m'habituer à l'idée. Professeur, nous ne vous avons pas fait venir ici pour prendre le thé, aussi agréable que ce fut. Nous avons besoin de votre aide, à vrai dire, de toute l'aide possible."

"Nous voulons tuer Voldemort. La version de moi qui est complètement instable et meurtrière, s'entend. Lucius nous aide déjà en ce sens, mais il nous faut détruire les autres Horcruxes, le plus rapidement possible, pour l'empêcher de revenir."

Snape les regarda d'un air interdit. "Mais Potter -"

"Potter en est un," répondit Hermione. "Avec l'aide de Lucius, nous en avons détruit deux. Il en reste quatre si l'on exclut Tom. De toute évidence, Tom ne sera pas détruit."

"De toute évidence — Miss Granger, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?"

Ah, l'explosion. Hermione s'y était attendue, et fit tranquillement face. "Accueillir le — le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans votre esprit, l'aider dans ses plans, mais vous êtes inconsciente ! Savez-vous combien de personnes, de jeunes filles, il a charmées avant vous ? Vous n'êtes qu'un pion dans ses plans, rien de plus, et je vous ordonne de mettre fin à cette plaisanterie tout de suite !"

"Professeur," dit Hermione d'un ton égal. "Premièrement, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit. Deuxièmement, Tom a eu mille occasions de me tuer au cours des deux dernières années. Il ne l'a pas fait. Pourtant, il aurait vraiment pu. Notre lien est si fort qu'il lui serait facile d'absorber toute ma magie pour redevenir entier, et il ne l'a pas fait. Savez-vous pourquoi ?" Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. "Parce que contrairement à la version de lui que vous avez connue, contrairement à ce que Dumbledore a pu vous dire, il est capable d'aimer."

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder Tom alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Son cœur s'accéléra légèrement et elle sentit comme une caresse mentale, la rassurant, lui promettant que tout irait bien. Elle s'interdit de rougir. "Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est détruire Voldemort, le misérable ersatz d'être humain qu'il est devenu. Et n'essayez pas d'invoquer Potter. La seule raison pour laquelle ce crétin arrogant est encore en vie, c'est par simple chance. En combat singulier, il n'a aucune chance. Et il va devoir mourir."

"Tom et moi," reprit-elle après avoir repris une gorgée de thé, "sommes les figures meneuses de notre génération. Imaginez un peu. Deux jeunes sorciers brillants, épaulés par les jeunes Sang-Pur - Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson en tant que son épouse, des noms comme Bulstrode, Nott, Shafiq - qui reprennent le flambeau et reconstruisent notre monde. Potter va devoir mourir. Un martyr, c'est symboliquement très beau, mais en pratique et sur le court terme, ça ne fait rien avancer du tout."

Snape semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. "Professeur Snape," dit Tom enfin, "Lucius nous a simplement dit cet été que vous étiez du côté de mon alter ego, il y a bien longtemps, pour ses idéaux, mais que vous êtes parti car il vous a trahi." Il pencha la tête sur le côté. "Ça semble être une surprise pour vous, mais il sait que vous avez changé de camp. Il ne vous en a pas voulu non plus, car il a compris vos raisons." Il marqua une pause. "Sachez néanmoins une chose. Quoi qu'ait fait Lord Voldemort, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je reproduirai."

"Donc Lucius est avec vous ?"

Hermione ramena ses pieds sous elle et hocha la tête, continuant de siroter son thé.

"Et où se situe, exactement, votre idéologie, Mr. Riddle ?"

Tom agita la main. "Rien d'aussi drastique que ce que mon homologue a pu faire. Évidemment, je me suis rendu compte que ma vision des Nés-Moldus était biaisée," dit-il avec un regard pour Hermione. "Principalement, ce en quoi je crois depuis que je suis à l'école. Le pouvoir, la protection des Sorciers des Moldus - ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait au Japon avec cette arme Nucléaire ? Tchernobyl ?" Il marqua une pause. "Vous imaginez ce qu'ils feraient s'ils venaient à apprendre que nous existons ? Je ne mènerai pas une campagne d'extermination comme Voldemort a semblé le faire. Je renforcerai le secret et réinstaurerai des traditions comme Samain, Imbolc, Beltaine et Lugnasad. Ces fêtes ont été bannies il y a des centaines d'années pour des raisons caduques aujourd'hui, tout comme la Magie Noire - l'apprendre à l'école, contrairement aux croyances, n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Vous entre tous savez que la Magie Noire n'est pas fondamentalement mauvaise mais a simplement été _catégorisée_ comme telle - du moins en grande partie."

Snape continuait de le fixer. "Je ne suis pas en… désaccord total avec les arguments que vous venez d'énoncer, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour y penser, de toute façon. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?"

"Vous êtes proches de Dumbledore et connaissez bien Voldemort," dit Tom en posant sa tasse de thé. "Vos connaissances de leurs comportements pourront nous être utiles à l'avenir. Et Hermione vous fait confiance. Ça me suffit."

Le Professeur Snape regarda Hermione et Tom tour à tour.

"Miss Granger," dit-il d'un ton calme, "ce n'est pas votre guerre. C'est dangereux."

"C'est tout à fait ma guerre, Professeur. Je pars en mission contre un homme qui veut me voir morte, ainsi que tous les autres Nés-Moldus, et je pars avec un autre homme extrêmement puissant qui sera capable de protéger les gens comme moi et qui a des idéaux auxquels je crois." Elle sourit. "Que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive ?"

"Vous pouvez mourir."

"Tout le monde meurt," répondit tranquillement la jeune fille. "Je compte simplement sur vous pour retarder un peu mon échéance si possible."

Snape soupira lourdement. "Je vais y penser, je ne peux rien vous promettre d'autre, Miss Granger."

"Merci beaucoup. Quelle que soit votre décision, monsieur, est-ce que je peux vous demander de ne pas en parler au Professeur Dumbledore ? Je doute qu'il voie d'un bon œil cette situation."

Snape la jaugea un long moment. "Je… suppose que je peux lui dissimuler ceci," dit-il prudemment. "Même si je trouve ça extrêmement dangereux, vous avez prouvé être une sorcière suffisamment douée pour prendre vos propres décisions."

Hermione opina, reconnaissante, et sur un signe de Snape, ils revinrent dans son bureau.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?_ demanda Hermione à Tom.

 _Je pense que nous avons quelqu'un de plus dans nos rangs._

Elle sourit.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Réponse aux Guests :

Guest : _Merci de ta review ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Non, Hermione ne participe pas au tournoi, mais j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu.e :) A très bientôt !_


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Un nouveau chapitre qui fait intervenir des développements, je l'espère, intéressants - et qui risquent de le devenir encore plus par la suite. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et je tiens à remercier infiniment mes reviewers qui égayent mes journées et soirées et me motivent à continuer.

Nastesia

* * *

"C'est absolument hors de question."

"Miss Granger…"

Snape peinait à masquer son sourire en coin. Cho Chang la regardait d'un air mi-surpris, mi-assassin, Ron Weasley l'ignorait avec soin, et la petite Delacour regardait autour d'elle, la conversation allant de toute évidence trop vite pour qu'elle puisse suivre.

"Vous êtes en train de me demander de passer une heure au fond d'un lac, complètement incapable de savoir ce qui se passe autour de moi, parce que je suis 'la personne la plus importante aux yeux de Viktor Krum.'" Elle roula des yeux. "Viktor et moi avons dansé au bal et vous supposez que nous sommes des amoureux maudits par la distance et la compétition ? C'est hors de question. Faites venir sa famille, il me semble qu'il a un frère."

"Granger, c'est un grand honneur que de participer à ce tournoi," dit Chang d'un air hautain.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et sourit d'un air amusé. "Bien sûr, pour _toi,_ probablement. Il se trouve que j'ai mieux à faire de mon temps, merci beaucoup."

Son attention se reporta vers Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, le frère de Mr. Krum n'a pas pu faire le déplacement. Vous aviez l'air assez proches au cours du bal, aussi avons-nous jugé opportun de vous demander ce service."

"Demandez à Ventseslav. Il est à Durmstrang aussi, c'est un très gentil garçon, et l'un des meilleurs amis de Viktor. Apparemment, les amis sont pris aussi en considération," dit-elle en jetant un regard équivoque vers Weasley. "C'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait, Monsieur le Directeur ?" demanda-t-elle poliment.

Dumbledore la regarda quelques instants et finit par hocher la tête, et Hermione sortit du bureau.

 _Tu es resté bien silencieux,_ fit-elle remarquer.

 _Je n'aime pas te parler quand Dumbledore est dans le coin. A vrai dire, je préfère ne pas risquer être découvert, alors je me fais petit._

Hermione renifla, amusée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'assit avec ses camarades dans les gradins et applaudit Diggory, comme tous les étudiants Britanniques sauf les Gryffondor. Ils se rendirent vite compte, cependant, que l'épreuve était d'un ennui _mortel._ Évidemment, ils ne voyaient rien de ce qu'il se passait dans le lac, et la journée était absolument glaciale. Hermione jeta un sort de réchauffement sur ses camarades et elle et sortit un livre, conversant agréablement avec Tom.

Blaise était en train de chuchoter des mots doux à Luna - il continuait ses efforts depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et, à voir l'air amusé et légèrement enamouré de la jeune Serdaigle, cela commençait à fonctionner. Draco, Vince, Greg et Pansy discutaient, tandis que Millie et Theo jouaient à la bataille explosive.

L'heure passa rapidement grâce à ces activités variées et, au bout d'un peu moins d'une heure, Diggory remonta avec Chang, sous les applaudissements de son école. Krum suivit avec Ventseslav ce qui fit sourire Hermione, qui l'applaudit poliment avec tous les autres Serpentard - et tous les fans de Quidditch. Delacour avait abandonné en cours de route à cause de Strangulots _-_ Hermione avait reniflé, amusée - et scrutait l'eau d'un air extrêmement inquiet. Potter revint ensuite quelques minutes après le temps écoulé, remontant Weasley et la petite Delacour.

 _Oh, c'est tellement typiquement Gryffondor,_ s'était amusé Tom.

Résultat des courses, Potter et Diggory étaient ex æquo, et ne restait que l'épreuve finale pour les départager. Hermione rentra au château avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Les cours étaient annulés pour cette journée, et elle en profita pour passer la journée dans la Salle sur Demande, se battant en duel avec Tom et travaillant sur ses devoirs et ses recherches extra-scolaires. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la Salle, cependant, elle n'avait pas fait deux couloirs que Snape se planta devant elle.

"Miss Granger," dit-il calmement. "Je crois que nous avons à parler."

Hermione opina et lui fit signe de le suivre, retournant sur ses pas. Elle passa trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, ils étaient dans un petit salon assez semblable à celui que Tom avait matérialisé dans le journal.

"Est-ce que vous souhaitez parler à Tom également, monsieur ?"

Snape acquiesça. "Je pense que ce serait préférable, en effet. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de vous traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie car vous vous êtes de nouveau épuisée."

Hermione sourit et sortit le journal de sa poche, avant de le poser sur la table basse. Snape prit sa main et ils se matérialisèrent dans la même pièce que la fois d'avant.

"Mr. Riddle," salua Snape en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil qu'il avait déjà occupé.

"Professeur Snape," répondit Tom d'un ton courtois. Il s'assit sur le sofa et Hermione se pelotonna à ses côtés, conjurant du thé d'un mouvement de baguette. "Je suppose que si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que vous avez réfléchi ?"

"En effet," acquiesça le professeur Snape en se servant également du thé. "J'ai longtemps pesé le pour et le contre, et j'ai résolu de vous aider, dans la mesure du possible. Une longue conversation avec Lucius a été utile également." Il marqua une pause. "Je ne vous donnerai pas mes motivations, mais sachez que j'ai désormais vos meilleurs intérêts à cœur. Néanmoins, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous décevoir. Cela fait une décennie au moins que Dumbledore ne me confie plus grand-chose ; il est beaucoup plus bavard en temps de guerre. Ce qui, je vous l'accorde, ne devrait plus tarder."

Tom sourit, presque _charmeur,_ et Hermione se concentra sur son thé. "Professeur, je suis persuadé que vous serez utile à notre quête. Que ce soit maintenant ou dans deux ans importe peu. Nous avons besoin de tout l'aide possible, et je suis sûr que votre intellect nous sera utile également." Il prit une gorgée d'Earl Gray. "Et je tiens également à vous remercier sincèrement."

Snape hocha sèchement la tête et se tourna vers Hermione. "Miss Granger, je tiens néanmoins à m'assurer que vous savez dans quoi vous vous embarquez."

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. "Je sais dans quoi je suis embarquée actuellement, Professeur. Sans Tom, s'entend, en tant que personne. J'ai fait face à de la discrimination entre ces murs. Subtile bien sûr, parfois un peu _moins,"_ dit-elle, pensant à Weasley, "mais partout la condescendance est de mise. Je ne suis pas 'Granger, la première de son année' mais 'Granger, la _Née-Moldue_ première de son année'. Ce n'est évidemment pas grand-chose au regard de ce que d'autres personnes ont pu subir, pas plus tard qu'il y a vingt ans, mais c'est _rageant_ de savoir que ce genre d'attitudes prévaut même en temps de paix." Elle jeta un regard à Tom. "Il m'a montré que ce n'était pas la seule alternative. _Serpentard_ m'a montré cela, monsieur. Je suis ambitieuse, bien plus qu'une Née-Moldue semble autorisée à l'être dans notre société. Les Moldus sont une menace pour nous, c'est un fait, avec leur armement, avec Internet qui commence à arriver dans les foyers, avec tous leurs outils. Nous avons oublié des traditions, des pratiques bien plus vieilles que la plus vieille de leurs civilisations, et c'est cette culture-là que je veux embrasser. C'est une révolution sur bien des plans que nous préparons, Professeur, j'en ai tout à fait conscience. Mais mettez-vous à ma place. Si vous aviez la possibilité de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et par la même occasion de _régner_ sur un monde qui vous adule, que feriez-vous ?"

Devant son silence, elle sourit mais n'ajouta rien.

Tom rayonnait presque de fierté.

Snape finit par soupirer et termina son thé. "Très bien," dit-il, "très bien. Vous m'avez convaincu, Miss Granger. Mais je dois vous exhorter à la prudence. La Marque des Ténèbres se fait beaucoup plus nette au fil des semaines, et je pense que son retour est proche. Une fois qu'il sera là… Je vous suggère de rester éloignée du Manoir Malfoy, le plus possible, et d'essayer de ne jamais le rencontrer. Ses compétences en Légilimencie sont presque inhumaines - je sais, Mr. Riddle, que vous êtes un prodige également en la matière, mais vous êtes littéralement une partie de son âme ; il est hautement improbable qu'il ne repère pas votre présence."

Hermione hocha la tête. "Je ferai tout pour ne pas me retrouver en face de lui avant le dernier moment."

Snape se tourna ensuite vers Tom. "Je me suis renseigné sur les Horcruxes, Mr. Riddle. Si vous faites du mal à Miss Granger ou à n'importe lequel je mes étudiants, je vous détruirai."

Tom haussa un sourcil, amusé, mais acquiesça. "Le contraire m'aurait étonné."

* * *

"Granger, sur l'estrade. Duel avec Crabbe."

Hermione jeta un œil à Maugrey. Depuis deux semaines, il les faisait se battre en duel, et même si elle trouvait cela intéressant jusqu'ici, elle n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'affronter Vince. Il la regarda d'un air légèrement apeuré, et elle soupira.

Le pauvre n'avait pas son niveau d'expertise de la magie, et s'inquiétait clairement pour son bien-être.

Néanmoins, il monta bravement sur l'estrade, et s'inclina respectueusement devant Hermione. La jeune fille fit de même et se mit en position de duel.

Pour quiconque l'avait déjà vue combattre, elle se retenait clairement. Hermione espérait simplement que Maugrey ne s'en rendrait pas compte - elle doutait qu'il prenne bien ce genre de considération, et Vince s'en sentirait probablement humilié - mais le duel fut intéressant à regarder, plus _égal,_ même si Vince perdit à la fin.

Maugrey la regardait d'un air scrutateur mais ne dit rien. Il lui demanda néanmoins de rester à la fin de la classe.

"Pourquoi tu t'es abaissée à son niveau, Granger ?"

Hermione sourit poliment. "Parce que le duel était beaucoup plus intéressant comme ça."

"Je préfère connaître le vrai potentiel de mes étudiants."

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Alors donnez-moi un adversaire à la hauteur de mon potentiel."

Maugrey sortit sa baguette. "Tu voudrais te battre avec moi, Granger ?"

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, intéressée. "Si vous le souvaitez, monsieur. Mais J'ai Sortilèges dans cinq minutes."

Maugrey aboya un rire bref. "Très bien, très bien. Au prochain cours, alors."

 _Hermione, je peux ? Je peux ?_ demanda Tom, apparemment très excité à cette idée.

 _On aura un public, alors il faudra que tu te comportes bien,_ dit Hermione, amusée.

Tom grogna pour la forme mais finit par promettre.

Le prochain cours de Défense tombait le vendedi de la même semaine, et Hermione et Tom s'étaient entraînés tous les soirs de la semaine à pratiquer des sortilèges moins illégaux que ceux qu'ils utilisaient dans leurs duels. La rumeur de son combat contre Maugrey n'avait pas encore éclaté - pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'en avait parlé à personne, et Maugrey non plus de toute évidence.

Aussi ses camarades la regardèrent, bouche-bée, tandis que Hermione montait sur l'estrade et s'inclinait devant le professeur, qui fit de même.

Au début il sembla tester son véritable niveau, mais très vite les sorts fusèrent à une vitesse impressionnante. Tom et Hermione travaillaient de concert, prenant le contrôle l'un sur l'autre dès qu'ils avaient une idée intéressante, et la mobilité de la jeune fille était un grand avantage dans ce duel ; elle sautait, esquivait, virevoltait partout tandis que Maugrey, de par sa jambe de bois, était beaucoup plus statique.

L'air crépitait de magie et Hermione crut reconnaître un ou deux sorts de Magie Noire dans ceux qu'il lui lançait, mais ni Tom ni elle ne se risquèrent à utiliser des sorts illégaux. Cependant certains sorts légaux étaient particulièrement vicieux, et un sortilège de brûlure passa très près du visage de Maugrey, faisant griller ses cheveux et le bout de son oreille.

La douleur le déconcentra et Tom et Hermione prirent l'avantage, le désarmant, mais alors que Hermione s'avançait pour attraper sa baguette au vol Maugrey, avec une agilité surprenante, faucha ses jambes avec sa jambe de bois et Hermione chuta, se claquant violemment la tête contre l'estrade. Maugrey attrapa la baguette qu'il venait de perdre et tendit une main osseuse à Hermione, qui se releva sans aide et la lui serra. "Beau duel, Professeur," dit-elle avec un sourire.

Tom, terré au fond de son esprit, criait à la triche.

Maugrey lui rendit son sourire, une lueur de respect dans les yeux. "Bravo à vous, Miss Granger. Vous avez déjà pensé à être auror ?"

Elle haussa un sourcil, laissant un sourire amusé se dessiner sur son visage. "Je crois bien que ce n'est pas la carrière que j'envisage, mais venant de vous, j'apprécie le compliment."

"Cinquante points pour Serpentard, pour une exceptionnelle démonstration de magie."

Hermione le remercia et retourna à sa place, passant devant deux dizaines d'élèves bouche-bée, la regardant comme si elle était un extraterrestre. Weasley en particulier était pâle, les yeux exorbités, et semblait horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir.

"Quand est-ce qu'elle est devenue aussi _puissante_?" demanda Vincent à Greg à mi-voix. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, médusé.

 _Je pense que ça va faire parler pendant un bon moment,_ pensa Hermione, contente d'elle.

Tom se contenta de grogner.

* * *

Et de fait. Lorsque Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle, l'immense majorités des conversations se suspendit et les regards se fixèrent sur elle. Quelques instants plus tard, comme mus par un instinct collectif, les murmures éclatèrent, comme un gazouillis indescriptible.

Hermione eut un sourire ironique et esquissa une petite révérence - certains Serpentards éclatèrent de rire - et alla s'asseoir à côté de Blaise.

"Tu étais fantastique, Hermione," lui dit-il sincèrement pour la trentième fois de la journée.

Elle lui sourit et se servit en pommes de terre. Hermione sentait encore les regards de dizaines d'élèves la fixer, et elle tenta de les ignorer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Lorsque son regard s'aventura vers la table des Professeurs, elle vit Snape lever discrètement son verre dans sa direction - et Dumbledore la regarder en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Mal à l'aise, elle reporta son attention sur son assiette.

 _Peut-être que notre petit coup d'éclat va avoir des répercussions négatives, finalement,_ observa Tom, un peu négligemment.

Hermione était sur le point de se lever quand un hibou traversa à tire-d'aile la Grande Salle et se posa droit devant elle, la patte sagement levée pour qu'elle puisse détacher la lettre. Il portait la bague des hiboux postaux et elle lui offrit un peu de pain avant de jeter un œil à l'enveloppe.

 _Lucius._

Elle s'excusa immédiatement, ignorant les questions de Pansy, et se dirigea vers la volière en ouvrant la lettre.

 _Chers Hermione, etc._

 _J'ai fini par réussir à entrer dans le coffre. Trouvé une coupe qui irradiait littéralement. Coupe détruite. Rien trouvé d'autre. Aucun indice sur la maison de R.A.B mais je continue de chercher. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'on puisse intercepter le courrier donc j'envoie ça en hibou express par la poste. N'envoyez pas d'informations sensibles. Passez par les hiboux de l'école. J'ai bien peur de ne pas être très bon en messages codés._

 _Sincèrement vôtre, et mon affection à mon fils,_

 _LM_

Hermione fronça les sourcils et sortit un morceau de parchemin de son sac. Elle y griffonna un mot rapide (confirmant réception de la lettre et convenant qu'il fallait limiter les échanges avant de pouvoir se voir en face et se mettre d'accord sur un code) et signa HG, et elle donna la lettre à un hibou de l'école qui semblait ravi d'avoir du travail.

 _Un de moins !_ s'autorisa-t-elle enfin à penser.

 _Enfin,_ approuva Tom. _Plus qu'à trouver le médaillon, tuer Potter, et il nous restera un Horcruxe inconnu en plus de l'enveloppe charnelle de Voldemort s'il est revenu à ce moment-là._

Hermione hocha la tête, déterminée.

 _Et ensuite, le monde sera à nous._

* * *

"Luna, j'espère vraiment pour toi que ce sera intéressant," dit Hermione d'un ton las en pulvérisant une ronce d'un mouvement de baguette.

"Mais oui !" pépia la Serdaigle, apparemment dans son élément. "Je les ai trouvés l'autre jour et Blaise les a trouvés géniaux aussi !"

"Si déjà tu pouvais me dire ce que c' _est,_ il se pourrait que je sois plus enthousiaste."

 _Je ne comprends pas cette fille,_ dit Tom d'un air aussi las qu'elle. _La majorité du temps elle a l'air complètement dingue et quand on s'y attend le moins, elle est brillante._

Hermione haussa les épaules tout en se faufilant sous une branche basse.

 _Si elle continue comme ça, elle finira enterrée sous un arbre et elle n'aura plus jamais l'occasion d'être brillante._

Tom ricana.

"C'est à la prochaine clai— euh, bonjour."

Elle s'était arrêtée net et Hermione se plaça à côté d'elle. En face d'eux se tenait l'un des juges du Tournoi, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis un moment - il avait été remplacé par le Weasley qui avait eu son diplôme l'année précédente, le préfet, au grand désarroi d'Hermione ; comme s'ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de Weasley dans ce château. Croupton les regardait d'un air hagard, l'air complètement perdu ; sa robe de sorcier, qui avait semblée si nette à Hermione lors de l'ouverture du Tournoi, était sale et déchirée par endroits.

"Mr. Croupton, est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda Hermione en sortant sa baguette, légèrement inquiète.

"Dumbledore… Je dois voir Dumbledore," bégaya-t-il.

Puis son attitude changea du tout au tout. "Susan, je vous ai demandé du thé il y a déjà une demi-heure," dit-il en fixant Luna d'un oeil sévère. "Je préfère ne pas me répéter."

Tom prit le contrôle et sortit sa baguette. "Legilimens !"

Leur esprit fut soudain envahi par toutes sortes de flash de mémoire, qui n'avaient apparemment aucun sens entre eux, mais Tom semblait s'y repérer parfaitement. Il fit le tri, vit ce qu'il voulait voir, et ils ressortirent de l'esprit de l'homme quelques instants plus tard.

 _Il est sous Imperium,_ expliqua-t-il à Hermione, _depuis un bon moment apparemment, et les effets du sort, bien qu'ils aient détruit une partie de son esprit, commencent à s'estomper. C'est pour ça qu'il ne sait pas où il est. Apparemment c'est son fils qui l'a ensorcelé, il semble qu'il ait un goût certain pour la magie noire, mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu…_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ demanda Hermione, gardant l'homme en joue.

 _Aucune idée. On peut l'emmener à Dumbledore comme il le demande._

 _Snape. Emmenons-le à Snape._

Hermione lança un nouvel Imperius à Croupton et le désilusionna. Elle l'emmena alors jusqu'au château, Luna sur ses talons, qui la regardait d'un air intéressé. "Je suppose qu'on ne va pas voir les Sombrals ce soir, alors ?" demanda-t-elle, apparemment indifférente.

"Des _Sombrals ?"_ dit Hermione, excédée. "Tu m'as emmenée jusqu'ici pour des _Sombrals_ alors que de toute façon je ne peux pas les voir ?"

"Ah, c'est vrai, il faut avoir vu un mort !" répondit la Serdaigle. "Je me disais bien que j'oubliais quelque chose." Elle haussa les épaules.

 _Tom, si tu as envie de voir des Sombrals, ont peut la tuer maintenant,_ grogna Hermione intérieurement.

 _Je doute que Blaise apprécie que tu enterres sa petite amie sous un arbre,_ répondit tranquillement Tom.

Le trajet au château se fit en silence et Hermione congédia Luna, et la fit retourner à sa salle commune. Elle descendit alors jusqu'aux cachots et frappa à la porte de Snape.

"Miss Granger ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

"J'ai un colis pour vous, professeur, et j'avoue ne pas bien savoir quoi en faire," dit-elle avec un petit sourire. "Je peux entrer ?"

Il s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte, et elle s'installa à son bureau. Verrouillant la porte du bureau par magie et ajoutant des barrières magiques autour du bureau pour le principe, elle leva le sort sur Croupton.

"Mr. Croupton ?" dit Snape, surpris. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec un dignitaire du Ministère, Miss Granger ?"

Tom se matérialisa. "Il a été ensorcelé, l'Imperius, et son esprit est à moitié fichu, mais il voulait voir Dumbledore. Hermione a préféré vous l'amener avant, on ne veut pas vraiment être impliqués dans cette histoire," dit-il d'un air tranquille. "Oh, et, bonsoir, Professeur."

"Bonsoir, Mr. Riddle." Tom disparut, et Snape se tourna vers Croupton. " _Legilimens !"_

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, quelques minutes plus tard, il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Il s'assit derrière son bureau, blanc comme un linge, et regarda Hermione d'un air interdit.

"Maugrey est un mangemort, et ce n'est pas vraiment Maugrey. Il complote pour le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Hermione se renfonça dans son siège. Tom se matérialisa, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

"Parfait. On va pouvoir agir."

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Réponse aux guests :_

 _Enesra : N'est-ce pas ? J'adore les écrire, eux et leurs interactions sociales, je dois dire que je m'amuse beaucoup en écrivant cette fic ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :3_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous•tes !_

 _Voici la suite de Valse avec le Diable. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! :)_

 _Nastesia_

* * *

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire avec Croupton. Cela prit beaucoup de délibérations. Ils avaient de quoi faire en sorte que Croupton Junior soit incarcéré le plus vite possible, mais cela prendrait un peu de temps quand même - le temps que son père soit placé sous Veritaserum, ou qu'un Langue-De-Plomb utilise la Légilimencie sur lui. Et la Troisième Tâche se tenait dans trois jours.

Finalement, Snape soupira. "De toute façon, nous allons devoir solliciter Dumbledore," dit-il d'un air fatigué.

 _C'est inévitable pour son rôle d'espion_ , ajouta Tom.

Hermione soupira. "Très bien, mais je ne veux pas être là. On ne peut pas risquer que Dumbledore découvre quoi que ce soit à propos de Tom."

Snape approuva, et sembla réfléchir quelques instants. "Vous pouvez aller dans ma bibliothèque personnelle en attendant —"

"C'est vrai ?" l'interrompit Hermione, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Tom ricana mais semblait tout autant intéressé.

"Je viendrai vous chercher lorsqu'on en aura terminé."

Hermione hocha la tête et fut sur ses pieds en un rien de temps. La bibliothèque en elle-même était de taille relativement modeste, mais confortable et éclairée avec des lumières tamisées. Un grand fauteuil en cuir trônait à côté d'une table basse où des livres étaient soigneusement empilés. Pas d'autre fauteuil dans la pièce. De toute évidence, Snape n'invitait jamais personne.

Hermione et Tom jetèrent leur dévolu sur un volume sur les Potions de Soin - ils étaient trop préoccupés pour s'user les yeux sur la Magie Noire - et ils en étaient à la fin du chapitre six lorsque Snape revint.

Il conjura un fauteuil et s'assit dessus, l'air épuisé.

"Dumbledore a emmené Croupton à Ste Mangouste, et fera venir des Aurors directement là-bas. Maugrey — Barty Jr. devrait être au Ministère d'ici demain, et à Azkaban à la fin de la semaine."

"Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le Ministère fasse correctement son travail," dit Hermione en posant le grimoire et en s'étirant. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit que le dîner était déjà terminé et, comme en écho, son ventre gronda.

 _Un petit tour aux cuisines s'impose, pas vrai, très chère_? ironisa Tom.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude mental et se leva. "Très bien," dit-elle avec un sourire pour Snape. "On verra bien ce qu'il se passe."

Snape hocha la tête. "Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je vous tiendrai au courant de la suite des événements."

Hermione acquiesça en retour et il la raccompagna à la porte de son bureau.

* * *

Après son petit détour par les cuisines, Hermione entra dans la Salle Commune en sirotant son café fumant. Elle trouva un groupe de Quatrième Année chuchotant nerveusement près de la cheminée. Lorsque Blaise l'aperçut, il se leva d'un bond. "Tu étais où ?"

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Avec Snape."

"Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus ? On était morts d'inquiétude !" dit Millie d'une voix anxieuse. "Luna est arrivée toute seule au dîner et n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qu'il s'était passé !"

Hermione haussa les épaules, légèrement ennuyée par cette démonstration d'inquiétude. "Je suis une grande fille, et je sais me défendre. J'avais une petite chose à régler avec Snape en rentrant, et ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu." Ses yeux se refroidirent légèrement. "Je ne savais pas être tenue de vous faire un rapport complet sur tous mes faits et gestes."

Greg secoua la tête. "On était simplement inquiets pour toi, Hermione."

Son expression se radoucit légèrement, mais elle resta ferme. "Je sais, et j'apprécie le fait que vous soyez tous mes amis, mais vous allez devoir accepter le fait que parfois je disparais, que je ne vous explique pas pourquoi, et que je sois indépendante. Merlin, on dirait une bande de Gryffondors, vous avez le même genre d'amitié étouffante," dit-elle avec un sourire.

Pansy renifla et se renfonça dans son siège. "Plutôt mourir," rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix hautaine.

Hermione s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré près du feu, et termina son café.

 _Je t'avais dit, que tu finirais par aimer ça_ , dit Tom d'un air particulièrement arrogant.

Elle ne répondit rien et sourit au feu.

* * *

"Concentre-toi !" s'écria Tom d'une voix légèrement frustrée.

"Mais j'essaie !" rétorqua Hermione, définitivement très frustrée.

"Le Feudeymon est une question de volonté, et on sait tous les deux que tu n'en manques pas," dit Tom en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Hermione prononça à nouveau l'incantation, se concentrant sur le fait qu'elle voulait vraiment que cela fonctionne, elle _visualisa_ les flammes —

Une flammèche sortit de sa baguette, en forme de serpent, mais le résultat la déconcentra.

"C'est mieux."

Hermione soupira et se laissa tomber dans le sofa de leur endroit préféré, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Son front s'était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur, et une migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Tom s'assit à ses côtés.

"Stressée ?" demanda-t-elle tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Terriblement."

Il l'attira contre lui en mettant son bras autour de son épaule. Hermione se redressa et le regarda, fronçant les sourcils.

"Quoi ? Il paraît que les câlins aident quand ça ne va pas."

"Ou dans les roseraies de bals auxquels tu n'es pas convié," le taquina Hermione.

Il sourit, ce sourire en coin qu'elle avait adoré dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

"Si tu es conviée, je le suis aussi," dit-il d'une voix douce et calme.

Hermione se réinstalla contre lui et ramena ses jambes sur le sofa. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre, et sentait le tissu doux de sa chemise contre sa joue. Sa main s'était mise à jouer distraitement avec ses boucles folles et elle était terriblement _consciente_ de chaque partie de son corps en contact avec lui que cela la rendait folle.

Et, évidemment, il ressentait toutes ses pensées. Son léger rire le lui confirma, et elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. "Tu es adorable."

"Les chatons sont adorables," répondit Hermione en fronçant le nez.

"Les chatons, les bébés serpents, et Hermione Granger. D'habitude je n'ai pas particulièrement d'affection pour les choses qui sont adorables, mais…" il haussa les épaules. "Chaque règle a son exception."

"De l'affection ?" ricana Hermione. "J'ai de l'affection pour Snape, mais je ne le câline pas."

"Encore heureux."

Frissonnant à cette pensée, elle leva la tête vers lui. Il étudiait le plafond, jouant toujours avec ses cheveux, et elle pouvait détailler à loisir la ligne dessinée de sa mâchoire, son cou qui l'appelait littéralement, sa pomme d'Adam, le col de sa chemise et sa _bouche_ —

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça," dit Tom d'un ton neutre — un peu trop neutre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on est, Tom ?" demanda-t-elle soudain. Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

"Je croyais que nous n'étions pas censés répondre à cette question. Pas avant que je reprenne vie."

Elle balaya cette pensée d'un revers de la main. "Je sais. Mais…" elle semblait légèrement agitée. "Je me sens liée à toi, par tellement de choses autres que notre connexion, et…" elle commençait à rougir et détestait ça. "Je veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer quand tu seras vraiment vivant, vraiment là, quand on aura gagné —"

Il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, si rapidement qu'elle crut avoir rêvé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il eut son petit sourire en coin. "On est ça, ma chère, chère Hermione. Ça, et tant de choses encore."

Il marqua une pause et Hermione reposa sa tête sur son torse, ne serait-ce que pour avoir quelque chose pour la _soutenir_ , et il continua.

"Et j'ai bien l'intention de te garder auprès de moi une fois que je serai bel et bien revenu."

Elle laissa échapper une respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir, et il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, au déjeuner, une note manuscrite apparut à côté de l'assiette d'Hermione. Elle disait :

 _Il s'est échappé. Mon bureau, 13h. Vous aurez un mot d'excuse. S. Snape_

Hermione pâlit. Un hibou arriva ensuite, se dirigeant droit vers Harry Potter, et laissa tomber un large carré de parchemin directement sur son assiette. L'attrapant lestement avec ses réflexes de joueur de Quidditch, Potter observa le parchemin d'un air surpris, avant de se pencher vers Weasley qui daigna se détourner de son repas.

Alors qu'Hermione était sur le point de se lever, Dumbledore la devança et s'éclaircit la gorge.

Rapidement, tous les élèves tournèrent leur attention vers lui.

"Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Les plus attentifs d'entre vous auront noté que le Professeur Maugrey n'est pas avec nous ce midi. Il s'avère que le véritable Maugrey était séquestré par un imposteur du nom de Bartemius Croupton Junior, qui était Mangemort."

La totalité des étudiants réagit, d'une façon ou d'une autre. La Grande Salle fut bientôt emplie de murmures, et Dumbledore leva une main pour réclamer le silence.

"Lorsque les Aurors sont venus l'interpeller, il s'est enfui, comme s'il avait su que quelqu'un venait le chercher. Le château est actuellement en train d'être fouillé de fond en comble et vous serez escortés par vos Préfets et vos Professeurs de classe en classe. Je vous remercie de votre attention."

Jetant un œil autour de la Salle, Hermione nota que Potter avait l'air horrifié. Il ne cessait de se pencher vers Weasley et il tapota son sac frénétiquement avant de se lever, son ami le suivant. Hermione haussa un sourcil, intriguée, et fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par Theo.

"Tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement surprise, Hermione."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Depuis quand nos professeurs de Défense sont des gens normaux ?" réussit-elle à dire. Intérieurement, elle avait envie de hurler de frustration.

Pansy ricana. "Un taré au turban, un crétin de bellâtre, un loup-garou et un Mangemort ? Belle performance, Dumbledore."

Une Serdaigle l'entendit et lui jeta un regard noir, et Pansy lui fit son plus beau sourire hypocrite. Hermione se leva. "Bibliothèque," dit-elle en réponse aux regards interrogateurs de ses amis. "A plus tard."

"Tu n'es pas censée sortir sans être accompagnée," fit remarquer Greg.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit pour se diriger vers le bureau de Snape.

"Entrez, Miss Granger," dit-il lorsqu'elle arriva à son bureau.

"Professeur," le salua Hermione en s'asseyant devant lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?"

Il soupira lourdement. "On le traque. J'ai déjà passé en revue d'anciens lieux de rendez-vous des Mangemorts mais sans succès. Peut-être que Mr. Riddle a d'autres idées ?"

 _Aucune. Je n'avais pas d'autre point de chute que le Manoir Malfoy lorsque j'étais à l'école, et je ne sais absolument pas où Voldemort a pu se cacher._

Hermione répondit par la négative. "Il va falloir partir de ce que vous savez, professeur."

Soudain, un Patronus en forme de phénix se matérialisa devant Snape. La voix de Dumbledore retentit dans le bureau. "Barty Croupton Senior a été retrouvé mort à l'hôpital. L'enquête est en cours."

Hermione grogna. "Évidemment."

Snape soupira et se leva. "Je vais devoir me rendre au Ministère pour aider pour l'autopsie," dit-il d'un ton las. "Je vous tiendrai tous les deux au courant. Dans l'intervalle, restez discrets."

 _Comme si on était pas discrets depuis déjà des années_ , dit Tom d'un ton ironique.

Hermione hocha la tête et le suivit en dehors du bureau, et se prépara à aller en Sortilèges.

* * *

L'identité et l'évasion du faux Maugrey fit les choux gras de Poudlard pendant les jours qui restaient jusqu'à la Troisième Tâche. L'ambiance sur les gradins était un peu plus électrique que d'habitude, en conséquence, et lorsque Hermione salua Lucius - convié avec Narcissa en tant que membre du conseil d'administration - il semblait particulièrement tendu.

"On manque de temps," lui dit-il après avoir échangé les salutations d'usage. "Elle se fait déjà plus nette."

Narcissa serra Hermione brièvement dans ses bras, preuve de sa détresse. "Sois prudente, surtout, Hermione."

Elle leur sourit et les enjoignit à ne pas s'inquiéter avant de rejoindre ses camarades dans les gradins. Pansy lui jeta un regard teinté de jalousie et elle haussa un sourcil. "Pourquoi les parents de Draco t'apprécient autant ?" demanda-t-elle à mi-voix. Hermione ricana.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Pans, ils seront tout à toi lorsque vous deux serez fiancés."

Draco, semblant avoir entendu, émit un petit toussotement, mal à l'aise.

 _Tiens, apparemment il n'a pas l'air ravi à cette idée._

Pansy laissa tomber le sujet et se tourna vers Tracey.

La Troisième Tâche en elle-même fut légèrement ennuyeuse. Ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du labyrinthe, bien sûr, aussi les discussions et pronostics allaient bon train. Fleur et Viktor furent déclarés forfait au bout d'une petite heure, mais pendant encore une heure et demie, rien de notable ne se passa.

Soudain,, Potter se matérialisa sur l'herbe devant le labyrinthe, se cramponnant au corps sans vie de Cedric Diggory.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Hermione descendit les gradins aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait, voulant entendre ce qu'il se disait, mais elle ne put entendre que le mot "revenu" dans la cohue. Ludo Verpey prit alors Potter par l'épaule et l'emmena au château, et Hermione n'eut pas le temps de les suivre, Lucius la saisissant par l'épaule. "La Marque me brûle," lui dit-il à l'oreille. "Mets les enfants en sûreté. Je t'envoie un hibou dès que j'en ai l'occasion."

Hermione hocha la tête et fit volte-face vers les gradins. Vu que Dumbledore était parti, avec Snape et McGonagall, vers le château, et que les Professeurs semblaient lutter contre les enfants en panique, elle soupira et lança un Sonorus sur elle-même.

"Votre attention, s'il vous plaît !" dit-elle et sa voix magiquement amplifiée fit le travail. La totalité des têtes, surprises, se dirigea vers elle - mis à part les parents de Diggory, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ils étaient occupés à sangloter sur le corps sans vie de leur fils unique, après tout. "Veuillez suivre vos Préfets et Préfètes jusqu'à vos Salles Communes, s'il vous plaît. La situation sera éclaircie dans la soirée mais vous n'aidez pas. Les Serpentards, venez avec moi."

La Préfète-en-Chef, Alison Higgs, lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et approuva ses ordres tandis que les Serpentards, menés par les préfets, se dirigeaient vers elle. Une Première Année pleurait, incontrôlable, et Hermione s'approcha d'elle doucement. "Comment elle s'appelle ?" demanda-t-elle à une petite fille qui essayait de la consoler.

"Alice," dit-elle, la voix tremblante. "Alice Lorden."

"Alice," répéta Hermione en se mettant à sa hauteur. "Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas venir avec moi jusqu'à notre Salle Commune et tu vas pouvoir te calmer là-bas. Il ne faut pas rester ici, tu comprends ? Viens avec moi."

Elle prit une main pleine de larmes dans la sienne et tira doucement la petite vers elle. Sanglotant toujours, elle obtempéra néanmoins, et Hermione prit également la main d'un garçon de première année qui était en pleine panique également. "Allez, les première année, venez avec moi. Tout va bien se passer."

 _Je ne savais pas que tu avais cette fibre maternelle_ , commenta Tom, pour une fois sans ironie.

 _J'apprécie les enfants, et je n'aime pas les voir dans cet état,_ admit Hermione. _De là à dire que je veux en avoir, ce n'est pas sûr._

Il lui sembla que Tom lui souriait et ça lui donna un peu de courage pour affronter la suite.

Elle réussit à amener l'intégralité de sa maison dans la sécurité des cachots. Les plus vieux, bien sûr, pouvaient s'occuper d'eux-mêmes, même s'ils étaient secoués, mais les plus jeunes étaient choqués et apeurés. Hermione prit le temps, avec les Préfets, de les coucher dans leur lit après un chocolat chaud et des biscuits, et elle les rassura jusqu'à ce qu'ils semblent calmés. Après plus d'une heure, elle finit par retourner dans la Salle Commune, où les plus vieux s'étaient rassemblés en petits groupes majoritairement silencieux.

"Merci, Hermione," dit Michael Aldrin, le Préfet de septième année. "Tu feras une bonne Préfète."

Elle lui sourit et s'écroula dans un canapé près de ses amis.

"Quelle soirée," commenta Pansy. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que Diggory…"

Les autres hochèrent sombrement la tête. Blaise regarda autour de lui et sortit une bouteille de whisky pur feu de son sac, en prenant une gorgée avant de faire tourner la bouteille aux autres. Hermione refusa, souhaitant garder les idées claires, mais tout le monde en prit un peu.

* * *

Hermione, après avoir veillé une bonne partie de la nuit, finit par aller se retrancher dans le dortoir, derrière ses rideaux de velours vert. Tom l'invita alors dans le journal, et elle se retrouva bientôt sur leur sofa habituel, Hermione allongée, ses jambes reposant sur celles de Tom. Il avait haussé un sourcil devant la familiarité dont elle faisait preuve mais n'avait pas relevé.

Après un long silence, Hermione soupira. "On fait quoi, maintenant ?"

Tom la regarda d'un air insondable. "On attend, je suppose," dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Je ne vois pas grand chose à faire d'ici, de toute façon. On se fait discrets."

Hermione soupira à nouveau et posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir. "Je déteste ça." Ils restèrent ainsi un long, long moment.

* * *

Le temps passa bizarrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent à Londres par le train. Parfois il semblait passer très vite et parfois il s'étirait de façon surnaturelle.

Ce fut un réel soulagement pour tous les élèves de rentrer enfin chez eux pendant les vacances. Le discours de Dumbledore avait lourdement pesé sur leurs esprits et il n'était pas rare de voir des étudiants pleurer Cedric Diggory dans les bras de leurs amis.

Hermione n'avait pas pleuré mais restait très frustrée de son impuissance. Elle avait occupé son temps en s'occupant des Première et Deuxième Année, qui semblaient sous le choc - elle était extrêmement surprise qu'aucun soutien psychologique n'avait été offert aux élèves les plus vulnérables.

Les Préfets avaient apprécié cette aide et le lui avaient fait savoir en disant qu'ils appuieraient son nom si on leur demandait leur avis.

Hermione doutait que Snape ou Dumbledore leur pose la question, mais l'idée était agréable, de toute façon.

Elle enlaça Draco et Theo dans le train, décidant que si elle restait loin d'eux en sortant, cela valait mieux - étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas qui pouvait bien les observer désormais. Rien ne laissa penser qu'elle connaissait les Malfoy lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à King's Cross, si ce n'était un imperceptible coup d'œil partagé entre elle et Lucius.

Ses parents semblaient mal à l'aise au milieu de toute cette magie et ils rentrèrent rapidement dans le Dorset, Hermione restant pensivement silencieuse pendant tout le voyage - en apparence. En réalité, elle jouait au pendu mental avec Tom. Ils avaient eu tout le temps du monde pour inventer des jeux stupides lors des périodes de creux des derniers jours.

Hermione soupira et regarda le ciel. Ça allait être un très long été.

Elle ne se trompait qu'en partie.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione glapit de joie.

"Regarde, Tom, regarde !"

Tom roula des yeux mais afficha quand même un petit sourire fier. Là, devant sa baguette brandie, dans une sphère de protection, dansait joyeusement son Feudeymon. Des serpents, chimères, manticores et autres mortelles créatures se languissaient dans les flammes, tourbillonnant, comme cherchant de la chair à mordre.

Hermione continua à regarder les flammes pendant quelques instants avant de les faire disparaître d'un mouvement sec de sa baguette. L'air était artificiellement chaud et elle sentait une fine couche de sueur recouvrir son corps.

Soudain, l'air redevint tempéré, et elle sourit à Tom, les joues rosies, les yeux pétillants.

"Bien," dit Tom d'un air légèrement amusé. "Maintenant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Tu vas t'entraîner à tuer."

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, et attendit qu'il continue.

"Vois-tu, tout le secret de l'Avada Kedavra est l' _intention_ derrière," expliqua-t-il d'un ton presque professoral. "Tu ne tueras pas de vrais animaux ici vu que tout ça n'est que la projection de mon esprit, mais si tu y arrives ici, tu y arriveras dehors aussi."

Sur ces mots, il agita la main - Hermione était quasiment sûre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça pour faire apparaître quoi que ce soir dans le journal, c'était juste pour la frime - et un écureuil apparut sur le sol, grignotant anxieusement une noisette.

"Avada Kedavra !" dit Hermione négligemment.

Rien ne se passa. Tom renifla.

"Peut-être avec quelque chose de moins _mignon_ , petite ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je te rappelle que j'ai quasiment ton âge."

Il renifla à nouveau et fit disparaître l'écureuil au profit d'une gigantesque araignée. Elle mesurait au moins quarante centimètres de haut, et faisait cliqueter ses crochets d'un air menaçant. Hermione fit un pas en arrière et pointa sa baguette sur l'insecte géant. Elle _voulait_ la voir morte, qu'elle arrête de bouger son corps poilu —

" _Avada Kedavra !"_

L'éclair vert fut aveuglant et lorsque la lumière se dissipa et qu'Hermione put rouvrir les yeux, l'araignée était morte, sur le dos, les pattes recroquevillées.

"Bien. Passons à plus mignon."

A la fin de leur leçon, Hermione avait une nausée persistante. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil conjuré à la hâte, portant une main tremblante à son front couvert de sueur. Elle avait réussi à tuer des animaux de plus en plus gros, et Tom, pour finir, avait conjuré une réplique de Ron Weasley. Lui aussi avait fini raide mort.

Elle sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son épaule, et soupira lourdement.

"C'est normal de te sentir mal," dit Tom d'une voix apaisante en écartant ses cheveux de ses yeux. "Ça passe avec le temps, promis."

Hermione resta les yeux clos encore quelques instants, puis leva les yeux et sourit à Tom lorsqu'il lui dit : "Je suis fier de toi."

* * *

Quinze jours avaient passé. Hermione et Tom passaient leur temps à l'entraîner à l'intérieur du journal, et Hermione le rattrapait petit à petit ; leurs duels étaient de plus en plus longs, de plus en plus intenses, et souvent elle parvenait à l'épuiser autant qu'elle.

Elle reçut une ou deux lettres de ses amis, l'assurant que tout allait bien, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose dans les tournures de phrases de Draco, une subtilité purement Serpentarde, qui lui faisait penser qu'il était absolument effrayé.

Hermione était heureuse de vivre près de la mer, car la canicule était impressionnante. Lorsqu'elle et Tom ne s'entraînaient pas, elle sortait se promener longuement sur les falaises du Dorset, et parfois Tom se matérialisait et ils restaient quelques minutes ensemble à admirer les vagues.

Ce fut au retour de l'une de ses promenades qu'elle aperçut une silhouette familière. Hermione fronça les sourcils et accéléra le pas. Snape tranchait sur le paysage ocre, blanc et vert, dans ses longues robes noires. Elle s'approcha et le salua rapidement.

"Miss Granger," dit-il de son ton grave habituel.

"Professeur. Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Snape hocha la tête. "Je pensais vous emmener avec moi dans un endroit qui devrait être intéressant."

Hermione haussa un sourcil, intriguée, mais hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la maison, Snape à sa suite. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle saisit le téléphone et composa le numéro du cabinet. La secrétaire lui répondit et elle lui demanda de laisser un message à sa mère, disant qu'elle avait été invitée par l'une de ses amies à aller faire du shopping à Dorchester. Ceci fait, Snape lui tendit son bras et transplana.

La sensation était désagréable, pour le moins. Hermione dut s'immobiliser quelques instants pour se stabiliser et lutter contre la nausée. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle constata qu'elle était dans un paysage relativement rural, avec un village à quelques centaines de mètres.

"Où est-ce qu'on est ?" demanda Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

"Dans un village qui s'appelle Little Hangleton," dit Snape en se mettant à marcher. "C'est l'endroit où vivaient les Riddle."

 _Je sais que c'est ici qu'il… que j'ai tué mon père._

Hermione fronça les sourcils. _Il le méritait, amplement, et je le referais sans hésitation,_ ajouta Tom.

 _Je sais. Je me demande juste ce qu'on fait ici._

"C'est ici que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est caché pendant l'année dernière," précisa Snape, fort à propos.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la grande maison de maître des Riddle. L'endroit était décrépit, et il semblait que personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis très longtemps. Dans le jardin, à l'abandon, et à l'écart de la bâtisse, se trouvait une petite maisonnette, à l'abandon elle aussi. Les herbes folles avaient fait de cet endroit leur demeure, poussant de façon anarchique partout ou elles le pouvaient.

La porte avait été fracturée et baillait sur son encadrement, révélant un hall d'entrée sinistre, couvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Hermione et Snape visitèrent le manoir jusqu'à l'étage, qui avait été clairement habité récemment - l'endroit suintait littéralement la magie noire.

"Tom ?" demanda Hermione à voix haute.

Par courtoisie pour Snape, il se matérialisa brièvement.

"Pas d'Horcruxe à ma connaissance. De la magie noire, oui, mais pas d'Horcruxe."

Snape soupira. "Bien. On finira par trouver."

Hermione hocha la tête et Tom disparut.

"Une dernière chose, Miss Granger," dit Snape après l'avoir ramenée chez elle. Il sortit de sa poche une enveloppe scellée en parchemin et la lui tendit.

Hermione le remercia, intriguée, et il la salua avant de disparaître. Sur la table du salon, Hermione décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit sa liste de fournitures. Après l'avoir examinée quelques instants et soigneusement pliée, elle attrapa l'enveloppe pour la jeter mais elle n'était pas tout à fait vide. Elle la retourna au-dessus du bois poli, et un petit badge vert et argent portant la lettre P tomba sur la table.

Hermione sourit, et Tom irradia de fierté.

L'été fut long. Très long. Hermione continua à passer la majorité de ses journées soit sous le soleil estival, à se promener sur les falaises de la côte Jurassique, ou dans le journal à pratiquer le duel et l'Occlumencie avec Tom. Leur relation restait telle qu'elle était depuis quelques mois - teintée d'affection, de respect mutuel, et d'une tension qui s'accroissait de semaine en semaine. Les parents d'Hermione l'ignoraient majoritairement, travaillant toute la journée au cabinet - cette année-là, ils avaient décidé de prendre leurs vacances annuelles en septembre, à l'indifférence d'Hermione. Elle avait réalisé depuis très longtemps que leurs relations ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.

* * *

A la mi-août, le hibou de Lucius se posa devant elle au petit-déjeuner. La mère d'Hermione poussa un petit cri surpris et sortit de la cuisine rapidement. La jeune fille haussa les épaules et détacha la lettre avant de donner un morceau de bacon à manger au digne hibou.

 _Hermione,_

 _J'espère que ton été se passe bien, et que tes recherches avancent. Si tu lis la_ Gazette, _tu sais déjà que les paroles de Dumbledore ne sont pas prises au sérieux par notre communauté. De fait, je ne peux pas te donner trop de détails dans cette lettre._

 _Pourrais-tu te rendre au Manoir lundi vingt-deux, en matinée ? Tu es la bienvenue pour rester le reste de l'été avec nous, bien sûr. Un ami de la famille veut te rencontrer._

 _Draco t'envoie son affection._

 _LM_

Hermione pâlit. Elle se leva d'un bond, et courut presque jusqu'au bureau le plus proche, fouillant pour trouver un morceau de papier Moldu. Attrapant un stylo, elle griffonna "J'y serai, HG" rapidement et retourna dans la cuisine, attachant la feuille de papier à la patte du hibou, qui s'envola immédiatement.

Ceci fait, elle jeta le reste de son petit déjeuner, se sentant soudain nauséeuse.

"Hermione ? L'oiseau est parti ?" demanda sa mère depuis la salle à manger où elle avait trouvé refuge.

"Oui, maman," dit Hermione en soupirant. "Je suis invitée chez les Malfoy pour la fin de l'été."

Elle prétendit ne pas remarquer le soulagement semi-dissimulé de sa mère.

* * *

 _Tout va bien se passer,_ répéta Tom pour la soixante millième fois depuis une heure. _Tu es prête, ça va aller._

Elle sentait son stress irradier à travers leur lien mental. Littéralement. Ses doigts tremblaient, son cœur tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique, et sa bouche était sèche.

Elle passa la main sur le journal de cuir noir, fermant brièvement les yeux. _Je ne veux pas y aller sans toi,_ finit-elle par admettre.

 _Je sais. Moi non plus._

 _Ce sera la première fois depuis…_

 _Des années._

 _Oui._

Elle soupira et déglutit difficilement. L'horloge sonna dix heures.

Hermione saisit ses affaires et les descendit - grâce à un léger charme sans baguette - jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Elle saisit la petite bourse en cuir que Lucius lui avait envoyée et l'ouvrit. La poudre de Cheminette y luisait d'une couleur verte. Elle dit au revoir rapidement à ses parents et, se saisissant de sa malle, le journal soigneusement caché dans sa poche, jeta une pincée de poudre dans la cheminée allumée pour l'occasion.

"Manoir Malfoy !"

Le voyage fut aussi désagréable qu'à l'accoutumée et elle fronça le nez lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle avait mis un peu de suie sur le tapis hors de prix de Narcissa. D'un rapide Tergeo, il n'y eut plus rien, et elle regarda autour d'elle. Un elfe de maison transplana devant elle et s'inclina.

"Miss Hermione, bienvenue. Le Maître est dans son bureau. Rinny peut vous y emmener si Miss Hermione le désire."

Hermione hocha la tête et lui tendit sa malle, que l'elfe fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts.

 _Il est temps Hermione,_ dit Tom d'une voix grave dans son esprit. _Sois prudente._

Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux en assentiment et il partit. C'était une sensation des plus étranges. Elle s'était tant habituée à l'avoir dans son esprit qu'elle se sentait étrangement vide, et la panique menaça de prendre le dessus. La jeune fille prit une grande respiration tremblante, et Rinny la regarda d'un air curieux mais ne dit rien. Hermione se concentra alors sur l'Occlumencie, sachant pertinemment que son seul salut était dans sa maîtrise d'elle-même ; elle se concentra alors sur son bouclier mental et occulta le reste, ce manque atroce qui saisissait chaque fibre de son corps.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau de Lucius, elle le salua simplement d'un hochement de tête, qu'il lui rendit d'un air tout aussi neutre. De toute évidence, il était inquiet - il ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte avec elle - mais il avait l'intelligence de le cacher savamment. Ouvrant un coffre fort caché derrière un tableau de son bureau - Hermione faillit renifler, amusée par ce cliché, mais sans Tom pour en rire aussi cela perdait de sa saveur - et elle déposa le journal de cuir noir à l'intérieur, caressant une dernière fois la reliure douce du bout des doigts. _Je reviendrai,_ pensa-t-elle avec ferveur.

Et puis le masque se mit en place.

Le regard droit et lucide, Hermione se concentra le plus possible sur ses boucliers mentaux, tandis que Lucius la menait jusqu'à sa magnifique bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle le vit, monstrueux, un visage de craie avec des yeux rouges de serpent ; elle se jeta à genoux pour éviter de frissonner et resta là, la tête inclinée devant lui.

La terreur qu'il inspirait n'était pas naturelle.

"Ainsi, voilà la petite Sang-de-Bourbe," dit-il d'une voix claire et aiguë, froide comme la glace.

"Monseigneur," dit Hermione, qui n'eut pas à faire semblant d'avoir peur.

"Il parait que tu es la meilleure élève de ton année, petite," dit Voldemort d'une voix calme, posée, presque amusée. "Que tu donnes du fil à retordre aux meilleurs Sang-Purs."

Hermione choisit sagement de ne pas répondre, et Lucius prit le relais. "Elle est en effet particulièrement douée. Draco a beaucoup de mal à la suivre."

"Je ne suis pas homme à refuser une opportunité lorsqu'elle se présente à moi. Relève-toi."

Hermione obéit immédiatement et se releva, les yeux toujours baissés. Voldemort eut un petit gloussement aigu, dépourvu d'allégresse. "Elle connaît sa place, je vois," dit-il à Lucius.

Lucius sembla approuver et Hermione refoula le plus loin possible la pointe de colère qui montait dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas pour de vrai. Tout ce qu'il disait là, cet être abject qu'il était devenu, cet esprit tordu et malade, ce n'était pas Tom ; ce n'était plus Tom depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'il avait fractionné son âme plus d'une ou deux fois, toute son essence avait disparu et il ne valait rien, pas même un regard de sa part.

Avec ceci en tête, bien cachée derrière ses boucliers d'Occlumencie, elle releva les yeux et plongea le regard dans ses yeux de serpent. Et lui sourit.

A son énorme surprise - et, à en juger par la posture de Lucius qui se raidit considérèrent, à la sienne aussi - Voldemort éclata de rire.

"Très bien, très bien. Ta place sera là où je déciderai qu'elle sera, petite Née-Moldue. Et pour l'instant, je décide que tu es très bien à l'école. Quand tu grandiras, cependant…"

La suite de la phrase était tout à fait logique. Quand tu grandiras tu seras dans mes rangs.

Hermione comptait bien le tuer avant cela. Son bras ne serait marqué d'aucune Marque des Ténèbres.

Alors qu'elle était congédiée et menée à la porte par un Lucius de toute évidence très tendu, un bruissement caractéristique se fit entendre et lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, un gigantesque reptile glissa sur le parquet poli jusqu'à son maître. Lucius réprima un pas en arrière mais Hermione ne broncha pas, observant simplement ses écailles sombres et luisantes. Quelque chose d'étrange la fit froncer les sourcils, cependant. Une sorte d'irrégularité dans l'air, un frisson de la magie même. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Tom.

* * *

Hermione saisit le journal à deux mains lorsque Lucius lui ouvrit le coffre. Elle ferma un instant les yeux en sentant la présence familière de Tom dans son esprit, et le soulagement de ce dernier était palpable à travers leur lien.

 _Tu es vivante_ , dit Tom.

Hermione ne prit pas le temps de lui expliquer et lui envoya directement le souvenir, s'attardant sur le serpent.

 _Horcruxe,_ dit-il simplement. _On s'en occupera._

Dès qu'elle fit son entrée dans leur salon, dans le journal, le soir venu, ses bras l'entourèrent, et tous ses sens furent assaillis par lui. Elle sentait son torse contre le sien, ses bras qui la serraient fort contre lui, son odeur, sa chemise contre sa joue, son menton posé sur le haut de son crâne. Après un moment de surprise, un millième de seconde, elle répondit avec force à leur étreinte, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, ses yeux se fermant instantanément, et prenant une grande inspiration de lui.

"J'ai eu peur," admit Tom, le nez dans ses cheveux qui envahissaient tout l'espace. Il n'en avait rien à faire. "Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi."

Hermione eut un petit rire tremblant et essaya de se rapprocher encore plus de lui. C'était impossible, évidemment, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer. Elle sentit une boule d'émotion se former dans sa gorge, et des larmes refoulées lui piquèrent les yeux. Elle inspira un grand coup, refusant de pleurer, de laisser l'adrénaline et le soulagement avoir raison de ce moment, qu'elle avait tant attendu.

Tom la sépara de lui quelqu'un quelques instants, regardant son visage avec des yeux avides, la dévorant littéralement du regard, et ses mains se portèrent à son visage, entourant la courbe de ses joues, ses doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux, et elle ne put que lever des yeux ébahis vers lui, trop dans l'instant pour réagir autrement, et ses yeux à lui continuaient de s'abreuver de chaque détail de son visage.

"Tu es à moi," dit-il d'une voix basse, presque féroce, ses pouces venant caresser ses tempes, et elle ressentit un frisson indescriptible, ses yeux se baissèrent vers ses lèvres, si parfaites ; tout était parfait chez lui, et elle avait l'impression que son cœur tambourinait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Et alors, comme au ralenti, il se pencha vers elle, sa main droite vint se poser sur sa nuque, l'attirant vers lui, et ses lèvres furent sur les siennes. Le monde s'arrêta de tourner.

Les mains d'Hermione vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux de Tom, alors qu'il la serrait contre elle, l'embrassant avec une passion qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner ; lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin pour respirer, leurs fronts se rencontrèrent doucement, et Tom ferma les yeux, semblant contenir quelque chose, la main dans ses cheveux serrant doucement une poignée de boucles.

"À moi," murmura-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

Si elle avait eu une voix, Hermione aurait approuvé.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

 _Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps entre ces deux chapitres de répondre personnellement à vos reviews, mais sachez qu'elles me sont allées droit au coeur et que je suis toujours très heureuse de vous lire !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite._

 _Nastesia_


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione poussa un long soupir en s'asseyant dans un compartiment vide, dans le Poudlard Express. Draco était encore en train de dire au revoir à ses parents et Hermione, après avoir serré la main de Lucius - qui l'avait enveloppée dans une étreinte - et enlacé Narcissa - tout le quai 9 ¾ avait retenu un souffle surpris - s'était éclipsée pour retrouver un peu de tranquillité. Le train était encore quasiment désert - il était seulement dix heures trois-quart - et elle savait que ses amis la retrouveraient après.

 _J'ai cru que cette quinzaine ne se terminerait jamais,_ dit-elle en esprit à Tom.

Il émit un 'hmm' d'approbation, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait absolument épuisée. Les deux semaines qu'elle avait passées au Manoir Malfoy étaient bien loin des étés qu'elle avait vécus ces dernières années. L'ambiance était tendue, pesante, et Draco avait été traumatisé par sa rencontre avec Voldemort. Hermione et Tom avaient failli être découverts, alors que Voldemort entrait dans la bibliothèque du troisième étage - consacrée aux livres accessibles aux étudiants, Hermione ne se risquait plus dans la bibliothèque principale étant donné que c'était son fief. Heureusement, Voldemort voulait simplement vérifier que Lucius n'était pas là, et les avait laissés tranquille. Les mains d'Hermione avaient tremblé pendant des heures après cela.

"Salut, Hermione !" pépia une voix enjouée.

Ouvrant les yeux, la jeune fille sourit à Luna alors que cette dernière s'asseyait en face d'elle et sortait le Chicaneur.

"Et tu comprends, ma mère était tellement _déçue_ que je ne sois pas Préfète mais —" la voix de Pansy s'interrompit lorsqu'elle entra dans le compartiment, Millie et Tracey sur les talons. "Mais je lui ai dit que je n'avais aucune chance face à Hermione. Félicitations, j'étais sûre que tu l'aurais."

Agréablement surprise par le manque de jalousie dans sa voix, elle haussa un sourcil amusé. "Merci," dit-elle posément.

"Trop de responsabilités de toute façon," termina Pansy avec un geste de la main pour signifier son indifférence. Draco, qui entrait, ricana.

"Hermione, on est censés aller dans le compartiment des Préfets," dit-il en laissant Vince et Greg s'asseoir.

Hermione hocha la tête et le suivit.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis dans le compartiment en tête de train, Hermione jeta un regard critique autour d'elle. Weasley et Patil étaient les Préfets de Gryffondor, et elle leur accorda simplement un regard de dédain. L'autre Patil et Anthony Goldstein étaient à Serdaigle, et Macmillan et Abbot avaient été choisis pour Poufsouffle.

"Je suis surpris que Potter n'ait pas été choisi pour être Préfet à ta place, Weasley," dit Draco sur le ton de la conversation, un sourire vicieux au coin des lèvres. "Ah attends, c'est vrai, c'est un taré." Il haussa faussement les épaules et Weasley prit une vilaine couleur cramoisie.

Hermione lui jeta un simple regard d'avertissement et il déglutit bruyamment avant de se renfoncer dans son siège.

 _Tyran,_ dit Tom, l'approbation évidente dans sa voix.

"Pas de surprise chez vous, cela dit," dit Parvati Patil d'un air dédaigneux. Elle n'avait pas reçu l'éducation dont Weasley avait bénéficié. "Le fils à papa et la pute de Serpentard."

Padma, sa jumelle, grimaça. Hermione leva les yeux vers Parvati et haussa lentement un sourcil.

Cela se paierait plus tard, et son sourire carnassier en était la promesse. L'idiote n'eut même pas le bon goût de paraître effrayée, au contraire de son homologue de Gryffondor qui pâlit.

Draco semblait sur le point de se jeter sur elle mais Hermione leva une main pour lui dire de ne pas s'en soucier. Il obéit et se rassit, laissant le compartiment tomber dans un silence glacial.

"Bien," finit par dire Hermione d'une voix traînante. "J'ai l'impression qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a pris la peine de se renseigner sur ce qu'est censé faire un Préfet lors du trajet en train. Je me trompe ?"

La question était évidemment rhétorique, et même les Serdaigle gardèrent un silence décevant. Hermione sourit froidement.

"Nous devons -"

Elle fut interrompue par Stephanie Goldberg, la Préfète de Serpentard de Sixième Année, qui entra dans le compartiment. "Ah, bien, vous êtes là." Elle sourit fièrement à Hermione. "Félicitations, Granger, tu étais un choix évident. Les autres sont déjà en train de patrouiller. Vous devez faire pareil. N'enlevez pas de points, avant la rentrée, on a juste le droit de mettre des retenues. Il faut veiller à ce que les Première Année passent un bon trajet et essayer de calmer les plus vieux."

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva, suivie rapidement par Draco.

* * *

Elle réussit durant le trajet à lui faire comprendre l'importance de son rôle, et surtout qu'elle ne tolèrerait pas l'incompétence. Il était temps de redorer l'image de Serpentard et elle ne laisserait pas le rôle de Préfet être sali par de petites querelles entre enfants. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas s'acharner stupidement sur Potter jusqu'à ne plus avoir son badge.

Il avait docilement accepté et Tom semblait fier.

Elle repensait souvent à leur interlude dans le journal, mais prenait rarement le temps de s'appesantir sur les sensations que cela lui provoquait à chaque fois - principalement parce que dès que son esprit s'aventurait, Tom s'amusait à accentuer encore plus le souvenir, la rendant presque mal à l'aise. Depuis peu, il semblait jouer avec elle, lui envoyant des images mentales de plus en plus vivaces, des variations de son souvenir : et même si elle fermait son esprit, il trouvait toujours un moyen d'y entrer.

 _Attends que je revienne,_ lui avait-il dit d'une voix sérieuse, envoyant des frissons dans tout son être. _Attends et tu verras._

La promesse sous-jacente suffisait à faire s'accélérer son cœur, et elle devait s'avouer qu'en effet, elle l'attendait.

Un soir, juste avant la rentrée, elle avait demandé à Tom de la laisser seule une dizaine de minutes, prétextant un mal de crâne. Évidemment, il n'avait pas été dupe, mais avait accepté quand même, retournant dans son journal quelques minutes. Hermione s'était assise en tailleur sur son lit et avait réfléchi à ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

Elle tenta de se visualiser sans Tom dans un premier temps, mais la tâche se révéla impossible. Chaque chemin envisageable de son avenir était accompagné de lui. Elle le _voulait_ à ses côtés, voulait plus de lui, son corps, son esprit.

Elle se sentait liée à lui sur tous les plans imaginables, et elle savait que cela aurait dû l'effrayer. Mais la seule zone d'ombre était la façon dont lui voyait les choses.

Sans Tom Riddle elle serait perdue, et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il avait la même vision des choses.

Lorsqu'il était revenu il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, lui proposant simplement de réviser un chapitre de Potions de Grands Pouvoirs.

Elle avait accepté avec reconnaissance.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione et Draco retournèrent dans leur compartiment, la nuit tombait. Hermione passa sa robe de sorcière prestement, et réveilla Vince qui avait fini par tomber endormi contre la fenêtre du train. Il la remercia et s'habilla également, et Hermione et Draco mangèrent les quelques friandises que leurs amis leur avaient mis de côté.

La répartition se fit sans incident. Hermione sourit aux Première Année qui rejoignirent leurs rangs, et jeta des regards mauvais aux quelques personnes qui les sifflèrent. Les choses devinrent intéressantes lorsque la nouvelle enseignante de Défense coupa la parole de Dumbledore pour se lancer dans un discours de son cru.

A la fin de sa petite diatribe, les Serpentard se tournèrent d'un air perplexe vers Hermione, qui expliqua en quelques mots de quoi il avait été question.

"Le Ministère a décidé de se mêler des affaires de Poudlard. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, mais elle a l'air à surveiller."

Theo, qui avait suivi également le discours, jeta un regard perçant à Dolorès Ombrage.

"Mon père la connaît," dit-il finalement, en se servant en rôti. "Une arriviste, persuadée qu'elle vaut mieux que les Nés-Moldus." Il jeta un regard équivoque à Hermione.

Tom prit le dessus pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. "Je sais me défendre," dit-il simplement.

Hermione s'interrogea quelques secondes sur la raison de cette intervention, étant donné qu'elle allait dire exactement la même chose. Puis cela la frappa. C'était une promesse de la protéger, de la part de Tom. Elle sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement, et elle but une gorgée de jus de citrouille pour reprendre une contenance.

A la fin du repas, Hermione fut interpellée silencieusement par le Professeur Snape alors qu'elle allait mener les nouveaux Serpentard vers la Salle Commune. "Draco, vas-y," dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers Snape. Il comprit immédiatement et emmena les autres vers les cachots.

"Professeur," dit Hermione avec un signe de tête.

"Venez, Miss Granger, j'ai à vous parler de vos nouvelles responsabilités."

Elle le suivit jusqu'à son bureau, laissant le gros des élèves de Serpentard les précéder dans les couloirs. Une fois dans la sécurité de son bureau, les barrières les protégeant d'oreilles indiscrètes mises en places, Snape invita Hermione à s'asseoir.

"J'ai réussi à persuader Black de me prévenir s'il tombe sur le Médaillon," dit-il sans préambule. "L'Ordre du Phénix…"

Sa voix s'étrangla soundainement et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

 _Le Fidelitas,_ dit Tom.

"Est chez les Black, dans la maison que nous n'avons pas réussi à trouver," termina Hermione avec un grand sourire. "Bon travail, Professeur."

"J'ai appris par Lucius que vous avez rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Hermione opina. "Ce n'était pas _plaisant,_ mais je pense que je l'intrigue. En tous cas, je suis encore là."

Snape hocha la tête mais gardait un air inquiet. "Les mois qui vont suivre vont être cruciaux," dit-il d'un ton grave. "Il ne faut surtout pas vous mettre Ombrage à dos."

Hermione opina. De toute évidence, tenir tête à celle qui sèmerait la discorde à Poudlard n'était absolument pas une bonne idée. "Je serai prudente, Professeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

Lorsqu'elle partit, elle sentait encore son regard inquiet peser sur sa nuque.

* * *

Le lendemain, les étudiants repartirent dans une routine presque rassurante. Hermione assista à ses premiers cours avec une froide indifférence - elle avait cessé d'apprendre quoi que ce soit depuis plusieurs années maintenant - et le premier cours qui représentait une nouveauté, à savoir la Défense, n'aurait lieu que le lendemain.

Le soir venu, Hermione rejoignit Tom dans le journal, une fois que ses camarades furent endormies. Elle se sentait désagréablement mal à l'aise, et avait des picotements au bout des doigts, l'anticipation la torturant. Tom avait l'air à l'aise, terriblement à l'aise, assis de façon désinvolte contre l'accoudoir du sofa. Au vu de son malaise, il sourit d'un air goguenard, mais ne fit rien pour rendre leur rencontre plus confortable.

Hermione inspira profondément et ferma brièvement les yeux.

"Un problème, Miss Granger ?" demanda-t-il, son sourire se transformant peu à peu en l'expression d'un véritable prédateur.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. "C'est la première fois qu'on est seuls ici depuis la dernière fois et tu trouves encore le moyen de me mortifier."

Il se leva, la dominant de toute sa taille, et son sourire s'élargit. "Enfin, très chère, il n'y a pas de quoi être mortifiée." Jouant avec l'une de ses boucles, son expression finit par se radoucir et redevenir celle qu'Hermione connaissait et adorait. La jeune fille laissa alors un sourire jouer sur ses lèvres.

"Permets-moi d'être en désaccord. Café ?"

Tom acquiesça et s'assit, et Hermione fit apparaître un plateau et deux tasses fumantes sur la petite table. Elle le rejoignit alors sur le sofa, lui tendant l'un des deux mugs, et se pelotonna avec un soupir de satisfaction.

"Tu sais, j'ai beau être parfaitement à l'aise à Poudlard, c'est quand même ici que je me sens le mieux. Il faudra que notre salon ressemble à cet endroit."

"Notre ?"

Hermione ne se laissa pas impressionner.

"Quand tu seras de retour, n'imagine pas m'échapper aussi facilement, Riddle. Notre salon, notre gigantesque maison, notre pouvoir."

"Le Seigneur et la Dame des Ténèbres," dit Tom d'un air amusé.

Hermione fronça le nez. "Ces titres sont assez connotés désormais," désapprouva-t-elle.

"Et pourtant il s'agit de ce que nous sommes," répondit tranquillement Tom. "Nous parviendrons à effacer les vestiges de mon autre moi, tout spécialement étant donné que nous allons régner un long moment."

Hermione tiqua. Si n'importe qui d'autre avait dit cela, elle aurait laissé cela couler. Mais il s'agissait de Tom Riddle.

"Longtemps comment, Tom ?"

Son regard resta neutre et il ne répondit pas.

"C'est hors de question," dit immédiatement Hermione.

"Je n'ai rien dit."

Les mâchoires de Tom étaient serrées.

"C'est quand même hors de question. Je refuse que tu fasses un autre Horcruxe."

"Tu _refuses ?_ " répondit Tom d'un ton dangereux. "De quel droit t'autorises tu à me donner des ordres ?"

"De quel droit ?" Un sourire froid traversa le visage d'Hermione qui se leva. Tom la rejoignit et ils se firent face dans le salon, une aura de colère les entourant tous deux, faisant presque crépiter l'air de magie. "Dois-je te rappeler ta condition, Tom ? Si tu reviens, ce sera grâce à moi."

Un ricanement cruel s'échappa des lèvres de Tom. "Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de me servir de _toi_ pour revenir, Granger ?"

Un poignard se ficha dans le cœur d'Hermione qui fit de son mieux pour ne rien montrer. Elle leva le menton, et son regard s'arrima à celui de Tom, et elle fit de son mieux mais y chercha quand même l'affection, l' _amour_ même, qu'elle avait trouvé auparavant, mais ce n'étaient que des puits bleus sans fond, sans émotion, juste une colère insondable.

"Une Pierre Philosophale nous permettrait de vivre pour toujours sans abîmer ton âme," dit Hermione d'une voix hachée, luttant contre les larmes et la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. "Mais je suppose que c'est une solution trop intelligente pour toi. Trop _rationnelle_."

Elle se détourna et sortit alors du journal.

A la seconde où elle reprit ses esprits, assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle leva ses boucliers mentaux, ne laissant pas le temps à Tom de revenir, et jeta le journal contre le mur, folle de rage.

Elle sentit Tom essayer de se faufiler dans son esprit mais serra les mâchoires et l'empêcha férocement de progresser. Il l'assaillait de tous les côtés en même temps, ne lui laissant aucun répit, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le retenir en dehors de son esprit ; il s'infiltrait par toutes les brèches, essayant de détruire ses barrières, et elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, grondant entre ses dents serrées, luttant contre la douleur.

"Hermione ?" demanda la voix endormie de Daphné. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Cela suffit à la déconcentrer et Tom s'engouffra dans son esprit, brisant toutes ses barrières en même temps. La douleur fut intenable et Hermione hurla, poussant Daphné avec sa magie jusque contre le mur. Au bout de quelques secondes la douleur reflua et son esprit fut à nouveau empli de _lui,_ tandis que ses camarades se levaient en hâte et venaient se rassembler autour d'une Daphné choquée.

"Hermione !" s'écria Millie en s'approchant de son lit. "Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

D'un geste de la main, elle la réduit au silence avec un Silencio sans baguette.

 _Tom,_ dit-elle en pensée, _sors de ma tête._

 _Je veux simplement te parler, stupide gamine. Ne me laisse plus jamais en dehors de ton esprit._

 _Tu peux toujours courir, saleté de psychopathe. Sors. De. Là._

 _Je regrette de t'avoir fait mal. Vraiment. Mais il faut qu'on parle._

 _Tu as fait en sorte que ton opinion sur le sujet soit parfaitement clair, Riddle._

 _Écoute - tu as raison, je n'y avais_ pas _pensé. J'étais furieux, d'accord ?_

Hermione ne répondit rien et regarda d'un air absent les filles soigner Daphné et lever le sort de silence sur Millie. Elles lui jetaient des coups d'œil nerveux.

 _On fabriquera la Pierre Philosophale si tu ne veux pas d'Horcruxe._

 _Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas d'Horcruxe. Je ne veux juste pas que tu en fabriques un._

 _Je_ comprends _pourquoi, je ne l'ai simplement pas accepté sur le moment. Personne ne me donne d'ordre ou ne m'interdit des choses, Hermione._

 _Moi, si. Ou notre collaboration s'arrête là._

 _Notre 'collaboration' ?_

 _A partir du moment où tu m'as dit que tu étais prêt à m'utiliser pour revenir,_ dit Hermione vicieusement, _je considère que nous ne sommes que des collaborateurs._

 _Écoute,_ soupira Tom. _Tu es bien plus qu'une 'collaboratrice' à mes yeux. Je ne t'utiliserais jamais et tu le sais très bien. Tu es faite pour régner avec moi, Hermione._

Il lui envoya alors à travers le lien la totalité des émotions ressenties pendant les vingts minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. De la colère, de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension et surtout du regret. Hermione soupira, et répondit par ses propres émotions, et surtout l'écrasante sensation d'avoir été trahie.

 _Je sais. Désolé, je —_ il soupira, profondément. _Tu sais._

 _Je sais quoi ?_

Il envoya alors l'émotion la plus puissante qu'elle ait jamais ressenti de sa part. C'était fort, vibrant, comme le dernier rayon de soleil avant son coucher ; elle ressentit un frisson la parcourir, la secouant jusqu'au plus profond de son être, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

 _Moi aussi, Tom._

 _Je sais._

* * *

Les filles de son dortoir lui jetèrent un regard nouveau après l'incident de cette nuit-là. Daphné semblait l'éviter, mais Pansy la regardait souvent d'un air scrutateur, et Hermione décida de prendre les devants au déjeuner, juste avant leur cours de Défense.

"Oui, Pansy ?" dit-elle en se servant du café.

La jeune fille déglutit et jeta un regard inquiet à Draco, qui secoua légèrement la tête, l'air de dire 'je ne peux rien pour toi'. Hermione haussa un sourcil en sirotant sa tasse.

"Je, euh… je voudrais te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier."

De toute évidence elle attendait qu'Hermione se lève et l'entraîne ailleurs, mais Hermione ne bougea pas.

"Je t'écoute."

"La façon dont tu…" elle baissa la voix. "A poussé Daphné contre le mur. Ça nous a fait peur, Hermione."

L'air légèrement ennuyé, Hermione fit un signe d'encouragement.

"Ben… ben, c'est tout."

Tom ricana.

"Oui," dit Hermione d'une voix patiente. "Et ?"

"Et, rien, je pensais que ce serait bien que tu le saches." Le teint de Pansy avait pris une couleur légèrement plus blanche qu'à l'accoutumée.

"Je le savais déjà, je te remercie. Mais je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe ici," dit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle. "Vous attendez des excuses ? Daphné, Millicent ?"

Les deux jeunes filles baissèrent la tête.

"Je tiens à rappeler," reprit la jeune fille d'une voix froide, "que la raison pour laquelle je m'en suis prise à vous de cette façon est parce que vous m'avez dérangée dans une manipulation magique de la plus haute importance. Cette issue était la seule possible, et estimez-vous heureuses de ne pas avoir été blessées." Les cinquième année, ainsi que certains élèves des années supérieures, l'écoutaient avec une attention et une tension palpable. "J'admets que j'ai manqué de prudence en omettant de relancer un sort de silence autour de mon lit, mais que cela vous serve de leçon. Ne me dérangez jamais quand je suis en train de faire de la magie, qu'elle soit physique ou mentale, ou vous en souffrirez d'une façon ou d'une autre. De même, la prochaine personne qui ira jusqu'à attendre des excuses de ma part, si je ne les ai pas présentées spontanément, retiendra d'une façon moins agréable la place qu'elle tient."

 _Ma petite Dame des Ténèbres._

 _Ferme-la, Riddle._

Pansy hocha précipitamment la tête. "Bien sûr, Hermione. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. C'est de notre faute."

Daphné et Millie opinèrent également et présentèrent leurs excuses. Hermione hocha la tête pour leur signifier que c'était oublié, et elle se leva pour aller vers le cours de Défense.

* * *

La première partie du cours fut de plus en plus éprouvante pour Hermione. L'envie de se lever et de lancer l'Endoloris sur cette insupportable bonne femme était de plus en plus impérieuse, et elle suspectait fortement Tom d'y être pour quelque chose. Il avait simplement statué qu'elle devait mourir, sans autre explication, et elle sentait sa rage bouillonner. Ce qui n'aidait pas.

Lorsqu'Ombrage leur demanda de sortir le livre qu'elle leur avait fait acheter - un des ouvrages les plus assommants de toute l'histoire des livres scolaires - Hermione n'y tint plus et leva poliment la main.

"Oui, Miss…?"

"Granger, Madame. Je me permets de vous interrompre car quelque chose m'interpelle dans votre programme. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'aucune notion de pratique n'était abordée ?"

"En effet, Miss Granger. Vous n'avez pas besoin de pratique," dit Ombrage avec un sourire mielleux et sa voix de fausset.

Hermione fut un tantinet plus froide. "Il a été prouvé, Professeur, que la pratique aide énormément à la mémorisation des sorts," insista-t-elle. "De plus, comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, nos professeurs précédents n'ont pas été exemplaires, aussi un peu de pratique pour le programme des années précédentes en guise de rattrapage ne serait pas de trop pour certains."

"Miss Granger, vous verrez que le livre que vous avez devant vous est amplement suffisant pour maîtriser vos sorts lors de votre examen. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire sur le sujet, je vous demande maintenant de vous mettre au travail."

Hermione allait répondre, mais Potter lui coupa la parole. "Même si je déteste dire ce genre de choses, Granger a raison. Comment on est censés se défendre contre Voldemort si on apprend pas de sorts ?"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel si fort qu'elle crut presque voir son cerveau. C'était comme si cet abruti n'avait pas remarqué que le Ministère faisait tout pour le décrédibiliser depuis plus de deux mois, et faisait l'autruche vis à vis de Voldemort.

 _C'est Potter, chérie._

 _Tu marques un point._

"Monsieur Potter, vous levez la main pour faire une remarque. Retenue, ce soir."

Potter répondit vertement et se fit expulser avec un mot pour McGonagall. Hermione soupira et se mit à sa lecture, du moins en apparence ; elle en profita pour réviser avec Tom la recette de la potion qu'ils verraient la semaine prochaine.

"Miss Granger ? Un mot, s'il vous plaît," pépia Ombrage alors qu'ils se levaient pour sortir de la classe.

Hermione cala son sac contre son épaule et fit signe à Greg et Vince de sortir et de l'attendre dehors. Elle se campa devant le bureau du professeur, un air d'intérêt poli sur le visage.

"Je tenais à vous parler en tête à tête après avoir appris que vous étiez la seule personne de votre condition à Serpentard depuis un long moment," dit-elle avec un sourire faux et hypocrite. "Je voudrais vous mettre en garde, Miss."

Hermione leva un sourcil. _De votre condition ?_

"Je vous écoute, Professeur."

"J'ai remarqué au repas que vous étiez assez proche de Monsieur Malfoy et de ses amis. Je tiens à vous prévenir de ne pas avoir de trop grandes attentes de ces relations," dit-elle d'un air faussement amical. "La famille Malfoy est une très vieille famille et j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas de place en son sein, très chère. Vous devriez peut-être revoir vos amitiés à la baisse afin de ne pas souffrir."

Hermione fit mine d'hocher pensivement la tête. "C'est drôle que vous me disiez ça," dit-elle avec un sourire aussi glacial que ses yeux. "Car _Lucius_ et moi correspondons de façon très régulière. Je pense qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre la façon dont vous considérez sa famille, Professeur."

 _Ooooh,_ ricana Tom.

Ombrage afficha un air affreusement dubitatif et Hermione hocha raidement la tête. "Si c'est tout, Professeur, il faut que je me rende à mon prochain cours."

Ombrage la congédia et Hermione sortit de la salle de classe, sentant comme une aura de destruction autour d'elle. _Elle mourra pour ça._

Tom n'eut aucune objection.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous•tes !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impression et théories pour la suite dans les reviews :)_

 _Nastesia_


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, même si ça fait un moment. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une review.

Nastesia

* * *

Hermione était en train de finir un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie lorsque ses envies de meurtre prirent un nouveau tournant. Elle observait du coin de l'œil Vince et Greg faire une partie de Bataille Explosive, et prodiguait ça et là des conseils à un Draco luttant avec son devoir de Potions, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Le soleil s'était couché depuis un bon moment, octobre ayant commencé, et les torches éclairaient la Salle Commune d'une lumière tamisée.

Hermione posa son essai de côté et se retourna, curieuse, et ses yeux se posèrent sur un garçon de Première Année qu'elle avait aidé lorsqu'il s'était perdu. Visiblement, il luttait contre les larmes, et tenait sa main droite contre lui.

"Miles ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Le petit renifla et se mordit la lèvre. Une goutte de sang provenant de sa main s'écrasa par terre, laissant une tâche sur l'épais tapis.

Hermione fut sur ses pieds en quelques instants et s'approcha de lui, l'asseyant sur un fauteuil non loin. Elle écarta doucement ses doigts pour révéler la main sanguinolente, et en tamponnant le sang avec un mouchoir conjuré sans baguette, elle vit une inscription clairement visible :

 _Je ne dois pas oublier mon livre de cours._

Hermione inspira entre ses dents serrées. D'un geste de la main, elle fit venir de l'essence du Dictame qu'elle gardait dans sa malle, et en badigeonna généreusement la plaie.

"C'est _elle_ qui t'a fait ça ?"

Miles hocha la tête et se mit à pleurer.

"Ne t'en fais pas," dit Hermione en tapotant son avant bras doucement. "Ça va aller. Tu vas venir avec moi et on va aller voir le Professeur Snape."

Miles secoua frénétiquement la tête et Hermione autorisa un sourire à jouer sur ses lèvres. "Je sais qu'il est impressionnant, mais il ne te fera aucun mal, mon grand. Tiens, on va bander ta blessure."

Elle conjura de la gaze et l'enroula délicatement autour de sa main. "Ça va mieux ?"

Miles hocha la tête et Hermione lui tendit un autre mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes.

"Allez, viens avec moi."

Elle emmena Miles jusqu'au bureau de Snape. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, il ouvrit quasiment instantanément, ce qui indiqua à Hermione qu'il était encore en train de travailler, et il hocha la tête en la voyant.

"Ah, Miss Granger, entrez. J'allais justement vous convoquer demain matin, je ne pensais pas que vous -"

Hermione se décala et poussa à l'intérieur un Miles terrifié. "A vrai dire, Professeur, je ne viens pas pour _ça_ mais pour vous signaler un comportement très inquiétant."

"Mr. Owen ?" dit Snape en fronçant les sourcils en avisant sa main bandée. "De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"Le Professeur Ombrage a apparemment emmené ses outils avec elle en venant ici, Professeur," répondit Hermione en montrant la main bandée de Miles.

Snape s'approcha du garçon et dévoila précautionneusement la plaie. Il sortit sa baguette et essaya de la soigner, sans succès. "Une Plume Noire," dit-il entre des dents serrées.

Hermione ne connaissait pas cet artefact, aussi Tom lui expliqua brièvement de quoi il s'agissait.

"Ce crapaud malfaisant…" siffla Hermione. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Professeur ?"

"On envoie une lettre à Mr. Malfoy," dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Hermione savait exactement ce dont il s'agissait. Ils allaient mettre Voldemort au courant. Elle hocha raidement la tête. "Vous ou moi ?"

"Moi." Snape lâcha le bras de Miles et se redressa. "Emmenez Mr. Owen à l'infirmerie, Miss Granger."

* * *

Lorsque Tom se redressa, il avait l'air d'hésiter entre un air ébahi et un air fier. Hermione soigna son bras cassé d'une rapide incantation et lui sourit, presque timide.

"Bravo, Hermione. Tu es la première à m'avoir touché avec un sortilège en duel depuis bien longtemps."

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit et elle baissa sa baguette, avant d'être touchée par un Endoloris rapide, si rapide qu'elle eut à peine le temps d'avoir mal.

"Mais tu devrais apprendre à ne pas baisser ta garde avant d'avoir désarmé ton adversaire. Je ne serai pas aussi clément la prochaine fois."

Le reste du trimestre se passa relativement sereinement. À la mi-Novembre, Tom et Hermione durent à regret dire à Nagini d'aller vivre avec son amie des sous-sols, à savoir le Basilic, car elle avait dévoré le chaton d'une élève de Poufsouffle et ne pouvait plus être gardée en toute sécurité dans les cachots. Ils s'y rendaient une fois par semaine pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et apparemment c'était le cas ; Nagini semblait se gaver de rats, à en juger le nombre impressionnant de nouvelles carcasses jonchant le sol boueux, et s'entendait remarquablement bien avec la Reine des Serpents.

* * *

Fin Novembre, Hermione reçut, avec Pansy, Draco, Theo et Daphne - ainsi que d'autres élèves plus âgés et d'autres Maisons - une enveloppe enluminée à l'air très important. Hermione l'ouvrit, curieuse, et écarquilla légèrement les yeux en lisant son contenu.

 _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _Nous avons l'honneur de vous inviter au Bal de Noël Annuel du Ministère de la Magie, le vendredi 23 Décembre à dix-neuf heures. Les festivités consisteront en un repas avec l'élite de notre pays ainsi qu'une soirée dansante par la suite. Tenue formelle exigée. Veuillez confirmer votre venue avant le 2 Décembre prochain._

 _Je vous prie d'agréer, Miss Granger, l'expression de mes salutations les plus distinguées._

 _Andrew Murphy,_

 _Assistant au Bureau des Affaires Ministérielles._

Greg lui sourit. "Je suis content qu'ils t'aient invitée aussi," dit-il sans le moindre ressentiment. Lui n'avait pas reçu de lettre.

Weasley et Potter lui jetèrent un regard mauvais tandis qu'ils passaient à côté de leur table en sortant de la Grande Salle. Londubat sourit à Hermione en agitant discrètement sa propre lettre, et Ginny Weasley, qui les suivait de près, s'arrêta et regarda Hermione avec mépris.

"Je me demande bien ce qui a pu passer par la tête du gratte papier qui t'a envoyé ça, Granger," railla-t-elle, rejetant sa crinière de feu en arrière. "De toute évidence, personne ne l'a prévenu que tu n'étais qu'une anomalie et que tu n'appartiens pas à notre monde. Il va sûrement perdre son boulot."

"Un mot d'Hermione à Mr. Malfoy, Weasley," rétorqua Gregory du tac-au-tac, "et ton père n'a plus de travail. Elle est où, d'ailleurs, ta lettre ?"

Ginny lui jeta un regard furieux mais son frère la saisit par la manche et l'entraîna en dehors de la pièce. Hermione se tourna vers Greg et lui sourit. C'était une imitation assez fidèle du sourire de Tom quand il était particulièrement fier d'elle, moins les sentiments qu'ils partageaient. Ce sourire faisait croire à la personne qui le recevait qu'elle était la plus talentueuse des créatures sur terre, et de toute évidence cela eut l'effet escompté. Greg lui rendit son sourire, les yeux brillants de joie, et Hermione le salua délicatement de la tête pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance.

 _Ce garçon te sera loyal pour toujours,_ commenta Tom, ravi.

 _La loyauté va dans les deux sens,_ répondit Hermione en terminant son café. _Je ne laisserai rien leur arriver de mal tant qu'ils nous suivront. Et il te sera loyal à toi aussi._

* * *

"Je ne sais pas si je dois y aller ou non," dit Hermione en faisant la grimace au miroir devant elle.

Pansy la regarda d'un air interdit. "Tu plaisantes ? C'est la première fois qu'une Née-Moldue est invitée depuis des lustres. Tu _dois_ y aller."

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai pas de cavalier," protesta-t-elle distraitement.

"Et ton mystérieux petit copain ?" demanda Pansy en feuilletant distraitement un magasine de mode Moldu. "Il ne peut pas faire le déplacement ?"

"Retenu à l'étranger. Tu y vas avec Draco, Daphne va probablement y aller avec Theo, et je ne peux pas vraiment demander à quiconque d'autre sans envoyer le mauvais message…" elle soupira. "Je suppose que je vais devoir y aller avec Neville."

Hermione s'était attendue à une réaction horrifiée de Pansy, mais elle la regarda d'un air scrutateur.

"Hmm… après tout, c'est un _Londubat,_ et vous êtes amis. Il ne risque pas de se faire des idées… et il faut dire qu'il s'arrange depuis quelques mois. Sans compter sur ses qualités de danseur qu'il a prouvées l'année dernière."

Hermione consulta mentalement Tom.

 _Aussi ineptes que me semblent ce genre d'évènements, il semble que ce soit une bonne opportunité de nous construire un réseau. Tout le gratin Sang-Pur assiste à cette fête. Quitte à ce que tu y ailles avec quelqu'un, je préfère encore que ce soit Londubat._

 _C'est réglé alors._

Hermione sourit à Pansy. "Tu as raison. J'irai lui parler après le cours de Potions."

"Mais tu n'as pas de robe, et tu ne peux pas remettre celle de l'année dernière, tu as trop grandi," dit Pansy d'un air critique. "Et ce serait un terrible faux-pas."

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Je vais demander à Narcissa de me rejoindre à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end et on ira où elle voudra me traîner," dit-elle finalement. "Elle sera probablement extatique."

Pansy eut l'air de quelqu'un qui venait d'avaler un citron entier.

* * *

L'après-midi du bal, Hermione remonta des cachots sans la moindre appréhension. Les autres de son année étaient modérément nerveux, mais elle savait qu'avec Tom elle n'aurait aucun problème avec la séduction des Sang-Purs, même les plus réfractaires. Un long manteau noir, d'une étoffe riche et douce, couvrait la robe que Narcissa avait choisie et payée.

C'était une longue robe émeraude, en soie brodée de dentelle, qui recouvrait presque ses pieds, qu'elle avait chaussés de jolis souliers noirs, avec un talon qui affinait ses jambes sans être inconfortable. Son décolleté était discret, mais la soie réveillait suffisamment son corps pour que quiconque qui poserait les yeux sur elle sache qu'elle était désormais une jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle s'était regardée dans le miroir, Tom était resté silencieux, mais elle avait perçu son trouble, qui lui avait provoqué une sensation de chaleur loin d'être désagréable.

 _Je déteste l'idée que Londubat te fasse danser dans cette tenue,_ avait-il dit quelques minutes plus tard. _Lorsque je serai revenu, je serai la seule personne avec qui tu danseras._

Hermione n'avait pas formulé de désaccord.

Lorsque Neville la vit, il déglutit, semblant presque mal à l'aise dans sa robe de Sorcier d'un bleu presque noir, et il s'inclina. Hermione laissa un sourire jouer sur ses lèvres et elle le laissa porter sa main à ses lèvres, effleurant ses phalanges, en un geste courtois d'un autre temps.

Le Ministère avait ouvert la cheminée d'une salle au premier étage pour qu'ils puissent se rendre dans la salle de réception.

Pansy et Draco allaient ensemble au bal, mais Draco lançait de fréquents coups d'œil à Daphné, que Theo accompagnait. Hermione haussa un sourcil amusé mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il fallait admettre que Daphné était particulièrement jolie ce soir dans sa robe d'un bleu clair ravissant qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

 _La seule qui brille ce soir, très chère, c'est toi._

Tom avait insisté pour qu'elle laisse ses cheveux détachés, et ils flottaient jusqu'au creux de son dos - il avait catégoriquement refusé la moindre visite chez le coiffeur depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Ses boucles avaient été charmées en place par un sortilège de Pansy, et pour une fois elles ne lui encombraient pas la vue, grâce à une pince ouvragée sur l'arrière de son crâne.

Lorsque son tour vint pour prendre la Cheminette jusqu'au Ministère, Hermione se lança un impervius, prestement imitée par Pansy.

La salle de bal était somptueuse. Des lumières tamisées ornait la salle, qui avait un plancher riche et presque _doux_ , si cela était possible. Dans la partie nord, il y avait d'innombrables petites tables de quatre à six personnes, et le lieu était déjà bondé, de nombreux aristocrates habillés magnifiquement tenant un verre d'Hydromel à la main et conversant agréablement.

Neville lui offrir son bras et ils avancèrent jusqu'à un laquais qui prit leurs manteaux et les mena vers leur table. Hermione remarqua avec plaisir qu'ils étaient tous les six placés ensemble, mais elle comptait bien ne pas parler qu'à ses amis.

Alors qu'on lui proposait un verre de champagne, Hermione fut accaparée par Narcissa, qui l'embrassa délicatement sur les deux joues avant de la présenter à toutes les personnes les plus importantes de l'assemblée, parlant de "prodige" et de "délicieuse jeune femme", et ne mentionnant pas une fois son héritage Moldu.

Thoros Nott intéressa particulièrement Tom, puisqu'ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard avant qu'il soit enfermé dans le journal. C'était un homme d'un âge relativement avancé - suffisamment âgé pour avoir été dans la même promotion que Tom à Poudlard, mais trop jeune pour être considéré comme ancien parmi les sorciers. Il flirtait outrageusement avec Hermione, de cette manière qu'affectionnaient les Sang-Purs, et Tom n'eut pas besoin de prendre le contrôle ; elle avait l'habitude de cette attitude, puisque Lucius l'entraînait avec joie chaque été. C'était un jeu, un jeu de Serpents, et elle s'en sortait très bien dans ce genre de jeu.

Tout au long de la soirée - qui fut, en effet, très longue - personne ne fit mention de l'ascendance d'Hermione. De toute évidence elle était considérée comme quasiment adoptée par la famille Malfoy, et donc, était au-dessus de toute critique. La seule exception à cette règle tacite fut en la présence de Dolores Ombrage, qui eut un mouvement de surprise en la voyant danser avec Lucius. Tom eut un ricanement mauvais et décida de pousser le vice une fois que la danse se termina.

"Lucius," dit-il avec un sourire alors qu'il venait de faire faire à Hermione une petite révérence qui ravit Narcissa, "J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. Notre nouveau Professeur de Défense," ajouta-t-il en l'amenant devant Ombrage. "Professeur Ombrage, voici Lucius Malfoy. Il me semble que je vous avais déjà parlé de l'amitié que je partage avec sa famille. Il est comme un père pour moi," dit Tom/Hermione avec un sourire mielleux, se délectant de l'expression de surprise mêlée de méfiance et de révérence d'Ombrage. Hermione, à l'arrière plan, sentit une vague de chaleur lorsqu'elle sentit le plaisir pervers qu'éprouvait Tom à la mettre mal à l'aise, et lorsqu'elle vit tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire - les formes les plus élaborées de torture, mentale et physique. Hermione était tout de même un peu choquée par ce qu'il lui montrait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un réel plaisir à imaginer la femme-crapaud se tordre de douleur sous sa baguette et celle de Tom, les supplier de lui offrir une mort rapide, se prosternant à leurs pieds.

Tom lui envoya alors une image particulièrement suggestive, tandis qu'il échangeait des civilités hypocrites avec Ombrage. "Monsieur Malfoy," avait-elle caqueté, "c'est un véritable plaisir ! Bien sûr nous nous sommes déjà croisés au ministère…"

"En effet," dit froidement Lucius en la regardant d'un air légèrement dédaigneux. "Il m'est arrivé aux oreilles que vos relations avec Miss Hermione ici présente n'étaient pas exactement cordiale, Ms Ombrage," ajouta-t-il. "J'ose espérer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un malentendu. Nous considérons Hermione comme notre fille."

Ombrage déglutit et hocha la tête précipitamment, souriant à Tom/Hermione et s'enquérant de ses progrès à Poudlard et de son avis sur l'auteur de son stupide livre.

Hermione ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qu'Ombrage disait et à ce que Tom pouvait bien lui répondre. Il lui envoyait image après image, implacable, accompagnées de sensations, et Hermione gémit mentalement lorsqu'elle fut confrontée à Tom remontant sa chemise d'uniforme en embrassant chaque centimètre de sa peau, la main sur l'un de ses seins ; il la plaqua ensuite contre le mur, fouillant sa gorge avec ses lèvres et ses dents, tout en la dominant entièrement de son corps et elle pouvait presque le _sentir_ contre elle…

 _Tu devrais être heureuse que tu ne sois pas un homme,_ commenta Tom alors qu'il continuait à discuter avec l'un des dignitaires du Ministère du programme de défense de cette année. _Ma… notre réaction aurait été très difficile à cacher dans une robe de soirée. Tu m'as l'air particulièrement vocale._

 _C'est inhumain, ce que tu viens de faire._

 _Oh,_ dit Tom sur un ton faussement déçu, _mais je ne faisais qu'essayer d'égayer un peu une soirée particulièrement ennuyeuse…_

 _Arrête de mentir, je sais que ça t'a fait exactement le même effet qu'à moi, toutes ces images,_ commenta Hermione en essayant de garder une contenance. _Je suppose que tu feras beaucoup moins le malin quand ça nous arrivera en vrai._

Tom ne répondit rien, et Hermione reprit peu après le contrôle de son corps.

* * *

La soirée avait été, dans l'ensemble, sans événement particulièrement marquant, mais Tom et Hermione avaient été en mesure de charmer nombre de sorcières et sorciers, et avaient donc l'opportunité de correspondre avec les plus intéressants d'entre eux. Thoros Nott était l'objectif principal de Tom. Selon lui, après avoir récupéré Lucius, à défaut d'Abraxas, mort quelques années auparavant, il se devait de retrouver l'un de ses partisans originels.

Hermione avait haussé les épaules ; il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, le père de Theo semblait quelqu'un de tout à fait acceptable.

La jeune femme se trouvait de plus en plus frustrée par l'absence physique de Tom. Les scènes qu'il s'amusait à lui planter dans l'esprit à différents moments, principalement pour rompre l'ennui - et pour la mettre mal à l'aise - se faisaient de plus en plus vivaces, et elle savait très bien que leur situation risquait de devenir rapidement inconfortable - elle savait qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui, et qu'elle voudrait plus à un moment donné ; devoir entendre parler des prouesses de Draco au lit de la part de Pansy - sous le regard jaloux de Daphné - n'aidait pas non plus. Hermione avait dû mettre un terme aux questions incessantes de ses camarades de dortoir, qui étaient insatiables quant aux dimensions et exploits de son mystérieux petit ami à l'étranger. Pansy et Daphné avaient maugréé, mais s'étaient finalement calmées et avaient dit que c'était sa vie privée, après tout.

* * *

"Tu devrais faire quelque chose à propos de nos partisans," dit Tom, baissant les yeux vers elle.

Les yeux mi-clos, la tête agréablement posée sur ses genoux, Hermione bougea légèrement la tête, non seulement pour lui signifier qu'elle l'écoutait mais aussi pour qu'il recommence à lui caresser la tête. Ses doigts se remirent à bouger et Hermione en ronronna presque de plaisir.

"Par rapport à Ombrage, s'entend," précisa-t-il en écartant une lourde boucle de ses yeux.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent réellement et elle lui accorda toute son attention. Tom eut un sourire en coin.

"Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?"

"Cette femme est incapable d'enseigner le moindre sort, mais _nous_ en sommes capables, et tu as déjà eu un bon entraînement avec Londubat, Gregory et Vincent."

Hermione considéra l'idée quelques instants. "Ça pourrait marcher, en effet," dit-elle pensivement. "J'organiserai ça demain matin."

Ayant l'air content, Tom l'embrassa chastement sur la bouche - Hermione eut à peine à se redresser pour l'aider, et elle s'émerveilla de la souplesse de cet homme - et se remit à lui caresser le cuir chevelu.

* * *

"Bien," dit Hermione en frappant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre afin d'attirer l'attention. Elle était perchée sur une des tables basses de la Salle Commune, et une cinquantaine de Serpentard la regardaient. Pas intimidée pour un sou, elle sourit. "Vous êtes ici parce que l'enseignement de Madame Ombrage n'est pas à la hauteur pour de jeunes personnes comme vous." Luna souriait sereinement dans un coin, laissant Blaise jouer avec ses cheveux.

"Quelques règles de base," dit-elle en regardant sévèrement les plus grandes commères de sa Maison. "Personne n'en parle aux autres. Jamais. Je vais vous demander de prêter serment en signant ce morceau de parchemin." Elle agita sa baguette et le parchemin vint se fixer au mur. "Vous apprendrez ici à vous défendre mais il se peut que je vous enseigne également des sortilèges à la limite de la légalité. Évidemment, aucun mot ne doit sortir de ce cachot."

Lysandra Lovett la regarda en haussant un sourcil. "Qu'est-ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de suffisamment capable pour nous enseigner quoi que ce soit ?"

Hermione sourit à la sixième année. "J'ai failli battre Maugrey Fol-Œil en duel. Et la seule raison pour laquelle il a gagné, c'est parce qu'il a triché et s'est battu comme un Moldu." Son sourire s'effaça. "Mais si tu doutes de mes capacités, tu peux relever le défi."

Lysandra hocha la tête mais ne sortit pas sa baguette. "Je te crois."

"Il nous faudrait un nom," lança Daphné depuis la table où elle était assise, les jambes balançant dans le vide.

Hermione y pensa quelques instants. "La Société d'Attaque pour la Libération des Élèves," sourit-elle finalement.

* * *

A la fin du mois de février, les Première Année étaient quasiment au niveau qui était attendu d'eux à la fin de l'année scolaire. Hermione travaillait d'arrache pieds pour que ses camarades soient au niveau et écrasent les autres maisons lors des examens, et les cours se tenaient tous les deux jours. Elle était particulièrement fière de constater que Vincent et Gregory se montraient particulièrement assidus, venant en aide aux élèves les plus jeunes et faisant des progrès spectaculaires. Un soir, alors qu'ils l'aidaient à ranger, elle leur demanda pourquoi ils s'investissaient autant.

Les deux garçons avaient échangé un regard.

"Tu es la personne qui nous a vraiment encouragés à donner le meilleur de nous mêmes en cours, Hermione," dit Greg en haussant les épaules.

Vincent lui sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune sorcière. "Tu as fait de nous des meilleures personnes, et tu m'as sauvé plus d'une fois de la déception de ma famille. On te doit énormément. Ce qu'on fait là, c'est en prévision de la suite."

Greg hocha la tête.

Hermione embrassa Vince sur la joue, le faisant rougir. Tom roula des yeux dans son esprit. "Après tout ça," dit-elle en montrant la salle commune, "après Poudlard, vous ne bougerez pas de mes côtés. On va accomplir de grandes choses, tous ensemble."

Vincent regarda Gregory d'un air mal à l'aise. "Tu veux dire… le Seigneur -"

"Oh, non, Vince," dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. "Je veux dire moi - et celui dont vous entendez parler depuis un moment déjà."

"Ton petit-ami ?" s'enquit Greg.

"Il est tellement plus que cela," répondit Hermione sans se départir de son sourire. "Je pense que vous allez beaucoup l'aimer."

* * *

Encore une fois, les reviews sont vraiment appréciées *clin d'oeil*


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione jeta un œil ennuyé à Ombrage qui occupait désormais le fauteuil de Dumbledore. Même si elle n'avait rien contre l'idée de mettre le vieux directeur à la retraite, le remplacer par une harpie telle qu'Ombrage n'était pas forcément à son goût. Néanmoins, lorsque le regard de la nouvelle directrice tomba sur elle, elle lui sourit d'un air plaisant et Ombrage lui rendit son sourire.

Elle y réfléchit quelques instants en dégustant son café chaud. Après tout, c'était la suite logique des événements, depuis le renvoi de Trelawney et la fuite de Hagrid lorsqu'ils étaient allés le chercher dans sa cabane. C'était logique qu'Ombrage finisse par prendre réellement le pouvoir, mais Hermione se demanda _comment_ elle avait fait.

Comme pour répondre directement à ses interrogations, Ombrage se leva et frappa délicatement sa cuillère contre son verre, demandant l'attention des élève. Tous se tournèrent vers elle - de toute façon, la majorité des étudiants étaient déjà concentrés sur la Table des Professeurs, chuchotant anxieusement sur l'absence de Dumbledore et la présence du Crapaud à sa place.

"Mes chers petits," dit Ombrage avec un sourire maternel qui donna à Hermione l'envie de vomir, "vous avez probablement remarqué que _Mr. Dumbledore_ " Hermione renifla, amusée, à l'oubli volontaire du titre du sorcier "n'est pas présent avec nous ce matin. En effet, il a été découvert qu'il était à la tête d'une organisation considérée comme étant terroriste et, pour la suite de l'enquête, a donc été destitué par le conseil d'administration." Ombrage marqua une pause en souriant toujours aux élèves. "Bien évidemment, cela ne change pas grand-chose pour vous ; néanmoins, quelques nouvelles mesures devraient être prises dans le château pour votre sécurité. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, Miss Parkinson et Miss Granger, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau après le déjeuner. Vous ne m'en voulez pas, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?"

Snape, avec qui ils avaient cours à neuf heures, secoua la tête, les dents serrées, et lança un regard à Hermione, qu'elle traduisit par : _vas-y et ne fais pas de vagues._

Hermione hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu et fit mine de se réjouir avec ses camarades - ne serait-ce que pour embêter les Gryffondor qui avaient l'air positivement en deuil.

Son petit déjeuner terminé, Hermione entraîna ses camarades jusqu'au bureau d'Ombrage, près de la classe de Défense - Hermione avait ricané lorsque Pansy lui avait expliqué que la gargouille à l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore refusait l'entrée à la nouvelle directrice. Draco frappa à la porte et ils furent tous les quatre invités à entrer.

"Ah, mes chers petits," dit Ombrage en les invitant d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir. "Merci d'être venus. Comme vous le savez, certains des Préfets n'ont pas des allégeances tout à fait… Claires," ajouta-t-elle avec un air de dégoût. "Ce que j'ai à vous proposer, c'est un poste en complément de vos activités de préfet, Draco, H-Hermione."

Hermione nota l'hésitation sur son prénom et fit de son mieux pour ne pas afficher un sourire en coin. _Tic, tac, tic, tac,_ dit-elle à Tom. _Chaque offense la rapproche un peu plus de la fin._

Tom ricana, ravi.

Hermione sourit poliment à la femme devant elle. "Bien," reprit Ombrage, "vous allez donc être des Préfets - avec les privilèges qui vont avec, et vous pourrez même enlever des points à vos homonymes s'ils ne respectent pas les Décrets d'éducation. Ce que j'ai à vous demander, les enfants, c'est de m'aider à surveiller cette école afin qu'elle ne retombe pas dans l'état de désuétude qu'elle avait avant mon arrivée."

Pansy hocha la tête. "Pardon, professeur, mais pouvons-nous amener d'autres amis à nous dans cette mission ? Vous avez sûrement confiance que les Gryffondors, majoritairement, sont particulièrement actifs et belliqueux. Nous aurons besoin d'être plus que quatre à ce poste."

Ombrage acquiesça à son tour. "Bien sûr, vous amènerez qui vous voudrez, ma chère, vous quatre êtes juste le début de notre nouvel ordre," dit-elle avec un sourire mielleux. "Evidemment, je les rencontrerai avant, et il vous faut exclure toutes les personnes proches de Potter, car ce garçon est un causeur de troubles et ne doit pas approcher de notre élite."

Les quatre Serpentard hochèrent la tête et Hermione se renfonça légèrement dans son siège en acquiesçant également.

"Très bien, Professeur," dit Draco résolument en jetant un regard légèrement incrédule à Hermione. "Nous ferons de notre mieux."

Ombrage leur offrit des petits badges à afficher sur leurs robes - qui, pour Draco et Hermione, compléta leur badge de préfet - et ils se rendirent, légèrement en retard, à leur cours de Potions, où Snape haussa un sourcil à leur nouvel accessoire mais ne dit rien.

* * *

Le soir même, Hermione regarda d'un air ferme ses camarades.

"Même si certains d'entre nous ont sur leur poitrine le badge d'Ombrage, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est une invitation à tyranniser les autres," dit-elle d'un ton sans appel. "J'attends quand même de vous une certaine logique. Je ne dis pas que vous ne pouvez pas envoyer un maléfice ou deux au premier Gryffondor venu," Hermione eut un petit sourire, "mais n'oubliez pas qu'Ombrage n'est que temporaire ici, et que nos plus jeunes souffriront des coups des plus vieux des autres Maisons si nous ne faisons pas preuve de retenue dans nos nouveaux pouvoirs."

Les autres hochèrent la tête, ayant parfaitement compris son point de vue, et se divisèrent naturellement en plusieurs groupes pour parfaire leur maîtrise du Sortilège du Bouclier. Hermione leur demandait d'englober au moins trois personnes avec ce sortilège, et, comme les plus jeunes avaient du mal, les plus vieux se proposèrent pour les aider, leur attirant un sourire fier d'Hermione.

* * *

Hermione eut enfin l'occasion de se venger de Parvati Patil lorsque celle-ci étudia seule à la bibliothèque. C'était un jour d'entraînement de Quidditch et la majorité des Gryffondor s'était rendue sur le terrain, mais Parvati avait décidé de se consacrer à ses révisions de BUSE. Hermione, dont la bibliothèque était le domaine, faisait valoir son laisser passer de la part de Snape pour arpenter la réserve, lorsqu'elle l'avisa assise seule à sa table.

Un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, elle jeta sans prononcer le moindre mot un sort de Silence et un autre pour détourner l'attention de quiconque regarderait dans cette direction, et ajouta quelques barrières de son cru pour faire bonne mesure, avant de s'asseoir en face de Patil.

Cette dernière sursauta en levant les yeux vers elle mais afficha bien vite un froncement de sourcils ennuyé. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ?"

Hermione fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts sans la lâcher du regard, un coude posé sur la table, et le visage posé dans le creux de sa main. Son sourire s'accentua.

"Simplement discuter un peu, _Parvati,_ " dit-elle d'un ton mielleux. "Il s'avère que je me suis souvenue d'une conversation que nous avons eu dans le Poudlard Express."

Visiblement perdue, Parvati la regarda d'un air interloqué. "C'était il y a plus de huit mois, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?"

"Oh, tu te souviens de, je cite, 'la pute de Serpentard'?"

La Gryffondor eut le bon goût de paraître penaude. "Écoute, c'est… c'est du passé, d'accord ?" dit-elle d'un ton apaisant. "Je suis sûre que même toi tu n'as pas autant de rancœur."

"Tu ne devrais présumer de rien," susurra Hermione, ronronnant presque en ne la lâchant pas des yeux. "Allez, suis-moi."

Hermione se leva et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle resta assise. "Tu crois vraiment que je vais te suivre, Granger ?" dit Parvati d'un air légèrement dédaigneux. "J'ai mes examens à réviser, et —"

"J'ai dit : suis. moi." répondit Hermione d'un ton ferme, glacial. Elle vit Parvati déglutit mais elle ne bougea toujours pas. Roulant des yeux, Hermione agita sa baguette et la chaise de Parvati fit un bond en arrière, la faisant tomber sur les fesses. "Ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un Imperium, ça me fait mal à la tête."

 _Menteuse._

 _Je préfère lui laisser le choix,_ contra Hermione.

 _Tu aimes juste jouer avec ta nourriture._

Lui jetant un regard apeuré, Parvati se leva et la suivi d'un air hésitant. D'un mouvement de baguette, Hermione s'assura que personne ne les remarque, et elle la mena vers les cachots, l'emmenant jusqu'à derrière la Salle Commune, dans d'anciennes salles de classe où personne ne mettait jamais les pieds. Fermant la porte et la verrouillant, Hermione fit signe à Parvati d'avancer jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

"Q-qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?" demanda-t-elle, des larmes dans les yeux.

"T'apprendre à ne jamais me manquer de respect," répondit Hermione.

"Je suis désolée, d'accord ? Je suis vraiment désolée !" dit Parvati en pleurant pour de bon cette fois.

Ennuyée, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. " _Endoloris !"_

Parvati hurla. Hermione sentait le pouvoir la parcourir, enivrant, et elle inspira profondément. La jeune Gryffondor se tordait de douleur par terre, pleurant, les yeux écarquillés, les mains crispées, chaque muscle devant lui donner l'impression d'être chauffé à blanc. Après quelques secondes, Hermione leva le sort, la main légèrement tremblante. Parvati sanglotait par terre, roulée en boule, et Hermione constata avec dégoût qu'elle s'était souillée pendant le processus. Elle lui lança un sortilège de nettoyage, et la força d'un geste de sa baguette à la regarder dans les yeux. Tom entra alors dans son esprit et laissa uniquement la peur, effaçant ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de classe.

" _Somnus._ "

Hermione transporta Parvati jusqu'à un endroit plus fréquenté des cachots et se Désilusionna avant de la ranimer et de disparaître vers la Salle Commune.

* * *

Parvati ne lui parla plus du reste du trimestre, ne lui lançant que des regards effrayés et essayant de se faire toute petite en sa présence, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Hermione sentait le regard de Potter sur sa nuque en cours, mais il n'osa rien, n'ayant probablement pas assez de preuves.

Le reste du trimestre se passa lentement, Hermione suspendant les réunions de la S.A.L.E pour aider ses camarades avant les BUSE — principalement Greg et Vince, ainsi qu'éventuellement Millie, qui paniquaient légèrement à l'approche des examens. Une semaine avant le début des épreuves, Snape la convoqua dans son bureau, pour leurs entretiens d'orientation.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit, le professeur de Potions érigea les protections habituelles et la regarda d'un air particulièrement arrogant.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, amusée, et Snape finit par lancer quelque chose sur le bureau. Un Médaillon, fracturé en deux.

"Vous avez réussi !" s'exclama Hermione en se levant, ravie. Snape lui offrir un de ses très, très rares sourires — même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un léger retroussement du coin de sa bouche — et Hermione agit impulsivement.

Elle l'enlaça.

Snape se figea et elle le lâcha rapidement, légèrement embarrassée mais ne le montrant pas, et elle retourna s'asseoir.

"Ne faites plus jamais ça," dit-il d'une voix secouée.

Hermione ricana et se renfonça sur la chaise inconfortable, un sourire en coin d'un air de défi.

 _Je suis assez d'accord avec lui,_ commenta Tom. _C'était particulièrement gênant. Tu as vraiment un problème avec les câlins, espèce de Gryffondor._

Hermione renifla, amusée.

"Bien," dit Snape après avoir toussoté d'un air gêné. "Donc, je vous ai convoqué pour examiner les, euh, options pour votre avenir."

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Je présume que vous avez déjà une idée ?"

"Oh, trois fois rien," dit-elle, sarcastique. "Dominer le monde et le débarrasser d'une menace lunatique, ça compte ?"

Snape renifla à son tour. "Je vois. Je suppose que vous essayerez de prendre Défense Avancée, dans ce cas ?"

"Probablement," répondit Hermione avec un sourire. "Ainsi que Potions, bien sûr, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Arithmancie et Études des Runes. En fait, j'essayerai de passer tous les ASPIC, sauf Étude des Moldus. Et Divinination, ça va de soi," ajouta-t-elle avec mépris.

Snape hocha la tête en notant quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin. "Très bien," dit-il en se relisant. "Envoyez-moi Goyle en retournant dans la Salle Commune, s'il vous plaît."

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit.

* * *

"Hermione !" s'écria Vincent en entrant dans la Salle Commune, hors d'haleine. Hermione était tranquillement en train de revoir ses réponses à l'ultime examen des BUSE, qu'ils avaient passés pendant l'après-midi. "Ombrage demande la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Va chercher Pansy, s'il te plaît ! Je vais chercher Snape !"

Hermione alla chercher la jeune fille dans le dortoir et ils partirent tous les quatre vers le bureau de la Directrice. Ils y trouvèrent Potter, Neville, Weasley (le frère et la sœur) et Parvati Patil.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Severus" dit Ombrage en tenant Potter par les cheveux. "Je viens de trouver ce jeune homme la tête dans ma cheminée."

Hermione hocha la tête en jetant un regard dédaigneux à Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Pourquoi prendre un si grand risque ?

"Je vois," répondit Hermione en tournant la tête vers Ombrage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là-dedans ? Les stupidités de Potter ne la regardaient pas.

"Severus, j'ai besoin de Veritaserum," dit Ombrage d'un air furieux. "Immédiatement."

"Je vous ai donné mon dernier flacon pour vos interrogatoires, Madame," répondit Snape en levant un sourcil inquisiteur. "Vous n'avez sûrement pas utilisé toute la fiole ?"

Ombrage rougit, une couleur particulièrement laide à voir.

"Ils ont Patmol !" s'écria Potter en regardant Snape. "Ils ont emmené Patmol là où la chose est cachée !"

Hermione regarda Potter, les yeux plissés, pensive. Tandis qu'Ombrage essayait d'arracher à Snape ce dont Potter parlait, Potter la regarda, et elle laissa Tom prendre le contrôle et s'immiscer tout doucement dans l'esprit de Potter, le dérangeant le moins possible afin qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Elle vit la vision, ainsi que la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son Elfe de Maison. Apparemment, Black était en danger et il s'agissait d'une urgence. Elle pensa immédiatement à Lucius. Si les Mangemorts étaient impliqués, elle aussi.

S'arrachant de l'esprit de Potter, elle vit Snape partir. Ayant soudainement une idée, elle regarda Draco, lui intimant silencieusement de la laisser faire, et écarquilla les yeux en secouant la tête.

"Non, Harry ! Il faut que tu lui dises où est l'arme !"

Potter la regarda, interloquée.

"Je suis sérieuse," sanglota Hermione pour de faux. "Je ne veux pas être expulsée, il faut le lui dire. Le Professeur Ombrage ne veut que notre bien."

Potter ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle lui jeta un sort de silence d'un mouvement discret de sa baguette.

"Ma chère petite, bien sûr que je ne veux que votre bien," répondit Ombrage, une lueur d'avidité dans les yeux. "Dis-moi, quelle est cette arme ? Où est-elle ?"

"S-sous le château," répondit Hermione en sanglotant. "Harry et moi devions la garder, Dumbledore me faisait confiance p-parce que je suis la seule Née-Moldue à Serpentard… Il voulait que je devienne une espionne contre le ministère…"

"Oui, d'accord, je vois," siffla Ombrage. "Emmène-moi là-bas. Draco, prenez sa baguette, Pansy, pointez votre baguette sur elle et suivez nous !"

 _Tu es brillante,_ dit Tom, amusé.

Hermione commença à se diriger vers la porte. _Tu penses pouvoir l'utiliser pour revenir à toi ?_

 _Ombrage ? Tu veux la tuer ?_

 _J'ai dit qu'elle payerait pour ce qu'elle m'a dit, non ?_

 _Je… oui, peut-être, mais il faudrait un rituel et on a pas le temps,_ dit Tom à regret. _Non. Pas aujourd'hui, Hermione._

Hermione le rassura par la pensée. _Ne t'en fais pas. Ton heure viendra._

"Alors," caqueta Ombrage d'un air sadique, "où est cette arme, Granger ?"

"Sous le château, je vous l'ai dit", répliqua Hermione, se souvenant juste à temps de prendre un ton mièvre et misérable. "Q-qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de Harry ?"

Ombrage se tourna vers Potter. "Hmm… En effet, Potter, qui me dit que vous n'allez pas retourner cette arme contre moi …?"

Hermione jeta un regard éloquent à Draco, qui mit quelques instants à comprendre. "Vous devriez le laisser avec nous, Professeur," dit-il d'un ton docte. "Après tout, si la Sang-de-Bourbe" il ne grimaça presque pas en utilisant ce mot, sachant qu'Hermione le lui pardonnerait "meurt, ce n'est pas très grave, mais Potter ne vous attirera que des problèmes."

Ombrage le considéra quelques instants et secoua la tête. "Vous venez avec moi, Draco," répondit-elle, sans appel. "Pansy, restez avec vos camarades et gardez-les ici. Nous verrons ce que nous en ferons lorsque je reviendrai."

Ils s'en furent alors tous les trois.

Hermione sentait l'anxiété de Draco irradier et elle roula des yeux, agacée. S'il lui faisait confiance aveuglément, elle n'aurait pas à gérer cette boule de nerfs. Ombrage radotait, disant qu'elle était sûre que Potter et elle lui cachaient quelque chose, et qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ne valait rien de toute façon ; de toute évidence, elle avait vite oublié l'amitié liant Hermione et les Malfoy, et ça en disait long sur son idiotie générale et son manque de rationalité.

Arrivée dans les toilettes de Mimi, heureusement vides, Hermione prit une grande inspiration faussement saccadée devant le lavabo incriminé. Marmonnant le mot de passe en Fourchelang grâce à Tom, elle fit mine d'activer un levier caché tandis que le passage se dévoilait. Ombrage n'y vit que du feu.

"C'est le passage vers l'arme ?" demanda-t-elle, excitée.

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Une fois en bas, il faudra marcher quelques centaines de mètres, mais vous la trouverez," répondit-elle d'un air abattu.

"Oh, mais non, jeune fille, je n'y vais pas seule," jubila Ombrage. "Tu vas venir avec moi. Qui sait si ce n'est pas un piège ?"

Hermione dut masquer son sourire triomphant. "D'accord… Draco, tu y vas juste après moi ? Ne serait-ce que pour que le Professeur Ombrage sache que je n'essaie pas de la piéger."

Ombrage sembla approuver et Draco hocha la tête, pâle comme un linge. Hermione n'attendit pas une minute de plus et s'engouffra dans le tuyau.

 _C'est notre amie commune qui va être contente de son casse-croûte,_ commenta Tom, amusé.

 _N'est-ce pas ? Je lui aurais bien causé la peur de sa vie - littéralement - en lui montrant Bessie, mais je veux la tuer de ma main._

 _Bessie ?_

 _Basilic, Bessie, tu comprends ? Je me disais qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'un surnom._

Tom renifla, interloqué.

 _Très chère, je crois que la Reine des Serpents n'a pas besoin d'un surnom._

 _Je suis celle qui a un corps, donc je décide,_ répondit Hermione de façon très puérile.

Tom fut interrompu par leur arrivée sur le sol crasseux de la Chambre.

"Draco !" hurla Hermione dans le tuyau. "Tu peux venir !"

Elle crut entendre des pourparlers mais quelques minutes plus tard, Draco tomba sur les fesses sur le sol boueux.

"Oh pitié," marmonna-t-il en inspectant sa robe et en la nettoyant d'un sort.

"Bienvenue dans la Chambre des Secrets," chuchota Hermione. "Rends-moi ma baguette."

Les yeux interloqués, il obéit, et Hermione métamorphosa une carcasse de rat en une réplique de sa baguette avant de donner le leurre à Draco et de ranger la vraie dans sa manche.

"Fais ce que je dis, et surtout ne dis rien de compromettant. Je sais ce que je fais."

"J'espère que tu feras souffrir cette vieille harpie," marmonna Draco d'un air boudeur. "Elle m'a poussé dans ce tuyau."

Hermione ricana.

"Malfoy !" aboya Ombrage, très loin au-dessus d'eux.

"C'est bon, Professeur, vous pouvez venir !"

Ombrage s'empêtra dans ses robes en arrivant en bas, et Draco l'aida à se relever avec un dégoût apparent.

"Bien, Granger," dit-elle en se recomposant une dignité, "où est cette arme ?"

Hermione sourit.

"Vous vous souvenez, Professeur ?"

Ombrage fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête d'un air irrité.

"Granger, je n'ai pas le temps pour vos idioties," dit-elle en sortant sa baguette. "Allez-y ou je vous promets que vous passerez un sale quart d'heure.

"Oh, Professeur," dit Hermione d'un air faussement désolé. "La Sang-de-Bourbe que je suis ne comprend pas vos instructions. _Expelliarmus !_ "

La baguette d'Ombrage s'envola et Hermione la rattrapa de son autre main. Sa main droite tenait fermement sa propre baguette.

"Comment osez-vous !" couina Ombrage. "Draco, aidez-moi !"

Draco s'adossa simplement à une paroi visqueuse, avant de se redresser, dégoûté, en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur sa robe de sorcier.

"C'est à Hermione que j'obéis, Ombrage, certainement pas à vous."

"Her- mais elle est indigne de votre rang !"

"Vraiment ? Il me semble que ce genre de considérations n'entrent pas en compte lorsqu'on a devant nous quelqu'un d'aussi puissant qu'elle."

Hermione renifla, amusée. Tom lui adressa un petit coup de coude mental et elle sourit à sa suggestion.

"Je dois vraiment t'aimer," dit-elle à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte. " _Endoloris._ "

Les hurlements d'agonie d'Ombrage étaient définitivement quelque chose d'agréable à écouter. Tom éclata de rire dans son esprit, ajoutant sa propre puissance au sort, et le pouvoir qu'ils dégageaient était impressionnant, addictif, merveilleux. Hermione ferma les yeux et savoura ce sentiment, puis, après quelques minutes, leva le sort. Elle voulait quand même la tuer elle-même, et qu'elle se rende compte de la somme de ses erreurs, de la défier _elle._ Hermione Granger. La Sang-de-Bourbe.

Lorsque les effets du sort se dissipèrent, les hurlements se muèrent en des sanglots étouffés, et une odeur d'urine envahit la pièce.

Hermione fronça le nez. "Voyez-vous, Dolorès," dit-elle d'un ton aimable, "vous avez commis votre première erreur en me traitant comme vous l'avez fait en septembre. La seconde a été de torturer des enfants. Le reste n'a été que la suite logique. Vous allez mourir ce soir, Dolorès."

"S-s'il vous plaît," gémit Ombrage sans lever la tête, les sanglots secouant sa voix. "S'il vous plaît, Miss Granger."

Un frisson de plaisir traversa Hermione et Tom simultanément. "Bien essayé," sourit-elle vicieusement. " _Avada Kedavra."_

L'éclair vert illumina la pièce, et le corps d'Ombrage s'affaissa. Draco écarquilla les yeux et glissa le long du mur.

* * *

 ** _Bonjour à !_**

 ** _Voici la suite de Valse avec le Diable. Les choses deviennent, subitement, beaucoup plus sérieuses, et nous arrivons dans la dernière partie de la première partie. Vous me suivez ? Bref, en gros, il y aura d'autres choses après Poudlard, et probablement une ellipse de quelques années dans les événements._**

 ** _J'ai beaucoup de projets. ça promet d'être très intéressant._**

 ** _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! Après tout, je suis ouverte aux suggestions : qui aimeriez-vous voir apparaître ? Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez voir ? Est-ce que vous aimez mon histoire ? Bref, nous, les auteurs, on se nourrit de reviews._**

 ** _Bisous !_**

 ** _Nastesia_**


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

 _Voici la suite de Valse avec le Diable. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant !_

* * *

"Reste ici."

Draco ne semblait pas avoir besoin que l'on le lui ordonne. Il était assis contre le mur, pâle, les yeux rivés sur le cadavre d'Ombrage. Hermione lutta contre l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel - ou plutôt au plafond.

D'un sort informulé, Hermione fit léviter le corps d'Ombrage dans le tunnel. Il y avait quelques centaines de mètres jusqu'à la Chambre des Secrets, et elle comme Tom restèrent silencieux, pensifs. Hermione vérifia les émotions de Tom et fut rassurée de voir qu'il restait calme. La puissance qu'ils avaient tous les deux ressentis lors de la torture et du meurtre d'Ombrage les avait laissés pantelants et désireux de plus. Tom lui avait expliqué que la magie noire faisait ce genre de choses, et que c'était pour cela qu'il était nécessaire de ne pas perdre le contrôle pour ne pas devenir un fou sanguinaire et garder la tête froide.

Hermione avait repris son calme remarquablement rapidement, mais elle s'était inquiétée de Tom.

" _Ouvre-toi,"_ siffla-t-elle à la porte ouvragée masquant la chambre. Il lui était de moins en moins difficile de parler le Fourchelang, et elle se demanda si elle perdrait ce pouvoir lorsque Tom reviendrait à la vie.

 _Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éloigner de toi de toute façon,_ commenta-t-il paresseusement.

Lorsqu'elle entra, Nagini l'attendait devant la porte.

" _Regarde-toi ! Ce que tu as grandi !"_

Et de fait, elle atteignait des proportions impressionnantes. Longue de presque un mètre, son corps faisait la taille de l'avant bras d'Hermione. Nagini dodelina de la tête paresseusement et darda sa langue fourchue.

" _Ça fait longtemps, maîtresse,"_ commenta-t-elle. Elle sembla humer et ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps d'Ombrage flottant devant Hermione.

" _Oui, c'est pour vous deux,"_ dit Hermione, amusée.

A ces mots, le Basilic entra dans la Chambre, passant par un tunnel adjacent. Elle avait informé Hermione et Tom qu'elle ne les tuerait pas et donc qu'il était possible pour eux de garder les yeux ouverts même en sa présence. Lorsque Tom, indigné, lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait caché cette information pendant si longtemps, Bessie avait _gloussé_ et lui avait dit que c'était drôle.

Les Basilics avaient un sens de l'humour surprenant.

" _Maîtres,"_ les salua-t-elle en glissant jusqu'à eux. Nagini semblait minuscule à côté d'elle.

" _Bessie,"_ dit Hermione en souriant à l'exclamation dégoûtée de Tom dans sa tête, " _nous t'avons ramené un casse-croûte."_

Hermione ne perdit pas plus de temps et laissa la Chambre derrière elle, laissant leurs familiers savourer leur repas en paix - et elle ne souhaitait pas rendre le sien.

Lorsqu'elle retourna à a l'entrée du tunnel, Draco était exactement dans la même position que lorsqu'elle était partie, vingt minutes plus tôt. Hermione lui tendit une main pour qu'il se relève. Le jeune homme leva des yeux hagards vers elle et Hermione soupira.

"Vas-y, crache le morceau," dit-elle d'un air las, en l'aidant à se relever.

"Tu l'as tuée," articula Draco, l'air nauséeux.

"Oui."

Il ne répondit pas.

"Tu crois que ton père n'a jamais tué personne, Draco ?" demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

"... Si." Il soupira. "Je sais que si. Mais que toi… que tu le fasses, c'est…"

Hermione attendit patiemment.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu en étais capable," admit-il, un peu apeuré.

"Ce n'est probablement pas la dernière fois," dit Hermione toujours sur le même ton. "Et quand l'heure sera venue, tu le feras aussi, Draco. J'avais de très bonnes raisons de tuer cette femme, elle m'a insultée, a quasiment insulté ta famille en refusant de reconnaître leur proximité avec moi."

Il ne répondit rien.

"Ce ne sera pas la dernière personne à se mettre sur notre chemin. Voldemort aussi, finira par mourir, et ce sera probablement moi."

Draco eut l'air surpris.

"Mais Potter ?"

"Potter sera utile à sa manière le moment venu," éluda Hermione. "Mais nous ne serons pas considérés comme les gentils dans un premier temps, Draco. Il faut t'y préparer. Les Weasley, les Londubat, plusieurs familles de Sang-Mêlés penseront que nous sommes peut-être pires que Voldemort. Par ta famille, Draco, tu seras considéré comme un Mage Noir. Et tu le seras. Mais qui sont-ils pour décider qu'un pan entier de la magie est monstrueux ? Pour renier l'essence même de tes parents qui la pratiquent au quotidien ? Les mariages traditionnels sont considérés comme illégaux et tes propres parents et leurs parents avant eux ont dû se marier en cachette, cachant leurs rituels aux yeux des crétins qui nous dirigent. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment d'un monde où tes enfants devront cacher leur essence, leur ascendance illustre, pour avoir une chance d'être quelqu'un de responsable ?"

Finalement, Draco secoua la tête. "Tu as raison. Je suis juste un peu choqué, je suppose."

"Ton père s'est battu aux côtés d'un homme qui ne vaut plus rien, qui n'est plus l'ombre de lui-même, et qui représente un danger pour nous tous. C'est pour ça que je vais l'éliminer. Mais ses idéaux originaux ne sont pas mauvais - moins l'extermination des Moldus, évidemment."

"Tu as raison," répéta Draco. Il leva les yeux vers elle, toujours pâle mais déterminé. "On te suivra, Hermione."

Satisfaite, Hermione l'attira dans une brève étreinte. Il la lui rendit, bien qu'un peu rigide.

"Très bien. On risque d'être convoqués chez Dumbledore quand tout ça sera redescendu et que Potter parlera," dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "Alors voilà ce qu'on va dire…"

* * *

Lorsque Snape entra dans la Salle Commune, à près de quatre heures du matin, Hermione sentit que quelque chose allait très, très mal. Lorsqu'il demanda à Hermione, qui parlait mentalement avec Tom, pelotonnée devant le feu, de le rejoindre dans son bureau pendant qu'il allait chercher Draco, l'angoisse lui serra le cœur.

Draco avait l'air tout aussi perdu et inquiet lorsqu'il entra avec Snape quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux en bataille. Snape avait de lourdes cernes sous les yeux et un air sombre qu'il avait rarement eu auparavant. De fait, Hermione ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état depuis le retour de Voldemort.

"Je veux que vous l'appreniez avant que l'information sorte dans quelques heures" dit-il d'un ton grave en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. "Lucius…" il soupira. "Lucius a été arrêté ce soir au Ministère."

Hermione ferma les yeux, ébranlée, et elle sentit Tom déstabilisé également. Draco flancha et sa voix tremblait lorsqu'il demanda :

"Et ma mère ?"

"Narcisse est au Manoir, en sécurité," répondit sombrement Snape. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a fait sa résidence permanente pour le moment. Lucius devrait sortir de prison d'ici quelques mois tout au plus, et vu l'état de fureur dans lequel le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à la fin de cette mission, je pense que c'est mieux pour lui d'être là-bas plutôt que chez lui pour l'instant."

Il se tourna alors vers Hermione.

"Sirius Black est mort."

Draco regarda ses mains sur ses genoux, luttant vraisemblablement contre la panique.

"Draco, tu connais l'Occlumencie ?" demanda brusquement Hermione.

Il hocha faiblement la tête. Hermione se tourna vers Snape.

"Testez-le."

Snape hocha la tête et pointa sa baguette vers Draco. Après quelques secondes, son regard redevint fixe et malgré le fait que Draco avait considérablement pâli, Snape hocha la tête.

"C'est acceptable. Il a réussi à cacher sa véritable allégeance."

Hermione expira longuement, soulagée. Snape sortit trois verres et une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu, leur en versant une dose généreuse.

"Si vous dites quoi que ce soit à vos camarades, je vous tue, mais buvez. Ça dissipera le choc."

Hermione haussa un sourcil presque amusé mais descendit son verre, comme Draco et Snape.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco, pour le réconforter, et ses joues reprirent un peu de couleur. Elle allait parler lorsque des coups délicats retentirent à la porte. Vive comme l'éclair, elle fit disparaître les verres et rangea la bouteille sous le bureau, et ses barrières d'Occlumencie furent érigés instantanément par Tom. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Dumbledore ouvrait la porte.

Tom se terra le plus loin possible derrière leurs boucliers, lui cachant ses émotions. Elle refusa de laisser la panique l'envahir et resta stoïque.

"Severus, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger," les salua Dumbledore d'un air légèrement surpris, en jetant un regard inquisiteur à Severus.

"J'ai pensé qu'il était plus aimable de ma part d'informer ces deux là des arrestations ayant eu lieu ce soir, plutôt qu'ils l'apprennent dans la presse," répondit Snape à la question muette.

"Je vois. Ça tombe bien, Severus, j'avais justement des questions à poser à ces deux là. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Il s'avère que vous êtes les dernières personnes à avoir vu le Professeur Ombrage ce soir. Une idée d'où elle pourrait bien être ?"

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Monsieur le Directeur, cette femme a menacé de torturer Potter, et elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était en train de vous parler. Même si mon inimitié avec Potter n'est plus à prouver, cette rivalité d'école ne justifie certainement pas la torture, alors je me suis arrangée pour l'éloigner," dit Hermione le plus naturellement du monde. Le mensonge était parfait.

"Hermione a voulu l'emmener sous le château, dans notre Salle Commune, et l'enfermer jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Snape arrive," renchérit Draco.

"Mais…" Hermione autorisa sa lèvre à trembler. "Elle a vu où on l'emmenait, elle était à Serpentard je crois monsieur ?" Dumbledore acquiesça. "Et elle a commencé à me tirer les cheveux et à me menacer…"

Elle renifla. Tom ricana, des tréfonds de son esprit. "Sous la pression, je voulais juste l'éloigner de moi, je crois que je l'ai repoussée avec ma magie. Après ça…"

Draco intervint.

"Je lui ai lancé un sort de confusion pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de mal à Hermione, Professeur. Elle s'est mis en tête que vous cachiez une arme dans la Forêt Interdite et elle est partie là-bas toute seule en oubliant sa baguette."

Hermione sortit ladite baguette de sa poche et la tendit à Dumbledore. "Vous pouvez la prendre, Professeur, et la lui rendre quand vous la reverrez ?"

Hermione avait poussé de fausses images à l'avant de son esprit, corroborant sa version. Dumbledore se saisit de la baguette et hocha la tête sèchement. "Je vois. De la légitime défense. Je vais demander aux Centaures d'ouvrir l'œil, mais, si elle était confuse, il n'est pas impossible que…"

Hermione laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues. "Je suis désolée, monsieur. On a agi sous la pression et…"

"Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Granger," soupira Dumbledore. "Nous la retrouverons."

Sa présence se retira de l'esprit d'Hermione et Tom renifla. _Bonne chance._

* * *

Draco pâlit en ouvrant son courrier, le matin de leur départ vers Londres, à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Hermione qui haussa un sourcil et lui tendit la main. Sans un mot, il lui donna l'enveloppe de parchemin.

L'ambiance était particulièrement morose dans le château. Le retour avéré de Voldemort avait de quoi bouleverser la majorité des élèves, mais même parmi les Serpentard - qui étaient, évidemment, déjà au courant - la nouvelle de l'arrestation de Lucius Malfoy et l'annonce de noms familiers parmi les rangs des Mangemorts n'avaient pas de quoi réjouir. Potter, à la table des Gryffondor, était absolument anéanti par la mort de son parrain, et rien ne semblait pouvoir le consoler.

Hermione ouvrit la lourde enveloppe et en sortit une lettre de Narcissa. Le début ne la concernait pas et elle survola l'écriture élégante - elle n'allait certainement pas se mettre à épier la correspondance privée entre une mère et son fils - mais lorsque son prénom apparut, elle ralentit et reprit le paragraphe au début.

 _Je sais que la situation est terrible, mais je suis sûre que tout va rapidement s'arranger._ _Il_ _souhaite cependant que Hermione vienne au Manoir à partir du seize juillet pour quelques jours, voire plus si elle le désire. Il a apparemment pour projet de vous confier une mission, et je dois admettre que je crains pour votre sécurité. Je souhaite que tu transmettes à Hermione ma grande affection, et aussi que je l'invite à redoubler de prudence ; certains secrets doivent rester enfouis à tout prix, il en va de notre salut. J'en ai déjà trop écrit, mon cher fils ; je dois te dire au revoir jusqu'à nos retrouvailles ce soir._

 _Je t'embrasse affectueusement,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy._

Hermione leva les yeux vers Draco et hocha imperceptiblement la tête, lui rendant l'enveloppe. Elle sentait le regard de Theo peser sur elle mais refusa de lui donner la moindre information pour le moment, sachant pertinemment qu'il était stupide de parler de ce genre de sujets sensibles dans la Grande Salle, là où ils étaient les plus susceptibles d'être entendus. Snape la regardait également, plus discrètement, et elle lui adressa un autre signe de tête. Il devait probablement être au courant.

 _Tu es inquiète ?_ demanda Tom d'un ton neutre.

 _Évidemment,_ répondit Hermione, presque irritée. _L'idée de passer quelques jours là-bas sans Lucius est particulièrement morbide, et je dois admettre que je suis inquiète de la réaction de Draco._

 _C'est un grand garçon, Hermione,_ dit Tom. _Il faut surtout t'inquiéter de nous, pour l'instant._

 _Tant que je suis avec toi, j'ai beaucoup moins peur,_ admit Hermione. _C'est d'être séparés qui m'inquiète le plus._

Tom mit un certain temps à répondre. _Nous nous en sortirons. Comme toujours._

* * *

Les quelques jours précédant le court séjour d'Hermione chez les Malfoy furent particulièrement éprouvants. Les parents d'Hermione avaient finalement eu vent du retour de Voldemort et la sermonnèrent pendant des heures car elle ne leur en avait pas parlé, refusant d'entendre ses arguments - _ce sont des Moldus,_ avait dit Tom, un peu méprisant, _que veux-tu qu'ils comprennent de toi ?_ \- et avaient menacé de l'empêcher d'aller chez Draco, ce qui les mettrait sérieusement en danger - et Hermione aussi.

Il avait fallu que Hermione promette de leur écrire régulièrement pour leur confirmer qu'elle était vivante pour qu'ils acceptent enfin de revenir sur leur punition puérile. Le neuf juillet, Hermione était épuisée, et avait presque hâte de s'échapper du Dorset, même si c'était pour aller au Manoir des Malfoy dans le Wiltshire.

Vers vingt et une heure, Snape passa chez elle, fort heureusement tandis que ses parents étaient hors de la ville. Il la salua respectueusement, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis que le rapport de force entre eux deux avaient été établis - Tom considérait Snape comme leur bras droit, et y avait fait allusion une ou deux fois.

"Miss Granger, je dois vous mettre en garde contre ce qui vous sera… proposé demain."

Hermione renifla. "Ordonné, vous voulez dire. Laissez-moi deviner. Une mission suicide pour punir Lucius, le forçant à perdre son fils et celle qu'il considère comme "sa fille" ?

Tom avait ricané. Ils savaient tous les deux que la relation avec Lucius était bien plus ambiguë que ça - l'homme était partagé entre la sincère affection paternelle qu'il portait à la meilleure amie de son fils, et la féodalité presque médiévale qu'il entretenait avec celui qui partageait sa vie et son corps.

"Il va probablement vous demander d'assassiner quelqu'un."

Hermione ne cilla pas. "Poison ou magie ?"

"N'importe, tant que vous y arrivez. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il pense que vous allez échouer."

La jeune femme hocha la tête. "Je vois. C'est compréhensible, mais j'en suis capable, et je vais probablement le faire. Draco n'est pas prêt."

Snape parut indéniablement soulagé. "Je vous emmènerai demain matin au Manoir, Narcissa ne peut pas sortir facilement," dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

"Je n'aurai pas à y rester tout l'été, pas vrai ?"

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète. L'idée de vivre à proximité de Voldemort, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours, agitait quelque chose de désagréable dans son ventre.

"Je ne pense pas. Ce ne serait pas prudent, avec le genre de personnes qui y vivent en ce moment."

"Bellatrix Lestrange ? Draco m'en a parlé," dit Hermione d'un air dédaigneux.

"Et son mari, et son beau-frère. Autant de spécimens qu'il vous faudra éviter le plus possible," la mit en garde Snape. "Hermione, je dois vous recommander la plus grande prudence. Vous ne pouvez pas la tuer comme vous avez tué Ombrage."

Hermione haussa un sourcil surpris et Tom éclata de rire dans son esprit. _Tu vois, ton petit numéro d'actrice n'a pas convaincu tout le monde,_ dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

 _Il a convaincu Dumbledore et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin,_ rétorqua Hermione, piquée au vif.

"Vous pensiez sérieusement que j'allais avaler vos sornettes ?" demanda Snape d'un ton presque blessé. "Je me demande simplement ce que vous avez fait du corps."

"Donné à manger à mes serpents, comme toute Reine des Ténèbres qui se respecte," répondit Hermione du tac au tac.

"Dumbledore est encore en train de la chercher, mais il pensera probablement qu'elle a été dévorée par une créature quelconque," commenta Snape. "Je me demande simplement pourquoi vous l'avez tuée."

"Pour des raisons évidentes. Premièrement," dit Hermione en comptant sur ses doigts, "elle a torturé des _enfants._ Deuxièmement, elle m'a insultée. Troisièmement, dans l'éventualité - terrifiante, je vous l'accorde - où Voldemort gagne, sa position au Ministère fera d'elle quelqu'un d'absolument abominable, et notre inimitié aurait fait de moi une cible."

Snape pencha la tête sur le côté. "Je vois," répondit-il simplement. "Tant que personne ne le sait, je suppose que ça m'est égal. J'ai toujours eu une sincère antipathie pour cette femme." Il haussa les épaules. "Bien. Une dernière chose, ils vont être envoyés demain de toute façon, mais je me suis dit que je pourrais vous les donner en main propre. Ils sont arrivés au château cet après midi pour être diffusés," dit-il en sortant une enveloppe carrée de la poche intérieure de sa cape. "Vos résultats de BUSE."

Hermione ouvrit immédiatement l'enveloppe et en sortit le morceau de parchemin.

 _BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE_

 _Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

 _Optimal (O)_

 _Effort exceptionnel (E)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 _Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

 _Piètre (P)_

 _Désolant (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 _HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER A OBTENU :_

 _Astronomie : O_

 _Arithmancie : O_

 _Sortilèges : O_

 _Étude des Runes : O_

 _Défense contre les forces du Mal : O_

 _Botanique : O_

 _Potions : O_

 _Métamorphose : O_

 _Histoire de la Magie : O_

 _Avec les félicitations du jury, Hermione Jean Granger est major de sa promotion._

Snape, de toute évidence, avait eu connaissance des résultats avant elle, car il la regardait avec un air qui ressemblait à de la fierté. Tom, évidemment, s'attribuait tout le crédit de leur réussite, et Hermione rayonnait.

"McGonagall va être tellement déçue," jubila Snape, d'une façon étrangement enfantine.

* * *

Tom et Hermione discutèrent longuement cette nuit-là, à l'abri dans leur journal. Ils se tenaient assis sur les sofas, au bord du coussin, dans un état d'anxiété insoutenable. Ils savaient très bien qu'il faudrait qu'Hermione laisse le journal derrière elle lors de son séjour chez les Malfoy.

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

"C'est pour le mieux," dit Tom pour la trentième fois. "Il sera là tout le temps. C'est trop risqué, Hermione. S'il se rend compte de quoi que ce soit, tu mourras."

Hermione hocha la tête. "Je sais. Je ne veux pas te laisser à nouveau, Tom."

"Quelques jours," dit Tom en attirant Hermione dans ses bras et la serrant contre lui. "Quelques jours. Ensuite on effectue la mission, et on aura fait quelques pas de plus vers son anéantissement."

* * *

"Voilà, Miss Granger," dit Snape d'un ton neutre en lui tendant ses bagages rapetissés par magie. "Soyez prudente."

Il tapota sur le renflement dans la poche de sa cape, qui contenait le journal de Tom. Hermione lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

"Je viens vous chercher après demain, dans la soirée," répondit Snape à sa question muette. "Vous aurez le journal à ce moment là, et je ne le laisserai pas entre d'autres mains que les miennes."

Hermione hocha la tête, et, inspirant profondément, tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la proverbiale antre de la bête.

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant. J'ai pas mal réfléchi au développement de cette histoire, et je pense qu'à compter du dénouement de l'intrigue présente, cette fanfic restera en hiatus quelques temps pour que je puisse me consacrer plus sérieusement aux autres travaux que j'ai en cours. (Moi, obsessionnelle ?)_

 _Il y aura définitivement une suite. Ce projet est sans nul doute le plus ambitieux dans lequel je me sois lancée jusqu'à présent, et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. J'aime assez l'idée d'une guerre sanglante et impitoyable, pas vous ?_

 _Merci encore à tous pour votre fidèle lecture et vos adorables reviews. Voir que cette petite histoire prend tant d'ampleur dans vos coeurs me fait vraiment plaisir, et c'est pour vous que j'écris._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Nastesia_


	17. Chapter 17

"Ah, Hermione Granger," dit Voldemort d'une voix aiguë lorsque Hermione entra dans la bibliothèque, qui lui servait de fief. "Merci d'avoir accepté mon… invitation."

Hermione s'agenouilla immédiatement et rampa jusqu'à la robe de Voldemort, avant de lever les yeux, exemple même de la soumission, lui demandant la permission.

Il hocha la tête, presque amusé, et elle embrassa l'ourlet de sa robe avant de reculer d'un mètres ou deux, toujours agenouillée. D'un coup d'œil discret, elle évalua la pièce. Derrière Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari la regardaient d'un air écœuré. Narcissa, sur la droite, était assise sur un petit fauteuil, à l'ombre d'un rayonnage, et semblait pâle, fatiguée, et pétrie d'anxiété. Draco se tenait à côté d'elle, debout.

"Je tiens à vous donner une mission, à Draco et à toi, petite Sang-de-Bourbe," dit Voldemort, d'une voix presque vicieuse. "Vois-tu, il y a quelqu'un à Poudlard que je souhaite absolument voir mort, et il est en ce moment difficile pour moi d'y aller. À ton avis, de qui est-ce que je suis en train de parler ?"

"Albus Dumbledore, mon Seigneur ?" demanda Hermione en levant un regard craintif vers Voldemort. Elle le sentit fouiller son esprit, et enterra ses souvenirs les plus secrets, priant pour qu'il ne voie rien.

"Je suis surpris, je dois l'admettre. Je me disais que tu penserais à Potter."

"Il est notoire parmi nous que vous souhaitez tuer Potter vous-même, Monseigneur."

Voldemort se tourna vers Bellatrix avec un sourire moqueur.

"La Sang-de-Bourbe a plus de jugeote que toi, Bella. Prends exemple."

Bellatrix fulmina et lança un regard meurtrier à Hermione, qui s'aplatit encore un peu plus sur le sol. Distraitement, au fond de son esprit, masqué par des couches et des couches de dissimulation, de peur et de volonté, elle désira ardemment la présence de Tom. Elle aurait voulu faire ce rituel et l'avoir fait revenir et _en finir_ avec ce psychopathe…

"Relève toi," dit Voldemort avant de siffler quelque chose à son serpent. "En effet, toi et Draco assassinerez Dumbledore. Ou vous mourrez en essayant. Ou après avoir échoué," ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Il marqua une pause et Hermione hocha simplement la tête.

"J'ai hésité à te marquer, mais mes fidèles serviteurs m'ont fait comprendre que c'était indigne de moi de marquer une fille de ton rang," dit Voldemort sur le ton de la conversation. Hermione remercia intérieurement, pour la première fois de sa vie, la folie suprémaciste du premier cercle des Mangemorts. "Va t'amuser, gamine," finit-il par dire en agitant la main. "Draco, emmène la avec toi. Je voudrais te rencontrer à nouveau avant ton départ. Tu repars dans deux jours chez tes… parents, c'est exact ?"

"Oui, Monseigneur," dit Hermione, notant le dédain dans sa voix.

Il inclina la tête et elle s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de suivre Draco en dehors de la pièce, vers le patio, où ils pourraient parler à voix basse.

* * *

Hermione grimaça devant la peau à vif de son meilleur ami. Son épiderme boursouflé semblait extrêmement douloureux, et le crâne et le serpent qui défiguraient son bras, d'un noir choquant sur sa peau pâle, étaient hideux et pulsaient de magie.

"J'ai eu tellement mal," dit Draco d'une voix faible. "J'ai été inconscient pendant trois jours. Je suis content qu'il ne t'inflige pas ça" dit-il à mi-voix.

Elle lui serra délicatement la main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Ce ne sera pas pour toujours," dit-elle d'une voix grave. Je te le promets."

"Hermione, Draco," les appela Narcissa depuis l'entrée du patio. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'assit sur un petit fauteuil ouvragé. Elle avait de toute évidence maigri, et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant si anxieuse.

"Narcissa," dit Hermione en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras. "Je suis tellement désolée pour Lucius. J'espère qu'on pourra le faire sortir rapidement de là."

Narcissa retint visiblement quelques larmes et prit une grande inspiration avant de parler à mi-voix. "Protège Draco, Hermione," dit-elle d'une voix grave. "Je sais que tu es capable de remplir cette mission. Je suis presque heureuse de savoir que tu seras son alliée dans tout ça, même si j'aurais préféré qu'aucun de vous deux soit impliqué… Je vais impliquer une autre personne qui aura la tâche de vous protéger à tout prix."

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de Légilimencie pour comprendre de qui elle parlait. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. "Ne faites pas faire un serment au Professeur Snape, Narcissa," dit Hermione d'une voix ferme. "S'il vous plaît. Je lui fais suffisamment confiance pour que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, et je sais qu'il m'aidera. Je compte l'impliquer de toute façon, mais ne mettez pas sa vie en danger."

Narcissa écarquilla légèrement les yeux. "Comment -"

"Je ne vois pas qui d'autre, d'adulte, vous auriez pu impliquer là-dedans," répondit Hermione avec une touche d'impatience. "Vous savez de quoi je suis capable. Je n'aurai aucun scrupule et ce sera réglé rapidement. Snape est de mon côté, et sa loyauté m'est assurée, je vous assure."

Narcissa finit par hocher la tête et se tourna vers son fils. "Draco, Hermione ne sera là que quelques jours, mais je t'en prie, reste avec elle en toutes circonstances. Ta tante Bella est loin d'être ravie de l'avoir ici, et je ne suis pas sûre que l'avertissement du Seigneur des Ténèbres suffira à la garder à distance. Il est plus qu'impératif que tu restes avec elle pour la protéger. Tu comprends ?"

Draco acquiesça, la mine sombre. "Je déteste cette femme, Maman. Vraiment."

Sa mère lui jeta un regard triste et hocha sombrement la tête à son tour. "Je ne sais pas ce que ma soeur est devenue au fil des années, mais… Mais c'est si triste et tragique, Draco."

Ils restèrent tous les trois assis en silence pendant quelques minutes, la mine abattue.

* * *

Bellatrix tenta sa chance à l'aube du dernier jour du séjour d'Hermione. Draco était parti se doucher avant le petit-déjeuner, et Hermione, déjà prête, et ayant plus que hâte de partir, était assise dans une des bibliothèques du Manoir, plongée dans un lourd grimoire sur les poisons les plus meurtriers. Elle comptait emporter ce livre avec elle, mais lire calmait son esprit et l'impatience qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds chez les Malfoy.

"Alors, petite," dit Bellatrix d'une voix mauvaise en entrant dans la bibliothèque, tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts et la fixant d'un air mauvais. "Je vois qu'on a réussi à s'attirer les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Hermione se raidit et sortit sa baguette de sa manche à son tour, fermant son livre et le posant sur le côté. Elle se tourna vers Bellatrix, toujours assise, et lui sourit à son tour.

"Je vois qu'on a réussi à tomber en disgrâce après le fiasco du Ministère," rétorqua Hermione d'une voix égale.

Cela sembla la rendre furieuse et elle pointa sa baguette sur Hermione, abandonnant tout faux-semblant.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit aussi aveugle, sale gamine, mais je te promets que je vais t'enseigner une bonne leçon !"

Hermione se leva et érigea un puissant bouclier, le plus fort qu'elle connaissait, juste à temps pour que le Doloris de Bellatrix s'écrase dessus.

"Sale petite -"

"Stupéfix !"

Elle manqua, et le duel fut lancé.

Hermione para la majorité des attaques, ne récoltant d'une méchante coupure sur le bras gauche et une brûlure sur les flancs. Elle toucha Bellatrix une fois d'un sortilège de brûlure, et elle hurla, ameutant probablement la moitié du manoir. Des livres explosèrent, touchés par des sorts déviés, et l'atmosphère se chargea rapidement d'une électricité magique qui faisait se dresser les cheveux d'Hermione sur sa nuque.

Hermione sentit sa jambe se briser sous son poids après un vicieux maléfice, et elle s'écroula, en profitant pour mettre le feu à la cape de son assaillante. Cette dernière, déconcentrée, perdit de précieuses secondes à éteindre la flambée et Hemione en profita pour lui lancer un sortilège d'aveuglement, avant de la maîtriser d'un Stupéfix.

Elle ne voulait pas la blesser trop, et pour la première fois elle se félicita d'avoir laissé Tom en compagnie de Snape ; il aurait certainement pris le contrôle dans sa fureur, et l'aurait tuée.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Rabastan et Voldemort pour entrer dans la bibliothèque. Les yeux fous, Rabastan se jeta sur Hermione en voyant ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il s'écroula, fauché au vol par un sort sans baguette de son Maître.

"Que signifie ceci ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix presque ennuyée.

Elle sentait son esprit, inquisiteur, fouiller le sien, et, au lieu de parler, Hermione lui présenta ses souvenirs tels qu'ils s'étaient passés.

Voldemort émit un drôle de son qui pouvait presque ressembler à un _rire_.

"Oh, Bella," dit-il en la ranimant d'un mouvement de baguette. "Quelle idiote tu fais, attaquer cette petite alors qu'elle est sous ma protection et a une mission à remplir. _Endoloris._ "

Les hurlements de Bella emplirent la pièce alors que Narcissa entrait, furtive, et pâlissait en voyant l'état d'Hermione et de sa soeur.

"Je suis impressionné, gamine," dit-il finalement, une fois qu'il se fût lassé et que Bellatrix se fût tue, probablement évanouie. "Tu as réussi à battre l'une de mes plus proches partisanes en duel."

Hermione choisit sagement de ne pas répondre.

"Narcissa, je crois que tu as plus d'expérience avec les sorts de soin que les autres," dit-il sans même se retourner. "Occupe-toi d'elle. Bellatrix n'aura qu'à se soigner seule."

Et sur ces mots, il sortit, suivi par Rabastan, qui jeta un dernier regard plein de haine à Hermione.

Narcissa s'agenouilla auprès de sa pupille, et Hermione lui expliqua les blessures qu'elle avait reçues d'un air presque détaché. Elle avait, après tout, souffert du même genre de choses avec Tom, et ce n'était pas particulièrement nouveau - même si d'habitude, il la soignait immédiatement.

Narcissa décida de la faire léviter jusqu'à sa chambre, afin qu'elle n'ait pas à affronter Bellatrix une fois qu'elle se relèverait. Elle soigna ses blessures avec une grande délicatesse, emprisonnant sa jambe dans une atelle pour éviter qu'elle soit de nouveau blessée, puisqu'elle était fragile après le simple Episkey qu'elle avait lancé. Sa brûlure fut apaisée, et elle lui conseilla un baume qu'elle pourrait demander à Snape, et sa coupure devint rapidement une simple cicatrice rosée.

Narcissa décida, avec l'approbation de Voldemort, qu'il était plus prudent pour Hermione de repartir immédiatement. Aussi, quelques heures après l'escarmouche avec Bellatrix Lestrange, Snape apparut aux portes du Manoir pour escorter Hermione jusque chez elle, dans le Dorset.

Lorsque Hermione sortit du Manoir, après avoir rapidement enlacé Draco et Narcissa - fort heureusement, Voldemort avait mieux à faire que de voir partir une écolière - elle crut mourir d'impatience. Narcissa prit évidemment le temps d'expliquer à Snape qu'elle avait été assez sévèrement brûlée et que l'un de ses baumes ferait parfaitement l'affaire, mais chaque seconde semblait à Hermione une éternité, aussi elle garda le visage relativement fermé et ne participa pas à la discussion.

Lorsqu'ils transplanèrent enfin, elle ne sentit presque pas l'inconfort de ce moyen de transport, se tournant immédiatement vers Snape lorsqu'ils atterrirent à quelques dizaines de mètres du bord de l'une des célèbres falaises du Jurassique, où la maison des parents d'Hermione était perchée.

Comprenant immédiatement sa demande muette, Snape sortit le journal de sa poche intérieure et la tendit à Hermione, qui le saisit immédiatement des deux mains. La présence de Tom s'engouffra dans son esprit, reprenant sa place, là où il avait laissé un affreux vide.

Elle tomba à genoux, ayant une impérieuse envie de pleurer, le choc de son duel du matin même lui revenant comme un boomerang dans la figure.

 _Hermione,_ dit Tom, soulagé et inquiet. _Hermione, je suis là. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se releva, pendant que Tom visionnait ses souvenirs les plus récents. Elle remercia sincèrement Snape, lui serrant la main - à défaut de le serrer dans ses bras - et lui promettant de lui écrire plus avant dans la journée pour discuter affaires. Il lui confirma qu'il lui enverrait un baume pour sa brûlure dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui, et Hermione rentra chez elle.

Fort heureusement, la maison était vide, et la jeune fille monta directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre, avant de toucher le journal et d'entrer dans leur salon immatériel.

Elle se fondit littéralement dans les bras de Tom, inspirant profondément la sensation, tout simplement heureuse d'être là. Il la serra fort contre lui, si fort qu'elle crut étouffer, et ils restèrent longtemps comme cela, simplement à savourer la présence de l'autre. "Je la tuerai," finit par dire Tom, le nez toujours enfoui dans ses cheveux, sa voix légèrement étouffée. "Je la tuerai pour avoir osé lever sa baguette sur toi."

Hermione acquiesça, les yeux mi-clos. "Bientôt," dit-elle d'un ton déterminé. "Bientôt tu retrouveras ton corps et on les mettra tous à genoux. Lucius sortira de prison, Voldemort mourra, Potter aussi, et tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre chemin."

* * *

Le reste de l'été fut d'un ennui sans nom, et Hermione fut soulagée lorsqu'il fut temps pour elle d'aller rejoindre Draco et sa mère au Chemin de Traverse. Elle les serra brièvement dans ses bras, dans la rue désertée et morose, et Narcissa lui offrir un fin sourire avant de s'enquérir de ses blessures.

"Je vais bien," dit Hermione doucement. "Ma jambe ne me fait plus mal et la brûlure n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir. Merci, Narcissa."

"Et comment vont tes parents ?" demanda la mère de Draco en les entraînant vers Fleury et Bott.

Hermione grimaça. "Ils ne comprennent pas," dit-elle d'un air un peu triste. "Ça fait très longtemps qu'on a pas eu une vraie conversation, à vrai dire. Je crois que je suis en train de devenir une étrangère."

Narcissa secoua la tête d'un air peiné. "Si tu en éprouves le besoin, tu pourras toujours nous considérer comme ta famille, ma chérie. Tu es comme une fille pour moi."

Hermione hocha la tête, reconnaissante, et Tom ne fit aucun commentaire. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent chez Madame Guipure pour acheter leurs robes, Hermione grimaça plusieurs fois en sentant les aiguilles de la couturière lui rentrer dans la peau, et Draco lui aboya dessus lorsqu'elle le piqua à l'emplacement de sa Marque.

Evidemment, ce fut le moment que choisirent Potter et Weasley pour entrer.

Hermione fronça le nez en les voyant, et laissa Draco leur servir les habituelles insultes. Lorsqu'ils en vinrent à menacer Narcissa, cependant, elle intervint.

"Laisse cette famille tranquille, Potter, et va-t-en," dit-elle d'une voix dangereuse. Weasley pâlit en l'entendant et eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Potter lui jeta un regard venimeux, mais Ron l'entraîna dehors et ils disparurent en un instant.

"Vraiment," marmonna Madame Guipure d'un air contrarié.

Tom prit le contrôle, et Hermione se tourna vers elle, le sourcil haussé. "Un commentaire ?"

"Vous m'avez fait perdre des clients, Miss," dit-elle en se tournant vers elle, les épingles toujours dans les mains.

"Faites attention à qui vous parlez, ou vous pourriez perdre bien plus que des clients," dit Hermione d'une voix égale.

"Est-ce que vous me menacez ?"

Haussant une épaule, la jeune fille lui sourit simplement.

"Mère, je pense que je ne veux plus acheter mes robes ici," dit Draco en jetant la robe à moitié ajustée par terre.

"En effet, Draco. Quand je vois comment certaines boutiques traitent leur clientèle…" Narcissa n'ajouta rien et regarda Madame Guipure avec dédain. Ils s'en furent sous son regard mauvais.

* * *

"Mes amis," dit Hermione d'un air satisfait en regardant les autres dans leur compartiment du Poudlard Express. "Vous m'avez manqué."

Greg et Vince la serrèrent brièvement dans leurs bras et ils commencèrent à se raconter leur été. Blaise racontait des inepties à Luna, qui semblait beaucoup apprécier, et Pansy essayait d'attirer l'attention de Draco sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione. Au bout d'un moment, Greg et Vince sortirent des comics sorciers, et Hermione conversa agréablement avec Tom dans son esprit quand un gamin ouvrit la porte du compartiment d'un air affreusement timide.

"Euh, je… excusez-moi ?" dit le petit, probablement en deuxième année, portant une robe bleue et bronze.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

"J-Je suis censé donner ça à Mr. Zabini ?"

Blaise s'écarta légèrement de Luna et tendit sa main vers le Serdaigle, qui lui tendit un bout de parchemin et détala sans lui demander son reste.

"Apparemment, un prof donne une sorte de réception dans le compartiment C," dit-il d'un air perplexe. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione qui hocha la tête.

"Vas-y," dit-elle simplement. "Et viens nous dire ce qu'il veut ensuite."

Elle sombra alors dans une légère torpeur, perdant un peu la notion du temps ; puis elle se redressa. "Draco, on devrait vraiment aller faire nos rondes," dit Hermione paresseusement.

"Laisse les Cinquième Année les faire, ils se montreront probablement ravis à l'idée de se rendre utile," dit Draco en baillant.

Hermione haussa un sourcil devant le presque-ordre que Draco lui avait donné, et ce dernier eut le bon goût de rougir. Pansy posa son magazine et les regarda, chose rare, très sérieusement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu, maintenant ?"

Ce fut le moment que choisit Blaise pour revenir. Il essaya de refermer la porte du compartiment, mais celle-ci cala bizarrement. Les sourcils froncés, il essaya à nouveau, mais la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, le propulsant sur les genoux de Vince.

"Je ne savais pas que tu voulais partager," dit Luna d'un ton intéressé, et Hermione et Draco éclatèrent de rire tandis que Blaise sous-entendait d'un air graveleux qu'à choisir, il préférerait partager avec une autre femme. L'air encore plus intéressé de Luna fit rougir Daphné.

 _Quelqu'un vient de se glisser dans le compartiment,_ fit remarquer Tom.

 _Je sais._

Hermione scella la porte du compartiment d'un mouvement de baguette et se leva, se stabilisant d'une main à cause du train qui fit une embardée. Elle se sourit à elle-même avant de prendre l'un des sacs sur le filet à bagage, au hasard, avant de feindre une autre embardée pour le balancer violemment sur un espace suspicieusement vide.

L'exclamation de douleur qui suivit fut équivoque.

A tâtons, Hermione saisit un tissu invisible et l'arracha de son propriétaire, révélant Harry Potter.

"Eh bien," dit Hermione en haussant un sourcil. "Potter."

"Granger," répondit l'intéressé en se redressant et tendant la main. "Ma cape."

Hermione fit mine de l'examiner et la lança à Draco. "Un bel artefact, bien plus beau que d'autres capes d'invisibilité," dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. "Cela explique beaucoup de choses. Peut-on savoir ce que tu faisais dans notre compartiment ?"

"Je me suis trompé d'endroit," répondit Potter avec aplomb.

Hermione rit froidement. "Et je suis la réincarnation de Morgane." Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Potter, aussitôt imitée par Draco et Blaise. Le Survivant sortit la sienne de sa poche et la pointa à son tour sur Hermione.

"Laissez-moi partir et il ne se passera rien," dit-il d'un air apparemment censé être menaçant.

Hermione tendit la main en arrière et Draco lui rendit la cape sans dire un mot. Elle la lança à la figure de Potter avec dédain. "Essaie encore de m'espionner, Potter, et non seulement je garderai ta cape, mais en plus je t'arracherai peut-être un membre. Ou les yeux."

Le Gryffondor descendit du filet à bagages et sortit sans demander son reste après que Hermione ait déverrouillé la porte. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, la jeune femme se rassit et se tourna d'un air poli vers Blaise.

"Alors, cette réception ?"

"Une sorte de sauterie pour fils de," dit Blaise d'un ton particulièrement ennuyé. "Le prof s'appelle Slughorn. Il y avait la gamine Weasley, Belby, McLaggen, et Potter, évidemment."

Hermione laissa ses amis critiquer les Gryffondor et Belby et resta pensive.

 _Slughorn m'a expliqué pour les Horcruxes,_ dit Tom d'un air intéressé. _Je pensais qu'il était parti à la retraite._

 _Prof de Défense ?_

 _Non, de Potions._

Les sourcils d'Hermione se levèrent.

 _Tu crois que Snape a enfin eu le poste ?_

 _C'est possible, oui,_ répondit Tom. _On verra dans quelques heures._

* * *

Il s'avéra qu'en effet, le Professeur Snape avait enfin eu le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Hermione était ravie pour lui et lui sourit lors du festin d'arrivée, l'acclamant copieusement avec le reste de sa maison, et se réjouit particulièrement de la déconfiture des Gryffondor et de Potter en particulier.

 _Il faut qu'on lui parle,_ fit-elle remarquer à Tom, tout en finissant son dessert.

Et de fait, le Professeur Snape se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, probablement vers son bureau, et Hermione le suivit de près, indiquant d'un regard à Draco de la suivre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans son bureau, Hermione protégea leur espace d'une gamme de sortilèges avancés pour éviter tout intrus qui voudrait écouter aux portes.

"Du poison," dit-elle alors en s'asseyant à côté de Draco. "C'est la meilleure solution."

Snape inclina légèrement la tête et Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr que -"

"Je fais confiance au professeur Snape."

Il ne répondit rien et elle ne lui jeta pas un regard.

"Quand ?"

"Le plus tôt possible," dit-elle d'un ton résolu. "C'est moi qui dois le faire."

"Comment ?" demanda Draco.

"Les Elfes de Maison ?"

"Ne vous laisseront jamais glisser quoi que ce soit dans son verre," dit Snape d'un air impatient en secouant la main comme pour chasser une mouche. Draco déglutit.

"Il ferait confiance à McGonagall," glissa Hermione.

"Polynectar ?"

"Vous en avez ?"

Snape hocha la tête lentement. "C'est risqué, Hermione."

"Je sais." Elle haussa les épaules délicatement. "On a pas vraiment le choix."

"Hermione -" commença Draco, avant de déglutir. "Je t'ai parlé de mes plans."

Elle lui lança un regard froid. "Qui impliquent beaucoup trop de tierces personnes pour être viables, Draco," dit-elle d'une voix légèrement agacée. "On en a déjà parlé. Quand on veut accomplir quelque chose, on le fait soi-même."

"Mais l'armoire…"

Hermione se tourna complètement vers son camarade. "Je refuse de laisser des gens comme ta chère tante ou Greyback entrer dans ce château et mettre en danger les enfants."

Draco commença à parler à nouveau mais Hermione l'interrompit d'un geste de la main irrité. "Draco, je ne me répéterai pas. Si tu n'es pas capable d'être raisonné, laisse-nous."

Hermione pouvait _sentir_ le sourire satisfait de Tom. Draco déglutit à nouveau mais resta assis, et Hermione se retourna vers Snape.

"Le 31 Octobre, je pense que c'est la bonne date," dit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. "Les 15 ans de la mort de James et Lily Potter, si McGonagall va voir Dumbledore pour lui proposer de porter un toast, ça ne semblera pas suspect. Si ?"

Snape haussa un sourcil étonné, et considéra l'idée quelques instants. "Je pense que ça pourrait marcher," dit-il lentement. "Il faudrait des talents d'actrice considérables, ceci dit."

Hermione eut un sourire amusé. "Faire croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que je suis de son côté, c'est suffisant pour vous ?"

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de son Professeur préféré, et ils prirent leur congé peu après.

* * *

 ** _Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_**

 ** _Et voici le petit dernier. C'est un chapitre de transition, aussi, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, mais ensuite, ENFIN, on rentre dans le feu de l'action ! Quels sont vos pronostics pour la suite ? Est-ce que le plan va bien se passer, ou est-ce que vous pensez que ça va mener quelque part ? Sans Dumbledore, s'il meurt, comment va s'organiser la résistance ?_**

 ** _Je vous remercie infiniment de tous vos gentils commentaires. J'ai vu passer une review qui me faisait remarquer qu'Hermione était trop sombre et trop OOC, aussi je vous préviens maintenant, histoire que ce soit dit, si jamais vous vous posez la question : Hermione est complètement sous l'emprise de Tom, et à la base, elle n'est pas gentille. Pas du tout. Elle est assoiffée de pouvoir, et elle sait comment l'obtenir avec les alliés qu'elle a. La relation qu'elle entretient avec Tom est tout sauf saine, même si pour l'instant on n'en voit pas grand-chose, elle sera plus approfondie dans la suite de cette histoire. Mais elle ne va pas réaliser d'un coup qu'elle est du côté des gentils. Pour elle, son côté, c'est le côté des gentils, et elle considère qu'elle a fait ce qu'il fallait en tuant Ombrage, et de fait, n'en éprouve aucun remords._**

 ** _Voilà, c'est tout pour moi ! Je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot si le coeur vous en dit !_**

 ** _Nastesia_**


	18. Chapter 18

Les semaines passant lentement, Hermione en profita pour peaufiner son plan. Draco lui avait reporté que Potter l'observait étrangement, aux repas et pendant les cours. Gardant les deux yeux ouverts, Hermione avait en effet constaté que l'attitude de Potter pouvait être généreusement décrite comme "suspecte", ainsi, elle avait ordonné à Vince et Greg de suivre Draco en toutes circonstances, pour éviter tout risque.

Slughorn s'était révélé comme étant un professeur intéressant, mais particulièrement vaniteux, exposant sa "collection" de personnalités comme si leurs qualités lui étaient dûes. Hermione avait, bien entendu, attiré son attention, étant l'une des rares Nées-Moldues dans l'histoire à avoir été réparties à Serpentard, et Tom, ayant passé toute sa scolarité avec Slughorn, savait comment le flatter ; aussi, la jeune femme devint rapidement l'une de ses élèves favorites.

Le plus _rageant_ , cependant, même si Hermione considérait qu'elle avait depuis longtemps passé outre l'envie d'être la meilleure en tout, et s'était consacrée à des centres d'intérêt plus variés, c'était que Potter était passé d'étudiant passable à prodige des Potions en un été.

Hermione _savait_ que quelque chose de pas net était en train de se passer, et même si elle ne pouvait rien prouver, elle était persuadée qu'il trichait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Tom avait ricané en disant qu'elle pouvait parler, abritant un esprit brillant dans son corps depuis maintenant plus de quatre ans, et Hermione, vexée, lui avait fermé son esprit pendant de longues heures.

Ce qu'elle savait, cependant, c'était qu'elle était brillante, même sans l'aide de Tom ; elle aurait été parfaitement capable - même si cela signifiait accorder un peu plus de temps et d'énergie à son travail scolaire - d'être la meilleure de sa classe. Mais Potter ne s'était jamais révélé comme étant particulièrement travailleur ou doué, et le voir exceller dans une matière qui lui tenait tant à coeur - elle souhaitait, après tout, faire honneur à Snape, même s'il enseignait la Défense à présent - lui donnait de sincères envies de meurtre.

Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, parce que le Gryffondor abritait un Horcruxe et qu'il allait devoir finir par mourir de toute façon. Une dose de haine et de rancune toute scolaire ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Toutes les nuits, Tom mettait à l'épreuve ses talents d'actrice, la confrontant à une image projetée de Dumbledore, pour être sûre qu'elle serait à la hauteur et qu'elle pourrait le duper. Elle observait tout particulièrement McGonagall, essayant de s'attribuer ses tics et sa façon de parler, car même si le Polynectar lui donnerait sa voix, il ne lui donnerait pas sa personnalité. Et Hermione n'était pas stupide : McGonagall et Dumbledore se connaissaient depuis plus de trente ans, aussi il serait ardu d'être suffisamment convaincante.

* * *

Le jour d'Halloween, Hermione rejoignit Snape dans son bureau. Elle était particulièrement nerveuse, et elle avait senti le regard de Draco sur elle toute la journée, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Elle savait que leur vie était entre ses mains, et elle ne _pouvait_ pas échouer.

Snape faisait les cent pas lorsqu'elle entra. Dans deux heures allait se tenir le festin traditionnel de la fête, et Hermione, bien sûr, irait se glisser à la table de Serpentard au début du repas, afin de ne pas être absente quelques instants après la mort du Directeur.

Tout le plan était prévu. Jusqu'aux moindres détails. Et pourtant, elle bouillait d'anxiété.

Tom, de son côté, sentait ses nerfs être mis à rude épreuve à force d'entendre et de sentir Hermione, ses pensées erratiques, sa panique sourde, et, poussé à bout, il finit par prendre le contrôle brièvement, la recluant au fond de son esprit pour se calmer.

Snape vit la différence, le visage de son élève se lisser, se défaire de toute expression, et il salua Tom Riddle d'un hochement de tête délicat, le jaugeant du regard.

"Prêts ?" demanda-t-il en guise de salut.

Tom hocha la tête à son tour. Snape sortit une bouteille d'hydromel trente ans d'âge d'en-dessous de son bureau, ainsi qu'une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent. Il plaça la fiole dans la poche intérieure d'une des capes de Minerva McGonagall, volée dans la buanderie, et tendit à Tom les robes de sorcière du professeur de Métamorphose ainsi qu'un verre fumant empli de liquide dense, d'un rouge profond mêlé d'or. Tom fronça légèrement le nez. _Typiquement Gryffondor,_ ricana Hermione de son côté.

Hermione reprit le dessus, désormais calmée, et enlaça son professeur avant qu'il ait le temps de la repousser.

"Vous n'avez rien le droit de dire," dit-elle, fermant brièvement les yeux avant de se tourner vers le Polynectar, en inspirant profondément.

"Soyez prudente, Hermione," dit le Professeur Snape d'une voix étrangement solennelle.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre et força un sourire brave sur son visage. "Je vous le promets. Severus," risqua-t-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant.

L'intéressé fit mine de s'offusquer, et la laissa se changer.

Hermione décida de mettre les vêtements de McGonagall en premier, pour ne pas risquer d'abîmer ses propres vêtements. Elle était légèrement serrée dans sa longue robe émeraude, puisque McGonagall était plus grande et plus mince qu'elle, mais elle ne perdit pas le temps et prit directement la potion.

La sensation fut insoutenable. L'impression que ses entrailles se mouvaient, repoussant ses organes, était affreuse, et elle sentit sa peau s'étirer et se brûler, ses cheveux raccourcir brutalement, et elle grandit de dix bons centimètres. Lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle, luttant contre la nausée, elle se redressa et examina ses mains. Elles étaient désormais osseuses et légèrement ridées. Satisfaite, Hermione prit dans sa main la bouteille d'hydromel, vérifia que la fiole était bien en sécurité dans sa cape, et mit en place le chapeau de son Professeur.

Snape entra quelques instants plus tard et l'observa d'un oeil approbateur.

"Severus," dit Hermione, imitant de son mieux la voix de McGonagall, "je tenais à vous demander pourquoi vous avez retiré trente points à Gryffondor aujourd'hui ?"

Snape hocha lentement la tête. "C'est le mieux qu'on puisse espérer. Allez-y, maintenant."

Hermione prit une longue inspiration et hocha la tête.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau du directeur fut à la fois court et long à la fois. Arrivée devant la gargouille, Hermione se frotta vigoureusement les yeux, les rougissant, et donna le mot de passe communiqué par Snape. Lorsqu'elle s'engagea sur l'escalator magique, Hermione fit de son mieux pour se conditionner à ne pas sembler surprise, quoi qu'il arrive, par les excentricités de Dumbledore. Elle sentait Tom tout au fond de son esprit, lui donnant du courage, et elle frappa à la porte.

"Entrez," dit le vieux directeur.

Hermione entra et salua Dumbledore d'un hochement de tête grave. "Bonsoir, Albus."

"Minerva !" dit Dumbledore en se levant, un sourire aimable sur le visage. "Que me vaut le plaisir ?"

Il nota ses yeux rougis et son air bonhomme devint un peu plus inquiet. Hermione prit une voix un peu étranglée. "Lily et James sont morts il y a quinze ans aujourd'hui…" elle inspira profondément. "Je me suis dit que nous pourrions boire un verre en leur honneur ce soir." Elle leva la bouteille d'hydromel tentativement. "J'ai acheté ça à Rosmerta il y a quelques jours."

Dumbledore afficha une mine grave à son tour et hocha solennellement la tête. "Bonne idée, Minerva. Je… J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui, je dois l'admettre." Il conjura des verres d'un geste de la main, d'un beau cristal ouvragé, et Hemione sentit son coeur se serrer brutalement. Même si elle savait que c'était nécessaire, ce qu'elle allait faire ne lui procurerait aucun plaisir. Bien entendu, Tom en aurait pensé autrement, mais pour une fois, elle fut heureuse de ne pas l'avoir en train de tout commenter dans un coin de son esprit.

Hermione débouchonna la bouteille d'hydromel et en versa une dose généreuse dans chaque verre. Lorsqu'ils furent remplis, Dumbledore et elle levèrent leurs verres. "A Lily et James Potter, dont nous gardons toujours le souvenir aujourd'hui," dit Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

"A Lily et James Potter," dit Hermione sur le même ton.

Elle but légèrement avant lui. Le poison était fulgurant, et Hermione le savait, aussi veilla-t-elle à ce que Dumbledore ait bu une bonne rasade. Hermione s'assit sur un des fauteuils confortables devant le bureau, et d'un mouvement de baguette, obscurcit les tableaux autour du bureau, les empêchant de voir ce qu'il se passait. Un sort de silence autour d'eux plus tard, elle déboucha la fiole dans sa cape avec des doigts gauches, avalant directement toute la potion claire qu'elle contenait. Directement, son esprit s'éclaircit, et la douleur dans sa poitrine disparut.

Dumbledore, lui, était devenu très pâle, et s'était effondré dans son bureau, respirant laborieusement.

Hermione sentait les effets du Polynectar se dissiper, et elle soupira devant le timing. Les yeux baignés de larmes de Dumbledore se levèrent vers elle et il essaya de parler, mais seul un gargouillis s'échappa de sa gorge, et de la salive vint s'écraser sur son bureau.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Professeur," dit Hermione, et elle le pensait. "Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas toujours entendus, mais je ne voulais pas vous tuer pour autant." Elle soupira à nouveau. "Il nous l'a ordonné, vous comprenez, et si nous n'avions pas réussi, il nous aurait tués tous les deux, et Narcissa aussi, et je…"

Elle observa Dumbledore s'affaisser encore sur son fauteuil, et sa lèvre trembla légèrement. "J'essaye de le tuer, vous savez. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas si ça aide, mais… Je vais finir tout ça. Je sais pour les Horcruxes et je vais le tuer."

Le visage de Dumbledore s'écrasa contre son bureau et il convulsa quelques instants avant de s'immobiliser. Hermione prit délicatement son poignet osseux et vérifia son pouls. Elle ne sentit rien.

Soupirant lourdement, elle modifia ses vêtements pour qu'ils aient l'air de son uniforme, et lança un sortilège pour que les tableaux recouvrent la vue au moment où quelqu'un d'autre entrerait dans le bureau. Elle se demandait s'ils allaient se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. C'était un risque nécessaire, de toute façon. Sa mission était accomplie. D'un geste de sa baguette, elle rapetissa la bouteille d'hydromel et fit disparaître les verres conjurés, puis elle lança un dernier regard à Dumbledore et sortit, se Désilusionnant sur la route.

 _Un peu sentimental,_ dit Tom d'un air critique, _mais la mission est remplie néanmoins._

Hermione ne répondit pas.

 _C'était nécessaire, tu le sais bien._

Evidemment, il n'était pas compatissant : il ne l'était jamais. Pour lui, tuer était devenu facile, une seconde nature, et Hermione avait su que sans son influence, il aurait été moins facile de tuer Ombrage. Tom ne connaissait pas la compassion. Il connaissait la possession, le pouvoir, mais pas l'empathie. Et il appartenait à Hermione de le tenir à l'écart du chemin qu'avait choisi Voldemort.

Hermione se glissa dans le bureau de Snape, et il était désert. Elle savait qu'il était allé monopoliser McGonagall pour éviter qu'elle aille dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais elle avait cruellement besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'elle venait de faire - quelqu'un qui n'était pas Tom. Soupirant lourdement, elle changea ses vêtements pour remettre son véritable uniforme, annula la métamorphose sur les vêtements de McGonagall, et les plia pour les ranger dans un tiroir caché du bureau de Snape. Elle se glissa dans ses chaussures et remit ses cheveux en place, avant de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce et de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'elle entra, les élèves commençaient à arriver. Snape et McGonagall étaient déjà à table, et Hermione n'accorda pas un regard à son professeur de potions. Elle s'assit en face de Theo, à côté de Draco, et leur demanda d'un ton joyeux ce qu'ils avaient pensé de la leçon de Défense de la veille.

Ses amis répondirent avec le même enthousiasme forcé, et Hermione fit semblant de rien jusqu'à ce que le brouhaha ambiant puisse masquer leur conversation.

Draco lui jeta un regard interrogatif en biais tout en portant à sa bouche une fourchette de pommes de terre. Hermione hocha la tête, sèchement, avant de glousser avec Pansy à propos d'une banalité.

Elle sentait les autres élèves commencer à murmurer entre eux, et, d'un coup d'oeil d'apparence nonchalant à la table des professeurs, elle vit McGonagall parler avec Filtwick d'un air contrarié. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement et elle posa le plus délicatement possible ses couverts, brutalement écoeurée.

Et le dessert n'était pas encore là.

 _Ce sera suspect si tu quittes la table maintenant. Toute l'école est là. Reprends-toi, Granger._

Hermione serra les mâchoires et se tourna vers Draco et Theo, qui parlaient de Quidditch. Lorsqu'elle participa à leur conversation, même Vince et Greg lui jetèrent un regard étonné.

Enfin, les tartes, gâteaux et puddings arrivèrent sur la table, et Hermione fit mine de se servir une petite part de tarte. Elle joua avec sa nourriture, discutant ça et là avec ses amis, et, quand les premiers élèves commencèrent à se lever, elle retint à grand-peine un soupir de soulagement. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil McGonagall se lever, accompagnée de Snape, et elle afficha un faux sourire en se penchant vers Pansy pour l'écouter déblatérer des commérages. Si elle fut surprise, elle ne dit rien, et elles firent toutes les deux semblant d'être des étudiantes stupides pendant quelques instants. McGonagall ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Quand les professeurs furent sortis, Hermione se leva, suivie par Draco. Le reste du groupe les imita et ils se dirigèrent, en bavardant, vers la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils allèrent directement vers le dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Tous assis en cercle, sur les lits ou par terre, ils attendaient qu'Hermione prenne la parole. Elle jeta de puissants sorts de silence et anti-intrusion, et s'assit à son tour, sentant toute la fatigue de la soirée s'abattre sur elle.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose," dit Daphné avec une perspicacité toute caractéristique.

Hermione la regarda sans répondre.

"Dumbledore n'était pas là au festin," renchérit Theo, réaffirmant sa position sur son lit, apparemment légèrement mal à l'aise.

Draco hocha la tête et regarda Hermione.

"C'est fait ?"

Inclinant légèrement la tête, Hermione s'exprima enfin.

"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le… Seigneur des Ténèbres nous avait confié une mission, à Draco et à moi."

Personne n'exprima la moindre surprise.

"La mission est accomplie."

Theo écarquilla les yeux. "Tu veux dire que ?"

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Merlin, Hermione," souffla Pansy. "Tu l'as… tué ?"

"Oui."

Vince la regardait d'un air hébété. Hermione sentit sa main trembler et la posa sur son genou.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait avec un plaisir particulier," dit la jeune femme, sentant le besoin irrépressible de se défendre. "Il aurait… Draco et sa mère… Mes parents…"

Draco la prit dans ses bras immédiatement. "Ils ne t'en veulent pas, Hermione, ils sont juste un peu choqués."

"Ouais, il a raison, Hermione," dit Greg. "On… t'admire. Vraiment. Je pense." Il se trémoussa un peu, mal à l'aise de toute cette attention sur lui. "Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu rester ici, j'aurais forcément redoublé, et mes parents… m'auraient envoyé directement à Durmstrang. Tout le monde ici te doit quelque chose. On est loyaux."

Hermione sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler légèrement et hocha la tête, refoulant ses larmes devant la sollicitude de ses amis. "Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'enquête… Mais s'il y en a une, je peux compter sur vous."

Ce n'était pas une question et ils ne lui donnèrent pas de réponse. Blaise sortit une bouteille de sa malle, enveloppée dans une vieille chemise, et la déboucha. Du whisky, évidemment. Il conjura des verres et en versa une dose généreuse à Hermione avant de remplir les autres.

"Au futur," dit-il en levant son verre solennellement quand tout le monde fut servi.

Tous ses amis reprirent le toast et Hermione avala une gorgée de whisky, se sentant reconnaissante d'avoir des amis pareils.

Tout irait bien.

* * *

"Albus ?" demanda Minerva en entrouvrant la porte.

Le silence lui répondit et elle sentit une boule d'appréhension se former dans le creux de son ventre. Severus, à ses côtés, sortit sa baguette. Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de son mentor en grand et resta figée devant le spectacle, pâle et tremblante.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma dans un claquement sec, et Severus laissa tomber sa baguette. Les tableaux s'exprimaient tous en même temps, et ils ne faisaient aucun sens. La cacophonie lui vrillait les oreilles, et elle sentait son sang pulser dans ses tympans, l'étourdissant. Elle posa la main sur une des étagères du bureau, chancelante, et Severus lui prit le bras pour la stabiliser avant de se ruer vers le corps du Directeur.

"Albus," dit Severus d'une voix basse en prenant son pouls. Il ferma les yeux, la mâchoire serrée, et, levant la tête vers Minerva, secoua brièvement la tête.

C'était terminé.

Minerva s'écroula dans un des fauteuils, les yeux rivés sur le corps sans vie d'Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous et à toutes,_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire le chapitre suivant donc j'ai décidé d'espacer un peu les upload histoire de ne pas vous laisser trop longtemps sur votre faim. Les choses se mettent en mouvement et l'intrigue se complexifie, surtout que j'ai décidé d'intégrer dorénavant des points de vue différents de celui d'Hermione de temps en temps, et c'est un exercice d'écriture plus particulier._

 _Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews cette fois-ci, mais promis, je m'y attellerai plus sérieusement dès à présent :)_

 _Bisous,_

 _Nastesia_


	19. Chapter 19

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE EST MORT_

 _Albus Dumbledore, l'illustre directeur de Poudlard, nous a quittés hier soir dans son bureau, pendant le traditionnel festin d'Halloween auquel il n'a, évidemment, pas participé. Les causes de la mort sont pour l'instant inconnues mais, en considérant le grand âge du célèbre alchimiste et Professeur de Métamorphose, elle n'a rien de surprenant, surtout au vu de la guerre en préparation et le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

 _L'école est en deuil et tous les étudiants porteront un brassard noir pendant trois jours. L'intérim est pour l'instant assuré par Minerva McGonagall, le Professeur de Métamorphose et Directrice de Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce que le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard élise un nouveau directeur lors d'une réunion d'urgence ce vendredi._

 _L'enterrement de Dumbledore aura lieu le même jour, et tous les élèves peuvent y assister. Il sera enterré sur les terres de Poudlard, ce qui est plus qu'exceptionnel : aucune autre tombe de Directeur ne se tient sur le sol aux alentours de Poudlard. Cette entorse à la tradition tient probablement au fait que Dumbledore a enseigné à Poudlard pendant plus de soixante ans, et qu'il a toujours clamé haut et fort que l'école était sa priorité malgré son implication dans plusieurs affaires politiques notamment pendant le mandat de Millicent Bagnold et de Cornelius Fudge. (Pour plus d'informations sur les intérêts politiques d'Albus Dumbledore, voir page 7)_

 _Rufus Scrimgeour, le Ministre de la Magie, a déclaré ce matin que "Le Royaume-Uni perd aujourd'hui une de ses plus grandes figures, un symbole de la résistance lors de la première guerre, un mentor et un exemple pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Une enquête mandatée par le Département de la Justice Magique devrait démarrer dans les plus brefs délais afin de connaître le fond de cette affaire tragique." Minerva McGonagall n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaire sur sa récente nomination de Directrice par Intérim._

 _Mais Dumbledore était-il si exemplaire que cela ? Votre humble reporter, Rita Skeeter, a mené l'enquête ces derniers mois et a découvert quelques petites anecdotes juteuses, qui feront l'objet de son livre,_ Vie et Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore, _à paraître à la fin du mois de novembre. (Pour plus d'informations, voir page 3 et 8)_

Hermione posa le journal nettement à côté de son assiette d'œufs brouillés.

 _Cette Skeeter a l'air d'être une opportuniste particulièrement zélée,_ commenta-t-elle à Tom en se beurrant un toast.

 _Elle écrit ce qu'on lui demande d'écrire. Du sensationnel. Ça a toujours été comme ça._

 _Hmm. Ça pourra probablement nous être utile._

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Snape se lever et elle l'imita quelques instants plus tard, assurant à ses amis qu'elle les verrait en Défense. Elle se glissa dans la salle de classe une dizaine de minutes avant le début du cours, et lança leurs sorts habituels de confidentialité.

"Slughorn a confirmé la mort naturelle, mais si vous avez lu le journal, vous savez qu'il y aura une enquête," dit-il sans préambule.

"En effet," répondit Hermione d'un ton neutre.

"Il ne faut pas que l'on ait de contact autre qu'une relation élève-professeur tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique," la prévint Snape. "Les Aurors arriveront dans la matinée. Et ils ne m'aiment _pas_ , pour la plupart."

Hermione se leva. "Veillez à vous garder loin d'eux, alors."

Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle en entendant ses camarades de classe arriver, et elle garda le silence pendant toute la durée du cours, pensive.

* * *

"Votre attention," dit le Professeur McGonagall en tapant de sa cuillère sur son verre. La Grande Salle se tut quasiment immédiatement, même si elle n'était pas très animée en premier lieu. Les tentures décoratives, représentant habituellement les couleurs des quatres Maisons, étaient d'un noir profond, et certains élèves avaient les yeux rougis. Potter n'était nulle part en vue, et depuis l'annonce de la mort du vieux directeur, il se disait qu'il restait reclus dans sa chambre, vivant de repas apportés par les elfes. Il ne se montrait même pas en cours.

Hermione tourna son attention vers la nouvelle Directrice, son visage montrant un intérêt poli. "Le château accueille dès à présent des Aurors, comme vous l'avez appris dans le journal hier matin. Ils ont commencé leur enquête ce matin et il apparaît que le… que le Professeur Dumbledore a été assassiné."

Des exclamations de surprises retentirent dans la Grande Salle. Ron Weasley regarda d'un air particulièrement mauvais les Serpentard, et de nombreux autres élèves l'imitèrent. Hermione garda un visage neutre et haussa un sourcil, bientôt imitée par ses amis.

"Si quelqu'un sait quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé, je vous demande de vous adresser à moi ou à l'Auror Shacklebolt. Il s'agit d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. Je vous remercie."

La Grande Salle fut envahie par un brouhaha de murmures agités, et Hermione entendit un "C'est Malfoy !" venant de la table des Gryffondor. Des Serpentard répliquèrent immédiatement et Hermione y mit un terme en leur lançant un regard noir. Il ne fallait pas entretenir le conflit. Ils étaient censés être suffisamment intelligents pour le savoir.

* * *

"Tu as peur ?"

Hermione était confortablement lovée dans les bras de Tom, regardant le plafond. Le couvre feu était depuis longtemps passé, et elle était dans son dortoir, les rideaux tirés précautionneusement autour de son lit. Pour quiconque y jetant un oeil, elle serait allongée les yeux grands ouverts dans son lit, le journal à côté d'elle : afin que personne n'alerte Snape pour un coma, il était préférable de rester cachés.

"Un peu," admit Hermione en jouant avec une boucle de ses cheveux. "Pour être honnête, j'ai surtout peur que ça traîne trop longtemps et qu'ils commencent à s'attaquer aux petits. Le conflit est en train d'enfler."

"Ce sera bientôt terminé."

Hermione soupira et se redressa sur le canapé, rassemblant sa crinière sur son épaule avant de se tourner vers Tom et de lui lancer un regard irrité.

"Tu sais très bien que non. Pas pour nous."

"Tu ne dors pas assez, et j'apprécie moyennement ton ton," dit Tom d'un air négligent, un demi-sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Hermione l'observa, un instant subjuguée.

"Tu me changes," dit-elle d'un air mi-fasciné, mi-réprobateur. "Je ne suis plus la même personne."

Il sourit. "Tu étais déjà exactement comme moi, tu n'avais simplement pas le courage de l'admettre." Il porta la main à ses cheveux et fit jouer une boucle entre ses longs doigts, avant de la regarder entre ses cils. "Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais infiniment heureux que tu sois tombé sur mon journal ?"

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. "Il se peut que tu l'aies déjà mentionné," répondit-elle d'une voix folâtre. "Tu imagines, si tu étais tombé sur Ginny Weasley ?"

Tom éclata de rire, et le son emplit la pièce exigüe, envoyant des frissons rouler dans le dos d'Hermione. "Cher journal," dit-il d'une voix de fausset, "aujourd'hui Harry Potter m'a passé la marmelade au petit-déjeuner. Oh, Tom, est-ce qu'il m'aimera un jour ? Est-ce que je vais devoir coucher avec Seamus Finnigan pour qu'il me remarque ?"

Hermione fronça le nez, et rit à son tour, avant de se réinstaller contre lui d'un air content. "Je n'ai pas _si_ peur quand tu es là, tu sais."

Il ne répondit pas.

* * *

"Miss Granger, c'est ça ?"

"En effet," répondit Hermione d'une voix neutre.

L'Auror aux cheveux violets écrivit quelque chose d'une plume désordonnée sur son calepin.

"Préfète et Sixième Année à Serpentard ?"

"En effet," répéta Hermione, haussant un sourcil.

"Née-Moldue ?"

"En quoi c'est important ?"

"Ça l'est," répondit l'Auror avec un froncement de sourcils. Née-Moldue ?"

"Oui."

 _Je n'aime pas la façon dont elle te parle,_ dit Tom d'une voix négligente dans un coin de sa tête.

 _Des préjugés, comme d'habitude._

 _Fondés, cela dit._

Hermione réprima un sourire. Malheureusement pour elle, l'Auror le vit.

"Quelque chose d'amusant ?"

Hermione eut un sourire innocent. "Je viens juste de me souvenir de quelque chose que Pansy m'a dit ce matin au petit-déjeuner. En fait je lui ai donné un magasine et dedans il y avait ce mannequin qui -"

"Oui, oui, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais le trente-et-un décembre avant le dîner ?"

"J'étais…" Hermione fit mine d'essayer de se souvenir. "Avec Pansy et Daphné, dans mon dortoir, en train de lire des magazines et de regarder des photos de mode."

L'Auror nota quelque chose dans son carnet.

"Pendant le dîner ?"

"Je mangeais," dit Hermione en haussant les sourcils. "C'est ce que font les gens à un dîner, non ?"

"Et après ?"

"On est descendus dans la Salle Commune avec mes amis et on a bu un verre avec ceux qui sont majeurs."

"C'est interdit dans le règlement, non ?"

"Pas la Bièraubeurre," répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

L'Auror - Tonks, crut se rappeler Hermione - griffonna une dernière chose sur son carnet et la congédia. "Envoie-moi Greengrass, Daphné en sortant," lui dit-elle sans lui dire au revoir.

* * *

"Ils n'interrogent que les Serpentard," se plaignit Theo dans la Salle Commune plus tard dans la journée. "C'est injuste."

"C'est sensé," rectifia Daphné avec un grand sourire.

Draco éclata de rire, puis dit d'un ton plus sérieux, "Ça ne durera pas."

Millie et Pansy acquiescèrent d'un air pensif.

* * *

C'était la veille des vacances de Noël.

Ils avaient dû endurer des heures et des heures d'interrogatoire, mais la ruse des Serpentard avait payé ; personne n'avait été inquiété. Les Mangemorts encore en liberté avaient fait pression pour empêcher l'usage du Veritaserum, et la majorité des parents d'élèves étaient d'accord avec eux.

Dumbledore fut enterré sur les terres de Poudlard, comme prévu. Toute l'école et plusieurs personnalités du Monde Magique y assistèrent. Snape glissa à Hermione que quelqu'un était ravi de ce qu'elle avait fait. Hermione eut envie de vomir mais le remercia gracieusement de lui avoir passé le message.

Hermione avait hâte de s'échapper du château, de cette ambiance pesante, et elle avait des projets. Envoyer ses parents en Australie pour les empêcher d'être en danger en restant en Angleterre. Ils ne seraient pas difficiles à convaincre.

Et elle aurait probablement à se rendre au Manoir Malfoy.

C'était étrange, de ne pas vouloir y aller, mais elle était bien obligée.

La pression commençait à lui peser, et elle se réveillait souvent avec des cernes noires sous les yeux, et Tom, inquiet, la forçait à manger davantage, à se coucher plus tôt.

En fait, elle avait peur que tous ces sacrifices ne mènent à rien. Elle avait peur de mourir avant que Tom soit vraiment là.

* * *

La veille des vacances de Noël, une McGonagall tremblante se leva de table et demanda l'attention de la Grande Salle. Une réminiscence désagréable de la mort de Dumbledore aux yeux de la majorité des élèves.

"Votre attention, s'il vous plaît," dit-elle d'une voix ferme, de façon surprenante au vu de son visage défait. "Je n'ai pas de façon délicate d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelles. Le Ministre de la Magie Scrimgeour est mort."

Le choc et le silence tombèrent sur la Grande Salle. Hermione jeta un regard à Draco à Theo qui restèrent figés à leur place, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

"Ça commence," dit Hermione à voix basse.

* * *

"Maître," dit Severus en s'agenouillant devant Lord Voldemort. "C'est trop d'honneur."

"Balivernes," répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en agitant la main d'un air impatient. "Je ne fais pas confiance à McGonagall. Il est normal que tu aies cette place, toi qui as espionné pour moi pendant tant d'années."

Severus s'autorisa à relever la tête et la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard mauvais de Bellatrix qui le toisait. S'empêchant de sourire d'un air narquois, il reporta son attention vers Voldemort.

"Pardonnez-moi, maître, mais qui s'occupera de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?"

Voldemort sembla considérer l'idée un instant, passant son index sur ses lèvres fines. "Amycus," dit-il enfin, agitant la main pour qu'il approche. L'homme aux yeux torves et à l'hygiène corporelle douteuse sembla exulter de fierté. "Tu enseigneras la Défense aux élèves de Poudlard. Bien sûr, les Impardonnables ne sont pas en option."

Amycus s'inclina frénétiquement et remercia longuement son maître. Severus soupira intérieurement. Il serait particulièrement difficile de tenir cet homme-là en place, et même s'il savait qu'il aurait l'aide d'Hermione et de Riddle, ce ne serait pas de la tarte.

"Oh, et fais en sorte que Miss Granger soit là pour le repas de Noël, Severus," ajouta Voldemort avec un sourire - une vision effrayante, d'autant plus qu'il semblait sincère. "J'ai quelque chose pour la récompenser."

Réprimant un frisson d'angoisse, Severus s'inclina à nouveau, et sortit de la pièce, sachant pertinemment que son apparition dans la réunion était terminée.

Directeur de Poudlard.

Est-ce que les choses pouvaient encore s'aggraver ?

* * *

"Ah, Hermione," dit sa mère en enlaçant la jeune fille. "Je suis surprise de te voir ici. Je pensais que tu passerais Noël chez les Malfoy."

"Euh, oui, je ne vais pas rester toutes les vacances ici," dit Hermione d'un air distrait. "Papa n'est pas là ?"

"Il n'a pas encore fini au cabinet, il devrait être là dans une vingtaine de minutes."

Hermione entendait le bruit des vagues contre les falaises et savoura un instant l'idée d'être chez elle, même si elle y passait de moins en moins de temps. Sa mère avait décoré le traditionnel sapin sans elle, comme toujours depuis maintenant cinq ans, et elle le fixa quelques instants, légèrement nostalgique.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

"Un thé, s'il te plaît. Earl Gray," précisa-t-elle en voyant son regard interrogateur. "Sans lait, un sucre."

 _Il y a quelques années, ma mère savait comment je prenais mon thé,_ se dit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume. Tom ne répondit pas.

Elles restèrent assises en silence pendant de longues minutes à siroter leur boisson chaude. Plus le temps passait, plus Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise, et elle était sur le point de décider que Voldemort était toujours mieux que ça quand sa mère prit enfin la parole.

"Comment ça se passe, l'école ?"

Hermione leva les yeux brièvement, et un éclair d'amusement traversa son regard lorsqu'elle se vit lui dire 'Oh, tu sais. La guerre. Le directeur est mort, et c'est moi qui l'ai tué', avant de se rendre compte qu'il était particulièrement malvenu de plaisanter ainsi.

Le reniflement amusé de Tom lui prouva qu'elle avait raison.

"Ça va," dit-elle enfin en remuant son thé.

"Ah, bien, bien."

Et le silence retomba, pendant encore plus longtemps. Enfin, le père d'Hermione rentra, et salua sa fille d'un air surpris, comme sa mère auparavant. Dan avait légèrement vieilli depuis ces quelques années, et Hermione se surprit à étudier ses rides. Au bout d'un moment, soupirant, elle sortit sa baguette.

"Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Petrificus Totalus."

Elle installa ses parents contre le mur, et, essayant d'ignorer leurs yeux effrayés, laissa Tom fouiller leurs esprits, effaçant méthodiquement les souvenirs d'une petite fille. Elle faillit pleurer en revoyant tous leurs souvenirs, mais c'était plus simple de faire ça ainsi, plutôt qu'un Oubliettes qui pourrait tourner mal. Elle s'attela ensuite à la fabrication d'une envie irrépressible de partir en Australie pour profiter de leur retraite, et de ne pas regarder en arrière.

Cela prit plus d'une heure, mais enfin, ils furent prêts. Elle les Stupéfixia et effaça méthodiquement toute trace de sa vie dans cette maison, transformant sa chambre d'enfant en une salle de yoga, que sa mère affectionnait, modifiant toutes les photos, et enfin, elle redescendit. Se désilusionnant, elle installa ses parents à table, avant de lancer le sortilège et de sortir discrètement par la porte d'entrée, sa malle miniaturisée dans la poche de son pantalon.

 _Je suppose que je suis orpheline aussi, maintenant,_ dit-elle amèrement. _C'est irréversible, non ?_

 _Sur des Moldus ? Oui. Mais Hermione, tu as fait le bon choix. Même après la mort de Voldemort, certaines personnes pourront vouloir s'en prendre à toi._

 _Je sais. Mais ça fait mal quand même._

* * *

"Ah, Miss Granger," dit la voix froide de Voldemort lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, Tom retranché soigneusement dans son journal et se faisant le plus petit possible. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le donner à Snape, et ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que Voldemort ne sentirait pas sa présence.

"Maître," dit Hermione en s'agenouillant devant lui.

"Tu m'as rendu un fier service cette année, petite," intona Voldemort avec ce qui ressemblait étrangement à de la fierté dans sa voix. "Je te remercie."

Hermione sentait Bellatrix bouillonner de colère et elle sourit. "Je vis pour vous servir, Monseigneur," dit-elle en jetant un regard d'adoration à Voldemort.

"Draco, Hermione, Narcissa," dit Voldemort en lui offrant un sourire indulgent - une vue affreuse, s'il en était. J'ai une surprise pour vous, pour vous récompenser de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. La loyauté va dans les deux sens."

La porte derrière Hermione s'ouvrit et elle se retourna. Dans l'encadrement, amaigri, fatigué et pâle, se tenait Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa glapit et se leva avant de se jeter sur son mari. Draco sembla sur le point de s'évanouir.

Lucius ferma les yeux en serrant sa femme contre lui, les mains tremblantes. Il semblait inspirer désespérément l'odeur de ses cheveux. Draco s'avança de quelques pas et Lucius l'attira lui aussi dans une accolade qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à son rang, mais il n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Hermione lui sourit.

"Oh, douce enfant," murmura Lucius. "Merci. Merci."

"Miss Granger est la seule qui ait permis que tu sortes de ce trou à rats, Lucius," dit Voldemort d'une voix sombre. "Ne me déçois plus."

"Oui, Maître," répondit Lucius d'une voix tremblante.

"Allez épancher vos émotions ailleurs."

"Oui, Maître."

Lorsqu'ils furent retranchés dans l'un des petits salons, Lucius prit Hermione dans ses bras. "Merci mille fois pour ce que tu as fait, Hermione. Je t'en serai reconnaissant pour le reste de mes jours."

Lui rendant l'embrassade, Hermione lui murmura que ce n'était rien. Lucius se détacha d'elle et prit son visage dans ses mains, s'attirant un sifflement irrité de Tom dans la tête d'Hermione.

"Vraiment. Je te dois une dette de vie. Tu as protégé mon fils et ma femme, et m'a sorti de prison. Notre loyauté est absolue."

Sentant un flux de magie qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, Hermione hocha la tête d'un air mal à l'aise. "Je… Je vais vous laisser," dit-elle en jetant un regard à Narcissa qui avait les larmes aux yeux et contemplait son mari comme si elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. "Nous nous reverrons plus tard. Profitez d'être ensemble."

Elle sortit de la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

 _J'adore ce chapitre. Vraiment. Tant de projets, et si peu de temps pour les accomplir._

 _Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _Bisous,_

 _Nastesia_


	20. Chapter 20

_LEMON INSIDE - derniers paragraphes. Si vous ne voulez pas en lire, arrêtez vous à la dernière césure - vous savez, la longue barre vachement pratique pour délimiter les différents moments de l'histoire. Note de l'auteur en bas de page._

* * *

Hermione détestait Amycus et Alecto Carrow.

Viscéralement. Irrémédiablement.

Le fait qu'ils aient l'air de deux trolls ayant vaguement appris à parler et à se mouvoir normalement au cours de leur vie n'en était que la genèse.

Non, elle n'avait rien contre les personnes à l'intellect limité - quand ces personnes n'enseignaient pas à des enfants.

"Enseignaient."

Le mot était un peu trop généreux pour désigner ce que les Carrow faisaient dans leurs salles de classe respectives.

Les première année étaient forcés à apprendre exactement ce qu'étaient les Inferi, leur donnant des cauchemars à n'en plus finir, et ils pratiquaient la torture en retenue. Alecto, quant à elle, décrivait les Moldus comme étant de vulgaires primates, n'ayant jamais rien accompli sans l'aide des sorciers et niant leurs travaux sur l'espace ou sur la science en général.

Hermione les observa pendant une semaine environ avant de décider d'agir.

Alors qu'elle était en cours, Amycus fit entrer de jeunes élèves - pas plus de douze ou treize ans - et demanda aux sixième année de pratiquer le Doloris sur eux.

Hermione haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et ses camarades ne bougèrent pas.

"Vous attendez quoi, le dégel ?" grommela Amycus. "Allez, Crabbe, lève-toi et lance-leur le Doloris."

Vincent resta bien assis sur sa chaise et Hermione se leva. "Je ne crois pas, non."

"Personne t'a rien demandé, Sang-de-Bourbe," gronda Carrow d'un air mauvais.

Hermione pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et sourit avant de se tourner vers les petits. "Allez prendre l'air, vous tous," leur dit-elle gentiment.

Ils la regardèrent, terrifiés, et Amycus sortit sa baguette, et elle le désarma en un instant. Une seconde plus tard, Draco et Theo se tenaient à ses côtés, baguette levée. Le reste de la classe, les Gryffondor, les regardaient d'un air surpris.

"Vous ne risquez rien. Allez-y."

Les enfants partirent immédiatement avec un air infiniment soulagé mêlé de terreur. Hermione se concentra sur Amycus qui regardait les baguettes de ses camarades d'un air inquiet. "Tu ne tortureras plus d'enfants," ordonna Hermione d'une voix parfaitement calme.

"Je fais ce que je veux," cracha le Mangemort, bien que ses yeux, plus calculateurs que d'habitude, la jaugeaient avec plus de prudence.

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Très bien, si tu m'y obliges. Sache que ce n'est que temporaire, et qu'à la seconde où je le pourrai, je te tuerai. _Impero_."

Le regard du Mangemort devint étrangement vide et neutre, et Hermione se concentra. _Je déteste ce sort,_ marmonna-t-elle à Tom. _Saletés de migraines._

 _Je sais, mais avec un peu de chance, ça ne durera pas si longtemps,_ répondit Tom d'un air tranquille.

 _On devrait le tuer,_ soupira intérieurement Hermione. _Lui et sa sœur._

Tom eut un petit rire ravi, amusé, et elle s'empêcha de sourire à son tour, consciente des regards scrutateurs posés sur elle.

Elle reporta son regard sur le visage neutre de Carrow. "Tu vas avoir un comportement normal mis à part la torture sur les élèves et dire à ta sœur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne souhaite pas faire de mal aux enfants dans ce château. Si elle demande pourquoi, c'est parce qu'ils sont le futur de la magie et les rendre antipathiques à notre cause n'est pas recommandable. Le cours est terminé."

"Le cours est terminé," dit Carrow d'un air brusque. "Tout le monde dehors."

* * *

 _Attends._

Hermione se figea, sur la route de la Salle Commune. L'air était frais et l'obscurité épaisse. Elle avait dû raccompagner dans leur dortoir des élèves sortant de l'Infirmerie et le couvre feu était passé depuis quelques dizaines de minutes.

Elle tendit l'oreille et perçut quelque chose qui n'avait pas sa place dans cet endroit désert. Elle sortit prestement sa baguette et l'agita silencieusement, lançant un sort de détection.

Bingo. À cinq pas sur la gauche.

Rapide comme l'éclair, elle lança un sort qui permettait d'émettre une vive bourrasque, de plus de cent kilomètres-heure. La torche la plus proche s'éteignit et une exclamation de douleur se fit entendre lorsqu'un corps frappa le mur de pierre.

 _Potter._

Hermione s'avança et, à tâtons, lui arracha sa cape d'invisibilité.

"Tout le monde te cherche partout," dit-elle d'un ton aimable, avant d'ajouter, "Expelliarmus" lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette.

"Granger, je -"

"Pas ici."

Elle l'enchaîna avec des cordes, le recouvrit de sa cape, et le fit léviter jusqu'à une salle de classe inutilisée non loin. Après avoir érigé un nombre impressionnant de barrières anti-intrusion, faisant probablement de cette salle de classe l'endroit le mieux protégé de l'école, elle leva les sorts sur Potter et il enleva sa cape, furieux.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fous, Granger ?"

"Je te sauve la vie," répondit posément l'intéressée, s'asseyant sur une chaise poussiéreuse et croisant les chevilles.

"J'étais protégé !"

"Des Carrow, probablement." Un sourire ironique orna sa bouche. "Pas du Professeur Snape." Elle réfléchit un instant. "Ou de moi."

Une grimace de rage défigura Potter. "Ce que je fais ici," dit-il, les dents serrées, "est important."

"Tu cherches quelque chose ?"

Le visage de son interlocuteur se ferma. "C'est important, c'est tout."

"Des Horcruxes ?"

Potter sursauta et la regarda avec un intérêt renouvelé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?"

" _Legilimens._ "

Ses barrières étaient décentes. Dumbledore lui avait sûrement appris une chose ou deux avant de mourir. Cependant, l'attaque de Tom et de Hermione conjuguée les balaya en quelques secondes. Ils fouillèrent méthodiquement ses souvenirs, à la recherche des informations qui les intéressaient, et se retirèrent quelques instants plus tard.

"Il ne sait rien de plus," dit Hermione d'un air déçu.

Potter la fusilla du regard. "Pourquoi tu m'interroges sur les Horcruxes, espèce de tarée ?"

Hermione lui jeta un regard de pitié. "Parce que je veux détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu es lent, toi."

Il resta bouche bée, les lunettes de travers. Il essaya de parler une, deux fois, et inspira profondément, fermant les yeux. "Toi ? Tuer V- Tu-Sais-Qui ?"

"Hmm-hmm," acquiesça Hermione, se renfonçant dans son siège. De toute évidence, Potter avait appris l'existence du Tabou.

"Tu sais où sont les Horcruxes ?"

"J'en ai détruit quatre. Enfin, moi, et mes alliés."

"Q-quatre ?"

Hermione acquiesça. Son cœur s'accélérait. Elle savait très bien ce qu'ils allaient faire. Tom sembla prendre plus de place dans sa tête aussi, au comble de l'excitation.

 _On est d'accord ?_ demanda Hermione avec une pointe d'anxiété.

 _Cette fois, mon amour,_ répondit Tom distraitement, son attention focalisée sur Potter, _cette fois, je reviens vraiment._

La main de Hermione trembla légèrement sur son genou et elle inspira profondément.

"Quatre. Et je vais éliminer le cinquième."

Les yeux de Potter s'éclairèrent. "Je pensais… je pensais que tu étais vraiment du côté obscur, Hermione, mais en fait… en fait tu es de mon côté depuis le début !"

Hermione agita la main et des cordes mêlées de métal vinrent enserrer douloureusement Potter, le liant à un bureau, en position allongée. "Oh, _Harry_ ," dit Hermione en accentuant son prénom d'une voix trop douce. Les yeux de Potter s'affolèrent. "Tu ne t'es jamais posé les bonnes questions."

"Q-quoi ?"

"Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu pouvais parler aux serpents ? Pourquoi tu avais des visions ? Pourquoi ta baguette et celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont liées ?"

Le silence lui répondit et elle soupira. "Personne ne t'a jamais expliqué ? Pas même Dumbledore ?"

"Je… j'ai appris juste après sa mort qu'il y en avait sept en comptant l'âme de V —"

"Huit," le coupa Hermione d'un air impatient. "Huit Horcruxes. Pas sept. Stupéfix."

Le corps de Potter se détendit sur le bureau et Hermione conjura des boules de lumière qui flottèrent dans l'air, lui donnant plus de visibilité. Elle plaça des runes rituelles dans le bois autour du corps du Gryffindor, les gravant à l'aide d'un couteau d'argent, des runes favorisant la connexion, la survie et le pouvoir. Elle plaça sa baguette sur l'une des runes et dit " _Her makt"_ , 'ici le pouvoir en norvégien'. La rune brilla d'un éclat argenté.

" _Nå gjenfødelse._ "

La totalité des runes se mit à briller et Hermione sortit le journal de son sac. Tom lui fit l'équivalent d'une caresse mentale et sortit de son esprit, retournant dans son journal, et Hermione plaça le livre sur la poitrine de Potter.

" _Nå begynner ritualen_."

Tom se matérialisa, flou, mais pour une fois, il ne tirait pas sur sa magie. Hermione se rassit et l'observa prendre de plus en plus de consistance au fil des minutes.

"Hermione," dit-il enfin d'une voix distante.

"Encore un peu de temps," répondit-elle, apaisante. Elle lança un tempus sur le mur afin d'afficher l'heure et observa Tom avec avidité, observant ses cheveux bruns pendre une forme plus distincte.

Au bout d'une demi heure, elle décroisa les jambes et se leva, s'approchant de lui. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

"Tu crois que je peux te toucher ?" demanda Hermione, presque timidement.

Les contours flous de la bouche de Tom se redressèrent encore et il leva la main vers sa joue. Le toucher était froid, presque irréel, mais Hermione ferma les yeux au contact.

"Granger," marmonna Potter, se réveillant sur sa table.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser de magie pendant le rituel, pas sur Potter en tous cas. Elle se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux papillonnèrent légèrement et une goutte de sang perla de son nez et du coin de sa bouche.

"G-Granger," répéta-t-il. "Si tu me tues, V— Tu-Sais-Qui gagnera. Granger —"

Hermione fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et se détourna à nouveau, reportant son regard vers Tom. Il était de moins en moins flou, et lorsqu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, elle le sentit.

"T-T-Tom Riddle ?"

La voix de Potter était interloquée.

"P-pourquoi ? Granger, recule, il —"

"C'est le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres," répondit Hermione d'une voix amusée. "Oui, je sais."

"Tu m'as m-menti."

"Non." Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule, de plus en plus tangible, de Tom, qui passa un bras autour de sa taille. "Je vais tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu connais. Tom, cependant, restera avec moi."

Elle leva la tête vers lui et il lui sourit, amusé.

"Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire de la magie, très cher ?"

Il s'avança de quelques pas, insonores, et reprit la baguette de Potter de l'endroit où Hermione l'avait placée, sur le journal. Il serra la baguette entre ses longs doigts pâles, savourant visiblement le bois dans sa main. Il la testa avec un simple Lumos et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit que cela fonctionnait.

"Je crois," dit-il en baissant les yeux vers Potter, qui le fixait d'un air apeuré, du sang coulant de ses oreilles en plus de sa bouche et de son nez, "que je peux tout à fait utiliser la magie." Il leva la baguette et pencha la tête sur le côté. " _Stupéfix._ "

"Encore quelques dizaines de minutes. Vingt, peut-être," dit Hermione en observant Tom d'un air critique.

L'intéressé prit sa main et l'attira à lui.

"Observe d'ici."

Hermione ferma les yeux, et il l'emmena sur une chaise qu'il transforma en fauteuil confortable, l'attirant sur ses genoux.

Elle se blottit contre lui, sentant enfin la fatigue de ces dernières semaines, et s'endormit.

* * *

Pendant que Hermione dormait, Tom observait son corps devenir plus tangible chaque minute qui passait. Le bras passé autour d'elle, il observait son autre main, longue et pâle, faisant bouger ses doigts. Comme il était heureux d'avoir son propre corps.

Au bout de quelques instants, il baissa les yeux vers la sorcière qui avait rendu tout cela possible. Il joua avec ses boucles, l'observant, abandonnée, dormir contre lui, sa respiration calme et égale lui chatouillant le cou à intervalles régulier. Il décida qu'elle ne dormirait plus jamais seule.

Il décida qu'elle lui appartenait. Et qu'elle serait sienne pour toujours.

Il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber, pour la millième fois depuis qu'elle avait trouvé son journal.

 _Quel trésor tu es devenue,_ se dit-il en observant ses traits délicats, désormais entièrement sortis de l'enfance, détendus et confiants.

Il n'avait pas cru être capable d'aimer, mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence ; cette gamine devenue femme l'avait ensorcelé, et désormais, il pourrait lui offrir le monde sur un plateau et ne jamais, jamais lui faire de mal.

C'était sa seule promesse. Il l'aimait plus que tout ce qu'il avait dans sa vie, plus, même, que la magie. Elle règnerait à ses côtés, parfaite personnification de ce que le Monde Magique faisait de mieux, et ensemble, ils seraient immortels.

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Harry Potter était mort.

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, se souvenant soudain de ce qu'il étaient en train de faire, et surtout, sur qui elle s'était endormie. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard bleu de Tom, et il n'avait plus rien de fantomatique. Son odeur lui chatouillait les narines, et la proximité de son corps l'enivrait.

"C'est fini," dit-elle à voix basse sans le quitter des yeux.

Lentement, Tom acquiesça.

"Maintenant, tu es là, tu es vraiment là."

Il hocha à nouveau la tête, le visage sérieux.

"Je t'aime."

Elle n'avait jamais dit ces mots, jamais à voix haute ; elle les pensait depuis longtemps, bien sûr, mais elle les avait toujours gardés pour elle. Tom, bien sûr, le savait, car il connaissait tous les recoins de son esprit ; mais cette fois, le dire avait été naturel, comme d'enfiler un gant fait sur mesure. Tom sourit et l'embrassa, prenant sa joue en coupe de sa main libre. Sa langue taquina la sienne et alors qu'elle allait initier l'approfondissement du baiser, il sourit et s'écarta de quelques millimètres.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Son cœur lui donna l'impression d'exploser. "Tu es là. Tu es vraiment là. Enfin."

"Je suis là."

Sa voix était plus tangible que lorsqu'il se matérialisait, ou même dans son journal ; elle l'entendait vraiment et elle venait de _lui,_ pas de partout à la fois comme un écho.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, beaucoup plus fiévreusement, et il rit contre sa bouche avant de la serrer plus fort contre lui.

"On avait dit," dit Hermione, légèrement haletante, lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser. "On avait dit qu'on déterminerait ce qu'on est quand tu serais vraiment là. Tu es là."

Tom sourit d'un air énigmatique et se redressa légèrement, l'asseyant sur ses genoux.

"Je compte faire ma demande lorsque tout ça sera terminé," dit-il à voix basse, les yeux rivés dans les siens. "On terminera peut-être nos études à Poudlard - même si j'avais dans l'idée de demander un passage d'ASPIC anticipé, le choix t'appartient. Je sais que tu voudrais être Préfète-en-Chef. Je viendrais avec toi, après tout, je ne les ai pas vraiment passés non plus." Il marqua une pause et sourit.

"On se mariera en hiver, pendant le solstice. Je sais que tu aimes l'hiver. Tout le gratin de la société Magique sera là, bien sûr. Ensuite…"

Hermione était suspendue à ses lèvres, la bouche sèche et le cœur tambourinant. "Ensuite, peut-être que tu voudras un enfant. C'est à toi de voir. Je suis loin d'être contre. Pendant ce temps-là, on fabriquera la Pierre Philosophale. Et on vivra pour toujours. On voyagera pour apprendre la Magie, pour apprendre tous ses secrets. On publiera des recherches. On tiendra le Magenmagot dans le creux de nos mains." Il embrassa son nez. "Le monde sera à nous."

"Je…" Hermione s'humecta les lèvres. "Je n'ai aucune objection."

Il rit à nouveau, et elle s'émerveilla de ce son grave, roulant dans sa poitrine.

La vie était parfaite.

* * *

Severus Snape détestait ce bureau.

Il détestait les tableaux qui le lui rendaient bien. Il détestait particulièrement le tableau de Dumbledore, qui n'était qu'une empreinte de l'homme qu'il avait été, et qui, fort heureusement, ne pouvait pas dévoiler qui l'avait tué.

Quoiqu'avec Pius Thicknesse aux commandes, de toute façon, ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance.

Il détestait devoir assurer la sécurité des élèves avec deux malades dans le corps enseignant. Récemment, cela s'était arrangé, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait remercier une certaine élève de Serpentard.

Ce fut sur ces pensées que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Severus darda ses yeux fatigués sur l'horloge au-dessus de l'entrée de son bureau et fronça les sourcils. Plus de minuit. Qui osait ? Peu d'élèves, et peu d'enseignants. Il soupira. Si c'était les Carrow, il ne répondait plus de rien.

"Entrez."

C'était Hermione Granger.

Et elle n'était pas seule.

Severus écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant s'avancer dans la pièce un jeune homme qu'il n'avait vu, jusque là, que dans un journal imbibé de magie noire.

"Tom Riddle."

"Severus Snape," répondit l'intéressé d'une voix tranquille, s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte, une main dans la poche de son pantalon d'uniforme.

Hermione semblait minuscule à côté de lui. Et elle rayonnait de bonheur.

"Plus qu'un seul, Severus," pépia-t-elle avec un grand sourire. "Un seul et on pourra tuer ce malade."

Severus ne lui tint pas rigueur de sa familiarité - que pouvait-il dire, de toute façon, devant _cet homme_? - et arracha son regard de Riddle pour se river dans les yeux de Hermione.

"Un seul ? Potter ?"

"Est mort." Son regard était droit et, si elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement joyeuse, elle n'exprimait pas de remords non plus. "Il n'a pas souffert."

"Oh, Miss Granger," dit une voix fatiguée derrière Severus.

"Monsieur Dumbledore."

"Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?"

"Pourquoi avez-vous cru bon de ne jamais lui dire qu'il était un Horcruxe ? Vous aviez prévu de le laisser faire votre sale boulot jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus revenir en arrière, et lui dire, à ce moment là, qu'il devait mourir ? Vous pensez que vous faites mieux que moi ?"

"Vous avez ramené Tom Riddle. Ce n'est pas mieux que de suivre Voldemort."

Hermione sourit calmement et s'appuya contre Tom. "Tom Riddle va réussir là où vous avez échoué."

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle tourna son regard vers Severus à nouveau, qui avait suivi l'échange d'un air tendu.

"Le corps ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

"Brûlé avec du Feudeymon."

Il déglutit et ferma les yeux un instant.

"Et pour le reste ?"

"Tuer le serpent, et le tuer lui."

"Ce ne sera pas facile."

Hermione renifla, amusée. "Je sais."

Severus soupira et se passa la main. "Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Hermione ?"

"Pas pour l'instant. Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de tuer ce putain de serpent." Severus tiqua devant sa vulgarité et Riddle lui jeta un regard amusé. Il remarqua que la jeune femme avait l'air fatigué, et avait maigri.

"Vous devriez aller vous coucher," dit Severus en se redressant et en arrangeant des piles de parchemin sur son bureau. "Je vais y réfléchir." Ses yeux se levèrent vers Riddle, qui soutint son regard avec aisance. Severus _sentit_ qu'il valait mieux ne pas se le mettre à dos.

"Vous…" Il se racla la gorge. "Vous voudrez probablement rester ensemble ?"

"En effet," répondit Riddle posément.

"Il y a d'anciens appartements dans les cachots, près de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Ils étaient utilisés il y a longtemps pour les Préfets et Préfetes-en-Chef. Ils pourront être prêts demain. En attendant, la Salle sur Demande ?"

"Ça conviendra," dit Riddle avec un sourire. Severus eut envie de lui sourire à son tour mais se maîtrisa. _Le charisme de cet homme._ "Merci, Severus."

Hermione réitéra ces remerciements et entraîna Tom derrière elle.

Severus soupira. Il n'avait pas fini d'en voir avec ces deux-là.

* * *

La Salle sur Demande renfermait une suite de taille tout à fait respectable, avec un salon, qui comportait deux canapés, un grand fauteuil de velours vert, une grande cheminée et une table basse, une salle de bain - de dimensions impressionnantes et qui rappelait beaucoup à Tom et Hermione la salle de bain des préfets - et une chambre avec un grand lit en baldaquin et une armoire.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Hermione appela un Elfe de Maison, Minnie - entendre son nom avait fait rire Hermione pendant deux solides minutes sans discontinuer, à la grande surprise de Pansy qui l'accompagnait aux cuisines ce jour là - et lui demanda du thé, qui arriva fumant sur la table basse quelques minutes plus tard.

La jeune femme se sentait singulièrement timide, ce qui semblait amuser particulièrement Tom. Elle s'assit dans l'un des canapés et sirota son thé, le regardant de temps en temps, et, au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, elle sursauta.

 _La connexion est toujours ouverte, ma chère._

Tom souriait et elle écarquilla les yeux.

 _Comm—_ "Comment c'est possible ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que c'est dû au lien que nous avons. Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne sur de longues distances, ni même si ça fonctionne comme le lien entre l'autre moi et Potter, mais…"

Hermione soupira de soulagement. "T'avoir dans ma tête m'aurait manqué," dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté et la scruta intensément. Elle rougit.

"Tu as conscience que, du coup, je peux _tout_ savoir de ce que tu penses actuellement ?"

Elle rougit encore plus fort. "Ça ne change pas vraiment, si ?"

"Ça veut dire," répondit Tom avec un sourire de prédateur, "que je sais que tu voudrais que je me rapproche."

Elle fit mine de le regarder avec mépris. "Après plus de quatre ans de ta présence mentale, il ne faut pas un doctorat pour savoir que maintenant que tu es là, oui, j'ai très envie que tu te rapproches."

Son rire envahit la pièce et elle se mordit la lèvre.

Il fixa ces lèvres et humecta les siennes. "Viens, alors."

Obéissante, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, restant debout à côté de son canapé, et il fit courir son regard sur ses jambes et sa jupe, son chemisier, pour enfin arriver à son visage encadré par ses divines boucles brunes.

Il saisit sa main et embrassa ses phalanges, sans la quitter des yeux, et elle lui sourit d'un air tendre.

"Je suis là."

Tom l'assit près de lui, et passa une main avide dans ses boucles, sur son visage, avant de l'attirer vers lui, et de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Hermione passa ses bras autour de lui, et il l'allongea sur le canapé, fouillant sa bouche avec délectation. Il lui mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, la faisant couiner, et, lorsqu'ils durent respirer, s'attarda sur son cou, mordillant et embrassant, la faisant soupirer.

Hermione passa la main dans ses cheveux avec délices, les yeux fermés, tandis que les mains de Tom exploraient son corps, passant sous son chemisier, et elle se sentit trembler un peu, d'anticipation et du bonheur simple d'être là. Il embrassa sa gorge, sa clavicule, puis l'autre, avant d'ouvrir son chemisier d'une main experte, un bouton après l'autre, et lorsque ce fut fait, il fit glisser sa bouche entre ses seins jusqu'à son ventre.

Hermione soupira de plaisir et il glissa une main sous sa jupe, caressant sa cuisse et remontant jusqu'à son entrejambe. Lorsqu'il effleura sa culotte, elle gémit, et c'était le son le plus incroyablement excitant qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Il fallait qu'il l'entende à nouveau.

Tom n'avait jamais donné de plaisir à une femme, ni même pris de plaisir avec une femme ; mais il apprenait vite et, étudiant les réactions d'Hermione, travailla de mieux en mieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse de plus en plus fort et finisse par jouir sous ses doigts.

Tremblante, elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda fiévreusement.

"Tu veux que…?"

Lisant ses pensées en même temps, Tom sourit. "Une autre fois, peut-être."

Il déboutonna prestement son pantalon, baissa son caleçon et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, le feu ornant sa peau d'une aura dorée. Elle était magnifique.

"Tom…"

"Tu es prête ?" demanda-t-il en déposant de petits baisers dans son cou.

Elle hocha la tête, probablement incapable de parler, et il agita la main pour lancer le sort contraceptif - qu'il avait maîtrisé plus de cinquante ans auparavant, _au cas où._ Lorsqu'il entra en elle, elle se tendit brusquement, et Tom sentit sa douleur via leur lien mental. Il se figea, restant complètement immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende et arrête de retenir sa respiration.

"Vas-y," lui dit-elle à l'oreille, et il commença à bouger, lentement d'abord, mais, lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau ce gémissement - _ce son, Merlin, ce son_ \- il dut serrer la mâchoire pour ne pas accélérer tant l'entendre émettre ce genre de bruits l'approchait de l'orgasme.

Il fit de son mieux pour prendre son temps, mais lorsqu'Hermione passa ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, lui murmurant son amour à l'oreille, il n'y tint plus et accéléra, grondant son plaisir, et elle le suivit, et s'ils ne jouirent pas en même temps, leur lien lui confirma qu'elle ne considérait _certainement pas_ avoir pris son temps.

"J-j'ai attendu ça tellement longtemps," murmura Hermione en se pelotonnant contre lui devant le feu.

Il passa sa main sur son dos, se délectant du frisson qu'il lui provoqua, et ronronna presque de satisfaction. "J'ai bien peur, mon amour," dit-il à voix basse, "que désormais, tu m'appartiens pour toujours."

Elle gloussa. "C'est déjà le cas depuis très longtemps."

* * *

 _BONJOUR !_

 _Ce chapitre était une tannée à écrire. Vraiment. Autant j'aime les lire, autant écrire des lemons, je n'aime pas ça, DU TOUT. J'avais peur d'être trop niaise, ou trop stupide, ou trop évidente, et c'est DUR comme exercice d'écriture. Tout mon respect à celles et ceux qui en écrivent régulièrement. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, ça m'arrangerait qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres dans cette fic. Si vraiment ça vous plairait, dites-le moi, je ne peux rien vous refuser, mais HELP ME c'était DUR._

 _Sinon, on arrive tout doucement à la conclusion de cette première partie. Encore trois ou quatre chapitres, maximum, je pense. Et après, on fera un petit saut dans le temps, pour voir la suite._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tous cas. Je vous embrasse,_

 _Nastesia_


	21. Chapter 21

Le réveil était quelque chose de merveilleux.

Hermione n'avait jamais dormi avec quelqu'un d'autre auparavant - sauf peut-être dans sa petite enfance, ce qui ne compte pas vraiment - mais décida, en se réveillant ce matin-là, qu'elle ne dormirait plus jamais sans Tom Riddle.

Bien évidemment, ils avaient d'urgentes affaires à régler, et ils n'auraient pas exactement le temps de jouer les amants passionnés avant un bon moment ; néanmoins, elle se blottit avec plaisir contre son épaule, les yeux toujours clos.

Évidemment, lui ne dormait plus, et il se contenta de jouer avec ses boucles et de fixer le plafond.

"Bonjour," dit-elle, les yeux toujours clos, savourant ses caresses.

"Bonjour," répondit-il d'une voix amusée. C'était étrange de l'avoir là, près d'elle, et d'entendre sa voix venant de l'extérieur de son esprit.

"Je devrais probablement y aller, ils ont probablement été inquiets à en mourir," soupira Hermione en s'étirant. "Il faudra te rendre invisible pour le trajet, ceci dit."

Tom haussa les épaules et la regarda s'éloigner, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Un air avide traversa furtivement son visage, teinté d'une étrange tendresse. Il n'y croyait pas encore tout à fait. Un corps, elle à ses côtés, et le monde à saisir, à portée de leurs mains.

Enfin, tout ce qu'ils méritaient.

O-O

"Voilà, voici Tom. Tom, tu connais déjà les autres."

Pansy et Daphné échangèrent un regard éberlué. Pansy ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire 'on allait finir par croire que tu l'avais inventé,' mais son amie lui décocha un coup de coude vicieux pour la faire taire. Draco se leva, et s'avança vers Tom d'un air presque timide.

"T- euh, Monsieur Riddle. Enchanté," dit-il en avançant la main.

Tom Riddle la serra, et lui adressa un petit sourire, qui fit soupirer Millie. Daphné pinça les lèvres. En effet, il était très, très beau. Et il n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis qu'ils avaient vu sa projection en cours de Défense quelques années auparavant. Il avait quoi, seize, dix-sept ans peut-être ? Il se tenait avec la grâce de ceux qui n'ont pas besoin d'essayer pour avoir de l'aisance, une posture toute aristocratique que Daphné connaissait bien. Son accent, également, était parfait ; snob mais pas obséquieux, il ressemblait à celui de Draco ou de son père. Il y avait cependant ce petit quelque chose… Oui, comme s'il était trop parfait pour être naturel.

Riddle se présenta à tout le monde, même aux quelques courageux plus jeunes qui étaient venus lui serrer la main. Oui, il était là en visite. Oui, il était déjà venu à Poudlard. Non, personne n'était au courant, et s'il vous plaît, ne dites rien, d'un ton aimable mais sans équivoque. Hermione était simplement assise sur un fauteuil en velours vert, les jambes sagement croisées, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Elle ressemblait à une statue de cire, ses cheveux bouclés soigneusement ramenés sur une de ses épaules, tombant jusqu'à sa taille. Une marque suspecte ornait son cou, mais Daphné ne dit rien.

"Et où étiez-vous cette nuit ?" demanda Pansy, fort à propos, prenant place à côté d'elle, un sourire insolent sur le visage.

Hermione haussa un sourcil d'un air royal, et articula d'un air impassible, "Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde, Pansy."

Daphné ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle espérait que Pansy ait le message. De tout son coeur.

Mais, évidemment, elle eut tort.

"Oh, allez," reprit l'idiote avec un sourire conspirateur à présent, une familiarité qu'elles ne se permettaient plus avec Hermione depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. "Je sais que tu n'es pas rentrée, et si le beau brun là-bas a été impliqué, on veut tous les détails. Pas vrai, Daph ?"

Daphné lui jeta un regard noir. "Laisse-moi en dehors de ça." Elle faillit ajouter 'je tiens à ma vie,' mais elle se disait que c'était peut-être un peu trop.

Tom Riddle, ayant vraisemblablement entendu, jeta un regard amusé à Hermione, dont le visage était fermé. Daphné fit de son mieux pour ne montrer aucune réaction, mais intérieurement, elle avait envie de hurler à Pansy de se mêler de ses affaires immédiatement.

"Pansy, dernier avertissement," dit Hermione d'une voix glaciale. "Ne. Me. Pose. Pas. De. Questions. Sur. Ma. Vie. Privée."

"Mais -"

"Pansy," aboya Daphné, n'y tenant plus. "Ferme ta petite bouche et laisse tomber, d'accord ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?" demanda Draco en s'asseyant à côté de Daphné, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Hermione leva un sourcil étonné. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas tout suivi.

"Rien, Draco," répondit Pansy d'un air pincé, désapprouvant visiblement leur proximité - et la façon dont Daphné lui avait parlé. Sa bouche eut une moue boudeuse mais, fort heureusement, elle n'ajouta rien.

Daphné soupira de soulagement sous le regard teinté d'amusement de Hermione. Catastrophe évitée. Pour l'instant.

O-O

"Hermione," dit Draco en la prenant par le bras. "Je dois te parler."

Ils venaient de terminer leur journée de cours, et Hermione s'apprêtait à retourner dans les quartiers qu'elle partageait avec Tom - apparemment, il s'était ennuyé pendant la journée, malgré les livres que Severus lui avait gracieusement prêtés. D'après lui, "la magie noire, c'est beaucoup plus drôle quand on l'invente." Hermione n'avait rien trouvé à lui opposer.

"J'ai eu un appel par Cheminette de Père," reprit Draco une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. "Il devient paranoïaque. Tout le monde cherche Potter, et -"

"Potter est mort."

Les yeux de Draco d'écarquillèrent. Hermione haussa les épaules, légèrement mal à l'aise. "Ne me demande pas comment je le sais. Je le sais, c'est tout."

"D-d'accord," répondit-il, choqué. "Je… je dois te dire aussi qu'on va être convoqués. Enfin, toi. Pour le… pour notre réussite. Ta réussite."

Hermione hocha la tête, pensive. "Je dois tuer le serpent."

"Quoi ?"

"Le serpent, Draco. Nagini. Pas le mien, le sien. Je dois trouver le moyen de le tuer. Mais sans Tom…"

"Mais…"

"Ton père ne t'a pas dit grand-chose, pas vrai ?" Hermione soupira. "Amène Theo dans le couloir derrière l'ancienne salle de duel dans les cachots. Dans… vingt minutes à peu près. Il y a un tableau, un serpent sur un rocher. Frappe cinq fois dessus et je viendrai t'ouvrir. On va t'expliquer."

Draco hocha la tête, hébété, et Hermione tourna des talons, se préparant à une longue conversation.

O-O

"Donc… Tu veux tuer le Sei— le tuer."

Un regard amusé vers Theo confirma à Hermione qu'il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise en présence de Tom ; pas suffisamment pour appeler Voldemort par son titre.

"Et Mr. Riddle est sa version jeune."

Tom hocha la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'ils n'étaient pas en train de parler de l'assassinat de la personne la plus puissante de Grande-Bretagne. Il semblait tout à fait disposé à avoir une plaisante conversation autour d'un thé, probablement à propos du Ministère ou bien de comment les taxes deviennent assommantes ces temps-ci, comment peut-on bien pouvoir garder ses richesses si on continue à nous ponctionner comme ça ?

"J'avais mes doutes, bien sûr, concernant la première partie," dit Theo d'une voix calme et mesurée, jaugeant Hermione d'un regard prudent. "Je m'étais dit que tu n'avais pas l'étoffe d'une Bellatrix Lestrange. Ça, et ton… ton ascendance."

"Moi aussi," dit Draco, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de leur récit, un peu pâle mais déterminé. "J'ai vu comment tu as réagi quand il a refusé de sortir Père de prison après le Ministère. Mais c'est parce qu'on te connaît."

Hermione pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté. "En fait, on est préparés depuis… quand, Tom ? Troisième année ?"

"Je crois, oui."

"Si jeune ?" s'étonna Theo. "Je comprends mieux certaines choses. Bien sûr, je t'aiderai."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Tom d'une voix égale.

Theo se tourna vers lui, et seule la raideur légèrement plus prononcée de son dos trahit son malaise.

"Parce que je préfère suivre Hermione… vous suivre, tous les deux, plutôt que de suivre le sociopathe qui met ses partisans en prison parce qu'ils l'ont déçu et qui veut exterminer tous les Moldus."

"Pour être honnête," dit Tom d'un air plaisant, "je suis un dangereux sociopathe."

Theo inclina la tête.

"Dangereux sociopathe sain d'esprit. Ça change tout."

"Relativement sain d'esprit," pépia Hermione.

Tom lui jeta un regard amusé alors que les deux autres garçons échangeaient un regard inquiet.

"Diablesse."

O-O

"Severus."

"Tom, Hermione."

Hermione lui sourit en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil devant le bureau de Snape.

"On a un serpent à tuer."

Severus soupira et attira à lui un parchemin et une plume.

"On ferait mieux de s'y mettre, alors."

O-O

"C'est débile," siffla Hermione, la magie crépitant au bout de ses doigts. "Ça ne marchera jamais."

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, assis dans un fauteuil confortable conjuré par ses soins.

"Vous avez fini ?"

Severus lui jeta un regard courroucé.

"Expliquez à votre gamine de femme que c'est le seul plan possible."

Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa contre la gorge de Snape.

"Je vous aime beaucoup," dit Hermione d'un ton bas, égal, dangereux. "Mais dites encore une fois que je suis une gamine et je vous crame le cerveau."

Severus afficha un rictus, prêt à répliquer, et Tom agita la main d'un air nonchalant, les faisant reculer d'un pas ou deux.

"Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux d'élaborer un plan avec des Gryffondor de deuxième année. Ils se tiendraient mieux que vous," remarqua Tom d'un air irrité.

Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux tandis que Snape déglutissait. Tom haussa un sourcil et elle soupira d'un air furieux.

"Très bien," dit-elle entre ses dents. "Vas-y, je t'écoute."

"Ce n'est pas idiot," dit simplement Tom et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il l'ignora. "Ça peut marcher, mais on laisse un peu trop de place au hasard. Voici ce qu'on pourrait faire…"

O-O

Les jours passaient avec une infernale lenteur. Hermione avait la désagréable impression de tourner constamment en rond. Les recherches pour trouver Potter s'intensifiaient, et ils commençaient à s'inquiéter du comportement des Carrow. Si Amycus était sous contrôle, Alecto n'était pas sous Imperium, et Hermione s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle pouvait babiller à ses amis.

Notamment concernant des ordres qui n'avaient jamais existé.

Soupirant lourdement, Hermione mit un point final à son devoir de Métamorphose, avant de le tendre à Greg avec un petit sourire devant son air d'adoration absolue. Étirant ses épaules, elle contempla la cheminée. Pâques approchait, lentement mais sûrement, et leur plan aussi.

Elle ressentait un frisson de peur à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

"Hermione ?"

"Pansy," répondit Hermione d'un air absent, sans se retourner.

"T-Tom voudrait te voir."

La jeune femme hocha la tête et déplia ses jambes de sous elle avant de se lever. "Greg, Vince. N'oubliez pas de faire des fautes et de me le ramener demain matin."

Les deux garçons, concentrés, hochèrent la tête, la remercièrent à nouveau et se repenchèrent sur leur devoir. McGonnagall comprendrait que quelque chose cloche, mais elle aurait rapidement d'autres chats à fouetter. Ironiquement.

"Prêts ?"

Hermione hocha la tête, tendue. Elle regarda Severus avec de grands yeux dissimulant à peine toute la terreur qu'elle ressentait.

"Je crois en vous, Hermione."

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et hocha la tête, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Tom effleura sa taille et s'écarta de quelques pas, lui envoyant un message rassurant mentalement.

"Si… si je ne vous revois pas…" commença Hermione, déglutissant péniblement.

"Si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est vous." dit Severus d'une voix forte, comme pour se rassurer autant qu'elle.

Hermione fit mine de sourire. "Si je ne vous revois pas, je veux que vous sachiez que vous m'avez appris énormément et que je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez."

Et là, Snape fit l'impensable.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

Figée, elle entendit Draco inspirer brutalement et Tom ricaner dans un coin. Elle lui rendit alors son étreinte, de toutes ses forces.

"N'oublie jamais que tu m'as donné l'occasion d'être en paix, Hermione. N'oublie jamais ça. Je suis fier de toi."

Manquant de s'étouffer à cause de ses sanglots réprimés, Hermione hocha la tête et inspira profondément avant de se détacher de lui et d'essuyer ses yeux. Elle se dirigea vers Tom et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. "Ensemble ?"

"Toujours," répondit-il, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui tendit la Cape d'Invisibilité de Potter, et l'Épée. Fronçant le nez devant les rubis, il conjura un fourreau et la rangea à sa taille.

"Tuer un serpent avec l'épée de Gryffondor," ricana Hermione, ironique.

"Ne le dis à personne."

"Draco ?"

Draco déglutit et avança de quelques pas, serrant formellement la main de Severus.

Hermione saisit la Poudre de Cheminette et Tom se lança un sort, le rendant beaucoup plus léger, avant de mettre la cape et d'enrouler ses bras autour d'Hermione. Il était content d'avoir cet artefact sur lui, parce que la position devait être particulièrement ridicule. Hermione se retint très poliment de rire, mais il savait ce qu'elle pensait et ça n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la cheminée, cependant, les pensées d'Hermione prirent un tour beaucoup plus sérieux. Sortant d'un pas gracieux de la cheminée, se baissant légèrement pour qu'il ne se cogne pas, elle regarda autour d'elle et ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard bleu de Narcissa.

"Ma chérie," dit-elle en s'avançant et en l'embrassant sur la joue. "Je suis contente de te voir."

"Moi aussi, Narcissa," dit Hermione avec le sourire le plus sincère possible. Malgré les circonstances, ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

La mère de Draco était apprêtée comme pour une fête, vêtue d'une longue robe d'un bleu pâle enserrant sa silhouette délicate. Elle avait vraisemblablement maigri, et même le meilleur sort ne pouvait tout à fait camoufler les effets que cette année éprouvante avait eu sur elle. Des cernes légèrement violacé s'étiraient sous ses yeux, et son visage, légèrement plus marqué, était bien plus fermé que quelques années auparavant.

Elle sentit Tom descendre de son dos et Narcissa ne marqua aucune surprise, de toute évidence la cape était infaillible jusqu'à présent.

"Draco arrive," précisa Hermione devant son regard interrogateur. Et de fait, le jeune homme sortit de la cheminée en époussetant le col de sa robe. L'air affreusement snob qu'il affichait à ce moment précis fit sourire Hermione. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de la serrer contre lui, peut-être un peu trop fort, un peu trop longtemps.

Les sourcils parfaitement épilés de Narcissa s'élevèrent un bref instant, avant de se froncer tout aussi brièvement.

Hermione déglutit et Draco se défit de l'étreinte de sa mère. Tentant de garder la face, le jeune homme sourit. "Tu m'as manqué, maman."

Narcissa lui rendit son sourire, mais il n'atteignit pas tout à fait son regard calculateur. Hermione se passa la langue sur les lèvres nerveusement.

"Ah, Miss Granger."

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et elle inspira sèchement avant de se tourner vers un homme qu'elle ne pensait pas voir si tôt.

"Mon Seigneur," dit-elle par automatisme avant de s'agenouiller.

"Je t'en prie, relève toi."

Une fois que ses jambes furent dépliées, il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Hermione lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas frissonner et afficha un air d'adoration extatique. Ses yeux rouges brillèrent un instant tandis qu'il effleurait délicatement son esprit, et la connexion avec Tom, heureusement, ne se montra pas à sa fouille insolente. Hermione lui projeta des images innocentes de Poudlard, montrant des souvenirs des Carrow se montrant affreux en classe, et des fêtes dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard suite à la mort de Dumbledore.

Apparemment satisfait, Voldemort accueillit Draco. Un souffle d'air, si léger, sur sa gauche, informa Hermione que Tom sortait de la pièce.

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin gagner la salle de bal, le nouveau fief de Voldemort, Nagini était enroulé devant le feu, apparemment en pleine digestion. Un signe mental de Tom indiqua à la jeune femme qu'il était là également. Hermione lança un sort discret à Nagini, un léger sort de confusion, quand Voldemort eut le dos tourné. Elle retint son souffle.

Il ne remarqua rien.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure dans la salle de bal, accueillant les félicitations des Mangemorts avec un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage. Le regard de Bellatrix lui perçait le crâne. La haine, sans filtre, était presque effrayante. Hermione inspira et sourit, charma, éluda les insultes et fit mine d'être flattée par les compliments.

Les compliments qui, en réalité, ressemblaient souvent aux insultes.

Puis, enfin, il partit, et ce fut apparemment le signal implicite pour que tous les autres partent aussi. La salle de réception se vida, ne laissant qu'un serpent visiblement désorienté et une poignée de Mangemorts.

Ainsi que Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.

Bellatrix jeta un dernier regard de haine à Hermione et s'éclipsa, et enfin il n'en resta que deux. Rabastan Lestrange et Walden McNair.

Ils furent morts en quelques instants, de la baguette de Hermione et de Tom.

Le serpent regarda la scène se jouer d'un air presque indifférent, et Tom siffla quelque chose. Intrigué, il s'avança en glissant sur le sol, et, sortant apparemment de nulle part, une lame brillante lui trancha proprement la tête. Coupant dans la protection de Voldemort comme dans du beurre.

Et puis, l'enfer se déchaîna.

Un hurlement de rage et de douleur secoua le manoir, si fort que le temps sembla s'arrêter ; la lame imbibée de venin donné gracieusement par Nessie avait fait son affaire.

Hermione et Draco, ne pouvant tenir tous deux sous la Cape, s'enfuirent en courant de la salle de réception, prenant refuge dans les cachots.

"Tiens, une Sang-de-Bourbe," ricana une voix nasillarde dans l'obscurité. La baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange apparut avant elle, et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient presque invisibles. Sa peau d'albâtre semblait briller dans la pénombre, et son sourire tordu était visible.

"Je me demande ce que tu fabriques ici, alors que tout le monde est parti voir ce que le Maître a," dit-elle sur un ton presque aimable.

"Je me demande pourquoi toi, tu n'es pas au chevet de ton maître," répondit Hermione, impassible.

"Ton maître ?" jubila Bellatrix. Un éclair de folie sembla allumer ses yeux sombres, et elle caqueta, maniaque. "Ton maître. Je le savais, que tu étais une traîtresse, Sang-de-Bourbe. Oh, comme le maître va être heureux que je t'aie démasquée…"

"NAGINI !" tonna une voix au-dessus d'eux, et Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. La peur assécha sa langue et engourdit ses jambes, et un coup d'œil vers Draco lui confirma qu'il n'allait pas mieux qu'elle. Livide, il avait les yeux écarquillés, apparemment terrifié.

Suivant son regard, Bellatrix jeta un regard de mépris sur son neveu. "La Sang-De-Bourbe t'a ensorcelé toi aussi, alors. Dommage. Je sais que ma sœur t'aime." Elle haussa les épaules et leva sa baguette. "Mieux vaut un cadavre qu'un traître en vie. Cissa comprendra."

Alors qu'elle allait articuler le sortilège de mort, Hermione sentit son corps se mettre à bouger. Elle jeta un sort pour pousser Draco contre le mur et se mit en position d'attaque, tandis qu'un bouclier, courtoisie de Tom, s'élevait entre elle et Bellatrix.

"Tu veux danser, Sang-de-Bourbe ?" demanda Bellatrix, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux. "J'ai une revanche à prendre."

"Oh, Bella," dit Tom derrière elle, enlevant sa cape. "Tu aurais pu devenir quelqu'un de formidable."

Bellatrix reconnut la voix. Ce fut comme si le choc était peint sur sa figure. Elle se retourna lentement, ayant apparemment complètement oublié Hermione, et tomba à genoux devant Tom.

"Vous… vous…"

"Je ?"

"Ce n'est pas possible," murmura Bellatrix, les yeux s'embuant de larmes. "Vous avez… vous êtes devenu…"

"Un idiot," dit Tom avec un sourire carnassier. "Je sais. Je vais réparer mes erreurs."

Bella ne comprit pas.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Hermione la tua sur le champ, fatiguée des élucubrations de cette lunatique.

Tom lui jeta un regard faussement irrité et Hermione lui sourit. "Il n'y a de place que pour une femme avec des cheveux impossibles, mon cher, et je m'y plais particulièrement."

Le regard de Tom se porta derrière elle et se verrouilla dans une expression de sérieux meurtrier. Hermione pâlit.

"Eh bien," dit la voix de Lord Voldemort derrière elle. "C'est inattendu."

 ** _Hop, avant dernier chapitre. À la fin du prochain, on fera une petite pause, et puis j'aurai une suite en préparation. Ceci étant, ne vous en faites pas, il y aura un point final, même s'il ne sera que temporaire, il suffira à clôturer cette histoire. Donc si le cœur ne vous dit pas de lire la suite (quand elle sera postée, disons que... j'ai appris à ne pas donner de dates xD) vous aurez quand même eu l'impression de lire une histoire complète._**

 ** _Je tiens à vous remercier de l'attention et de l'amour dont vous avez couvert cette petite histoire. Le dernier chapitre sera sûrement beaucoup plus long que les chapitres normaux, car j'ai beaucoup de choses à couvrir, mais j'ai hâte et je redoute d'être au bout de cette aventure. Il s'agit de mon plus long écrit original, et il a une place particulière dans mon cœur. C'est aussi la fan fiction que j'ai fini, enfin presque. La seule. Pour quelqu'un qui perd sa motivation aussi rapidement que moi, c'est un petit exploit._**

 ** _Je n'ai plus le temps de répondre à vos reviews, puisque mon boulot et ma fille sapent la majorité de mon énergie, mais sachez que je les lis toutes et que je vous remercie de tout mon cœur de tout votre soutien et de tous vos encouragements. Merci à ceux qui lisent depuis le début, ceux qui ont pris en cours de route, ceux qui lisent sans me laisser de mot, ceux qui liront quand ce sera terminé et auront le bonheur de lire tout cela sans devoir attendre des semaines entre chaque chapitre._**

 ** _Mais surtout merci à vous qui prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Vous êtes le moteur de mon imagination, vous êtes si importants pour écrire une histoire, en somme, vous êtes merveilleux._**

 ** _Je vous embrasse,_**

 ** _Sam_**


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione sentit l'angoisse lui parcourir le dos et se retourna lentement, comme effrayée par ce qu'elle allait trouver derrière elle. Voldemort ne prêta aucune attention à elle. Il dévorait du regard sa version plus jeune, détaillant son visage, ses yeux, ses cheveux, son corps, avec une fascination malsaine.

Tom lui rendit son regard, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur rouge pendant un instant. Sa fureur irradiait dans l'esprit d'Hermione, bouillonnante, impérieuse.

"J'ai des questions," finit enfin par dire Voldemort, sans détacher son regard de Tom. "Oh, tellement de questions."

"Dommage," dit Tom entre des mâchoires serrées, "que je ne sois pas enclin à y répondre."

Voldemort pencha la tête sur le côté, et finit enfin par aviser le cadavre de Bellatrix sur le sol.

"Tu viens de tuer notre meilleur lieutenant," observa-t-il sans émotion particulière.

Tom renifla, dédaigneux. "Les standards de recrutement devaient être particulièrement bas, cette année-là."

Voldemort eut un regard agacé. "Dit-il, alors qu'il s'associe avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Que fais-tu là, et surtout, comment ?"

Les narines de Tom palpitèrent, mais il ne répondit pas.

"Ah, le journal," reprit Voldemort en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. "Ceci explique cela. Je dois admettre que je suis impressionné. Tu n'étais pas censé pouvoir reprendre forme ainsi."

"Et pourtant," répondit Tom d'une voix égale. "Avada Kedavra."

Promptement, Voldemort agita sa baguette et un mur de pierres s'érigea devant lui pour intercepter le sort. "Tu dois être particulièrement idiot, ou mal renseigné," dit-il d'un air presque amusé. "Tu ne peux pas me tuer."

"Oh, vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?" demanda Hermione, parlant pour la première fois.

"Parce que, ma chère petite traîtresse," répondit Voldemort d'un air suffisant, "le journal n'était que le premier de mes Horcruxes."

Tom renifla et se tourna vers Hermione d'un air faussement étonné.

"Oh, ma chère, quelle erreur nous avons fait là. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ?" Un sourire goguenard s'afficha sur son visage. "On aurait dû penser à une… bague, par exemple."

"Ou une coupe, ou un diadème," confirma Hermione avec un hochement de tête. "Nous ne sommes vraiment pas malins."

Les yeux de Voldemort s'étrécirent, et une lente réalisation sembla s'afficher sur son visage. "Mes..."

"Oui, ton petit serpent est mort, Voldemort," approuva Tom, un sourire suffisant sur le visage. "Et tous tes petits fragments d'âme sont détruits, jusqu'au dernier. Il ne reste plus que moi, et je dois te prévenir ; je ne te servirai à rien. Quand j'aurai réussi à te tuer, ce sera terminé."

"C'est impossible."

"J'ai bien peur que non. Le médaillon, la bague, le diadème, la coupe, le serpent, et Potter. On aura mis quoi, deux ou trois ans ? Je dois reconnaître que tu les avais bien cachés, pour la plupart."

"Potter ?"

"Tu ne l'as pas senti ?" Tom sourit avec indulgence, sa langue claquant contre son palais en désapprobation. "Enfin, Voldemort, je pensais que tu avais plus de bon sens que ça. Mais après, tu es tombé si bas en cinquante ans que cela ne devrait pas m'étonner."

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se décida à attaquer.

Si les Horcruxes avaient diminué sa santé mentale, ils n'avaient pas diminué son pouvoir magique. Lui et Tom se lancèrent dans un duel sans merci, et Hermione attrapa Draco par la main pour l'éloigner de là. Elle savait qu'il était fort probable qu'un sort touche qui que ce soit se trouvant dans l'assistance, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure à cause de ce duel. Seul Voldemort devait mourir.

Tom et Voldemort, inconscients de ce qui se passaient autour d'eux, lançaient sort après sort sans discontinuer. Les murs de pierre brute autour d'eux commencèrent à s'effriter, et Tom, après un mouvement de baguette précis et complexe, lança une vague de feu sur Voldemort, qui l'étouffa avec un torrent d'eau surgissant du plafond.

Un jet de lumière d'un bleu éclatant toucha alors Hermione dans le dos, l'envoyant contre un mur, devant Draco, et la faisant s'écrouler, inconsciente.

"HERMIONE !" tonna Tom, sentant un vide familier dans son esprit. "DRACO, EMMÈNE HERMIONE !"

Draco se précipita sur le corps sans vie de son amie, et, les yeux se brouillant de larmes, la fit léviter avec l'aide de sa baguette, la menant au pas de course vers les escaliers et vers la sortie. Une explosion de magie fit trembler le sol sous ses pieds, et le manoir tout entier semblait se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin dehors, il allongea Hermione sur l'herbe fraîche, prenant sa main, et lançant un Enervatum sur son corps inerte. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Un filet de sang coulait de sa tempe, et il le soigna d'un rapide sort de soin.

"Hermione, ne sois pas morte, je t'en prie, ne sois pas morte," murmura-t-il en éloignant des boucles folles de ses yeux. "Je t'en supplie. Spero Patronum."

Sa panthère sortit de sa baguette et lui jeta un regard interrogateur, assise sagement à ses côtés.

"Va voir Snape, et dis-lui que nous avons besoin de renforts. Tous les Serpentard majeurs et de confiance," dit-il d'un air désespéré.

Lorsque la panthère eut disparu, il reporta son attention sur Hermione, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. "Je t'en prie," dit-il en saisissant son poignet, "ne meurs pas."

* * *

Severus pâlit lorsque la panthère disparut et attrapa sa cape avant de sauter dans sa cheminée, manquant de se brûler. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, il ne prêta aucune attention aux exclamations étouffées de ses élèves. "Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, trouvez tous les élèves majeurs et prêts à se battre que vous pouvez et venez me rejoindre devant le château. C'est un ordre," aboya-t-il aux élèves éberlués.

"Monsieur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda une Deuxième Année, mais Snape avait déjà disparu.

* * *

"Vous avez entendu, on se bouge !" s'écria Theo. "Daphné, Pansy, Millie, vous en êtes ?"

Les trois filles hochèrent la tête, se préparant à partir.

"Qui d'autre veut venir ? Je vous expliquerai en route. Les majeurs seulement," ajouta Theo devant les deux Troisième Année qui s'étaient avancés.

"Mais c'est pas juste -"

"Stupéfix."

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, une quinzaine de Serpentard de confiance étaient réunis devant les portes du château. Les quelques nouveaux venus avaient été mis au courant par Theo en chemin, et avaient manifesté une volonté sans faille de protéger leur Née-Moldue.

Snape appela des elfes de Maison qui les firent tous transplaner devant le Manoir Malfoy, juste à temps ; car une quarantaine de Mangemorts étaient en train de courir vers un Draco horrifié et une Hermione Granger inerte.

Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy étaient parmi les arrivants et ils prirent immédiatement place auprès de leur fils, baguette brandie.

Les autres, cependant, ne voyaient pas les choses de cette façon. "Traîtres !" s'écria Rookwood. "Vous choisissez une Sang-de-Bourbe à votre maître !"

Le sortilège de Mort lancé par Narcissa surprit toute l'assemblée. "Je choisis ceux qui gagneront et qui ne feront pas de mon Manoir un lieu de torture et de débauche !" s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. "Et mon fils !"

Les étudiants de Poudlard sortirent tous leurs baguettes et se mirent en position de combat. Pansy se dirigea vers Hermione et lança un sort de diagnostic, avant de s'écrier : "Draco ! Elle n'est pas -" mais un sortilège lancé dans sa direction l'interrompit.

Et la bataille fut lancée.

Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, charriant une atmosphère électrique, et les élèves de Poudlard, pour la première fois, purent mettre en application l'entraînement que Tom et Hermione leur avaient prodigué.

Draco et Pansy se battaient côte à côte, vite rejoints par Theo, contre deux Mangemorts masqués qui voulaient clairement en découvre. Un sortilège de Mort frôla Theo, s'écrasant contre un arbre derrière lui, et il répliqua avec un Sectusempra, courtoisie de Snape. Le mangemort s'écroula et le sang créa vite une mare poisseuse autour de son corps sans vie.

Le champ de bataille était d'une confusion sans nom. Il était difficile de déterminer ami ou ennemi, et ce ne fut que grâce aux uniformes et à la chevelure argentée des Malfoy que les élèves pouvaient faire la différence.

Les corps s'écroulaient et le sang affluait, si bien que personne ne sembla se rendre compte que Hermione reprenait vie sous son arbre, miraculeusement intacte malgré les rayons de lumière fusant de tous les côtés. Lorsqu'elle se releva, un peu étourdie, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le corps de Blaise s'écrouler, la gorge tranchée par un sortilège ennemi.

Sa colère fut immédiate et meurtrière.

Elle laissa libre cours à sa magie, les cheveux crépitant, et envoya à leur tombe deux Mangemorts sans même essayer de déterminer de qui il s'agissait. Snape lui jeta un regard éberlué, et elle ne le remarqua même pas. Les autres élèves, reprenant courage après ce miracle, redoublèrent d'effort, et au bout de quelques minutes, plus un seul Mangemort n'était en vie. Six avaient été tués de la main d'Hermione.

Elle s'écroula à genoux.

"Blaise," sanglota-t-elle. "Blaise."

"Hermione," dit Narcissa en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. "Hermione, il faut que tu continues, ma chérie. Il faut que nous gagnions."

"Mais…"

"Tom t'attend," ajouta Narcissa, les yeux brillant de larmes pour l'ami de son fils. "On l'enterrera dignement, je te le promets. Quand tout sera terminé."

Hermione ne sentait pas Tom dans son esprit, et une angoisse sourde s'empara de ses membres. Un feu se déclara dans le manoir.

Elle se releva et partit en courant vers l'incendie.

* * *

Tom et Voldemort disputaient un duel intense, avec des sortilèges bien plus avancés que ceux qui avaient été lancés dans le parc du Manoir. Le Feudeymon lancé par Voldemort prenait de l'ampleur, et l'air devenait irrespirable, si bien que, dans un commun accord tacite, ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, sans discontinuer leurs attaques.

Tom et Voldemort étaient, évidemment, égaux en puissance, et, même si cela déplaisait profondément à Tom de l'admettre, Voldemort avait cinquante ans de pratique de la magie de plus que lui. Il peinait à reconnaître certains des sorts qu'il lui envoyait, tous plus obscurs les uns que les autres, et Tom craignait, pour la première fois de sa vie, de perdre.

Une fois devant la porte du Manoir, Tom ne prêta qu'une attention limitée à l'assemblée sur l'herbe verdoyante, les yeux rivés sur son adversaire. Cependant, un éclair de cheveux bruns le fit tourner la tête, une fraction de seconde ; cela suffit pour qu'il soit distrait. Hermione, se dit-il, un instant émerveillé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Couverte de sang, les cheveux en bataille, elle se dirigeait vers lui en courant, et elle lui cria quelque chose.

Il n'entendit rien, assourdi par la déflagration de magie qu'envoya Voldemort dans sa direction.

Il tourna la tête trop tard, et crut voir sa mort arriver, mais Hermione fit s'écrouler une partie du toit devant lui, absorbant les effets du sortilège sans aucun doute mortel.

"Ne le touche pas," grogna-t-elle en prenant place à ses côtés, envoyant sort de mort après sort de mort. "Trop de victimes, trop d'innocents," gronda-t-elle tout en lançant une salve de sortilèges vers Voldemort, sa baguette virevoltant dans l'air comme un oiseau fou. "On en termine ce soir."

Voldemort sembla surpris par l'étendue de la puissance de la sorcière devant lui. Tom reprit courage et continua également à l'arroser de magie. A eux deux, ils y mettraient fin.

Une boule de feu s'écroula sur Voldemort qui dût transplaner, et la déflagration laissa un cratère fumant dans le parc auparavant immaculé des Malfoy.

La fin était proche.

* * *

Les survivants n'eurent visiblement aucune envie de s'approcher du combat qui se déroulait quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Narcissa et Lucius éloignèrent leur fils et ses amis, qui pleuraient la mort de Blaise. Son corps gisait toujours dans le charnier, et Narcissa se fit la promesse de le récupérer et de le rendre à sa mère.

"Je dois y retourner," s'écria Draco, dans une colère noire. "Je peux pas laisser Hermione, maman, je -"

"Tu te feras tuer si tu y retournes, Draco," répondit son père d'un ton sans appel. "Hermione est une sorcière exceptionnelle. Elle va s'en sortir."

Snape posa la main sur l'épaule de Draco, la mine grave. "Je suis d'accord avec votre père, Draco. Y retourner serait du suicide."

Draco se dégagea de sa poigne, le visage fermé. "J'y retourne. Je suis un adulte et vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher."

Et il transplana.

Narcissa jeta un regard affolé à Lucius avant de le suivre, l'ayant vu réaparraître près du duel mortel.

Lucius inspira profondément, et suivit sa femme et son fils.

Les nouveaux arrivants furent choqués de l'étendue des dégâts, même s'ils avaient pu les voir de loin. Le manoir familial se transformait en ruine fumante et les flammes menaçaient de gagner le petit bois environnant. Draco lançait sort après sort vers Voldemort, les yeux fous. Narcissa et Lucius l'imitèrent, priant pour que cela se termine vite.

Si Hermione remarqua les renforts, elle ne le montra pas. Une longue coupure marquait le bras de Voldemort, et le sang coulait profusément par terre. Une brûlure avait troué le devant de sa robe, et les fibres du vêtement semblaient avoir fondu sur sa peau d'albâtre.

Draco fit s'effondrer une tuile sur la tête de Voldemort, et, miraculeusement, cela fonctionna. Il mit un genou à terre, le front couvert de sang, et ses yeux rouges brillant d'un air surnaturel.

"Je te tuerai, Draco putain de Malfoy," jura-t-il, furieux.

"Je ne crois pas, non," gronda Tom en levant sa baguette en même temps qu'Hermione. "Avada Kedavra."

Les deux sorts combinés eurent raison de Voldemort, dont le corps explosa dans une déflagration sombre. L'onde de choc les secoua tous, et Narcissa s'effondra, épuisée.

C'était terminé.

Hermione tomba à genoux, respirant profondément. Les flammes moururent instantanément, privées de l'énergie magique qui les maintenait en vie. Le Manoir derrière eux termina de s'effondrer, une fumée noire s'élevant toujours vers le ciel crépusculaire.

C'était terminé.

* * *

Severus et les élèves retournèrent vers le champ de bataille pour compter les morts. Tous les occupants du Manoir gisaient là, dans une mare de sang. Le corps de Blaise reposait à leurs côtés, et Severus le fit délicatement léviter afin de l'éloigner, avant de lancer un patronus au ministère de la magie. Le Ministre était probablement sorti de son état d'Imperium.

Puis il baissa les yeux vers son bras gauche, sévèrement brûlé. La douleur irradiait mais la marque n'existait plus. Il s'autorisa à sourire, pour ne pas pleurer de soulagement.

Elle avait réussi.

* * *

Ce qui suivit fut un chaos organisé. Les supporters de Voldemort furent envoyé à Azkaban en attendant leurs procès, tandis que les autres essayaient de combler les trous que cela laissait au Ministère de la Magie.

Les anciens Aurors revenaient dans les bureaux, et le Magenmagot réunit une cellule de crise.

Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Tom Riddle et Hermione Granger arrivent au milieu de la séance, marqués par la bataille qui venait de se dérouler.

Lucius parla pendant presque une heure, expliquant la version qu'ils avaient peaufiné autour d'une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu dans le bureau de Severus. L'histoire officielle était certes un peu abracadabrante, mais les sorciers soulagés du Mangemagot ne demandaient rien d'autre que d'y croire.

"Ces deux jeunes gens ont appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous tenait en otage dans mon Manoir, et que Harry Potter était mort. Lord V-Voldemort l'avait capturé quelques heures auparavant et l'a tué sans sommation," expliqua Lucius, la voix pleine d'une émotion contenue. "Quelle erreur nous avons fait, de mettre tant de nos espoirs sur les épaules de ce pauvre garçon. Tom Riddle et Hermione Granger nous ont tous sauvés. Il sont arrivés, accompagnés de leurs amis, et se sont lancés à corps perdu dans une bataille que nous aurions tous crue perdue. Mais cette jeune fille a entraîné sa Maison au combat, sachant pertinemment que la dictature s'abattrait sur notre pays, et ils ont tous su être la relève d'une excellence magique que nous nous efforçons de faire perdurer, et même plus encore."

"Grâce à leur travail acharné et leur intelligence, ils ont pu mettre hors d'état de nuire une trentaine de Mangemorts, et cela avec une seule victime de leur côté. Blaise Zabini sera élevé en héros, j'en suis sûr, et gratifié d'un Ordre de Merlin, première classe, à titre posthume. Si cela sied à Monsieur le Ministre."

Un Fudge abasourdi, assurant le travail de Ministre par intérim avant les élections, hocha la tête frénétiquement. "Bien sûr, bien sûr. Ce pauvre garçon…"

"Nous devons nos vies et notre liberté à Tom Riddle et Hermione Granger. Tom, qui a été élevé en France depuis ses dix ans, a rencontré Hermione lors de vacances où nous l'avons emmené, et ils sont inséparables depuis."

Des sourires attendris parcoururent le Magenmagot devant la mention mièvre d'un amour international.

"Quelle histoire incroyable," commenta Fudge à la fin du discours de Lucius. "Nous vous devons énormément, jeunes gens, pour nous avoir débarassés d'une menace aussi importante. Bien sûr, vous serez tous deux médaillés, vous et tous vos amis. A seulement seize ans ? Nous avons eu tort de croire en un événement qui s'est produit il y a plus de quinze ans pour nous sauver tous."

"Merci, Monsieur le Ministre," dit Hermione avec un petit sourire, sa main fermement serrée par celle de Tom, qui hocha la tête d'un air faussement déférent avant d'ajouter, "Nous avons juste saisi une opportunité lorsqu'elle s'est présentée, de mettre fin à tout cela."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr," dit Fudge en leur serrant la main, avant de poser avec eux pour les photographes de la Gazette du Sorcier.

* * *

"Voldemort est mort," dit Arthur en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise dans la cuisine, le lendemain matin. Molly écarquilla les yeux. "Je te promets que c'est vrai."

Elle porta les mains à sa bouche et étouffa une exclamation. "Les enfants ! Levez-vous ! Levez-vous !"

"Harry est mort," ajouta Arthur en baissant la tête.

Ils eurent un déjeuner morose teinté de soulagement. Seul Ron, les yeux rivés sur la photo d'Hermione sur la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier, gardait le silence, un air furieux sur le visage.

"Peut-être que s'il n'était pas parti tout seul…" sanglota Ginny, préoccupée principalement par la mort de Harry.

Ron l'attira dans ses bras sans un mot, les yeux toujours rivés sur le journal.

"Je sais."

Les familles Sorcières sortirent toutes, le lendemain soir, pour une nuit de festivités sans précédent. Seuls les Weasley manquèrent à l'appel, ce qui fut compris, majoritairement. Evidemment, ils avaient quasiment adopté Potter, ça se comprend, commentèrent plusieurs personnes lorsque le sujet fut abordé.

* * *

Tom s'agenouilla devant Hermione, dès que son diplôme fut remis à la jeune femme. Cette dernière fit mine de s'étonner, et lui adressa un petit sourire secret, auquel il répondit.

Personne n'entendit ce qu'ils se dirent, mais la foule éclata en applaudissements lorsqu'elle accepta et se jeta dans ses bras.

* * *

Draco et Theo sourirent fièrement à la petite foule rassemblée devant le Manoir rénové (sur des fonds publics, bien entendu) des Malfoy. Habillés en robe de soirée élégante, ils avaient tous les deux une rose blanche à la boutonnière. Tom, quant à lui, avait une orchidée d'un noir d'ébène, et un sourire sur le visage.

Hermione s'avança, pieds nus, au bras de Lucius Malfoy, dans une robe étincelante qui épousait son corps en volutes presque éthérées. Pansy et Daphné, vêtues de jolies robes d'un bleu pastel, durent s'éponger les yeux, essayant de ne pas ruiner leurs maquillages respectifs.

Hermione leur sourit avant de river son regard à celui de Tom. Elle prit sa main et laissa le Ministre de la Magie les marier sans prêter particulièrement attention à ce qu'il disait, les yeux noyés dans ceux de Tom.

Lorsqu'il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, un soupir quasi-unanime parcourut l'assistance, et une aura de magie les éclaira tous les deux dans la lumière du crépuscule. Narcissa fut ensuite la première à féliciter sa pupille, la serrant dans ses bras d'une façon toujours distinguée, avant de l'embrasser formellement sur les deux joues.

Deux mois plus tard, à la majorité absolue, Draco était élu Ministre de la Magie, le plus jeune jamais mis dans l'illustre bureau.

Bien entendu, Tom tirait véritablement les ficelles, mais il ne voulait ni la gloire, ni les apparitions publiques que cela lui valait - et Draco était heureux de prendre ces responsabilités à sa place. Theo Nott était son bras droit, officiellement.

Tout allait bien.

\- FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE -

 _ **Enfin terminé !**_

 _ **Je dois l'admettre, je suis soulagée d'avoir fini. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Même si pour une fois, je suis dans les temps.**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous qui avez laissé un commentaire et eu la patience de supporter mon rythme irrégulier de publication. Je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt. Je mets cette histoire sous terminé, parce que je ne sais pas du tout quand je publierai - ou écrirai - la deuxième parti. Le cliffhanger de fin sera cependant publié en dernier chapitre.**_

 _ **Ne le lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas rester sur votre faim.**_

 _ **Je vous embrasse,**_

 _ **Nastesia**_


	23. Chapitre 23

Ron regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient si peu nombreux. Remus Lupin, Parvati Patil, et d'autres Gryffondor de sa connaissance. Dean Thomas avait refusé de venir, et Lavande également, le quittant de façon spectaculaire quelques mois après que l'idée eut germé, le traitant de paranoïaque jaloux du couple doré, qui faisait toujours la une des journaux lorsqu'il se rendait quelque part.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Une dizaine, face à une opération de marketing et de communication bien rôdée. Une dizaine face au nouveau Ministre et à son nouveau meilleur ami. Une dizaine face à Tom Riddle et Hermione Granger.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'était pas net. Ron avait partagé, après des dizaines et des dizaines d'heures de méditation pour retrouver ses souvenirs perdus, ce qu'il avait vécu avec Granger, et la Dame des Ténèbres qu'elle était devenue. Ils l'avaient cru.

Ce serait suffisant pour l'instant.

"Comment on devrait s'appeler ?" demanda Parvati, qui partageait son opinion de Granger et de Riddle de tout son coeur. Même si cela lui avait coûté son amitié avec Lavande.

Elle noua ses doigts à ceux de Ron sous la table.

Ron porta son regard sur le portrait de Dumbledore trônant dans son petit appartement, un phénix sur son épaule.

"Le Nouvel Ordre du Phénix," dit-il, sous le regard approbateur de Remus Lupin.

Ils allaient se battre. Et tant pis pour les conséquences.


End file.
